ATADA A TI
by historias hasta el amanecer
Summary: Como una noche puede cambiar el destino de tu vida. Ya no te puedes lamentar, debes seguir adelante aunque las cartas no estén a tu favor.
1. PROLOGO Noche de Ensueño

ESTE FICS PARTICIPO EN EL BLOG "DE LETRAS DE LULLABY", AHORA LO CONTINUO TAMBIÉN ESTA EN MI BLOG Y "TWILIGH ENTRE AMIGAS"

Summary

Como una noche puede cambiar el destino de tu vida. Ya no te puedes lamentar, debes seguir adelante aunque las cartas no estén a tu favor.

Nombre de la viñeta: "Atada a ti".

Pareja: Bella Y Edward

Rating: M

Embarazada, no puede ser, miraba y miraba el test de embarazo, encerrada en el baño, mientras me preguntaba cual había sido el error para tener que pagar este pastel.

Bueno el error era sabido, los anticonceptivos habían fallado.

Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, el tipo de noche que hacían que aun me estremeciera de solo recordarla, ya había pasado más de un mes de aquella noche y aunque no me arrepiento de nada de lo vivido se que no lo volvería hacer, aunque me pusieran al mismo dios griego ante mis ojos...otra vez..

Habíamos ido a celebrar a un bar de las Vegas, la despedida de soltera de Ángela , claro éramos un grupo de puras mujeres desenfrenadas y en busca de diversión, estábamos en un bar muy prestigioso de la ciudad, cuando la cosa empezó a prender y a mis amigas se les empezó a subir la calentura a la cabeza, decidí salir al bar del lado que se veía un poco más tranquilo, con música agradable al oído, con mi mejor vestido, me senté cerca de la barra, el barman se acerco y pregunto que tomaría,

Entonces esta sola? ..., el tipo no perdía oportunidad de buscarme conversación, y yo un poco cortante le respondía con monosílabos, me sirvió el margarita que le había pedido y con la copa en la mano me gire hacia la pista para ver a las parejas que estaban bailando.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, se había sentado justo al lado mío, se veía igual que yo algo incomodo, se notaba que no encajaba con el lugar, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, no puede evitar sonreírle, el también me devolvió la sonrisa.

Dios Mío debe pensar que ando buscando alguien con quien terminar la noche, debe ser así, quien en su sano juicio, esta sola en un bar si no para esperar que alguien la invite a tomar un trago, un baile y con algo de suerte un buen revolcón. Yo solo estaba esperando que la noche avanzara un poco y que alguna de mis amigas se dignara a terminar su noche y volver al hotel conmigo ya que no pretendía volver sola, aunque ganas no me faltaban

Hola... me dijo, esa voz aterciopelada nunca la había escuchado antes, o era que el margarita estaba causando efectos extraños en mi?

Ehh hola, respondí, me escuche un poco patosa, te veo algo incomodo...

Veo que eres muy observadora, si estoy un poco incomodo, no acostumbro a venir a este tipo de lugares. Dijo.

Este, a decir verdad yo tampoco, mis amigas y yo estamos celebrando una despedida de soltera, en el bar del lado, había mucha bulla y la cosa se estaba saliendo de control, así que arranque, y tu? Vienes solo?, espero no haberme escuchado tan necesitada...

No también estamos celebrando una despedida de solteros, en el bar donde están tus amigas, también encontré que las cosas estaban subiendo de tono, por eso salí a tomar algo y buscar algo de paz.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y tu nombre?

Edward Cullen , vives en las Vegas?

OH no, este, venimos de la universidad de Los Ángeles, solo quisimos algo distinto para celebrar y tú?

Bueno soy de Washington más exacto de Forks, mi familia se mudo hace poco para allá, mi papá tomo la dirección del hospital del pueblo, y yo estoy terminando un postgrado en Medicina en Dartmouth, también voy a ir a trabajar allá,

Mira que coincidencia mi padre es de Forks, es jefe de policía, hace mucho que no voy para allá, desde que entre a la Universidad, el mayor de los tiempos los paso con mi madre en los Ángeles.

No es que conozca Forks como la palma de mi mano, solo he ido un par de veces para conocer la casa y elegir habitaciones, tengo dos hermanos más, y con ellos nunca se sabe, tienes hermanos?

No, soy hija única, mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeña y siempre he vivido yendo de aquí para allá, con mi madre, claro ahora ella se caso, y esta viviendo con su nuevo esposo en los Ángeles.(no se porque le contaba todas esas cosas a este chico, pero sin duda era, como si lo conociera de siempre), era tan hermoso, esas facciones de dios griego era sin duda un hombre impresionante, sobre todo con esa sonrisa torcida que hacia cuando me miraba, no podía evitar sonrojarme con esos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes. La noche estaba pasando muy rápido, para mi gusto, hablábamos de cosas triviales mientras los tragos iban y venían.

Bailas? Me pregunto.

Noooooooo le respondí, mi falta de equilibrio es muy precario y más si he tomado un par de copas de mas, cada vez me sentía un poco mas desinhibida y bailar con alguien no estaba resultando ser tan mala idea, mas si ese alguien era el dios de ojos verdes ¿que importaba.?

Ven vamos a bailar me dijo, veamos a donde nos lleva la música, me tomo del brazo y enseguida sentí un cosquilleo algo electrizante que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, cuando llegamos a la pista de baile me tomo por la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo, su aroma era embriagador, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, la música era lenta, pero por unas fracciones de minutos no sentía nada mas que su cuerpo junto al mío, la música, para mi, era sentir el compás de su corazón, su brazo comenzó a subir por mi espalda pegándome más a su cuerpo, ohh esto se estaba sintiendo tan bien, su cuerpo lo sentía tan cerca tan perfecto, creo que podía sentir cada músculo de su abdomen, comencé a tocar la parte de atrás de su cuello, mis dedos se entrelazaban con su cabello y fue cuando lo sentí estremecerse, solo sentí su respiración sobre mi oído sin poder contenerme deje escapar un jadeo, gire mi rostro y me encontré con sus labios que se amoldaron a los míos, era tan exquisito su sabor, su lengua comenzó una danza un poco desenfrenada con la may, pero se sentía bien, había cierta desesperación en ese beso, cuando nos separamos en busca de oxigeno caí en la cuenta que estábamos en un lugar publico y en mitad de una pista de baile.

Lo siento, fue lo único que pude decir, creo que me deje llevar más de la cuenta, tengo que irme.

El me miraba perplejo por mi reacción yo solo baje la mirada un poco avergonzada y acalorada, comencé a girar para buscar la salida, pero me tomo del brazo, me giro busco mis ojos.

Yo debería estar pidiendo disculpas, creo que me deje llevar por la situación, estas bien?

Claro, como no estarlo, si había besado al tipo más guapo del bar y sin duda había sido el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida, ni los besos de Jacob ,mi ex, se compraba con eso.

Ya es tarde de todas maneras tengo que irme, al parecer la noche de las chicas todavía no pensaba terminar, pero yo no me estaba sintiendo tan bien así que me iría sola al hotel.

Adiós Edward , fue un gusto conocerte, me gire y comencé a buscar la salida una vez en ella espere un taxi para que me llevara al hotel.

Quieres que te lleve? Ahí estaba parado una vez más al lado mío.

No gracias.

Anda puedo llevarte, ahora me traen el auto, en que hotel te estas hospedando?

En el Bellagio, respondí.

Es el Hotel donde me quedo yo, anda te llevo.

Esta bien, cuando le trajeron el auto, me ayudo a subir y cuando me tomo del brazo de nuevo estaba esa electricidad que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Conduces como loco, deberías tener mas cuidado creo que tomaste las mismas copas que yo.

Esta bien solo que el hotel no queda tan lejos, ya falta media cuadra.

Cuando llegamos entrego el auto a un parking y me tomo del brazo para entrar en el hotel.

Sana y salva, me dijo, mientras caminábamos al ascensor, en que piso te estas quedando? pregunte, en el 23 porque? Solo curiosidad yo estoy en el 21 así que me bajo primero, cuando subimos al ascensor , no despegaba la mirada de mis ojos pero no me incomodaba, le seguí el juego y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro otra vez comencé a sentirme hipnotizada.

Comenzamos acercarnos nuevamente nuestros cuerpos empezaron a sentirse uno con otro.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y como si ya se hubiesen conocido se tomaron el uno con el otro con cierto fervor y añoranza, mis manos buscaron su cabelle desordenado, mientras la suya comenzó apretar mi cintura hacia su cuerpo, en el ascensor comenzó a subir la temperatura y sus manos viajaban por toda mi espalda, mientras me arrinconaba en una esquina del ascensor y sentí todo su cuerpo , mientras buscaba oxigeno, su boca comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis jadeos y los suyos lo acallábamos con mas besos, creo que tenia que recordarme el respirar o si no caería desmayada a sus pies, cuando el ascensor se detuvo, me tomo de la cintura y me saco de este, yo solo me deje llevar ni siquiera vi en el piso en el que estábamos, solo sentí que el abrió la puerta de una habitación me tomo en brazos y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, no quería que esta noche terminara, pero tampoco quería que pensara que yo era una loca que se iba a la cama con cualquiera que se le cruzara. Me dejo en la cama y me senté.

No quiero que pienses que esto lo hago siempre,

Se que a penas nos conocemos pero siento que si no hago esto me voy arrepentir el resto de mi vida.

Me quedo mirando con esos ojitos verdes tan hermosos y tan llenos de lujuria. Bueno yo tampoco acostumbro hacer estas cosas, si esto te deja mas tranquila, claro, también siento que si no lo hago me voy arrepentir el resto de mi vida , pero si tu no quieres llegar a nada más lo voy a entender...

Me acerque a el y lo bese otra vez el suspiro y sentí un jadeo en mi boca mientras me acercaba un poco mas a él, no paso mucho y otra vez sus beso comenzaron a ser mas desenfrenados que los anteriores, sus labios recorrían mi cuello y sus manos comenzaron a tocar mis piernas yo estaba arrodillada en la cama colgada en su cuello.

Ohh, es muy tentador Doctor Cullen, ..Srta. Swan, es Ud. que atenta con mi autocontrol, me giro y levanto, enrede mis piernas en su cintura perdiéndome en sus labios nuevamente, caímos sobre mi cama, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, levante mis manos para que sacara mi vestido, descendió besando mi cuello, hasta el sostén que cubría mis senos, recorrió la tela para comenzar a besarlos, su boca presiono uno de los pezones mientras con su otra mano separaba mis piernas y se adentraba en mi entrepiernas un jadeo salió de mi garganta cuando sus dedos comenzaron a rozar esa zona tan sensible haciendo arquear mi espalda. Mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa y sin mayor problema quedo al lado de mi vestido, en el suelo.

Mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, su boca no dejaba de recorren mis senos, era tan exquisita la experiencia cuando saque sus pantalones acaricie por encima de su bóxer su miembro, que ya estaba listo para mi, mis jadeos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes mientras sus dedos me acariciaban mi entrepiernas que cada vez estaba mas mojada para él, Nos callábamos con besos, estos comenzaban una danza loca con las lenguas mezclándose la una con la otra, cuando saco la ultima prenda que me quedaba susurro en mi oído lo hermosa que era, no dejaba de decirlo y yo tampoco dejaba de repetir la hermosa noche que me estaba brindando.

Ohh Edward, creo que estoy lista su mano descendió por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis piernas separándolas su mano la posiciono en el punto más sensible, deje escapar un gemido, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos mientras lo sentía acomodarse entre mis piernas.

Bella…- roce sus labios con mi lengua mis manos se deslizaron por su miembro haciéndolo gruñir, deslice mis dedos por su formado pecho hasta llegar a su espalda y lo atraje hacia mi- Ohh este hombre era mi perdición.

Hazlo- cerré mis ojos al sentir como iba entrando lentamente, me estaba torturando, se quedo quieto en lo que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él, pegue mi cadera a la suya el comprendió y comenzó embestirme, estaba haciendo que tocara el cielo, eso nunca lo había sentido, susurrábamos nuestros nombres, por lo menos se acordaba del mio, entre nuestros jadeos, ya no podía más iba a llegar al punto máximo de placer, el se aferró a las sabanas, juntos llegamos a un maravilloso orgasmo, uno que nunca había alcanzado, yo hundía mis uñas en su espalda como un naufrago en la orilla, dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones aun eran completamente irregulares.

Sin duda este era la mejor de las noches que había pasado justo a un hombre de verdad, si lo contaba las chicas no me lo creerían.

Eso estuvo espectacular me decía, mientras me acomodaba a su lado, en la cama.

Sin duda estuvo espectacular, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y a darme pequeños besos en la espalda, esta noche todavía no terminaba, porque yo ya estaba lista para la siguiente ronda, así pasamos una vez mas la noche entre embestidas, jadeos y sudor, cuando desperté tenia al lado mío a la persona mas hermosa de la faz de la tierra, lastima que yo tenia que viajar durante la mañana a los Ángeles, me vestí muy despacio dejándole una nota al lado del teléfono,

"Gracias por la mejor noche que me haz dado, este es mi numero si quieres llamarme, si no lo voy a entender"

Bella.

Acaricie su rostro y el se aferró un poco mas a la almohada donde yo había estado.

Con unas lagrimas en mis ojos deje la habitación para volver a la mía, ahí dejaba la noche más desenfrenada de mi vida, la mas hermosa, con el hombre mas guapo del universo, ahora me quedara solo el recuerdo yo regreso a mi vida , pronto a egresar en literatura quizás lo volveré a ver, quizás, eso va ha depender de él.


	2. Buscándote, Recordandote

"Atada a ti"

Esta más que claro escribir que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 2

EPOV

Lejos, muy lejos del mundo, específicamente en un prado, con la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, estaba viviendo el más exquisito de los sueños, jamás en mi vida había vivido esto, ni siquiera se lo contaría a mi hermano (no me lo creería), ese era él. El que acostumbra hacer ese tipo de cosas, talvez viene de familia, pero si en algo estaba claro que había sido la noche más excitante en toda mi vida.

Sentía mi celular sonar como loco, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar indicios de la noche de juerga y a tientas lo comencé a buscar, antes de despertar a la diosa que tenia junto a mi en mi cama, lo encontré, ni siquiera pude visualizar quien me llamaba, los ojos me pesaban del solo hecho de intentar abrirlos.

-Diga? Mi voz sonaba rasposa y mi boca la sentía seca, del otro lado mi hermano eufórico no hablaba si no que me gritaba en mi oído.

-Emmet, por favor no me grites, solo háblame, le dije casi suplicándome.

-Solo quería saber si aun estabas vivo, donde diablos estuviste? Te buscamos, saliste del bar, me dejaste preocupado. Soltó.

-Claro preocupado estabas junto a esas tipas del caño, Hablaba con mi hermano, mientras con mi otra mano comencé a buscar a la chica que había pasado la noche conmigo, la mas hermosa de las noches, sorpresa fue la mía cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba, mi estomago se contrajo y no me importo dolor de cabeza ni nada, solo los abrí para confirmar que ella se había ido, mi hermano por el otro lado de la línea hablaba y hablaba, pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, solo un te llamo después, pudo salir de mi, antes de cortar, la busque con mi mirada por toda la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla sentada en el sofá y agudice mi oído por si escuchaba algo en el baño, pero nada, estaba solo, no sabia porque, pero en mi comenzó a crecer una desolación y un deseo de salir corriendo por ella, me levante y busque mi ropa para vestirme, fue cuando en la mesita junto a la cama encontré la nota que me había dejado, claro que quería llamarla, para mi no había sido una noche cualquiera, la chica me había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vi sentada junto a la barra, y más me había gustado cuando vi la primera vez que me sonrió.

Tome nuevamente mi celular y marque el numero que ella me había dejado, después de un rato de tanto insistir y de verificar si había anotado bien el numero, me rendí y baje a comer algo con los demás.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, recordé el piso donde ella se estaba hospedando, marque el numero, el ascensor se detuvo abrió las puertas y me quede ahí parado esperando un milagro y poder verla, pero luego de un rato, me obligue a bajar y preguntar en recepción por ella.

Cuando llegue a la recepcionista, la misma chica que me había atendido el día anterior cuando llegamos y que coqueteo conmigo hasta hartarse, me atendió

ahora no tenia ganas de juegos tontos así que muy serio, le consulte por la señorita Isabella Swan, su sonrisa burlona y sarcástica no se le borro de rostro para decirme que ella había abandonado el hotel a muy temprano por la mañana y otra vez el nudo en el estomago estaba presente. Comencé a caminar hacia los comedores del hotel, para encontrarme con mi hermano, no sabia que hacer el numero que me había dejado no me podía comunicar, con lo poco que habiamos conversado de ella pude saber que su padre vivía muy cerca donde lo hacían los mios, que estaba viviendo en los Ángeles y que estaba estudiando allí, esa era una buena señal, comenzaría por buscarla alli, por nada del mundo quería perder contacto con ella, la quería cerca mio como fuera.

Pero los miedos en mi cabeza se comenzaron aparecer, mientras comia algo con los chicos mi cuerpo estaba presente, pero mi alma comenzaba alimentar hipotesis sobre esta chica, talvez no era lo que aparentaba, quizas me mintió con lo de su universidad y nunca más la iba a ver, muchas de las chicas dan datos falsos para espantar a buitres, pero ella me habra considerado uno de ellos?. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Tendría que buscarla aunque pase media vida tras ella, tenia que volver a ver esos ojos hipnotizantes.

Mi hermano como nunca se dio cuenta de que algo me estaba ocurriendo y yo no podía aguantar más con esto, no por alimentar mi ego varonil de super macho, si no que nunca antes me había ocurrido y quizas el con la experiencia que tenia me podría ayudar. Emmet, nunca fue el persuasivo de la familia, eso le correspondia a mi madre y a Alice mi hermana menor, pero esta vez y quizas mi cara me delataba, se había dado cuenta que algo me sucedia, y como nunca fue muy discreto en acompañarme hasta mi cuarto para conversar, mientras subiamos ,me comentaba como había estado su noche, Eleazar, uno de nuestros primos se iba a casar y todos organizamos esta salida como despedida de soltero, muchas veces habíamos salido todo juntos esta vez nos acompañaban compañeros del trabajo de nuestro primo y algunos amigos, Emmet y yo siempre saliamos juntos a todos lados desde chicos con un año de diferencia entre nosotros, habían muchas cosas que teniamos en comun y nos llevábamos muy bien. Como hermanos también nos conociamos mucho, y eramos muy unidos como familia. Tenia muy claro de que si a alguien tenia que contarle lo sucedido tenia que ser alguien de mi familia y que mejor mi hermano mayor, que sabia que esto lo había vivido un montón de veces, aunque lo mio era muy distinto a todo lo que alguna vez haya vivido él.

Nos fuimos a mi habitación para comenzar a ordenar mis cosas y volver con la familia, al entrar a la habitación me di cuenta que el servicio de limpieza ya había estado, así que la cama ya no estaba desordenada. La ropa que había estado regada en el piso ahora estaba toda junta en el sofá de la habitación, sin pensarlo fui hacia ella, todavía podia sentir el aroma de aquella muchacha que sin duda me estaba haciendo perder la razón, mientras ordenaba mi ropa para meterla a la maleta, fui hacia la mesita al lado de la cama donde ella me había dejado la nota la mucama, había dejado una pulsera con un dije en ella, a Bella se le había caido la pulsera, un indicio más de que no había sido un sueño, la guarde en el pantalón prometiéndome que se la devolveria personalmente.

Comence narrando los sucesos de algunas horas atrás, la cara de mi hermano de sorpresa que tenia no la comparaba con ninguna otra que alla tenido, era costumbre de el que me molestara siempre en medio de la conversación, pero esta vez no fue así, escuchaba atentamente mi relato, cuando termine de contarle la mas desenfrenada de mis noches aun no se le quitaba la cara de asombro, combinado con espanto, para mi sorpresa estuvo así largo rato, me inquietaba que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos pero no quice seguir hablando así que cuando estuvo todo listo, hice un gesto con la maleta y le indique que saliéramos a su habitación, en silencio hacia ella caminamos por el pasillo fue cuando entramos, que mi hermano salio del trance.

-Tenemos que hacerte el test del SIDA, fue la primera cosa que me dijo,

-¿cómo sabes que no era una psicópata propagando la enfermedad a diestra y siniestra, porque por lo que escucho tu no te cuidaste? O me equivoco?

-Mi respuesta fue clara- no- y caí en la cuenta lo irresponsable que había sido, pero ¿ seria tal mi mala suerte?.

Creo que Emmet tenia razón, lo primero que tendría que hacer llegando a casa seria un chequeo medico.

Lo segundo que me dijo mi hermano y ahí fue cuando comenzó a ser el hermano que yo conocía fue:

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, veo que haz dejado de ser un niño, pero creo que hay cosas que debes aprender de estos encuentros

numero 1 siempre lleva un condon en el bolsillo

numero 2 pásalo como si fuera tu ultima noche y la tercera y ultima regla pero no menos importante y es ha la que haz faltado tu...

nunca, nunca pero nunca y esto te lo digo enserio como hermano mayor

NO TE ENAMORES...

Yo quede en blanco, como Emmet podía creer que estaba enamorado, rode mis ojos y chasquie mis labios, - eso no es cierto-, solo porque haya querido contactarme con ella nuevamente, no me hace pensar que este enamorado, solo soy un caballero, y quería saber como estaba...nada más.

Emmet, no paraba de reirse de mi, no creia en nada de mi argumento, y yo solo pensaba en ella, cuando abandonamos el hotel hacia el aeropuerto, aun no podía creer lo que me había pasado, siempre había sido una persona "responsable", me consideraba un buen hijo, una persona estudiosa, saque mis altas calificaciones, gracias a la ayuda de mi padre, también doctor, estaba terminando un post grado para irme a trabajar con el en el hospital donde era director, había tenido un par de novias, la ultima más importante, donde estuve a punto de casarme, pero nunca jamas se me había pasado por la mente cometer tal locura, una locura que me tenia con el alma en un hilo, por una parte había sido fantastico, nunca había alcanzado tal extasis ; ¿cuantos orgasmos había tenido esa noche? Tres, cuatro o quizas más había quedado extenuado, la chica era insaciable, me había portado como toda una maquina sexual, de solo pensar se me erizaba la piel, mi adrenalina y otras cosas comenzaban a subir, solo recordar ese cuerpo entre mis brazos, me hacia estremecer, ¿porque se fue sin siquiera despedirse, porque me había hecho eso?.

Por otro lado el argumento de Emmet, me causaba escalofríos, para salir de la duda, me haria el famoso chequeo, y mi hermano me dejaria en paz.

BPOV

Estaba en la consulta de mi doctor, me sentía horrible, en la mañana había vomitado todo el desayuno, Ángela había insisitido en acompañarme, pero estaba en sus examenes finales así que no podía faltar, decidi venir sola, esta cita era solo para venir a confirmar lo ya confirmado anteriormente con un test de embarazo y para que me comenzara a indicar los cuidados que tenia que tomar y también las vitaminas que debia recetarme. Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que lo confirme esa mañana, lo había meditado mucho y había resuelto que debia continuar con mi embarazo, se lo había contado a mi amiga Ángela, todo lo que había sucedido, ella como siempre me presto todo su apoyo y me rejuro que no estaba sola en esto, que cualquier decisión que tomara ella me iba apoyar hasta el final, en verdad, nunca se me paso por la cabeza interrumpir el embarazo y aunque cambiaba todo mi futuro iba a seguir adelante costara lo que costara, no se notaba todavía nada, el vientre era plano, así que me iba a graduar sin que nadie se diera cuenta en una semana más, mis padres iban a venir a visitarme y yo ahora me estaba encargando de remodelar el departamento nuevo que era antes de mis padres en Forks, para poder irme a vivir alla, hace unos días habían aceptado la solicitud de empleo en la escuela secundaria de esa ciudad para maestra de literatura, bueno en realidad el padre de Ángela, era el director de la escuela y nos habían aceptado a las dos, ella muy pronto iba a casarse con su eterno novio Ben, así que no volveríamos a vivir juntas. La extrañaria tanto, ella era como una hermana para mi, nos habiamos conocido cuando yo visitaba a mi papa en Forks, y nos volvimos a encontrar en la universidad, fue donde decidimos compartir departamento, ya que era insoportable vivir con mi madre y su nuevo esposo, no era que nos llevaramos mal, pero ver tanto derroche de amor me causaban nauseas.

Mil veces en el día me preguntaba que hubiese, pasado con mi vida si no hubiera ido a Las Vegas, bueno la respuesta era simple, no estaría embarazada, pero tampoco hubiera conocido a tal bombom.

_Inicio flash back_

Después que lo deje en su habitación del hotel, fui rapidamente a ordenar mis cosas, mi celular no paraba de sonar, Ángela estaba como loca esperándome, cuando me vio llegar sus ojos como platos, derramaban preocupación, enfado y miles de cosas mas, pero no me hizo ninguna pregunta, ordene mis maletas, me di un baño rapido y sali disparada hacia la van que nos esperaba junto a las otras chicas para irnos al aeropuerto, mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo, mi falta de equilibrio, sumado a la falta de mi desayuno y de haber tenido una noche total y absolutamente agotadora, hicieron que me tropezara con un tipo que estaba parado al lado de la puerta principal haciendo que mi teléfono saliera disparado de mis manos hacia la calle, era imposible evitar que un automóvil pasara por encima de el haciendolo ñicos, me quede parada un largo rato observando los pedazos rotos de mi teléfono, no lo podía creer, palida subi a la van, mi cuerpo se congelo ahora tenia que comprar otro teléfono, pero lo mas importante, como iba a saber si Edward iba a querer comunicarse conmigo? Estaba muerta.

_Fin flash back_

Cuando el doctor me llamo, su sonrisa era digna para enmarcarla en un cuadro, me felicito, como era de esperarse, pero al ver que yo no daba signos de mucha felicidad igual a la suya. Comenzó a decaer y a ponerse mas serio para darme indicaciones y vitaminas para seguir el tratamiento, me cito para el siguiente mes, luego de hacerme un cuestionario de "rutina" donde obvio tuve que explicar que no era para nada un hijo planeado ni deseado, que no tenia al padre cerca y que tampoco pensaba estar.

Sali enojada de la consulta después que el doctor me mirara con un poco de lastima, oye no iba ser ni la primera ni la ultima que le sucedia algo así,

Uyyy me estaba poniendo un poco paranoica o es que todo el mundo comenzaba a mirarme con lastima, espero que Ángela no le hubiera dado ahora ultimo de ventilar nuestras cosas por ahí, no, me estaba volviendo paranoica, camine por la calle preguntándome el porque a mi, porque ese maldito teléfono tenia que haber rodado de mi mano, porque en la compañía no quisieron darme el mismo numero? Porqueeeee, miles pasaban en mi mente.

Me había llamado, se acordaría de mi?

¿cómo lo iba a olvidar? Me había dejado unrecuerdo imborrable en mi mente y en mi cuerpo, lo unico que sabia de el era que su padre estaba en Forks, si la vida era un pañuelo, pero seria tan cara dura de poder presentarme a él para poder contactarlo y si el pensaba que todo esto lo había planeado para arruinarle la vida?

Mis respuestas eran simples y llanas, no haria nada por buscarlo, si alguna vez la vida quisiera unirnos otra vez, esa seria la vida, alli pensaria sobre respuestas y explicaciones por ahora tenia un vestido que comprar para mi graduación así que subi a mi camioneta para ir a buscar a mi amiga e ir de compras e ir a una estupida fiesta de despedida.

Espero que haya gustado este segundo capitulo, como ven todo tiene su respuesta, tengo algunas historias en mi blog, las invito a leer

.com/


	3. El Baile

3. El Baile

Bpov.

Con Ángela teníamos los vestidos ya en nuestras mentes, así que no fue difícil encontrarlos, en eso nos parecíamos mucho, odiábamos ir de compra y si la ocasión lo requería, no nos regodeábamos tanto, esta vez, no fue le excepción, la suerte estaba de nuestro lado y encontramos unos vestidos hermosos para la fiesta de graduación, Ángela había insistido, en acompañarla, ya que Ben no estaba en la ciudad, accedí a ir con ella, mis ánimos no eran de los mejores, las mañanas eran tortuosas y prácticamente las pasaba en el baño devolviendo todo lo comido del día anterior, tenía unas ojeras que me llegaban al mentón, pero nada haría que le arruinara la noche a mi amiga, así que esa semana las dos habíamos terminado los últimos exámenes y habíamos recibido las calificaciones, estábamos listas para la gran fiesta, ninguna de las dos iba con acompañantes, en la semana que viene llegaba mi papa y mama para la celebración de la graduación, los padres de Ángela también llegarian para asistir a la ceremonia, nosotras ya teníamos todo empacado para volver a Forks, eso nos tenia verdaderamente ansiosas y a mi muy preocupada.

Ya era día del baile, para variar mis mareos, nauseas y vómitos no se hicieron esperar y después de una sesión en el baño, con Ángela nos fuimos a un Spa para embellecernos un poco y causar una buena impresión en el famoso baile, la mañana estaba transcurriendo muy lenta a mi parecer y después de unas cuantas mascarillas de exfoliación e hidratación nos pasamos a la peluquería para cambiar nuestro look, me sentía un tanto ansiosa, no se me quitaba el nudo en el estomago, algo me preocupaba, pero no sabia que era un sentimiento de ansiedad difícil de descifrar, en mi mente comencé a buscar la explicación mientras la peluquera intentaba trabajar en desdeñado cabello, comencé hacer memoria de las cosas que había dejado pendiente para enviar por encomienda a Forks, libros, regalos, diplomas, estaba embalado todo, ¿se me estaba olvidando algo? Debe ser eso, por eso la preocupación o ¿ quizás? había dejado la cafetera encendida? Uff me estaba poniendo un poco paranoica?, cuando apareció Ángela con su peinado, no dude en consultarle, había algo que me estaba incomodando y después de repasar todo con ella me quedo la tranquilidad de que no era nada en el departamento.

Salimos del Salón de Belleza y nos fuimos directo al departamento, nos causaba risa al ver todo embalado y haber dejado apenas un sofá para dos y una pequeña mesita para acomodarnos a merendar allí, en nuestras habitaciones el panorama no era tan distinto al de la sala y solo estaban nuestras camas y las ropas que nos pondríamos durante la semana, comimos algo y luego nos vestimos para la noche, un poco de maquillaje para ambas y estábamos listas.

Esperamos un rato para no ser las primeras en llegar y nos fuimos en su vehículo, iban hacer pasada las 10 de la noche cuando en el salón se hacia gala de los mas fantásticos vestidos de nuestras compañeras de universidad, sin lugar a dudas las chicas se habían esmerado en lucir bien, nos sentamos cerca de las mesas, donde servían el banquete, la universidad para este tipo de eventos, no escatimaba en gastos.

¿te sirves algo?, pregunto Ángela al ver que yo no sacaba mi vista de los camarones de la mesa que estaba más cerca, yo solo le sonreí y eso basto para que nos paráramos a la mesa a servirnos esos camarones que de solo verlos se me hacia agua la boca, era raro no me gustaban muchos los mariscos pera ahora estaba gozando de ellos como nunca, eso sin lugar a dudas era el efecto de mi estado, algunos tipos se nos acercaban para sacarnos a bailar, pero estaba tan concentrada en mi buffet que los ignore a todos, igual que Ángela que note que se sentía incomoda con esas invitaciones, y la ausencia de Ben le estaba costando mucho más de lo que ella creía, el único consuelo que le quedaba era que su prometido volvería en unos días, y una vez en Forks se casarían, como los envidiaba, ellos eran una pareja única, de las que ya no hay, eran el uno para el otro, su amor se les salia hasta por los poros, en cambio yo tenia un iman para meterme en relaciones tortuosas y vacias, siempre me pregunte si era yo la que no encajaba en las relaciones, la primera que tuve fue algo de adolescencia y verano sin importancia, la realacion era inmadura y se veía a leguas que no tenia futuro, pero la que tuve hace poco con Jacob, esa si que había puesto todo mi empeño y todo cambio cuando nos separamos para estudiar en universidades distintas, el amor se acabo, junto con las infidelidades y mentiras que Jacob había hecho, después vino mi tiempo del olvido costo pero lo logre, hace un mes atrás, cuando vine a dejar todo mi pasado atrás y con lo de Jake, superado, vino a pasarme esto.

No me permití pensar más de lo que me estaba ocurriendo y mis pensamientos volvieron al baile, Habían llegado algunos de nuestros compañeros a nuestro lado y comenzamos a conversar de trivialidades, de fin de curso, el "te voy a extrañar" no se hizo esperar y después de escuchar a muchos de sus planes de futuro comence a buscar a Ángela con la mirada para indicarle mi retiro, cerca de medianoche, ya no daba más el sueño me estaba consumiendo. Vi a mi amiga que bailaba con unos de sus compañeros y con una seña le indique que me iba, mientras estaba retirando mi abrigo Ángela llego a mi lado para acompañarme.

No te tienes que ir conmigo, quedate veo que lo disfrutas, dije, yo tomo un taxi.

No como voy a dejar que te vayas sola, las dos vinimos juntas, ahora nos vamos juntas, ademas la cosa se estaba poniendo fome.

Pero Ang..., me corto, no se diga más me voy contigo y punto.

Tomo su abrigo y nos fuimos caminando hacia la salida afuera esta haciendo frio, nos apretamos mas en nuestros abrigos y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, un taxi abajo estaba dejando a dos personas que vestían informales, pero no se distinguia bien por la poca luz del alrededor, lo unico que se podía ver que uno de ellos era más alto que el otro y muy corpulento, parecia gorila, Ángela me miro y me dijo bajito...llegaron nuestros guardaespaldas...

Asentí y comenzamos a reir.

Quedate aquí, para ir a buscar el auto, como siempre mi amiga "la sobrepotectora" me estaba indicando que hacer, como no estaba estacionado tan lejos, le hice caso y me quede parada mientras ella iba , mire a mi alrededor habían parejas besándose por los alrededores y de alguna forma me sentí un poco mal, bote todo el aire que me quedaba en mis pulmones con un gran suspiro y fue cuando me percate que uno de los chicos que había bajado del taxi me miraba atentamente.

Ohh ... no puede ser verdad ¿Tú?. Sentí como mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, tanto así, que tuve que afirmarme del barandal de las escaleras, mientras la persona que pensé que nunca mas vería caminaba hacia mi.

Epov

Ya había pasado mas de un mes, había viajado a Forks a casa de mis padres, mientras me acostumbraba a mi nuevo empleo cerca en el hospital cerca de pueblo me hice los famosos exámenes que mi hermano insistía en que lo hiciera, mas tranquilo con los resultados en mano, se los refregué en la cara a mi queridísimo hermano, estábamos todos juntos en casa como a mi mama le gustaba, Alice también había vuelto para radicarse allí, decía que en lugares como aquellos su inspiración viajaba a mil, a mi a decir verdad encontraba el pueblo sombrío y apagado con tanta vegetación, lleno de bosques y todos los días con lluvia era sin duda para mi un lugar para deprimirme más.

No podía sacarme a la chica de mi cabeza, ella se había clavado en ella y todo en lo pensaba me llevaba a esos ojos chocolate que me tenían al borde de la locura.

Ya lo tenia decidido, viajaria a los Ángeles para bucarla, preguntaria a cada una de las personas que estaban en esa universidad para encontrarla, ahí sabria si fui solo una aventura y que lo unico que quería era sacarme de su mente, lo entenderia y la olvidaría costara lo que costara.

Mientras cenábamos con mi familia, salió el tema del jefe de policia de Forks, una persona joven como de la edad de mi padre, que había ido a una cita con él, estaba orgullosos ya que su única hija se graduaría en unas semanas más y el viajaría para asistir a la ceremonia, fue cuando me cayo como balde de agua fría y recorde lo que esa noche Bella me contó, ... _Mira que coincidencia mi padre es de Forks, es jefe de policía..._ no podía ser cierto, era la misma persona que iria a buscar, si jugaba bien mis cartas, podria averiguar el punto exacto donde se encontraba, me pare de la mesa ante la mirada atonita de mi familia y comence a caminar a mi habitación, tenia que encontrar la mejor manera de sacarle información al jefe Swan, sin levantar sospecha, claro, pero como lo haria, si él ni siquiera me conocia, y no quería comentar el hecho a mi padre, no me haria tal favor sin antes haber tenido que contar toda la verdad,

Que fue lo que te sucedió? Estas palido, la mirada de mi hermana era de preocupación.

Nada Alice, ya bajo a terminar, solo olvide algo importante...

Tu crees que soy idiota? A ti te pasa algo y no me vengas con cuentos hace días que te estoy notando extraño, y no me voy a mover de aca hasta que me cuentes.

Alice por favor solo necesito arreglar unos asuntos y bajo a terminar de cenar...ok.

No, como ya te dije, no me trago ese cuento, ahora cuentame lo que te pasa, vamos hermanito confia en mi, mi hermana era muy obstinada cuando se le ponia en cabeza algo, no iba a poder librarme de ella.

Cerro la puerta y fue directamente a sentarse al sofá de la habitación, con un gesto me indico que me sentara a su lado.

No tenia escapatoria, ella me conocia bien, pero pensándolo bien, ella podria ayudarme para sacar información al jefe de policia, conocia a mi hermana y sabia que ella era mejor que un agente del FBI cuando se trataba de conseguir algo.

Me sente al lado de ella y con la mejor de mis sonrisas le dije...

Solo si tu aceptas algunas condiciones te cuento, como la curiosidad era mucho más grande mi hermana acepto y yo comencé mi historia.

Le conte que había conocido a la mujer más espectacular y hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, de la noche en la habitación del hotel, de lo que habiamos conversado y que me dejo con un numero de telefeno que no responde, que con lo unico que me quede fue con una pulsera de ella y con el mejor de los recuerdos, mi hermana fue quedando con la boca abierta gradualmente, mientras escuchaba atentamente mi historia, cuando termine me quede esperando la reacción de ella 3, 2, 1, y los gritos, pero nada la mire y estaba como en las nubes, después de un rato de silencio solto como una maquina.

Me estas diciendo que Emmet, sabia de todo esto? Yo solo asentí, que es la hija del Jefe de policia de este pueblo? Pero que te hizo esta chica? Te tiene como tonto... Me has dejado en blanco, nunca pense... me lo esperaba de Emmet, pero de ti ... de ti Edward, es que no me lo creo, mientras se sentaba y se paraba del sofá ... Por eso es que te enganchaste de ella, porque fue la primera vez, nada más por eso, no creas que este es un sentimiento que vaya más haya. Esto es solo un encaprichamiento tuyo.

-Solo para saber si es un encaprichamiento, tengo que verla de nuevo y en eso tu hermanita me vas a ayudar...

-No quiero...

-Lo prometiste, por eso te conté...

-Mmmm, esta bien, que tengo que hacer, mi hermana como siempre no iba a dejar esta oportunidad para ayudarme.

-Solo necesito su dirección en los Ángeles, yo me encargo del resto, si voy yo, o Emmet al jefe Swan lo encontraria sospechoso y nos mandaria a investigar ¿no crees?, en cambi si va una joven dulce y atractiva como una antigua amiga de su hija, para pedir la dirección y enviarle un regalo de la mejor diseñadora, osea tu, no resultaria tan sospechoso, ademas hermanita tienes un encanto que hace que todos te cuenten lo que tu quieres ¿ o no?.

_ok, lo hare, mañana a medio día tendras la información, y sin mas salio de la habitación, mi estomago se contrajo, pronto estaría camino a los Ángeles para ver a la persona que roba cada pensamiento de mi mente.

Volvimos a la mesa, mi madre nos miraba con un poco de incertidumbre, pero con una sonrisa le hice saber que todo estaba bien, llegamos cuando Emmet se estaba devorando el postre y continuamos la cena.

Antes de acostarme mi hermano paso por mi habitación, le comente todo lo que habiamos hablado con la pequeña diablillo, estuvo de acuerdo y me pidio acompañarme a los Ángeles, para no estar solo en la desilusion que me voy a llevar, según él.

Como había dicho mi hermana a medio día tenia la información completa que le había pedido, me conto toda la situación como había prácticamente engatusado al pobre hombre para sacarle la información, me conto que Charlie, como ahora lo llamaba, era un buen hombre y que estaba muy orgulloso de su hija, luego me conto que había conocido a un psicólogo que trabaja con el jefe Swan, el más guapo de los psicólogos que haya visto en su vida, su nombre Jasper Ha... no se cuanto y ahora me agradecía haberle pedido tal trabajito, esa era mi hermana.

Según Alice el Sabado se celebraria el baile de gala para los estudiantes pronto a graduarse y porsupuesto ella iria, como consejo mi hermana me había dicho que debia llegar para el baile, según ella era de lo más romántico, claro, si ella estaba sola, por supuesto.

Con Emmet arreglamos el viaje y si las cosas iban bien llegaríamos ese mismo sabado, para antes del baile.

Pero no como era todo color de rosas ese día el vuelo había tenido un retraso, estaba claro que el traje empacado por Alice no lo iba a usar, con suerte llegaria después que el baile terminara y tendría que ir a buscarla el día siguiente a su casa, mis nervios estaban a mil, el día antes del vuelo como nunca me había levantado muy ansioso y con un nudo en el estomago insoportable, llegamos al aeropuerto como a las once y media de la noche y Emmet estaba de un humor de perros por tanta espera, salimos y buscamos el primer taxi que estaba estacionado, yo pensaba ir directo al hotel, la espera tenia que continuar, pero mi hermano insistio en darle la dirección del salón de baile, para él esto tenia que terminar ya.

Llegamos al salón, bajamos del taxi, no se veía muy bien el ambiente estaba muy oscuro comenzamos a buscar a lguien para preguntarle y fue cuando la vi, al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado estaba bajando las escaleras junto a otra chica, se quedo esperando al final de ellas, mientras la otra chica caminaba hacia los estacionamientos, ya se iba y yo llegue justo a tiempo, solo le murmure a mi hermano "es ella", nos quedamos observándola y mi hermano soltó... "es hermosa" yo solo asenti, no era capaz de mirar a nadie más, solo a ella estaba más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, no podía creer mi grandiosa suerte al encontrarla y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la estabamos observando, su cara de incredulidad no daba abasto.

Me acerque lentamente a ella para no asustarla, al parecer la sorpresa fue grandísima ella se tambaleo y se asujeto del barandal de la escalera, cuando estuve a centímetros de ella, senti su respiración un poco agitada y bajo la mirada, solo atiné a tomarla del menton y levantarle la su cara no me privaria de mirar tan bellos ojos, estaba ahí cerca de ella y aun no me lo creia.

_Te llamé... al numero que me dejaste y como no contestaste, te busque.

_Mi, mi teléfono se me cayo, ese mismo día, no pude conseguir que me dejaran el mismo numero, lo siento.

Por fin sabía la verdad, estaba junto a ella, que por lo cierto se veía muy nerviosa y un poco palida, pero no me quitaba la mirada de encima, a decir verdad no nos quitábamos la mirada de encima, comenzó acariciar mi rostro, su toque me estaba causando la misma electricidad que había sentido hacía ya más de un mes, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar a ese paraíso que solo ella podía llevarme. La magia se rompio, cuando su amiga carraspeó a nuestro lado.

_Ángela el es Edward, Edward ella es mi mejor amiga Ángela, mi compañera de cuarto agrego, su amiga al parecer sabia exactamente quien era yo, su cara la delataba.

Y yo soy Emmet, el hermano de Edward, como siempre mi hermano haciéndose notar.

Fue todo muy rápido, solo vi a Bella tambaleándose y cayo en el momento justo la alcance a tomar antes de que golpeara en el suelo, ella se había desmayado...


	4. Conociéndote

4. Conociéndote

BPOV

Fue todo muy rápido, vi todo negro y caí, no recuerdo nada más de esa noche.

Sentí algo frío en mi frente, y comencé a escuchar voces alrededor mío, una de ellas la reconocí muy bien pero las otras no me eran del todo familiares, me sentía cansada y aun mareada, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados igual sentía que todo me daba vueltas, comencé abrir mis ojos muy calmadamente mientras trataba de recordar lo que me había sucedido.

Había estado junto a él, o había sido un sueño?, se veía tan real incluso cuando toque su mejilla, la electricidad subía por mi cuerpo, como la primera vez, estaba tan mal para haber soñado todo eso?, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada esta vez.

Otras veces había soñado con él pero esta vez se veía tan diferente, tan real, estaba tan guapo, ni en mis mejores sueños estaba tan bien, sencillamente este hombre iba a estar clavado en mi mente el resto de mi vida.

Cuando comencé a volver nuevamente, para intentar abrir los ojos, sentí la voz tan familiar de mi amiga pude escucharla hablar con alguien pero no lograba saber quién era, abrí un poco los ojos y solo vi sombras, me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación por la ventana que daba a la calle, poco a poco me fui incorporando y encendí la luz de la mesita del lado de mi cama, mi amiga estaba sola en la habitación, se acercó a mí, con ese aire maternal que le salía tan naturalmente.

-Como estas cariño... nos hiciste pasar un buen susto...

-Espero que este sea el último, hace mucho que no me pasaba uno de esos desmayos, siempre que vivía emociones fuertes o estallaba en rabia, segundos después venia un desmayo, pero ahora sin duda se lo atribuía al embarazo.

-Espera dijiste... ¿Nos hiciste?, con quien conversabas Angie?

La cara que puso mi amiga me levanto las cejas, eso me lo dijo todo, no había sido un sueño, y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente junto con los mareos y nauseas, mi respiración comenzó a elevarse y nuevamente me faltaba el aire.

-Cálmate, dijo mi amiga están afuera en la sala, están muy preocupados, le dije que fue la impresión de verlos, por eso estas así y que te pasa a menudo.

-No le dijiste nada de lo otro? Mi voz apenas era audible.

-Como se te ocurre, eso te corresponde a ti, si es que quieres que sepa?, eso lo pensaría después por ahora quedaba retomar la compostura y salir a encontrarme con la persona que no pude sacar de mi mente y que tampoco lograría hacer por el resto de mi vida.

Deje mi cuarto para ir a la sala donde se encontraban, lo único que escuchaba eran murmullos, y una risa extremadamente sonora de vez en cuando, ese debía ser el hermano de Edward.

Cuando me vieron de vuelta los dos se pararon al mismo tiempo fue una escena muy graciosa, al parecer los dos eran unos caballeros ingleses de esos que ya no hay.

Hola, ya te sientes mejor? Pregunto el hermano …..

Yo solo asentí y me senté en un sofá que quedaba frente a los chicos. –Bien me siento mucho mejor, creo que fue la impresión de verlos nada más, trataba de sonar lo más creíble y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

Ángela les había servido unas cervezas que acostumbraba a tener en la nevera para Ben, los chicos conversaban amenamente con ella de sus vidas y yo trataba de unirme a su conversación lo más natural que podía, pero en mi interior mi estómago daba vueltas y vueltas y no podía dejar de mirar al padre de mi bebe, que estaba a centímetros de mí, sentado en frente, mil preguntas pasaban por mi mente, tenía un conflicto interno de proporción mundial y mi semblante lo trataba de tener lo más sereno posible. Edward no quitaba la vista de mí y eso más me hacía poner nerviosa.

El hermano de Edward, Emmet resulto ser un tipo muy simpático, media unos dos metros e intimidaba su forma de jugador de futbol americano, pero su mente tenía la edad de un niño de catorce años, era una abogado y veía los asuntos de la familia, estaba postulando a un buffet importante y aun no tenía respuestas de trabajo, en cambio Edward tal como me había contado la primera vez, ya estaba trabajando en el hospital de Forks junto a su padre, fue así como comencé a atar esos cabos sueltos, por eso había dado conmigo, al parecer me comencé a poner pálida de nuevo y Edward se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo, comento que le había pedido a su hermana que averiguara mi dirección, eso me calmaba un poco ya que no quería que mi padre supiera de Edward… aun.

Ya pasadas un par de horas decidieron irse al hotel, donde se hospedaban, quedaba cerca de la facultad.

Me ofrecí a llevarlos a la salida y fue cuando Edward se me acerco al oído para hablarme, mi cuerpo se congelo en una fracción de segundos y luego reconoció esa electricidad que solo su cercanía producía, mi corazón palpitaba a mil, serian mis revolucionadas hormonas las que me estaban jugando una mala pasada pero mis manos me invitaban a tocarlo, debía controlarme, mi mente me decía que debía ¿pero mi cuerpo?, mi cuerpo, no quería obedecer a la mente.

….. Te veías hermosa esta noche…. Susurro en mi oído.

Apenas pude musitar un audible "gracias", pero era todo él, el que me deslumbraba, con esa mirada esa sonrisa ese pelo desordenado, como podía existir un tipo tan perfecto y que más encima estuviera en la puerta de mi departamento hablándome de lo bien que me veía esta noche, guau sí que esto era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

-Que vas hacer mañana por la tarde, me voy a quedar unos días acá, así que podríamos ir a tomarnos algo, si quieres claro…. Me habló mientras acomodo un mecho de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Mil sensaciones podían sentir con ese mínimo roce, era impresionante o que él estaba significando para mí.

-Claro, mi voz sonaba un poco rasposa por la exitacion del momento - puedo pasar por ti al hotel durante la tarde, con Ángela estamos terminando de empacar y enviar cosas a mi nuevo departamento, así te hago un recorrido por la ciudad.

OK, entonces mañana te espero, que duermas bien… adiós… y dejo un beso cerca de mis labios.

¡Qué duerma bien, que duerma bien! Este tipo está loco, como iba a poder dormir bien con semejante visita, al cerrar la puerta sentí un vacío inmediato en mi corazón, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y comenzó a darme una crisis de pánico, como podía estar pasándome esto, Ángela estaba esperándome en la sala y al parecer no le gusto como me veía que corrió para ayudarme a sentarme.

_¿Que voy hacer ahora amiga? El destino me está jugando una mala pasada, como es que mi padre le da mi dirección a cualquiera, pudo haber sido un psicópata o peor aún… dije mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir a borbotones.

A mí me gustaron los dos y te puedo decir que no son psicópatas, bueno el grandote tiene un poco de ello, pero no, después de que hable con ellos cuando te traíamos en calidad de bulto, me di cuenta que dejaste loquito a nuestro amigo, y por eso lo tienes en la puerta de este departamento, amiga cruzo kilómetros para verte, es porque lo dejaste loquito, ahora, no tienes que contarle lo que está sucediendo, espera un poco, ve como se dan las cosas, entre tú y el, no estás sola Bells, me tienes a mí y a Ben, tu familia te va apoyar y si no lo hace estoy yo, ok.

Ahora lo que queda es graduarnos, celebrar y viajar a nuestras nuevas vidas, como ya te dije, el mundo no se acaba aquí Bells…

Claro, tú lo dices porque estas a prontas de casarte, de tener a alguien que te ama al lado tuyo, yo lo que espero es que si alguien me llegue amar me ame con paquete completo, no todos toman en serio a una mujer que ya tiene hijos, ni siquiera sé cómo lo va tomar Edward, quizás después que le cuente no va a querer verme nunca más y crea que lo hice para amarrarlo, quizás dude de la paternidad de ese hijo y claro está en todo su derecho, apenas si nos conocimos. Esto me pone mal amiga, mejor me voy acostar y mañana veré... me pare, me pase las manos por mí ya deslavada cara y camine a mi cuarto, todavía quedaba una larga noche para pensar.

EPOV

Ángela resulto ser una buena persona, era la mejor amiga de mi Bella, la cual con la impresión de vernos se desmayó, quedamos de juntarnos a tomar un café, en la tarde, mi hermano Emmet, ya había hecho planes para salir a recorrer la ciudad y juntarse con unos amigos de universidad que vivían cerca de estas localidades, lo que era yo, estaba muy ansioso de encontrarme con ella nuevamente, mi memoria no le hacía justicia a lo hermosa que estaba, quería acercarme a ella abrazarla, besarla y otra vez las dudas salían a flote, ¿ella sentirá lo mismo, que estoy sintiendo yo, ahora?, tendría que esperar y comprobar y como dijo mi hermano esta vez tomarme las cosas con calma.

Paso por mi como habíamos quedado, su camioneta se veía un poco inestable, la note nerviosa, impaciente, me gustaba mirarla de reojo como ponía especial cuidado en la carretera al momento de conducir ese trasto de camioneta, ella estaba consiente que su vehículo era un peligro andante.

Paramos en un pequeño restorán cerca del centro, al parecer era un lugar concurrido frecuentemente por ella, ya que la mesera la concia a ella y a su amiga.

_ Me gusta venir acá, es tranquilo y no se llena de estudiantes bulliciosos, es genial para venir a conversar, me dijo, una vez acomodados en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Mañana es mi graduación, quieres venir a la ceremonia? Me pregunto un tanto sonrojada y bajando la mirada, no hablaba mucho, la notaba intranquila y a veces desviando la mirada yo trataba de hacerla sentir cómoda con conversaciones triviales, quería conocerla, saber porque esta chica de ojos achocolatados se había plantado en mi cabeza.

Le pregunte si hacia deporte, que libros y películas le gustaba, la música que escuchaba, de sus planes después de la universidad y me alegraba saber que estaría cerca mio en Fork, que el departamento que su padre tenia y que ella ocuparía en el cetro del pueblo quedaba cerca del hospital, me imaginaba caminando después del trabajo para ir a visitarla, cenar con ella y seguir perdiéndome en sus ojos como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Cada vez que me contaba algo de ella, me sentía más cerca y dejaba atrás la suposición de mi hermano, sobre el porqué de querer saber de ella, él decía que solo había sido por lo ocurrido esa noche y nada más.

Estuvimos juntos toda esa tarde, caminamos por el parque tomados de la mano, riéndonos de cosas estúpidas, cenamos juntos y como buen niño me llevo al hotel, por primera vez mi corazón y mi mente se sentían en sintonía, querían estar con ella mucho más que unos simples días, la quería para mí como el ser más egoísta de este planeta, quería ser el dueño de sus sueños, de sus pensamientos, de sus besos y caricias.

Mientras nos estacionábamos afuera del hotel donde nos estábamos quedando con mi hermano, me recordaba lo de su graduación y que temprano en la mañana lo primero que tenía que hacer era recoger a su padre en el aeropuerto quien había viajado especialmente para la graduación de ella.

-Es un día especial, para mi, después de mucho esfuerzo, la distancia con mi padre, fue muy duro poder finalizar mi carrera, aunque tengo mas cerca a Renne, mi madre, me hizo mucha falta Charlie y tenerlo aca el día de mi graduación es perfecto para mi.

Cuando hablaba de su padre, pude notar una nota de pena en su voz, sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento y quise aferrarla a mi y prometerle que nunca mas estaría sola, que estaría para ella pasara lo que pasara.

-Quieres que te acompañe a buscar a tu padre? Y la sentí tensarse y perder los colores de su rostro.

-Si tú quieres - rápidamente me contesto, pero tengo que advertirte que como jefe de policía, el siempre carga su arma y es un padre un poco celoso, su sonrisa traviesa me dejaba ver que su mente fraccionaba imágenes de mi, arrancando de los balazos que su padre me daba, también sonreí ante la imagen que venía a mi mente.

Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre ella y la bese descargando todas las ganas que había retenido durante estos dos días, sintiéndome el maldito mas afortunado, por volver ha sentir sus labios carnosos que se acomodaban a los míos como partes de un rompecabezas, tratando de no ser tan violento, pero no podía contenerme, la necesitaba, ella simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para mi, no me había rechazado, la apegue a mi cuerpo entre la incomodidad de estar sentados dentro de su camioneta, nos estábamos dejando llevar, permitió que mi lengua se adentrara en su boca, nos faltaba el oxigeno pero había una fuerza que no dejaba que me separara de ella, por supuesto mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con cada roce de sus labios, con las caricias que me da en mi cuello, sentía sus dedos entrelazar mi pelo, cuando fue notoria la falta de aire, me separe levemente de sus labios para seguir besando su cuello hacia abajo donde sus pechos me invitaban con el vaivén de su respiración a tocarlos, cuantas veces había soñado con estos besos, cuantas noches desvelándome pensando en ella, ahora no quería separarme de ella nunca mas. Mis mano que sujetaba a esas alturas su cara tomo vida propia y comenzó a bajar por su cuello para poder tocarla, un leve jadeo de parte de ella me invitaba a seguir mi camino, continue besándola, la parte mas baja de mi cuerpo comenzó a reclamarla como suya, fue entonces que ella comenzó a separase de mi _no por favor _ suplique con voz rasposa, pero no me hizo caso.

_ Tengo que irme, mañana será un día agitado para mi_ sentencio, mientras se mordia el labio y recuperábamos la respiracion. Su mirada me dejo perplejo, por un segundo pensé que no iba a pasar la noche solo y por otro me odie por haber sacado el troglodita en mi, no, no yo no era asi, tengo que aprender a contenerme con ella, la primera vez me deje llevar, ahora como lo prometi dejaría las cosa que fueran con calma.

_ Si, ok .. aque hora paso por ti?, le dije mientras acomodaba mi pelo, acto reflejo e innecesario ya que mi pelo no se acomodaba con nada.

_No es necesario yo paso por ti _

Baje de la camioneta, con un dolor en mi entre pierna y me despedi con la mano, ella me sonrio y eso me basto para girar y entrar a hotel, ya en el ascensor comencé analizar mi día, había sido estupendo, era como si la hubiese conocido de toda la vida, su sonrisa estaba clavada en mi mente y ese sonrojo de sus mejillas me cautivaba por completo, llegue a mi cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dispuesto a tomar una ducha fría, mientras sacaba mi maleta para buscar mi ropa, tome mi teléfono para llamar a mi hermano, conociéndolo bien debería estar pasándoselo de lo lindo con sus amigos de universidad, mientras marcaba el numero, mi puerta comenzó a sonar supuse que era el, colgué el teléfono. Sorpresa la mia cuando abri la puerta.

Bella? Pero que haces aquí, su cuerpo temblaba y no dejaba de mirar y mover sus manos, una vez a dentro de la habitación la abrace fuertemente, ella se solto de mi agarre sutilmente, me miro y solto el aire de los pulmones iba hablarle pero ella me cayo con un gesto levantado su mano y comenzó hablar.

_Nunca pensé que te iba a volver a ver y me alegro mucho tenerte aquí, para mi ha sido muy difícil este último tiempo, quisiera que me comprendieras y no me juzgues por lo que te voy a decir aunque si lo haces lo comprenderé…

_Tienes a alguien, dije sin pensarlo, mi estómago estaba ya sintiendo una fuerte presión.

_No, no es eso…

_Entonces, la anime a continuar.

_ Estoy embarazada…

Y mi mundo se paralizo …

Embarazada, embarazada esa palabra chocaba en mi mente, sabía que ella estaba al lado mio hablando pero no podía conectar, mi mente trabajaba a mil por horas, el miedo y la agustia no se hicieron esperar.


	5. ¿Novio?

BPOV

Como ya sabía, la reacción de Edward era la que esperaba aun asi la pena no se iba, salí del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, luego de explicarle mis razones del porque le había contado mi estado y que obviamente él era el padre, mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y no intente retener el llanto, una persona se acercó a mí, preguntándome si estaba bien, yo solo asentí y me fui rumbo a la camioneta estacionada unos pasos de la salida, una vez adentro, rompí en llanto.

Llore porque una parte de mí, se había ilusionado con una vida junto al padre de mi bebe, llore porque fui una estúpida al acostarme con un desconocido, sin tomar las precauciones, llore, porque todos mis proyectos de vida se estaban aplazando por esta causa, llore porque tenía miedo de cómo enfrentar a mis padres y por sobretodo llore, por lo miserable que era al estar rechazando a un ser que no pidió venir al mundo y lo egoísta que estaba siendo en esos momentos.

No, mi vida había cambiado, la decisión estaba tomada, él ya sabía la noticia, conocí su reacción, ahora tenía que sacar esto sola adelante, limpie mis ojos y nariz, encendí el motor de mi camioneta y aquí estoy viajando hacia el departamento, mañana será un día ajetreado y lo menos que quería era estar con los ojos hinchados el día de la graduación, imágenes llegaban a mi mente durante el viaje, imágenes de él, cuando hace unas horas atrás me había besado, casi desesperante, con necesidad, hasta pude sentir un toque de amor en tal acto.

Me decidí a contarle, por el sacrificio que había hecho, por venir a verme, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, mi bebe lo merecía, casi fue cómico ver su reacción, perdiendo los colores del rostro.

Recuerdo…

Bella? Pero que haces aquí, mi cuerpo temblaba, no dejaba de mover mis manos, entre a la habitación, nos abrazamos, más bien el me abrazo, me di algo de valor, era ahora o nunca tenia que hacerlo, y comencé hablar.

"_Nunca pensé que te iba a volver a ver y me alegro mucho tenerte aquí, para mi ha sido muy difícil este último tiempo, quisiera que me comprendieras y no me juzgues por lo que te voy a decir aunque si lo haces lo comprenderé…"

Él me interrumpió, pensando que tenía a otra persona, que lejos estaba de la realidad.

_No, no es eso… dije sin pensar

Me animo a continuar, y lo solté…

_ Estoy embarazada…

No me importo lo paralizado que quedo y comencé hablar, casi atropelladamente.

_ Mira Edward, si te complica esto, yo no me voy a molestar, lo entiendo, si alguna vez sientes la necesidad de conocerlo, tampoco lo voy a negar, solo quiero que sepas que era necesario para mi tranquilidad emocional contártelo, sé que te estas preguntando si será, tuyo, pues, claro, es tuyo, algo en mi fallo esa noche y aquí estoy con unas cuantas semanas de embarazo…

Mis ojos comenzaron a delatar unas cuantas lágrimas, así que decidí dejar esto de una vez, ni siquiera me acerque a él, estaba pálido y callado, quizás me hubiese gustado que me hablara, o me hubiera gritado en el peor de los casos, pero nada paso, así que me despedí, como pude sacar la voz en ese entonces rasposa, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y le dije adiós.

Llegue al departamento, Ángela estaba con Ben, en la sala, salude tratando de no mostrar el rostro, pero a ellos no le podía ocultar nada, me siguió a la habitación donde tuve que explicar lo que había sucedido, comprendió como me sentía en ese momento y eso me calmo, me fui a dormir sintiendo el mundo sobre los hombros.

Temprano en la mañana salí a buscar a mi padre al aeropuerto, para después dirigirme al salón donde se iba a realizar la graduación, como era de esperarse mi padre estaba feliz de verme, yo igual, aunque sentía una presión en el estómago que no podía explicar, por lo menos la ropa aun me quedaba y no se me notaba nada, mi madre como siempre eufórica en el salón de recepción del evento, no costo nada que la notáramos con mi padre, Phil, no había podido asistir al evento por razones de trabajo, pero me había mandado una flores, muy lindas, tendría que llamarlo para agradecerle, los padres de Ángela, también habían llegado, se acercaron a saludarnos, junto con Ben, charlamos un rato antes de que nos llamaran a nuestros respectivos lugares para iniciar la ceremonia.

La ceremonia hasta el momento transcurría tranquila y aburrida, como de costumbre hablaron las autoridades de la universidad, lo demás fue un mero trámite, quería recibir mi cartón y largarme de aquí, no me permití pensar, ni tampoco recordar, cuando mi nombre se escucho, subí al escenario recogí mi cartón, posé para las fotos de rigor y mientras escuchaba los vítores de mis padres baje las escaleras hacia donde me esperaba Ángela, las dos estábamos orgullosísimas de recibir nuestro título e iniciar nuestras vidas, cuando la ceremonia termino, nos juntamos en el salón para un coctel, nuestras familias se acercaron para felicitarnos, mi padre como siempre hombre de pocas palabras se acercó a mí y nos abrazamos, habremos estado así un par de minutos solo sintiendo su amor hacia esta hija un poco ingrata, luego fue el turno de mi madre un poco ansiosa y atolondrada, con un abrazo extenso y lleno de besos en mi mejilla balanceándonos de un lado a otro, mis padres estaban felices por mi logro alcanzado. No había sido fácil, conseguir las becas y las pestañas quemadas de tanto estudio por fin hoy tenían su recompensa.

Años atrás, muchos años atrás, tener a Charlie y a Renne, juntos, sin decirse una sarta de insultos era un record, hoy gracias a Dios, la cosa no era así, habían aprendido a tolerarse por sobre todas sus creencias y por mí, cuando decidía pasar tiempo con mi padre, algunas veces al año.

Mi madre, nos había invitado a cenar a un restaurant italiano cerca de la universidad.

Bella… cuando una voz ya conocida me congelo, ¿qué estaba haciendo el acá?, la verdad había pensado que en ese momento él estaría a kilómetros de Los Ángeles. Me voltee lentamente con los colores en el rostro, prácticamente, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no sabría explicar la sensación de mariposas en el estómago combinadas con nauseas horribles que desde la mañana estaba intentando disimular, se abalanzo sobre mí, con un fuerte abrazo, yo estaba inmóvil, contrariada con la situación, lo único que pude fue murmurar su nombre, tan bajito que salió casi como un suspiro.

Edward…

Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, mis pies estaban casi en el aire, el me sostenía fuertemente, pero no llegaba hacerme daño, cuando empezó a bajarme, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir su ausencia, lo reclamaba como suyo, no me podía permitir semejante pensamiento, sus labios buscaron los míos y sin más comenzó a besarme tiernamente, apasionadamente, mi mente trabajaba a mil, que estaba pasando?, la misma persona que deje en esa habitación de hotel, me estaba besando y no podía hilar todos estos pensamientos, otra vez la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío estaba presente, el miedo y la esperanza se encontraban en disputa en mi cabeza, tome valor y me solté de su agarre, mi cara de desconcierto al parecer, hizo que de una vez hablara …

Dejo un cabello suelto atrás de mi oreja, y comenzó hablar, claro solo murmuro un perdóname casi audible, cuando un carraspeo me trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra, se me había olvidado la presencia de mis padres, cuando voltee mi madre estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi padre estaba con su ceño fruncido mirando fijamente a Edward.

Me anime a presentarlos, pero cómo?, como el padre del hijo que llevaba en mi vientre, como amigo con ventaja? Argggh iba a morir de un colapso nervioso. Al parecer Edward vio mi cara de espanto e incertidumbre y se presentó el solo.

Soy Edward Cullen, estirando la mano a mi padre… novio de Bella… y el mundo se me vino encima….


	6. Soy Adulto

**lOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA...**

* * *

Soy adulto

EPOV

Soy el estúpido más estúpido de los estúpidos, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación del hotel, mientras Emmett me miraba con su típica sonrisa del demonio y yo sin saber que hacer, sabia que algo raro estaba pasando, solo que no me esperaba tal confesión, estaba todavía en shock, no sé que hacer, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

Embarazada?

Cuando tantas veces me cuide de Tanya para que no fuera a cometer tal estupidez, y me pasa este descuido, pues esa noche sin duda iba a ser inolvidable Arghhh.

Me deje caer en el sofá de la habitación, ni siquiera escuche cuando llegó Emmett, al parecer mi cara lo decía todo.

_ Que? La chica tiene novio?, mi hermano y sus estúpidas preguntas.

_ No, conteste sin querer entrar en mayores detalles, lo solté, esta embarazada y al parecer es mio y su sonrisa se entablo en su rostro y aún no ha salido, mientras yo me paré de aquel sofá y no he logrado mantenerme quieto por mas de tres segundos, mi estómago, está revuelto queriendo vomitar todo lo que había comido por semanas.

_¿ De qué te ríes estúpido, acaso no me escuchaste? Esta E M B A R A Z A D A… y al parecer es M I O.

Emmett suspiro y se sentó junto al frigo bar, saco una cerveza y me la extendió, hubiese preferido algo mas fuerte, pero se lo agradecí, el también tomo una haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara frente a él.

¿Puedes comenzar del principio? Comentó, di un fuerte suspiro, queriendo soltar toda la tensión en ello, me intente calmar y comencé a contar como había transcurrido mi día, omitiendo cosas de ella, detalles que me volvían loco, pero que ahora me confundían más que nada en el mundo, llegando a la parte de lo que ocurrió en la habitación hasta un par de horas atrás.

…¿Me dices que ella salió sola del hotel?... la sonrisa de mi hermano desapareció, yo asentí.

…Si, eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola?, ¿acaso te vas a comportar como un maldito canalla? Perdóname hermano pero a nosotros no nos criaron de esa forma, estas acá por que quedaste prendado de ella, no te la pudiste sacar en todo este tiempo, de la cabeza, eso esta claro que significa algo, si ese bebe es tuyo, ella te necesita más que nadie en el mundo, cuantas veces nos hemos encontrado con estos casos, cuantas veces llega papá contándonos de esto, cuando llegaba del hospital, tu mismo Edward lo has visto, creo que cometiste un error, no la culparía si ella esta pensando cometer alguna locura, si se ve sola en esto.

Mi cuerpo estaba hundido en el sofá, mi conciencia se retorcía en mi interior sintiendo la culpa, esta vez Emmett tenia razón, por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, las cosas para mi, se habían salido de control y estaba actuando como un maldito adolecente, había venido acá para buscarla, la encontré y lo primero que pensé cuando la vi es que la quería junto a mi, para mi, esos sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Después de un rato y varias cervezas, de agarrarme el pelo, de pasarme las mano por la cara, y sudarme las manos a mil y mi hermano mirándome sigilosamente, llegue a la conclusión de que Bella, no era del tipo de personas que se acostaba con cualquiera, lo de nosotros fue química pura y neta, la sentí sincera cuando conversamos, al menos que fuera una actriz de primera, claro.

Ya estaba decidido…, la buscaría, suplicaría perdón si fuese necesario y estaría con ella, en esto, las cosas se irían dando de a poco, supongo, si ella me acepta en su vida seria la persona más feliz de esta tierra, si no, estaría con ella, de todas maneras y estaría ahí, para mi hijo.

Un hijo, un bebe, cuantas veces me negué al hecho de ser padre, quería consolidar mi carrera y mi vida, antes de todo esto, veo que mis planes cambiaron abruptamente, mi corazón palpita desesperadamente, ya lo quiero, supongo que siempre lo quise, solo que me asuste como un estúpido adolecente, le agradecía tanto a mi hermano que me hubiese acompañado a este viaje, ahora mismo, aun, estaría con ataque de pánico, después de la noticia, actuando como el más grande de los imbéciles, porque sí, me porte como el más grande de los estúpidos y Emmett tenía toda la razón, mis padres estarían decepcionados de mi comportamiento, cuantas veces quisieron ellos ser abuelos, cuantas veces me lo plantearon, cuando termine mi carrera y mi noviazgo con Tanya aun era fructífero, todo había cambiado desde entonces.

…Emmett, voy a ser papá…, creo que diciendo estas palabras se sentían más real que nunca.

…Edward, voy a ser tío… sonreímos, nos miramos, nos pusimos de pie y me dio un abrazo, grande como los que acostumbra a dar Emmett,… Vas a tener que luchar por él, hermano, te portaste como un verdadero cretino, y si el bebe es tuyo, creo que comenzaste con el pie izquierdo…

Murmure un si, y me fui acostar con la esperanza de ver a Bella en un rato más, la iría a buscar a su graduación, desde ya le haría saber que no esta sola, me quiera o no me quiera en su vida.

* * *

Al otro día, la resaca era de proporciones enormes, todo sonido era multiplicado en miles de decibeles, estaba desorientado y ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto, mi boca estaba seca y mi garganta tenia el efecto de miles de piedrecitas al tragar, mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz, los comencé abrir de a poco, mi conciencia me decía que tenia que levantarme por algo importante, mi cuerpo no respondía, me sentía fatal, imágenes de mi Bella llegaron a mi, fue cuando caí a la realidad en forma abrupta, me levante lo mas rápido que pude, derecho al baño a darme una ducha fría, necesitaba despertar y llegar al salón de eventos donde se efectuaría la ceremonia, ya estaba atrasado. La ducha tuvo algo de efecto en mi y estando un poco mas despierto que hace un rato atrás, busque ropa en mi maleta, agradeciendo a Alice entrometerse en el armado del equipaje, había insistido en que llevara algo más formal, nunca le hacia caso, ni siquiera sabia porque esta vez fue lo contrario.

Afuera del baño estaba Emmett, con un vaso de agua y dos píldoras y por su puesto esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

…¿Qué harías sin mi? hermanito pequeño, diciendo burlonamente, me extendió el vaso, se lo recibí y tome las píldoras, sentía que se me partía la cabeza, eso ayudaría un poco.

…Alcanzas acompañarme a desayunar?, me dijo.

… No; Emmett, estoy sumamente atrasado, lo siento hermano, te prometo que otro día, ok?... Ah… y gracias por lo de anoche, en verdad, no sé, que hubiese hecho, yo solo aquí, a veces creo que no seria nada sin ti, lo ultimo se lo dije en un tono sarcástico, como el me lo había mencionado otras veces.

…Lo sé. Lo sé, solo cumplo con la responsabilidad del hermano mayor, siempre listo a patearle el trasero a un estúpido que se acerque a tu hermanita y dar consejos existenciales a otro pequeño hermano, perdido en su vida amorosa.

Emmett, no pierdes tiempo, en echarte flores, eres humano, alguna vez cometerás algún error, o necesitaras algo y voy a estar ahí, para ti, vale?

… Vale… ahora ve por tu chica! Con puño arriba se despidió de mí, solo suplique que con su grito, no haya dañado una parte de mi cabeza ya partida en dos con esta resaca.

Ingrese al salón donde se estaba efectuando la ceremonia, los diplomas estaban siendo ya entregados, ni siquiera tome atención a las personas que subían al escenario para recibir sus diplomas, solo buscaba a la persona que me robo el corazón, era difícil, todos llevaban túnicas del mismo tono negro, la ceremonia estaba concluyendo y no podía divisar a Bella, todos tirando sus birretes al cielo en señal de alegría y finalización de etapa, no pude evitar sonreír y recordar cuando yo viví esto, me encanto tener a mi familia a mi lado, para ese entonces Tanya era mi novia, para ese entonces era un estúpido enamorado de la chica equivocada.

Terminada la ceremonia todos comenzaron a caminar hacia un salón de recepción al costado, todos saludándose, felicitándose, gente emocionada y orgullosa, me paralice cuando divise a Bella, la abrazaba una mujer de cabello rubio, casi igual al de mi madre, a su lado un hombre de cabello castaño, casi tan alto como yo, ese debía ser su padre, lentamente camine hacia ellos, debatiéndome como enfrentarme a ellos, por una parte mi lado irracional quería salir corriendo de ahí y no volver jamás, por otra aunque cagado de miedo, caminaba a la sentencia de muerte, portaría el jefe Swan su arma?.

El camino se hacia cada vez mas largo hacia ella, … bien, soy adulto y quiero arreglar las cosas, soy adulto, soy adulto, soy doctor, soy responsable, soy adulto, inmaduro aun, no tengo idea de como enfrentar esto, soy un idiota, soy un adulto irresponsable… y aquí estoy…

Bella?...

Cuando se giro hacia donde la había llamado, todo encajo, todo se sincronizo para mi, como las manecillas del reloj, estaba aquí por ella y para ella, siempre fue así, desde que la vi sentada en aquel bar, quise estar a su lado. Ahora mas que nada y nadie en el mundo, ahora que tenemos algo tan potente y perfecto en común.

Bueno, sabia que no me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de lo de anoche, su cara desencajada, lo decía todo, me abalance hacia a ella tomándola en un abrazo, queriendo el contacto de su cuerpo con el mio de inmediato.

… Edward… se escucho desconcertada.

Busque sus labios sin nada mas que pensar, era como si ellos se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, al principio me correspondió, pero luego se separo de mi, claro, le debía una explicación.

… Perdóname, murmure tan bajito para que solo ella escuchara, un carraspeo, nos saco de la burbuja en que estábamos, Bella hizo un intento de presentar a sus padres, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que tome valor y lo hice yo…

Soy Edward Cullen, estirando la mano a mi padre… novio de Bella… tuve que sostener frente a Bella con mi brazo mientras que el otro lo tenia estirado para saludar al jefe Swan, el me estrecho su mano, pero su semblante era serio… Charlie Swan…

…Bella, no nos habías comentado nada de esto?. Se dirigió a su hija, pero ella estaba paralizada a punto de un ataque de nervios, solo hizo un gesto con su cara y comenzó a morderse el labio, … y … desde cuando?

Bella contesto seis meses y yo al mismo tiempo que ella conteste ocho meses, uffff deberíamos habernos puesto de acuerdo antes, pero como?.

…Seis u ocho pregunto con una ceja levantada mirándonos a los dos.

…Siete! Que mas da…, escuche.

Agradecí la intervención de la madre de Bella quien me abrazo, fuertemente, soy Renne la madre de esta pequeña, se presento, ella me dio un grado de confianza, para seguir con adelante con todo esto.

… Bella, ¿no nos comentaste que tenías un novio tan guapo?, Con razón te tenia escondido querido, eres la tentación andante… (¿Era idea mía o ella estaba coqueteando conmigo?).

Bueno, bueno niños tenemos una reservación a cenar, comento la madre de Bella, ¿nos acompañas , cierto?.

…Solo si ustedes quieren? Pregunte mirando Bella.

…Claro, por mi no hay problemas…

Renne tomo del brazo a Charlie que todavía me miraba con escepticismo y comenzaron a caminar hacia los estacionamientos, me quede atrás con Bella dejando que ellos se adelantaran, cuando estuvieron a unos pasos lejos de nosotros, Bella se giro hacia mi dando la espalda hacia sus padres, su mirada había cambiado, podía ver su enojo a través de ellos.

…¿eres bipolar o que?... si, su voz me decía que estaba enojada.

… se que tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el momento, solo déjame decirte, que anoche me comporte como un estúpido, estoy aquí por que quiero estar aquí, por ti, por mi y por nuestro bebé.

Suspiró.

… solo te pido que no lo menciones aún, nadie sabe de esto, solo Ángela ¿ok?.

Por lo menos me sonrió y comenzó a relajarse…Vamos te invito a mi cena, solo cuídate de Renne, veo que le gustaste, por mi padre, tómatelo con calma, no anda armado y solo dale tiempo, para el fue difícil, vivir algo de mi ultimo novio,… después hablamos.

…ok, vamos a cenar, tenemos mucho que hablar…


	7. La verdad para mi madre

Esta más que claro escribir que los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 7 "La verdad para mi madre"

Bpov

Renne no podía ser la típica madre que cada hijo espera, cocinaba mal, nunca terminaba un curso, de lo que fuera, en casa había una sala especial para ella de sus manualidades, ninguna terminada por cierto, chalecos a medio tejer, jarrones a medio pintar, libros y revistas regados en un mesón de como manufacturar velas, peluches, tarjetas, collares y pulseras de mostacilla, hasta un día encontré una revista de cómo hacer paneles solares, ni siquiera me moleste en mirar a mi alrededor para ver si había comprado los materiales.

Pero si una cosa tenia y que supongo lo tiene cada madre era el instinto de notar si algo le sucedía a su hijo, en este caso, yo.

La cena había sido extraña, Edward y Renne se comportaban como si se conocieran toda la vida, Charlie no le quitaba la mirada a Edward, quien a su vez no me sacaba la mirada de encima, yo, no podía probar bocado, las nauseas no me daban tregua, todos comían e insistían que yo lo hiciera, los oídos me zumbaban, tratando de mantener la compostura, de vez en cuando Charlie le hacía preguntas un tanto incomodas a Edward, pero él, las tomaba de lo más normal y simplemente las respondía.

Cuando todo finalizo Edward me acompaño a dejar a Charlie al aeropuerto, no fue una despedida de lo más normal, Charlie se notaba sentido por no haberle contado de mis salidas con el hijo del director del hospital de Forks y nuevo medico de él, me dolía mucho tener que mentirle, pero me acobardaba pensar su reacción, cuando tenga que contar sobre mi embarazo, instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre.

Regresamos en silencio al departamento, sabía que debía conversar con Edward, pero me acobardaba planear un futuro con él, Renne me estaba esperando, sentada en un sofá que quedaba, Edward se fue a su hotel, también partía al día siguiente, la burbuja se estaba por romper.

Cuando quedamos solas, me ayudo a empacar las últimas cosas que quedaban en mi habitación, por cómo se comportaba sabia que quería hablar sobre Edward, yo trataba de evadir su mirada pero después de un rato me fue imposible esquivarla más.

…Cuando me lo ibas a contar… mi corazón se paralizo por breves segundos.

…¿sobre Edward?...

…obvio…

…No sé, ni siquiera sabía que él iba a venir…

…No están bien las cosas entre ustedes dos?, porque a mí me pareció lo contrario, no te sacaba la mirada de encima y los dos sincronizaban como reloj, se ve que está muy enamorado de ti, debiste de haber confiado en mí.

Mi estomago se retorció, enamorado? De mi, por favor si apenas lo conozco, será eso posible, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en él, pero creo que es por los acontecimientos, aunque creo que el realmente me ha movido el piso, es diferente por la situación en que nos encontramos, pero cuando estoy cerca de él, me siento plena y puedo ver un futuro juntos, es loco pensarlo, solo nos hemos hablado un par de días pero siento que lo he conocido de toda la vida, no me gusta llegar a caer en comparaciones, pero él no tiene comparación.

…después de lo de Jake, pensé que ibas a tardar en recuperarte, bueno por algo las cosas pasan, veo que fue parra bien, ¡es muy guapo!... la emoción de Renne era clara, si supiera la verdad, los días, los meses que pase mirando por mi ventana al vacío preguntándome en que había fallado, porque no había sabido mantener viva una relación que se veía prospera, mamá tenía razón las cosas pasan por algo, aprendí a vivir otra vez, aprendí a valorarme, a quererme a tantas cosas que creí que no iban a volver a pasarme, solo me limite a sonreír, evite su mirada instintivamente.

…Donde lo conociste?...

…en un local nocturno, ya ni recuerdo cual…

…quien se hablo primero?...

…Mamá! Te estás comportando como una adolecente…

…oh vamos cariño, solo cuéntame, muero por saber los pormenores.

…preferiría guardármelos, solo te voy a contar que él me hablo primero, y por mi parte fue algo como amor a primera vista, si se pudiese explicar.

Asintió, sin quedar conforme con la información que había proporcionado y se sentó en la cama, aun observándome, desconcertándome con su mirada, sabía que pasaban mil preguntas por su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para no lanzarlas.

…te voy a extrañar… soltó de pronto, sus manos se entrelazaban en un juego paulatino frente a su regazo.

…también te voy a extrañar mamá, prometo llamarte todos los días ok.

…no sé, pero tengo un presentimiento extraño en mi estomago, algo que va más allá, antes de venir acá, me desperté con la sensación extraña, consulte en mis libros de astrología, numerología, hasta me vi el tarot, sé que es por tu partida, me había acostumbrado tanto tenerte cerca.

Mi garganta comenzó apretarse el nudo en ella comenzó hacer que me faltara el oxigeno no pude contener mas el sollozo y sin poder contenerlo… lo deje salir, mis lagrimas comenzaron agolparse en mis ojos, sin poder detenerlos, Renne me miraba sin entender nada, todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos y ya no podía ocultarlo más, me deje caer en el suelo y apoye la cabeza en el colchón de mi cama, mi mama por su puesto llego a mi lado, mientras decía palabras de consuelo, que no entendía bien, por causa de los sollozos y el temblor de mi cuerpo, solo podía balbucear palabras sin sentido, después de un rato en que las lagrimas aun no paraban de brotar tome fuerzas, si no era ahora cuando?.

…Mamá, estoy embarazada… ella se me quedo mirando, un poco en shock, quizás, después de unos segundos en los que a mí me parecieron minutos, ella me sonrió y me abrazo fuerte.

…Sabia que algo te ocurría… está bien amor… todo está bien, solo me duele que te vayas lejos, quizás deberíamos hablar con Edward, para que te quedes conmigo, por el trabajo, no te tienes que preocupar, puedes hacerlo después de que el bebe nazca.

Esa era Renne, mi madre, siempre viendo lo fácil de la vida, el lado positivo de esto, hubiese deseado tener esa visión frente a la vida, pero lamentablemente en eso no nos parecíamos.

…No es fácil mama, en el instituto me esperan para iniciar lo más pronto posible, tengo todo arreglado ya, no puedo dar marcha atrás, además Edward quiere que estemos cerca de él… bueno eso era lo que él me había dado a entender esta tarde en la graduación, espero que sea así.

…O sea que Edward ya lo sabe, ¿Cómo lo tomo?, ¿Está contento?, ¿han pensado en casarse o algo así?...

…No hemos hablado mucho aun, mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer, malditas hormonas, no pude mas y le conté la verdad a mi madre de cómo nos conocimos hace un poco más de un mes con Edward, mi madre aun con la boca abierta por la impresión, no podía dejar de mirarme, al principio la sentí un poco decepcionada de mi, bueno no es que creyera que fuera una monja, solo que siempre es fuerte contarle a tu madre que no pudiste controlar aquel deseo con un muchacho como lo era Edward, pero después de un rato de lagrimas y muchos pañuelos desechables en el suelo, mi madre se relajo y comenzó a sonreír como si hubiese sido de lo más normal, haberme acostado con Edward, después de haberlo conocido solo en menos de dos horas, incluso hasta me hizo ver que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, con semejante hombre, esa era Renne, esa era mi madre.

Lamentaba que tenía que irme, pero esa era mi decisión, pero estaba contenta de que Edward me había buscado, hasta incluso iba a estar conmigo después de saber que íbamos a ser padres, eso la dejaba un poco más relajada, prometió mil veces en la noche que iría a visitarme más, a ese estúpido pueblo frio y sin gracia, como le llamaba ella y también prometió ayudarme cuando le contara a Charlie, ese era mi gran temor Charlie, mi padre, el cual si a él, puedo decir que me parezco, sé que no lo va a tomar bien, él siempre espero algo mas distinto para mí.

Aunque papá, nunca supo la verdadera razón de porque termine con Jacob, se sintió realmente decepcionado por ello, siempre albergo la esperanza de que alguna vez volviéramos, el tipo le gustaba, el tipo era responsable, amistoso, respetuoso y toda esa mierda que un padre espera para su hija, lo que no sabía que todo eso había sido una máscara, quizás al principio fue así, pero todo se fue perdiendo, ¿Cuándo? No sé, solo sé que se perdió, me quede sola, triste con la autoestima bajo tierra y si no fuera por mi madre y Ángela todavía estaría acostada con un pijama de franela intentando ver la televisión.

Ángela esa noche se quedaría con Ben así que mi madre, durmió conmigo, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, relajada al contarle a mi madre la verdad y bueno también saber de que no estaba sola en esto, me dejo más tranquila, Edward iba a estar conmigo, una sonrisa en mi rostro y en mi corazón acompañaron este sueño, Edward me gustaba mucho, despertaba sensaciones en mi que creí perdidas, aunque estas emociones eran más fuertes que antes y eso me gustaba, eso era nuevo para mí, no sabía si eran las hormonas, pero me gustaba sentirlo, me gustaba sentirme querida, me gustaba como Edward me miraba, como si solo existiese yo.

Dormí toda la noche sin pesadillas, atormentándome, pero no todo es bonito, cuando estas embarazada, por lo menos para mí, esta es la parte que odio, me levante corriendo casi tropezando con mis propias zapatillas, para dejarme caer en el baño, vomite hasta el alma, odiaba esas mañanas, Renne, llego junto a mí, con un vaso de agua, se lo agradecí.

…también me ocurría lo mismo, cariño, esto es lo desagradable pero son solo los primeros meses… mi madre me hablaba mientras tomaba el agua y ella acariciaba mi espalda, me quede sentada en el piso helado del baño, esperando que las nauseas pasaran y esperando que mis piernas tomaran fuerzas para poderme levantar, no fui consciente de que Renne había salido del baño, el timbre había sonado pero no lo había escuchado, sentí voces que no reconocí en la sala y luego algunos pesados pasos acercándose. Mi cuerpo no respondía, solo le faltaban un par de minutos para así poder levantarme, Edward, llego hasta mi, mi estado era deplorable tirada en el baño, con un vaso de agua en la mano, iba a matar a mi mama, por dejarlo pasar.

…Te ves muy pálida… sentándose junto a mí.

…Así son mis mañanas, luego se me pasan, me ayudas a levantarme?

...Claro, tomó mis manos y ayudo a mantenerme en pie, aun no estaba del todo bien así que sus brazos me sirvieron de mucho apoyo para poder lavarme los dientes y luego salir del baño.

…Esto es humillante… me sentía avergonzada por el estado en que me había encontrado, pero al mirarme al espejo el sonrojo que hubiese aparecido en mañanas pasadas no aparecía, estaba realmente muy pálida.

…Hey, no te compliques, aunque me siento culpable, por causarte esto…

…Eres el culpable… soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero que me desarmo completamente, sus ojos verdes, tan intensos los sentía quemar mi piel, me llevo a la cama en ningún momento quito la vista de mí, yo tampoco quería dejar de mirarlo, me sentía frágil, en sus brazos, podía sentir su pecho acercando mas mi cuerpo hacia él, todo mi ser era consciente de las descargas eléctricas que generaba su acercamiento, me pregunto si el también siente lo mismo que yo, sus brazos fuerte sosteniéndome, me invitaban más a su cuerpo.

Mis brazos buscaron su cuello y me pegue más a él, su aroma me embriagaba, era así como quería quedarme, con su cuerpo junto a mí, protegiéndome, las palabras salían sobrando, me abrace a él, lo más fuerte que pude, el día anterior no habíamos podido estar muy cerca por todo el tema de la cena, hoy viajaba de vuelta y sabia que se había ido a despedir de mi, mi lado egoísta estaba ganándome, no quería dejarlo ir, estos días habían sido raros, pero me sentía tan bien cerca de él, mañana viajaría yo a Forks, me hubiese gustado haber coincidido en el viaje, sería un par de horas separados, pero para mí ya eran una eternidad. ¿Es posible eso, crear un lazo tan fuerte en tan pocos días?.

Me dejo en la cama y se sentó junto a mi… te sientes mejor?... asentí, sintiendo el vacío inmediato que había dejado al separarse de mí, no me gusto.

…¿A qué hora llegas mañana a Seattle?, quiero irte a buscar, no creo poder estar más lejos de ti.

…Te aviso cuando tome el vuelo, el papa de Ángela se ofreció recogernos en el aeropuerto, pero si quieres le digo que me voy contigo, su sonrisa era tan bella que deslumbraba.

Tomo mi barbilla y acerco su cara a la mía, sin dejar de mirar mis labios, lo que comenzó a ser un beso casto y lento se transformo en uno apasionado y frenético, no lo pensé mucho, pero me hinque en la cama acercándome más a él, sus brazos tomaron mi cintura mientras sus labios tomaban los míos casi frenéticamente, su lengua y la mía se perdían en una danza dentro de nuestras bocas, mis manos se fueron a su nuca y mientras enredaba mis manos en su pelo desordenado, gemimos casi al unísono, no era consciente de nada a mi alrededor solo quería permitirme de sentir sus labios y su cuerpo, me dolía esta separación aunque por corta que fuera, sus brazos tomaron mi cuerpo, sentándome en sus piernas, la falta de oxigeno lo compensábamos con besos hambrientos en nuestros cuellos, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mis costados, estancándose en mis pechos, sensibles al tacto poco frágil de Edward, me hizo gemir un poco más, creo que combinar cama Edward y yo, era la perdición del pecado mismo… te voy a extrañar… balbuceo.

…Te quiero cerca de mi Bella, eres mi vida ahora…

Poco a poco comenzamos a bajar la intensidad, después de escuchar una risa estruendosa en la sala.

…Emmett, también vino a despedirse… dijo un poco avergonzado y retomando la respiración me dejo en la cama después que nuestras respiración se compusiera, luego salió a la sala, me vestí rápidamente, Emmett, conversaba con mi madre junto a la cocina con una taza de café, mientras Edward, estaba en la ventana del balcón, con la vista perdida, eso me inquieto un poco, mama me consulto si me sentía un poco mejor, respondí solo con un gesto, Emmett, por su lado, se levanto apresuradamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo, no necesite palabras para darme cuenta que el sabia la verdad, su sonrisa me dejo más tranquila, ahora lo que me preocupaba era, su familia y Charlie.

...Estas lista... no me había dado cuenta en que Edward había entrado, separándose de inmediato del lado de su hermano, eso en parte me gustaba, hace años que no me sentía protegida por alguien que no fuera Charlie o Renne.

Salimos todos a desayunar cerca del departamento, Emmett, no dejaba de hacernos reír, Edward, no me soltaba la mano y de vez en cuando la besaba, casi nunca dejo de mirarme, yo tampoco, después de un rato que desayunamos y conversamos fuimos a dejar a mi madre a los taxis cercanos, no quiso que la fuéramos a dejar a casa , argumentando cosas que hacer, después de unas cuantas lagrimas y muchos consejos y advertencias para Edward, mi madre se marcho a su hogar, regresamos al departamento, Emmett, fue por las maletas al hotel, ya era medio día y se acercaba la hora, me angustiaba.

En el departamento, Ángela ya había llegado, se despidió de Edward y se encerró en su habitación, probablemente, para terminar de empacar, nuestro viaje era a primera hora el día de mañana.

Se recostó en mi cama, invitándome hacer lo mismo, gustosa me acerque a él, dejándome envolver por su cuerpo, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho donde sentía la respiración acompasada que me daba tranquilidad, el me daba seguridad tan solo con sentir su aroma, su mano hilaba mis cabellos y yo solo me perdía en esa sensación, me sentía segura y por primera vez confiaba.

No sabía mucho de él, de su familia, de su entorno pero la sensación de vacío que sentía días atrás ya no estaba.

… Tienes que acompañarme a la boda de Ángela, llegando a Forks…

…Seguro que quieres que te acompañe?

…Claro que si, bueno si tu no tienes nada que hacer ese día, me gustaría que me acompañes... la sola idea que había llegado a mi mente me ponía ansiosa, realmente no sabia si realmente me gustaría que me acompañara, todo mi pasado se encontraría allí y aun no me sentía preparada para enfrentarlo.

…llegando a Forks nos coordinamos, tenemos muchas cosas que organizar, quiero que mis padres te conozcan…

Me temblaron las manos de solo pensar en ello, era un mar de nervios.

…No te preocupes, no he estado en mucho tiempo con ellos así que podemos seguir con nuestra historia…

…no se mentir… le respondí sinceramente.

… Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, debes dejarme todo a mi, mis padres se parecen mucho a Emmett, te aceptaran a penas te vean… su voz seguía dándome una seguridad inusual en estos casos, pero una cierta ansiedad comenzó a crecer en mi de todas maneras.

…Tengo miedo de todo esto Edward, esto esta pasando muy rápido, no te miento en decir que estoy aterrada, no es lo que esperaba, tenia toda mi vida ya proyectada y esto me saca de todas las direcciones a las que pretendía ir, ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente para tal vez proyectarnos juntos…

…shhh, me silencio con una mano en sus labios, …por ahora estamos juntos en esto, no te voy a dejar sola, te admito que también todo esto me saca de algunos de mis proyectos, Bella, todo cambio cuando te conocí, cuando volví a casa, solo, me sentía vacío y no comprendía el por que, luego cada noche comenzaste aparecerte en mis sueños, no hubo noche en que note apareciste, en mis pensamientos durante el día, preguntándome por que no me contestabas el teléfono, me preguntaba que estabas haciendo, si solo había sido una noche la cual solo querías olvidar, o solo diste vuelta la pagina de ese recuerdo, fue cuando decidí buscarte, no podía más con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ti y míranos, al parecer el destino quería juntarnos de todos modos… no quiero que te preocupes de más, dejaremos que las cosas se den poco a poco, tenemos que estar bien los dos, por el bien de nuestro bebe…

Nuestro bebe, se escuchaba tan raro y a la vez tan cercano, por primera vez hablábamos de nuestro bebe, mientras el acariciaba mi vientre y enviaba sensaciones placenteras y tranquilizadoras a través de mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más así, recostados en mi cama, acariciando nuestros brazos, nuestras caras, el me besaba y acariciaba mis cabellos perdidos en el colchón, hasta que llego el momento de la despedida, no fue tan terrible como pensé en la mañana, sabia que al día siguiente estaría nuevamente con Edward.

Desde mañana mi vida con él comenzaría, en Forks, un nuevo trabajo y nuestro bebe en camino, una nueva vida comenzaba para nosotros tres.

….

Gracias por esperar este capitulo, sé que no hay escusas, para demorar tanto, este es un capitulo de transición al viaje a Forks.

Ohohoho!

Gracias por los rev, y por leer mis one shot…

Si quieres seguirme en twitter este es mis amaneceres (recuerda todo junto)


	8. Charlie, mi padre

Capitulo 8 "Charlie, mi padre"

Oficialmente instalada en Forks, habían sido unos días agotadores, mi padre me había visitado en un par de ocasiones y Edward, bueno él todos los días estaba acá, después de su turno en el hospital pasaba a visitarme, conversábamos, cenábamos juntos, nos conocíamos y cada vez nuestro corazón se abría más a una posibilidad de un "juntos".

La vida no había sido tan rutinaria en Forks como solía pensar, el periodo escolar estaba terminando y las vacaciones de verano comenzaban, me daban tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y mi futuro, nuestro futuro.

Cada mañana era igual, las nauseas vómitos no daban tregua, pero hoy fueron mas fuertes que otras veces, la razón, se los atribuía a los malditos nervios, hoy le contaría a mi padre, estaba aterrada, Edward, me pidió acompañarme, pero me negué rotundamente.

Él había enfrentado solo a sus padres, sí, ya les había contado el mismo día que llego al pueblo, yo había sido mas cobarde, sabia que Charlie intuía algo, su alma de policía lo decía todo, pero no podía tomar el valor de contarlo, el miedo a la decepción de mi padre me atormentaba, pero sabia que debía hacerlo lo antes posible.

El que Edward le contara a sus padres, me saco un gran peso de encima, más, sabiendo que lo habían tomado bien, o eso me hizo creer, en realidad no me comento mucho sobre el tema, solo un "mi familia ya lo sabe, no tienes nada de que preocuparte", solo que ahora debo atenerme a las consecuencias, mañana vendrá a cenar su hermana Alice, la chica me ha llamado hace solo tres días, no sé mucho de ella, cuando le pregunté a Edward, por ella, me contó que hace poco estuvo trabajando con un diseñador importante, pero que no le daba tiempo a seguir sus sueños como independiente, así, que lo converso con la familia y se vino a Forks, a buscar la inspiración para comenzar n el negocio sola.

Ángela me había visitado también un par de veces, pobre amiga, esta loca con los últimos detalles de su boda, no puede estar más delgada, su vestido ha sido ajustado más de cinco veces y eso más la ponía nerviosa, su familia ya estaba llegando de las grandes ciudades para su matrimonio, la noche de ensayo será en una semana, pobre de Ángela.

Mi padre siempre fue una persona reservada, nunca antes lo he visto perder los estribos, bueno a excepción de los episodios con mi madre, pero aun así, era mi madre la que siempre explotaba en ira y aunque varias veces intentaron no discutir frente a mi, en algunas ocasiones, todo se les iba de las manos y la cena terminaba en la basura, yo en mi habitación y los dos discutiendo a susurros en el salón.

Gracias a dios todo eso termino y los dos respiran la paz, muchas veces le sugerí a mi padre buscar una pareja y aunque sabia que tenia algo por ahí, siempre le pedía que lo hiciera oficial, la pobre Sue, no merece tal desplante.

Cuando decidí pasar una temporada con el, aprendí muchas cosas sobre su personalidad y aunque el no tenia idea de como lidiar con una adolecente, sé, que hizo lo mejor que pudo, todavía recuerdo cuando en el supermercado enrojeció a mil, en la sección de tampones femeninos, haciéndome enrojecer a mi, o el día cuando Jake llego a casa, oficialmente como mi novio, también le toco vivir todo el proceso de mi ruptura con él, siempre fue mi pilar fuerte, que me sostuvo con una palabra sabia.

La ultima vez que hablamos me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi, estoy aterrada de saber que lo defraudé.

Llegué temprano a mi vieja casa, la decoración seguía tal cual, como siempre, el mismo sofá, frente al televisor, los mismos colores en la pared, nada había cambiado, desde que mamá se fue, solo la televisión, había sido renovada, lo demás estaba intacto, papá estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, sus habilidades en ella habían mejorado notoriamente desde que quedo solo, prácticamente corrí a su lado, los nervios me estaban comiendo.

…¡Pequeña!, no te esperaba tan temprano… un corto abrazo y volvió a su labor.

…No tenia nada más, así que me vine, ¿te ayudo en algo?

…Claro que no, hoy eres mí invitada especial… y ahí nuevamente el nudo en la garganta.

Mientras cenábamos, comenzamos hablar de cosas triviales, los asuntos policiales en un pueblo medianamente pequeño eran escasos, pero cuando sucedía algo, todo el pueblo se volvía loco y al final una simple aparición de un oso en el patio de la Sra. Morris había terminado en la destrucción masiva de por lo menos cuatro casa a la redonda, con todos los efectivos policiales para reducir aquella bestia, al final la historia era agrandada y comentada por semanas, hasta un nuevo evento, los dos reíamos al imaginarlos la cara de la anciana con la bestia en su patio, casi manda a llamar a FBI y el oso solo estaba durmiendo, solo basto con un dardo adormecedor, para incapacitarlo y dejarlo nuevamente en los adentros de un bosque.

…mmm Papá, tengo que contarte algo….

La cara de mi padre, enseguida cambio, siempre pensé que mi padre podía leerme a la perfección.

… ¿sucede algo malo Bells?

…no, bueno si, no, nada malo papa, estoy Embarazada.

Mi estomago revuelto, mis piernas como gelatina, mis manos sudorosas y temblorosas, y ahí estaba yo, esperando un huracán de palabras, pero nada, el más incomodo de los silencios frente a nosotros, su mirada perdida en la foto pegada en la pared, sus ojos vidriosos, segundos, minutos, tal vez horas, nada importaba, para mi era la eternidad esperando un comentario suyo, pero nada, solo su respiración llenaba el lugar, después de un momento tomo mi mano, jugo con ella como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, pero nada, solo silencio, a veces odiaba sus monólogos internos, porque no solo lo vomitaba todo, porque siempre se guardaba todo.

…papa, solo dime, para mi es importante lo que piensas…

…Ya no eres una niña Bells, ya no…

…

…

…

-¿Es del doctor?

-claro que si papá, él es mi novio.

-un novio que conocí hace dos semanas…

- lo siento, sé que debí contarte antes, pero con lo que paso con Jake, me sentí tan insegura y quise guardármelo solo para mi, fue difícil, no contarte, pero él me apoya, estamos contentos y para mi todo eso basta.

- ¿y tu carrera?, ¿y tus proyectos?, ¿Todo lo pospones? ¿De que vas a vivir, si en el colegio no aceptan que estés embarazada?

-tengo mis ahorros papá y no estoy sola… sabia que lo que decía en parte era todo mentira ¿desde cuando me había convertido en una mentirosa? Desde que defendía el ser que estaba dentro de mi.

-siempre dijiste que no querías repetir los patrones de tu madre Bella y mírate, todo es igual, solo que sacaste tu carrera un poco antes de que ella, por lo menos el bebe no tendrá que cargar con una madre ausente por sus estudios como lo hizo tu madre.

Me levante sin pensarlo más, papa estaba siendo hiriente con esas palabras.

-Siempre me pregunte que fue lo que gatillo que mamá te dejara, ahora lo veo, ¿te molesto que ella estudiara después de tenerme, que tuviera un poco de aspiraciones, que no se quedara en casa esperándote llegar del trabajo? Sé que la historia se esta repitiendo, lo sé, papá, pero esta en mi y en mi esfuerzo en que las cosas no se den como tu historia, con Edward queremos este bebe, nos ha unido más de lo tu piensas.

Me fui hacia la puerta y salí lo más rápido de ahí, tome el auto y me encamine hacia en centro de Forks, donde quedaba mi departamento, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, baje la velocidad y lentamente conduje hacia mi casa.

Sabia que seria difícil, la verdad no sabia cuanto, sabia que no lo tomaría bien, siempre me dijo que ante todo estaban mis sueños y el los conocía todos, el ser madre no estaba en ningún lado, sabia que tenia razón, si no me aceptaban en el colegio ¿Qué diablos iba hacer? Mi bocota altanera no pudo quedarse callada _"tengo mis ahorros papá y no estoy sola"…_ yo y mi bocota.

Me estacione, como pude mis ojos estaban muy llorosos, la visión se me dificultaba y mi nariz colorada y mocosa, me quede un poco para tranquilizarme, pero ese momento no venia nunca, tenía demasiada pena, mi celular piteaba como loco, no tenia ganas de hablar, quien fuera que me estuviera llamando.

Salí del auto cuando el frio comenzó a molestarme, me dirigí lentamente a mi departamento, ya estando sola en él, di rienda suelta a mi pena y nuevamente me vi llorando y sollozando, estaba cansada de esto, nuevamente los "porqués" aparecían en mi mente, nuevamente las dudas y frustraciones hacían eco en mí. Sabia que mi padre tenía razón, los proyectos de vida se aplazaban, nada será igual… nada

Comencé a repetir lo que los últimos días era mi mantra "no estamos solos bebé, no estamos solos"

Mi celular no paraba de sonar, el teléfono fijo también ayudaba al ruido de fondo, mientras en mi cama sola, las lágrimas comenzaban a disminuir su cauce, un sueño profundo me daba la bienvenida. A lo lejos los timbres se entremezclaban en una sola melodía, acompañados con unos fuertes golpeteos.

¿Cuánto habría dormido?, me levante algo asustada, la oscuridad de la medianoche, no dejaba ver nada, encendí la luz de la sala que cegaron mis ojos momentáneamente, el timbre sonaba y los golpes de la puerta seguían ahora más fuertes, Edward al otro lado de la puerta, amenazaba con botarla.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te paso algo?, no me contestaste el teléfono, pensé que te había pasado algo, estoy hace mucho afuera, unos minutos más y boto la puerta, su voz y su cara eran de temer.

-Estoy bien, me quede dormida, intente sonar calmada pero mi voz rasposa y lastimera me traiciono.

- tu cara me dice que no estas bien, me tomo de los brazos y me llevo hacia él, era tan fácil estar a su lado y sentirse segura, que daba miedo, el me daba una seguridad inexplicable, la seguridad de solo dejarme llevar. Siempre había sido tan independiente, pero la llegada de Edward a mi vida había significado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, me sentía segura, pero a la vez aterrada.

Le conté lo sucedido con mi padre, no pude evitar mi llanto, aun me sentía muy mal por la manera de su reacción, le conté que de cierto modo estaba preparada, pero aun así daba pena, Edward, me escuchaba atentamente, su enojo se hacia presente nuevamente. Me dijo que hablaría con Charlie la cual intente negarme, pero era tan terco que al final accedí, con la condición de no estar presente, la presencia de un Charle enojado me hacia sentir mal.

Y ya no quería sentirme mal.

Sus caricias eran tranquilizadoras, nos quedamos en silencio recostada en el sofá muy cerca de él, la carga del día comenzaron aparecer y mis ojos se sintieron pesados, intente no quedarme dormida, me gustaba sentir sus caricias, pero el agotamiento era más fuerte, des pues de un rato no sentí nada más.

No recuerdo como llegue a mi cama, había dormido tan plácidamente, sin sueños y recuerdos feos del día anterior, estaba sola en mi dormitorio, ya no se sentía bien despertar sola en las mañanas, mi cama se sentía enorme.

En la mesita del lado un mensaje del talonario de sus recetas

"_Amor, espero que hayas dormido bien, recuerda que todo poco a poco, las cosas se irán solucionando, todo ha su debido tiempo, por ahora solo tu yo y nuestro pequeño botoncito_

_Te quiero, deberías saberlo ya._

_Edward"_

¿Pequeño botoncito? Creo que tienes nuevo nombre bebé.

Me levante más tranquila, el simple mensaje de Edward no me borraba la sonrisa de los labios, como niña adolecente, miraba a cada rato el papel del mensaje, guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Su hermana Alice vendría a cenar hoy, ¿debía esmerarme con la cena?, la verdad no tenia ganas, de mas cenas, mi día había transcurrido tranquilo, Charlie no me llamo, yo tampoco lo llame y aunque miraba a cada rato el teléfono, mi debate interno me decía llámalo, y al rato me decía "no lo llames, que él lo haga y se disculpe, no era la manera de tratarte", mi madre cuando llamo me dijo dale tiempo, se le pasara, Ángela me dijo que lo llamara, solo para saber como estaba, Edward también me pidió que le diera tiempo, dejar que las aguas se calmen.

Camino al supermercado, me fue imposible quedar mirando un par de patrullas, que se cruzaron por mi camino, la imagen de mi padre enojado no se borraba de mi mente, compre algunas cosas para la cena y volví a mi departamento la noche sería más lluviosa que la anterior.

¿Por qué me había venido a vivir a este lugar si yo odiaba la lluvia?

La respuesta concretamente aun no la sabia, solo sabia que siempre de una u otra forma estaba ligada a este lugar, primero fue pasar un tiempo con mi padre en las vacaciones, luego el matrimonio de Renne, fue la escusa perfecta para volver un tiempo junto a Charlie, acá hice amigos que se encajaron para siempre en mi vida, acá conocí el desamor, el momento más penoso… aun así vuelvo a los días fríos y lluviosos, pero no puedo encontrar la explicación lógica de querer pertenecer a un lugar, donde siempre y nunca quise encajar.

Gracias por leerme…


	9. Mis amigos, Alice y un siempre

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia

Capitulo 9 "Mis amigos, Alice y un Siempre"

Cuando Alice llegó, junto a Edward, al instante no me sentí para nada cómoda, siempre tuve prejuicios hacia la gente de los mundos de la moda, para mi eran todos superficiales y materialistas, y la mayoría de las veces no me equivocaba.

Ella solía preguntar muchas cosas a la vez y me lleno de regalos, pude entablar una conversación amena con la chica de cabello caramelo hasta los hombros, sus ojos igual de cautivantes que los de su hermano, resaltaban con su piel pálida, vestía sobriamente, pero se veía igual salida de una revista de moda, me sentía bien con él hermano de Edward, Emmett, pero con ella era distinto, no me sentía bien con esa personalidad extrovertida, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental al interactuar con ella, éramos tan distintas, decía y hacia cosas como si me conociera de toda la vida, según ella llegaríamos hacer grandes amigas, yo solo quería que la noche terminara, había tenido suficiente con lo de Charlie, pero lo hacia por Edward, porque, aunque no me lo dijera, sabia que era importante para él.

En medio de la velada Edward recibió un llamado del hospital y tuvo que ir de inmediato, con Alice, nos quedamos solas y nos dio tiempo para conocernos mejor, algo así como cosas solo de chicas, me conto del gran proyecto de vida su línea personal de ropa, su gran sueño a portas de cumplirse, quedó de que la próxima vez que nos juntáramos traería sus trabajos, yo no sabia mucho de modas pero no creo que seria difícil decir si me gusta o no los diseños, bueno, ella lo tomo como desafío personal hacer que sus diseños me gustasen, eso sí, me daba miedo.

No le conté mucho sobre mi, me costaba mucho abrirme y confiar en alguien que recién estaba conociendo, al contrario de ella, las tres horas que llevábamos juntas y ya conocía muchos detalles de ella y de su familia perfecta.

No tenia novio, hace meses había terminado una relación un tanto tormentosa con un tal James, ayudando así un poco más a la decisión de poner distancia y viajar con sus padres, me conto que acá conoció a un chico, pero que no se daba la valentía de querer conocerlo más, me pareció raro tomando en cuenta su personalidad, en eso estábamos cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, mi estomago se revolvió al pensar que podría ser mi padre… Edward ya tenía una copia de la llave, me levante lentamente retrasando los segundo, el dolor se hacia presente, no quería enfrentarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Sorpresa, fue la mía cuando vi a tres personas paradas frente a mi, hace mucho que no las veía, sin pensarlo mucho me lance a mi amiga Rose en un fuerte abrazo, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que la ví, las dos con lagrimas en los ojos, las dos, nos habíamos extrañado y también al par que la acompañaba, sus hijos, Claire y Kevin.

El departamento, de inmediato, se lleno de vida, los hijos de tres años revoloteaban por todo el departamento con gritos y risas.

-¿Qué no deberían estar durmiendo ya?, pregunto Alice, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por escucharnos, no se veía molesta, por el ruido, ni mucho menos aburrida, Rose era de nuestra misma edad, se había casado a penas salió del instituto con Royce King, famoso por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, a mi en lo personal, no me parecía nada de grandioso, todo lo contrario, Rose sabia que no me agradaba el tipo, pero bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito y aunque el tiempo me había dado la razón.

Fue bueno, volver a ver alguien que me conocía de antes, Ángela y Rose, fueron mis mejores amigas en mi corta estadía en este pueblo, conocí a las chicas en el instituto y aunque no fue amor a primera vista, logramos conocernos, tolerarnos y querernos, la personalidad de Rose era de cierto modo parecida a la de Alice, extrovertida, pero tenia un toque de masculinidad que a simple ojo, no lo descubres, solo lo haces, cuando entablas conversación con ella, puedes conocer su amor por los autos, es capaz de armar y desarmar un auto con sus propias y delicadas manos, fue así como llegó a mi vida, en medio de las calles de Fork, con una lluvia intermitente y yo mirando el motor de la camioneta que me había regalado Charlie, tome el celular para llamar a papá, él me envío alguien del taller mecánico y revisara el vehículo, ese alguien, mi amiga Rose, desde ahí nos comenzamos a saludar en el instituto y en todos lados donde nos topábamos, mis malos manejos en la camioneta, me hicieron visitar un tanto más seguidos el taller, fue ahí que conocí a Jake también, él era el hijo del dueño del taller, donde trabajaba Rose.

Ahora ella y Jake, son socios de ese taller, que por cierto, es el más nombrado de Forks y Port Ángeles.

Sentía la necesidad de preguntar por él, pero ¿valdría la pena remover el pasado? a mi corazón no le haría bien, todas las veces que quise cerrar ese circulo y ahora que siento que lo estoy logrando, no lo echaría a perder. Rose sintió mi incomodidad y no se refirió al tema, sabia lo mucho que me había afectado, ella no tomo parte por ninguno de los dos, ella era mi amiga y también la socia de un negocio donde había puesto toda su vida, eso lo comprendía.

Los minutos pasaban y conversábamos de cosas triviales, travesuras de sus dos demonios, mis estudios, de algunos diseños de Alice, que se la estaba pasando de lo más bien junto a Rose, llegue a la conclusión de que la personalidad de Alice hacia fácil, conocer a gente, quizás a mi me ayudaría tener esa personalidad.

El tema del embarazo no lo había tocado, aun, pero sabia que en algún punto de la conversación llegaría el momento, y así fue, Alice lo solto, sabia que no tenía la culpa de contarlo, pero hubiese deseado que no lo hubiese mencionado.

-¿Estas embarazada?, la cara de sorpresa de Rose, no me dejo indiferente, bueno al presentar a Alice con Rose, había mencionado a Edward, como mi novio, pero al parecer Rose, no le causo extrañeza, la vida continuaba, incluso para mi, pero la sola mención de mi embarazo hizo que su cara se llenara de muchas interrogantes, cosa que sabía que en algún momento las tendría que responder.

-Si, tengo algo a si como ocho semanas mas o menos, no pude evitar dirigir una mala mirada a mi cuñada, quien bajo la cabeza, sabiendo que la había jodido. – Oye, no me mires asi, se que fue apresurado Edward y yo no nos conocemos de mucho, pero las cosas se dieron asi, estamos muy bien. Y otra vez, sentía que estaba nadando en contra la corriente, defendiendo a mi bebe, frente a todos los cercanos, que se sentían con la facultad de cuestionarme.

-Oh, no Bella, supongo que la noticia me dejo perpleja- se levantó de su asiento y me dio un fuerte abrazo, lo necesitaba, no lo niego – te felicito cariño, serás una gran madre, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias Rose, necesito contar con mis amigos, Charlie, no se lo tomo muy bien- no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran, pero me sentí bien con su apoyo, se sentó a mi lado, donde también llego Alice, que tenía sus ojos llorosos, las tres nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

-Verás que se le pasará, no conozco a Charlie, tan bien como ustedes pero, es tu padre, no podemos evitar que se sienta un poco decepcionado, por como se dieron las cosas, pero veras cuando se dé cuenta que mi hermano te quiere muchísimo va cambiar de opinión.

Fue lo más sensato, que hasta ese momento, le había escuchado hablar a Alice, debería empezar a echar mis prejuicios hacia atrás, asentí, y limpie mis lágrimas.

-no quiero llorar más, estas hormonas me tienen toda sentimental, todos estos días he sido un mar de lagrimas y lo que más me pidió el medico era que evitar llorar, por el bebé- nos tomamos las tres de las manos y dirigimos la mirada automáticamente a los hijos de Rose, que estaban muy entretenidos con una revista, los dos nos se habían dado cuenta de mi episodio sentimental.

-Mi padre dice que no es bueno que los niños estén despierto a estas horas- Alice insistía, con Rose, sobre las horas de sueño de los niños.

-Desde que estoy en proceso de divorcio, que a los niños se le ha desordenado todos los horarios- confesó Rose un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Te estas divorciando? No pude evitar mi voz de asombro, claro tratando que los chicos no me escucharan.

Ella asintió, sacando su lado fuerte en toda esta historia, no lo podía creer, ella estaba muy enamorada de Royce, sin duda me había perdido muchas cosas este último año.

- la última vez que los visité, estaban muy bien-

-Eso aparentamos, por su familia y por vergüenza, las cosas desde que los niños nacieron fueron de mal en peor, incluso antes, de que me embarazara, cuando supimos de ello, tratamos de que la cosa funcionara, pero él comenzó a llevar una mala vida, junto a sus amigos, que lo consumieron cada vez más, no llegaba a casa, comenzó apostando dinero, casi todo su sueldo se lo gastaba con sus amigos, no me quejo, el taller ha dado buenos dividendos, pero no quiere decir que me lleve todos los gastos de la familia yo, las cosa se pusieron cada vez peor, nos comenzamos a tratar mal, primero fueron los insultos, luego los empujones, las peleas frente a los niños y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, hasta que todo se salió de control, tome a los niños un día y me fui. El me demando, por abandono del hogar y esta peleando la custodia de los niños.

Me había quedado sin habla, todo el infierno que había vivido mi amiga, conocía muy bien la familia de Royce, era una familia acaudalada de Washington, Rose solía quejarse de lo mucho que les gustaba aparentar, sabia que mi amiga estaba aterrada, la familia King, era poderosa y podía hacer ganar la custodia a su hijo, me lance a ella, ahora yo era quien consolaba a mi amiga, aunque ella no había botado ninguna lagrima. Ella era fuerte o eso quería aparentar, solo apretaba su bufanda, con mucha fuerza.

-Mi hermano, Emmett, es abogado quizás él te pueda asesorar-

-Si, el hermano de Edward y Alice es abogado-

-Gracias chicas, creo que esto, nos tiene un poco afligidos, nos pasamos todo el día en el taller, los chicos no quieren ir al jardín de infantes, se la pasan pegados a mi, sus horarios están disparados, se duermen tarde, se levantan tarde, no quieren comer, no sé que hacer, consulte a un médico y me dijo que eran estados nerviosos por el proceso que vivieron. Lo más terrible que Royce no quiere a los niños, él muchas veces me lo dijo y lo demostró, solo es por hacerme daño- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, para que los niños no la oyeran.

-Todo va a salir bien Rose, todo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, hablaremos con Emmett y veremos que otra cosa podemos hacer, ok.- le di un abrazo a mi amiga y nuevamente se nos unió Alice, nos quedamos mirando y de la nada comenzamos a reír, nos hacia falta.

-Me hizo bien contarles lo que me estaba pasando, solo mi familia sabe y Jake-

¿Quién es Jake? Pregunto Alice.

Las dos nos quedamos mirando, Rose se adelanto a mi respuesta.

-mi socio, Jacob Black-

Alice, me quedo mirando, sabia que estábamos ocultando algo, por la forma que nos miramos con Rose, era mejor que lo supiera de mi, antes de que le vinieran con un chisme.

-Jake, fue mi novio, hasta hace un año, más o menos.

-oh, ya veo-

Comenzamos a recoger las cosa de la mesa, para llevarlas a la cocina, el timbre volvió a sonar, mi estomago volvió a contraerse.

-yo abro- grito Alice.

-Debe ser Jasper, quedo de venir por mi y de paso saludarte.

-Jasper!- salí disparada de la cocina hacia la puerta, encontré a mi amigo en el umbral, mirando a una sonrojada Alice frente a él.

-yo a ti te conozco- Jasper le dijo a Alice, donde ella solo asintió, bajando la mirada.

Me lance a los brazos de mi amigo, quien enseguida me recibió, hace mucho tiempo que no sabia mucho de él, en realidad había tenido a mis amigos de Forks, muy abandonados.

Cerro la puerta y los niños de inmediato se le fueron encima, la casa, nuevamente era de mucha bulla, Jasper era el hermano mayor de Rose, pero siempre andaba con nosotras para todos lados, bueno eso hasta que conoció a María, él trabaja con mi padre en la policía, como sicólogo de victimas.

Todos en un momento reíamos con las cosas que nos contaban Rose y Jasper, de las travesuras de ellos cuando chicos y de como los niños de Rose a veces hacían las mismas cosas, pero Alice desde el momento de que Jasper entro al departamento, parecía como si un ratón le hubiese comido la lengua, raro en ella, se levanto para servir más jugos, no pude evitar seguirla.

-¿Sucede algo Alice?, le pregunto, mientras ella lavaba los vasos.

- ¿te acuerdas, que te comente que me gustaba alguien de Forks, pero me daba vergüenza acercarme y tratar de conocerlo?- de pronto todo encajo para mi.

-Alice, él tiene novia- le susurre, para que nadie nos oyera.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿sabes como lo conocí?- negué con un gesto con mi cabeza.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, sabia que le costaba en estos momentos estar en mi departamento, la chica era un libro abierto.

-Edward, me pidió ayuda para saber de tu paradero, yo fui quien fue a la estación de policía a preguntar por tu dirección, le dije que era amiga tuya y que quería saber donde vivías, Jasper me ayudo hablar con tu padre- se veía avergonzada, pero quien era yo para reprocharle algo, ella, ayudo a Edward, para que me encontrara, me daba pena, se veía que ella estaba pasándolo mal.

-así lo conocí, pregunte mucho ese día, una de ellas fue si tenia novia-

-Lo siento, si puedo ayudar en algo, ya sabes lo haré, creo que te debo una.

-Lamento haber dicho lo de tu embarazo, no suelo controlar mi bocota- se disulpo

-Bueno, es algo que tenemos en común, no te preocupes de una forma me haz ayudado mucho esta noche- tome sus manos y le di un apretón

Otras voces y una fuerte risa, se sintió en el departamento, Edward había llegado, junto a Emmett, salimos de la cocina, para saludar y presentar a los muchachos, al momento que Edward me vio su sonrisa me cautivo, el me alegraba el día, me encantaba estar junto a él, se me acerco y me beso, su voz en el oído, me estremeció.

-pensé que iban a estar solas, como ha estado la noche?-

-bastante movida, pero bien- me di cuenta de que Edward y Jasper no se miraban con ojos amables, menos después de que Rose pidiera a Jasper felicitarme por el embarazo, sus miradas de ceños fruncidos, me inquietaba, Jasper como todo buen caballero me felicito, pero después me psicoanalizaba con la mirada, era un poco inquietante y me ponía nerviosa.

Me levante con la excusa de un vaso de jugo a la cocina, afuera una tormenta fuerte había iniciado, lluvia, truenos y relámpagos azotaban la noche de Forks, los demás estaban acostumbrados al clima, a mi aun me inquietaba, frente a la ventana, me preguntaba si esta noche dormiría tan plácidamente como tanto quería, o la tormenta de afuera me lo impediría, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos llego a mi Edward, me abrazo y nos quedamos y nos minutos viendo la escena de afuera –No quiero que te vayas esta noche- pensé en voz alta, el agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte y susurro en mi oído, amaba cuando hacia eso, y él notaba como me estremecía.

-en verdad ¿quieres que me quede?-, asentí como respuesta, para nuevamente acercarme a su pecho, me sentía bien con su cercanía.

Los niños, se estaban quedando dormidos en el sofá, señal suficiente para que todos comenzarán a despedirse, Emmett, se ofreció a tomar en brazo a uno de los chicos, Jasper tomo al otro enano, todos caminaron hacia la salida, prometiendo llamar cuando llegaran a casa, la tormenta de afuera era cada vez mas monstruosa, inmediatamente el departamento se inundo en un silencio y paz, termine de ordenar las pocas cosas que quedaron tiradas junto con Edward, riéndonos de las cosas que había contado Emmett, le conté, de las cosas que hablamos con su hermana y con Rose, mientras él estaba en la urgencia del hospital, nos quedamos un rato en el sofá en la penumbra de la noche, oyendo el sonido de la lluvia y el viento, no pude evitar estremecer y saltar en un par de ocasiones a causa de los relámpagos, fue cuando Edward decidió que debía olvidar la tormenta de afuera, para concentrarme en sus besos y caricias.

Me deje llevar por cada caricia, cada roce, mis manos, solo querían sentir su cuerpo, había pasado cerca de dos meses desde la vez que estuvimos juntos y mi cuerpo lo extrañaba, lo extraño desde la mañana que salí corriendo del hotel, esta vez todo era distinto, no había alcohol en nuestros cuerpos, había delicadeza en sus caricias, no había apuros, había cariño y por sobre todo añoranza, poco a poco, nuestras ropas comenzaron a caer, dejándonos desnudos camino a la habitación, no pude evitar sentirme en las nubes.

No habían palabras, no hacían falta, solo lenguaje corporal, mi mente no hilaba pensamientos coherentes, solo se enfocaba en sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, pegado al mio, en sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose por segundos en mi vientre donde se cunaba nuestro bebé, dejando besos húmedos desde mi cuello, hasta mi vientre. Mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible por su tacto, producto del embarazo, mis hormonas a mil, disfrutando de las miles de sensaciones que estaban recibiendo. Cuando entro en mi cuerpo, perdí toda la poca coherencia existente, mi cuerpo y mi mente se entregaron a las miles de corrientes eléctricas, los gemidos, las estocadas, mis frases sin sentido pidiendo más, hacían ecos en el lugar. No falto mucho para que los dos llegáramos a la cima, nunca dejo de acariciarme, me acomodo pegada a su cuerpo y me cubrió con las mantas de la cama.

-eres tan hermosa- hablo en mi oído, mi cuerpo traicionero se estremeció, nuevamente.

- ¿Crees que podemos quedarnos acá, para siempre? Me hablaba mientras besaba mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas con su barba que recién nacía.

- siempre- respondí, enviando una cantidad de significados en una simple palabra, porque quería estar siempre en esa cama con él, porque quería que esto fuera para siempre, porque egoístamente lo quería siempre para mí.

Y fue así que por primera vez no le tuve miedo a las tormentas, me quede dormida junto a la persona que me estaba robando el corazón y que esa noche con sus caricias me había demostrado que también sentía cosas por mí.

_**Gracias por los Rev, me tiene contenta.**_

_**By Historias hasta el amanecer**_


	10. ¿Quién es Tanya?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía**

Capitulo 10 … " ¿quién es Tanya?"

Epov.

En un prado, lleno de flores de colores, donde la luz de los rayos del sol se filtraba por entremedio de las hojas de los arboles, se encontraba la mujer más hermosa, que antes había visto, pálidas pecas se asomaban en su nariz, sus labios rosados y sobresalientes estaban un tanto entreabiertos, acompañados por una respiración acompasada, no podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos sobre su vientre, sus largas piernas tendidas sobre la hierba fresca y yo ahí solo mirándola, deleitándome con cada exhalación dada, con cada caricia que le daba a su vientre, con cada sonrisa que me regalaba.

Hace mucho que mi cuerpo y mi mente se había quedado estancado en aquella noche del hotel, muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, la busque, me enteré de mi paternidad y cada rato que paso con ella, me doy cuenta que me estoy enamorando, como un niñito de quince, no puedo evitar seguirla con la mirada, tocarla, besarla, escucharla, ella es como un imán para mí, no me permito pensar en lo apresurado de mis decisiones, Alice en un momento me lo advirtió, pero sentía, que ella era mi punto, mi fin, mi vida.

Semanas antes le conté a mi familia que sería padre, Alice se atraganto con la bebida, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron sin habla, gracias a Dios Emmett, estaba conmigo, la quieren conocer, sé que será difícil para todos, conozco a mi familia, mamá, puede ser muy cordial y amable, pero con mis novias y las de Emmett, nunca lo fue, por eso es que deje claro que este era asunto mio, diciendo la mentira que ambos habíamos quedado de acuerdo, antes de venir a Forks.

Por supuesto mamá pregunto por la innombrable, pero para mi ese era asunto olvidado y enterrado, el tiempo y las fechas me favorecía, para la historia en que habíamos quedado, ninguno de los dos había hablado de romances pasados, sabía que ella acarreaba una historia, por haberme corregido en algunas fechas y lugares mientras hablábamos, vi como su semblante cambiaba cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero era un tema que aun, no quería abordar, lo admito, sentía miedo, pensar que ella sintiera amor por otro y que al final de todo este conmigo por el embarazo y no porque esta sintiendo algo por mi.

Lo de anoche fue realmente sublime, volver hacer el amor con ella, fue la gloria, mi cuerpo la extrañaba, desde la siguiente mañana que desperté solo en ese cuarto de hotel, algo que al parecer a ella se le hacia costumbre, estaba solo de nuevo en la cama con la luz matutina filtrándose por la ventana, su aroma estaba impregnado en toda su cama, cogí su almohada y la lleve a mi, para tomar de ese aroma que me volvía totalmente vulnerable.

La busque por toda la habitación como un maldito Deja Vou, pero nada, me levanté rápidamente, me puse los bóxer y salí de la habitación, un aroma a tostadas invadía la sala, ella de espaldas hacia la ventana entonando una melodía, que no logré descifrar, untando con mermelada algunas tostadas, llevaba un pantalones de dormir algo largo para mi gusto, mi cuerpo reacciono, con el pensamiento de querer tenerla desnuda preparando el desayuno, me acerque por detrás y no pude evitar comenzar a besarle el cuello, ella se estremeció, mis manos instintivamente buscaron su vientre, mi lugar favorito ahora, mis pulgares comenzaron acariciarla.

-No me gusta despertar solo- le hable mientras sentía como se cortaba su respiración y arqueaba más su cuello, permitiéndome seguir besándola.

-Sentí hambre-

-yo tengo hambre ahora- la gire la darle los buenos días, sus manos las tenia en el aire untadas con mermelada, no me tocaban y yo como un animal hambriento, deseaba sus caricias, tomo sus manos y las lleve a mi boca, ella enrojeció, como nunca antes la había visto, fue adorable.

Sus manos buscaron mi nuca, y seguimos nuestra tanda de besos y caricias, su pantalón de pijama no fue un impedimento después de todo para hacerle el amor en la cocina, tanto tiempo sin ella, buscándola, equivocándote, creyendo encontrar la adecuada y la encuentras una noche donde, lo único que querías era arrancar del mundo, dormir en tu habitación, para luego volver a la rutina que se había convertido tu vida.

…

Cuando le conté que mis padres nos esperaban en casa para comer, su nerviosismo se hizo evidente, sus nauseas matutinas no se hicieron esperar y yo era el culpable aunque ella mil veces me decía que eran así todas sus mañanas.

Esperé sentado en la sala mientras ella corría por todo el departamento, buscando que vestir para la ocasión, varias veces fui victima de sus enojos explosivos por no haberle avisado la noche anterior y aunque me disculpe por haberlo olvidado aludiendo a las visitas nocturnas que tuvo, no fue suficiente.

Estábamos frente de la casa de mis padres, sus manos en el regazo de sus piernas no dejaba de moverlas, todo el camino fui, calmándola, diciéndole cosas como "todo va estar bien", "verás que les vas a encantar", aunque de eso no estaba tan seguro.

Le ayude a bajar del auto, enseguida ví a mi hermana salir casi corriendo a recibirnos, la cara de Bella se contrajo en una mueca, pero me miro y sonrío, Alice, efusivamente nos saludo con un gran abrazo y arrastro a Bella de la mano hacia la casa, mientras yo bajaba unas cosas para el postre, que habíamos pasado a comprar, en la sala mis padres nos esperaban, no fue difícil notar que mamá, estaba demasiada incomoda con la situación y Bella aun más, el día anterior cuando acepté este almuerzo con ellos, le advertí a mi madre que fuera amable, que Bella, era importante para mi, pero al parecer ella estaba empecinada a dar su victo bueno, independiente de lo que yo pensara, siempre fue así, odió a la innombrable, hasta el punto entre hacerme elegir entre ella o mi novia, fue la semana más difícil, mi madre aun no me lo perdona, después de muchos "tenías razón madre", besos y abrazos me acepto de nuevo en su casa.

¿Cómo la presentaba como mi novia, madre de mi bebé, futura esposa? Para mi suerte Alice, se me adelantó, con un ella es Bella, papá fue el primero en acercarse y abrazarla, mire a mi madre y con un lenguaje de cejas, supe que habíamos pasado la primera prueba, mamá se le acerco y mi estomago se contrajo, muchas veces mi ex novia me grito que Esme era una bruja, yo lo sabía, pero no permitía que otra persona no tan cercana la tratara así, mi madre cuando quería serlo era un amor con las chicas que traíamos a casa... no esperen, estoy equivocado, las chicas que traje yo, que no fueron mas que dos o tres, las trato pésimo, ni siquiera las saludaba amablemente y siempre hacia comentarios inoportunos.

¿Qué hice?... ¡Maldición!

Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi madre sonreír, abrazar a Bella, decir unas cuantas bromas, abrazarla nuevamente, "dime Esme cariño", ¿que era esto y qué hicieron con mi madre?, me alivió mucho la idea de que mi madre fuera cordial ¿vendría después la tormenta?... mi madre no era del todo una bruja.

Pasamos a sentarnos al salón luego que me enviarán a la cocina a dejar los pastelitos que habíamos comprado, después de que sirviera bebidas para todos y prácticamente después de verificar que la comida no se quemara en el horno, lo admitía, me querían fuera de la sala, lo que me consolaba en que todo signo de nerviosismo de Bella se había esfumado y se veía más suelta con Esme, como si estuviera al lado de Renne o como la vi anoche con su amiga Rose.

Cuando llegue a la sala, me senté al lado de ella, sus risa melodiosa al escuchar las tonteras que hablaba mamá y Alice, me di cuenta de que el tema de conversación era sobre mi y mi accidentada infancia, ¿Por qué en todas las familias tienden avergonzarte ante tu novia con las cosas que te pasaban cuando niños?, estoy seguro que a todos les pasa, esta no era la excepción. Sí, me estaban avergonzando y lo peor es que Bella disfrutaba con las historias. Oh por favor, que no saquen el álbum de fotos, grave error en pensar en ello, como si fuera su don el de leer los pensamientos Alice se para a buscar las fotos familiares y a mi ni me tomaban en cuenta.

Mujeres.

La guinda de la torta la puso la llegada de Emmett, Alice y él se potenciaban a la hora de reírse de mi, es que siempre fui el niño que se accidentaba, todas las vacaciones tenía que pasarme algo, intente surfear y me di con la tabla en la cabeza, con Emmett, una vez nos tiramos en bicicleta de un cerro, cuesta abajo, ¿ y quién tuvo el accidente? Una semana en el hospital con una pierna quebrada y el hombro dislocado, mamá decía que sentía miedo mandarme a campamentos de verano, porque sabia cual era mi final, por eso siempre nos mantuvo bajo su vigilancia, yo, por propenso a los accidentes y Emmett por incitarme a ser cosas que me podrían accidentar, porque si de algo en que todos concordábamos en esta reunión es que el poder de persuasión de mi grandote hermano es fuerte, su lema "por la razón o la fuerza" y su contextura gruesa como de jugador de futbol americano, me hacia siempre entrar en razón con él.

-te ves adorable aquí- Decía Bella mientras reía con una foto donde me faltaba un diente y desde ese momento Emmett comenzó a llamarme adorable para todo, "Edward adorable, me traes una cerveza" , "¿adorable, como te fue ayer?", "pasemos a la mesa adorable", pensaba que hoy no sería un buen día, estaba siendo horrible.

Nos levantamos para dirigirnos al comedor, todos se adelantaron dejándonos solos en la sala.

-Estas molesto, se te nota- ella se acercó a mi tocando mi frente –arrugas la frente cuando algo te molesta- diciendo esto como un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Debería estar acostumbrado a esta especie de bullyng- deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella acariciaba mi nuca, la piel se me erizaba, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, es que así fue desde el principio, desde que la acerque a mi para bailar, no quiero nunca más estar sin esta sensación, dependo de ella.

Soy adicto a ella.

-Mas vale que se apuren, Emmett viene con hambre- papá nos grito de la mesa, para que nos acercamos al comedor rompiendo nuestra burbuja, sin antes darle un pequeño beso.

Mi familia la había aceptado y estaba feliz por eso, nadie cuestionó el embarazo, todo lo contrario, mamá estaba feliz con ello, su sueño era ese, llenarse de nietos, muchos nietos, siempre nos lo pidió, pero nunca con nuestras novias, siempre nos dijo que esperáramos a la indicada, al parecer mamá entendió que yo, ya la encontré.

Le hacían preguntas sobre como se sentía, de las próximas visitas al medico, de que lo que quería que fuera el bebe, me sorprendió su respuesta, ella esperaba un niño y yo solo veía en su vientre una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos café, como los de ella.

Alice, prometió comenzar una línea de ropa infantil lo cual asusto a mi Bella, mamá pidió diseñar el cuarto, solo faltaban papá y Emmett apuntándose con algo.

Después del almuerzo le enseñe la casa a Bella, quedándose pegada en el jardín, me fascinó su cara llena de alegría, nunca antes la había visto sonreír tanto, como este día, todo lo ocurrido estas ultimas semanas, lo de su padre no la tenían muy contenta, de mi dependía, borrar todo esos malos ratos, mi nuevo desafío personal.

-¿por qué sonríes?, sacándome de mis pensamientos –me gusto tu familia-

-me alegra que te guste, a ellos también les gustaste- sentados en la terraza absorbíamos el corto tiempo de sol que había en las tierras de Forks, mamá se había empecinado en tener un jardín especie de invernadero ya que las lluvias constantes en este lado del mundo arruinarían todo vestigio de rosas y otras flores que le encantaban, podía estar horas y horas en este lugar, te impregnabas con los aromas y colores que mamá había ornamentado a la perfección.

-entremos esta comenzando hacer frío- le tome la mano y la levante para dirigirnos de nuevo a casa, -¿si quieres volver a casa, solo me dices, ok?

-ok, no me quiero ir todavía, me siento bien acá-

-me alegro que así sea.

-Tus padres deben estar acostumbrados de recibir a tus novias o las de Emmett-

Me quede un poco paralizado por lo que había dicho, en verdad nunca tocamos el tema de ex novios y en verdad no me sentía cómodo, hablando de tiempos pasados.

_aunque tu no lo creas, a casa no han venido muchas, en mi caso, solo tu y … otra, nada más, pensar en ella era invocar a malos espíritus en persona, por eso lo evitaba.

-¿y Emmett?-

-mmm ese es tema aparte, Emmett le tiene cierto temor al compromiso, sería algo así como cortarles sus alas, así que acá no ha traído a nadie, pero si han llegado, ya sabes- hice una mueca para ver si me lograba entender, no quería contar detalles de como algunas chicas un poco arrastradas o enrabiadas, llegaban a casa, mamá las espantaba a todas, después se las arreglaba con Emmett y ha nadie le gustaba estar en casa ese día.

-entiendo-

Al entrar a casa Alice venía con una enorme caja hacia el salón, yo sabía lo que contenía esa caja y no sé si Bella, estaría de acuerdo con ello, los diseños de Alice, al percatarse de lo que se trataba, se sentó junto a ella aunque su cara no era como la del jardín comenzó a revisar los miles de bocetos que Alice tenia, haciendo un par de comentarios de vez en cuando, la mayoría no le gustaban, demasiado cortos, demasiado subido el cuello, nunca a Alice se habían atrevido criticarle directamente un diseño al principio la cara descompuesta de mi hermana se hacia notar, pero luego fue cambiando una vez que entendió cual era el punto de Bella, según ella la alta costura no era de ella.

Se les unieron mis padres lo que comenzó con una conversación sobre los proyectos de Bella y los de Alice, mi teléfono sonó me disculpe y salí al patio al percatarme de quien era el número.

-Tanya, que quieres- hace mucho que no llamaba, me tomo por sorpresa.

-Te extraño- se quedo en silencio, dándome tiempo para hablar, había empleado todos los términos, todas las formas y nada resultaba, le había contado que tenia alguien más, en ese entonces esa persona no existía, aun así nada, ella no entendía.

-Como te lo explico, se acabó, no quiero que me llames, estoy con otra persona ok-

-Estoy viajando para allá-

-NO TE ATREVAS-

-Pruébame- había despertado al monstruo, pensé que ya se había acabado, pero al parecer fue solo un tiempo de hibernación,

-Tanya escucha- pero la llamada se cortó y me quede helado, no supe como reaccionar cuando me gire y estaba Bella, parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- asentí y me fui hacia ella, ¿habrá escuchado?, ¿Cuánto de ello habrá escuchado?

Trate de comportarme lo más normal que pude, pero ella iba en silencio, un silencio incomodo, el mismo que trato de mantener nuestro pasado fuera, cometía el error de traerlo, ¿porque conteste la llamada?

Tanya era una loca, en casa ni siquiera la llamaban por su nombre, era una niñita mimada que conseguía todo lo que ella quisiera. Al parecer soy su nuevo capricho y yo que pensé que eso ya era capitulo cerrado.

Maneje con precaución, ya había comenzado a llover, nos quedamos un rato en el estacionamiento, los dos con la mirada perdida, hasta que ella reaccionó.

-¿te quedarás?

-¿quieres que me quede?

-sí- no todo era tan malo después de todo.

-Edward ¿Quién es Tanya?-y ahí estaba, como siempre se dice, en algún momento todo flota.

Se miraba las manos, como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo- si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo, solo te pido que no juegues conmigo-

Antes de que terminara su argumento la corté.

-Fue mi novia, fue, tiempo pasado para mi pero ella aun no lo entiende, vamos a casa y te cuento.

La tome de la mano, su sonrisa un poco nerviosa me tranquilizo, me debatí todo el camino en el ascensor si contarle todo o no, llegando a la conclusión que si la loca venia a Forks era mejor contar todo.

Conocí a Tanya en la facultad de medicina, ella estudiaba enfermería en la misma facultad, compartimos una clase que era opcional y no influían en mis notas, fue ella quien me abordó invitándome a una fiesta que iban a dar , acepte porque estaba aburrido ese día y no tenia nada que hacer, todos mis amigos con los que compartía en la universidad tenían miles de citas y aunque yo no era nada de santo, esa noche no tenia nada que hacer, Tanya era muy popular en la facultad, la típica rubia que todos morían por salir, esa noche comenzamos una relación después de un tiempo nos hicimos novios, ¿por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé, antes de eso ya hacia escenas de celos, rabietas en el campus y para que hablar de su familia, su padre le daba el gusto en todo, ni siquiera supe porque ella estudiaba enfermería, si su padre podía costearle la vida, sin que ella hiciera algo, eso era lo único bueno en ella.

Mi madre y Alice la odiaban, ella también las odiaba, la relación comenzó a mejorar después de todo, para evitar problemas, comencé a caer en su juego también, ya no compartía con mi familia, ni con mis amigos, solo era ella y eso comenzó agotarme.

Ella quería que viviéramos juntos, pero comencé a recibir los consejos de mi familia y yo ha escucharlos, no quería una vida de peleas todos los días, no quería una vida dándole en el gusto a una persona, que no estaba conforme con nada, nunca le fui infiel, pero me cargaba con romances las veces que visitaba el hospital donde hacia la residencia, si no la llamaba me estaba revolcando con una, si no contestaba el teléfono era el infierno de gritos, una vez entro a mi departamento y revolvió cada cajón de mi ropa, buscando evidencia, estaba loca, fueron los dos peores años de mi vida.

Terminábamos y volvíamos, me prometía cambiar y nunca cambio, tratábamos de arreglar con sexo, lo que no podíamos conversarlo, pero hasta para eso, no éramos buenos.

No solo la culpo a ella, yo también estaba enfermo al seguir con una relación enfermiza, no veía nada más en mi futuro, solo ella llena de tubos en la cabeza, tratando de manejar mi vida, hasta pensé en pedirle matrimonio, por suerte un día, caí en cuenta y bendigo cada día ese momento de mi vida. Tomé valor y termine con ella esta vez para siempre, pasaron semanas de locuras, llantos desenfrenados fuera del departamento donde vivía, me seguía donde fuera que estuviera, hacia escándalos en el hospital, en la facultad, en restaurantes, bares, donde fuera que estuviera ella llegaba.

Habían días en que llegaba serena a pedirme perdón, que cambiaría, el mismo cuento de siempre y al ver mi negativa se convertía en una histérica y comenzaba a gritarme, fue tanta la obsesión que su padre la interno, por supuesto fui el culpable de todo, desde esa vez que no la veo, solo algunas llamadas esporádicas y ahora que por fin veo tranquilidad en mi vida, ella vuelve y siento miedo.

…

-No la culpo, ¿sabes?-

Recostados en la cama mientras nos abrazábamos, abrí el baúl de mi pasado, después que terminé esa relación la guardé para que no volviera a salir pero me había equivocado- ¿por qué lo dices?

-Causaste también una obsesión en mí, no había día en que no me acordase de ti, así que puedo llegar a ser una loca enfermiza también…

**Gracias por los rev.**


	11. El sueño de Angela

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 10…" El sueño de Ángela"

Desde que se conocieron Ángela y Ben sabían que terminarían juntos, su amor causaba envidia, en la mayoría de los estudiantes del instituto de Forks, es que no solo nacer en cunas de oro influía, los dos eran hermosos, simpáticos, atletas e inteligentes y por sobre todo eran tal para cual, nunca tuvieron una pelea, en donde su relación se viera en peligro y aunque a los dos le rondaban miles de pretendientes supieron, hacer oídos sordos y alejaron las malas vibras.

Caminaba al altar con ese vestido que habían ajustado más de cinco veces, su sonrisa era radiante, sus ojos brillaban y mantenían la vista fija en donde la esperaba Ben, todo Forks, estaba acá, los padres de los chicos eran muy queridos en el pueblo y nadie quería quedarse fuera de tal evento.

La iglesia estaba adornada con miles de flores de tonos pasteles, la música a lo lejos era melodiosa con los pasos que ella daba camino al altar, nunca había visto a mi amiga tan feliz, su padre orgulloso la llevaba del brazo, sus damas de honor, la esperaban junto a su amado, con vestido también de tonos pastel, Edward me pregunta en el oído, ¿porque no estaba allá? Junto a las chicas y es que nunca se me paso por la mente ser una dama de honor, yo ocupaba el lugar de la mejor amiga, igual que Rose, en ese lugar estaban todas sus primas, como lo decía la tradición de la familia, en todo caso, no me veía como dama de honor, eso quedo claro en el matrimonio de Rose, las tres sabíamos que ninguna sería dama de honor de ninguna, no compartíamos el hecho de vernos como princesitas de cuento al lado de la otra.

La ceremonia fue emotiva, escuchar los votos de los dos me emocionó, pensaba si alguna vez alguien me prometería amor eterno, como se prometían esos dos, mire a Edward, quien me sonrió al instante y me pregunte si alguna vez llegaríamos a tales circunstancias, borré el pensamiento de mi mente enseguida. La experiencia fallida del matrimonio de mis padres, siempre me ha hecho dar un paso al lado a la hora de pensar en tal compromiso, más ahora, no lo quiero hacer por el bebé, si llegaba el momento quería hacerlo por verdadero amor no por otras circunstancias.

Sabía que mi padre, estaba invitado al matrimonio, pero no lo había visto aun, eso empañaba mi noche a parte de la familia de Edward, pero trataba de obviarlo lo mas disimuladamente que podía.

Admito que conocer a los padres de Edward me asustó, pero cuando lo hice, mis miedos quedaron atrás, me quedo claro que su madre era muy protectora con sus hijos, pero conmigo se ha portado muy bien desde que la conocí, hemos hablado un par de veces por teléfono, se ha preocupado mucho por el embarazo, me saca de algunas dudas que he tenido sobre ello, ha sido muy maternal, tenerla cerca me ha servido mucho, necesitaba de alguien así cerca, Rose y Ángela también estos últimos días han estado conmigo mucho, admito que ha sido difícil no tener a Charlie, por eso me he apoyado en las personas que han querido estar cerca.

Mi única nube negra ha sido Alice, es exasperante tener que escuchar una persona que habla sin respirar, todos los días, incluso intento que hoy llevara uno de sus diseños, pero si alguna cosa tengo clara aun, es que mi manera de vestir es algo no transable para mi, se lo he dicho de muchas formas, solo estoy esperando que no saque a flote mi lado malo.

He tenido que contar hasta diez, muchas veces en estos cortos días, nunca pensé que una persona tan pequeña y frágil a la vista fuera tan indeseable, el único momento en que la podemos mantener callada es cuando Jasper esta a la vista y hoy es un día de ellos, por eso lo agradezco, porque toda la personalidad extrovertida y avasalladora queda nula con la sola presencia de mi amigo, no solo yo me di cuenta de ello, Edward y Rose ya me han comentado sobre el comportamiento tan cambiante de mi cuñada, pero no soy quien para hablar de ello.

La familia Cullen en pleno, en el salón de la fiesta de matrimonio de Ángela, con Edward nos dirigimos a su mesa, mientras los novios aun no llegaban, todos vestían elegantes y por algún momento sentí un poco de arrepentimiento por no haber dejado que Alice me asesoraba, pero fue muy mínimo sentimiento, ya que Emmett cuando me vio exclamo lo bien que me veía, Edward en un momento, me llevo a su lado y no me soltó de su agarre, mirando un tanto serio a su hermano, quien enseguida entendió el mensaje. Su padre también hizo alarde de lo bien que me veía aumentado mi ego, pero lo que me dejo más conforme, fueron los breves segundos que Alice, mantuvo su boca abierta viendo a mi dirección.

-Estas hermosa ¿Quién es el diseñador?- pregunto Alice un poco en ¿shock?

- No lo sé, lo vi hace unas semanas atrás en Los Ángeles, solo recé que me entrara hoy.

Mi vestido era de gasa azul, cuello en v, sin mangas, largo, me encanto, desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que era el vestido perfecto para este día especial.

-Te ves preciosa- Edward y su costumbre de susurrar en mi oído, hacia que mis piernas temblaran.

La recepción había comenzado en pleno, la gente se acercaba a saludarnos, la mayoría ya conocía a los Cullen, por su trabajo en el hospital, Rose había llegado con Jasper y su par de remolinos, por más que intentaba tenerlos sentados para que no ensuciaran y estropearan sus trajes, era caso perdido.

Ella por su puesto era una diosa, ¿a quien se le ocurre vestir con un color rojo intenso, y llevar tremendo escote?, solo a Rose, se veía espectacular, tenia embobados a casi todos en la fiesta, pero ella no tomaba en cuenta, su vista la tenia ocupada en sus cachorros, que estaban asaltando la mesa de los bocadillos.

Aun no veía a mi padre, sabia que había venido, Rose me lo había confirmado.

Los recién casados hacían arribo al local, radiantes y felices, la música del vals comenzó a escucharse, ellos caminaron al centro de la pista y se dejaron llevar por la armoniosa melodía, el padre de Ángela orgulloso, la toma de la cintura para seguir la tradición, a su vez Ben toma a su madre, todos felices, vinieron después el padre de Ben y la madre de Ángela, quien emocionada hasta las lagrimas bailaba con su yerno.

Después de bailar con casi todos sus tíos y tías todos se fueron a la pista para acompañarlos en el baile, fue cuando Ben se detuvo y buscaba a alguien a su alrededor, me sorprendí al ver que era yo a quien buscaba, fue hacia mi, pero Rose se adelanto a las intenciones de Ben y me empujo hacia él.

El sabia que no se me iba bien en el baile, que odiaba estar en el centro de la muchedumbre, pero era su día, quien era yo para negarme, estaba feliz, compartiendo su felicidad. Nos abrazamos y le desee que fuera inmensamente feliz junto a mi amiga, por su puesto que él, como muchas veces antes me lo prometió, luego fue el turno de Rose, bailar con nuestro amigo, así la noche comenzó a transcurrir entre a cena, brindis y bailes con Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

Fue el momento de parar un poco, los zapatos de taco y yo no éramos los mejores amigos, por suerte Jasper lo entendió, nos sentamos cerca de los Cullen, donde Alice, no nos quitaba la mirada de encima.

_ ¿por qué, no vino María?- Hace mucho que no sabía nada de la eterna novia de Jasper y no quise preguntarle a Rose, ella la odiaba y nunca decía una frase de ella sin insultarla, su boca de camionero, se hacia siempre presente al referirse ante su cuñada.

-Estamos pasando por un mal momento, nos hemos dado un tiempo- eso no me lo esperaba, siempre ví, a Jasper y María juntos, me era difícil pensar que ellos ya no mantenían la relación.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- sabía que él estaba muy enamorado de ella, hasta el punto de dejarse de hablar con su hermana por ella, gracias a Dios los dos recapacitaron, Jasper siempre ha sido un pilar fundamental en la vida de Rose.

- Las cosas en los últimos meses han cambiado mucho, ella se fue a seguir su postgrado a Nueva York, la distancia nos afectó y el amor se fue debilitando, al final no era tan fuerte después de todo, creo que ha sido para mejor, necesitaba un tiempo para mi, ella vuelve en unas semanas más, terminar por teléfono no es muy de caballeros.

Sí, ese es mi amigo, un caballero después de todo.

-no pensaste en viajar tú y cortar por lo sano, ver en su territorio como funcionaban?

No esperé que mi amigo soltará una carcajada- ¿y perderme todo esto?, naa, ya no me siento ligado a ella, solo quiero hacerlo personalmente.

-Estas interesado en alguien más? Y aquí mis intentos de cupido saltaron instintivamente, es que así éramos las mujeres, ves a alguien sufrir por amor y ahí esta nuestro espíritu salvador, pegué mi vista en Alice, quien bailaba como una gacela junto a Edward.

-¿En verdad estas enamorada de Cullen?

- Te hice una pregunta, no la evadas con otra.

-no me gusta como me mira, solo eso.

-a él también no le gusta como lo miras, tu alma psicoanalista a veces asusta a la gente y si estoy enamorada de él.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que venga otro desgraciado y te haga daño nuevamente, menos ahora, sabes a lo que me refiero… y hablando de desgraciados…

-Hola Bella, me paralicé por breves segundos, mi voz interna diciéndome en breves y rápidas palabras _"estúpida Bella, él también estaba invitado, él es su amigo también, fuerte, no demuestres debilidad, esperaste este momento, sabes como actuar frente a él, que no te vea débil, ya no eres débil"._

Me giré para saludar a Jake, quien estaba parado atrás de donde estaba sentada, él se inclino para saludarme, lo hice, porque soy una persona educada, lo que esperé, nunca llegó, el temblor en las piernas, el vacío en el estomago, el nerviosismo en mi voz, nunca llegó, me sentí bien ante tal hecho.

-Hola Jake, lo que no espere era que tomara una silla y se sentará junto a mi, saludo despectivamente a Jasper, quien tampoco fue muy cortes con él, eso sí me tenso.

-¿Cómo has estado? – ¿Jake nervioso?, no me lo esperaba.

-Bien ¿y tú?- no tenía ganas de mantener una conversación con él, pero no quería pararme y dar media vuelta y hacer que todo el mundo se diera cuenta, tomando en consideración que todo el mundo sabia que él había sido mi novio hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Bella, podemos conversar en privado? Jasper bufó y se acercó a Jake, siendo algo rápido, breve y sobreprotector.

- ¿Ves al tipo que baila con la del vestido amarillo?, es su novio, Jacob no hagas el ridículo.

Jake, me quedo mirando yo asentí y bebí de mi vaso, no había sentimiento de culpa, lastima, cariño, nada, él ya no me provocaba nada, solo incomodidad.

Edward y Alice se nos acercaron, Jasper se levanto de su asiento, iba ha comenzar a alejarse pero Alice lo tomo del brazo, algo le murmuró al oído y el asintió, ella se puso feliz.

-Edward, el es Jacob Black el socio de Rose- una vez le mencioné a Edward quien había sido Jake en mi vida, el comprendió al momento su semblante se puso rígido, estiro su mano a Jake, éste se levanto y devolvió el saludo, serio, el ambiente era tenso, hasta que llego Rose, momento que aprovecho Jake para retirarse. Alice tomo del brazo a Jasper y lo llevo a la pista de baile "me lo acabas de prometer Jasper" y lo empujo hasta prácticamente colgarse de su cuello.

La sonrisa de Edward había desaparecido.

¿Quieres bailar?, aunque mis pies pedían a gritos descanso, necesitaba sacar a Edward, del debate interno que estaba llevando a cabo en su mente.

¿Lo quieres tú?, porque todos se empecinaban en responderme con una pregunta.

¿Soy sincera? Si estábamos en ese juego…

-quiero que siempre seas sincera conmigo, siempre, sea lo que sea- sabia que su declaración iba un poco más allá.

-Estos zapatos me están matando, ¿quieres acompañarme al auto a buscar los otros más bajos que traje?

-¿Quieres que te los busque yo? No es necesario que tengas que caminar más, con ellos, míralos son una trampa mortal.

Poco a poco comenzó a sonreír nuevamente, ese era mi Edward.

-Vamos me hará bien un poco de aire, solo afírmame ¿si?

Caminamos hacia los estacionamientos, el mantenía su agarre firme en mi, me cambie los zapatos, todo el glamour se había esfumado, me veía más baja, pero el largo del vestido tapaba los zapatos tipo ballerinas.

-¿Me contarás alguna vez que pasó con Black?- él me había contado su historia con su ex, no veía la forma de evadir esta conversación, hoy me había quedado demostrado que ya no sentía nada por Jake, ni siquiera guardaba rencor hacia él.

-Edward, no vale la pena, hablar de eso, pero si a ti te sirve para quedar mas tranquilo, lo haré, pero antes quiero que sepas, que estoy contigo, no voy a tirar por la borda lo que hemos construido, puede sonar tonto para ti, por el corto tiempo que hemos estado juntos, pero nada se compara con lo antes vivido, Edward … cada día que pasa siento que me enamoro más de ti- sabía que si no lo decía ahora, la nube gris iba a estar sobre nosotros desde ahora, no quería empañar todo.

-No es tonto para mí, quiero estar contigo, sin fantasmas alrededor-

-yo no acarreo fantasmas ¿y tú?- sus dudas me hacían sentir insegura, cuando me conto de Tanya, pensé en la pobre chica que no ha podido desligarse de él, no quería eso para mi, aunque sé que nos une un vinculo por siempre, lo quería a él, cien por ciento conmigo, egoístamente, sin fantasmas, sin Tanyas y Jacobs rondando nuestras vidas.

- También siento que te quiero cada vez más, creo que hoy conociste mi lado posesivo- dejo besos húmedos por mis mejillas, buscando mis labios.

-Celoso diría yo-comenzamos un beso puro, pero al parecer nuestros cuerpos piensan distinto, claramente estaban pidiendo más, pero quedaba noche aun y debíamos volver, nos soltamos sin dejar de prometernos una noche gloriosa, con nuestras caricias besos, volvimos al salón claramente mucho más relajados.

- Yo, no soy celoso-

- mmm-

Alice aun bailaba con Jasper, él sonreía.

Papá estaba sentado con los Cullen, Edward me sonrió y apuro el paso, yo traté de aflojarlo, no lo conseguí.

Cuando papa me vio, se paro inmediatamente, camino hacia mi, Edward levanto su mano para saludarlo. Él lo hizo, pero no despego su mirada de la mía.

-¿Qué tal papá?, mi voz salió insegura, no tenía ganas de discusiones, ni mucho menos desaires de su parte, Edward no soltaba mi mano.

-¿Cómo has estado? Pregunto con la vista baja.- ¿te has sentido bien?

-mejor ahora.

¿Quieres bailar?, papá no bailaba, no le gustaba, acepté.

-Perdón si te piso- extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, me aferré a él y comenzamos nuestra danza poca digna, cuatro pies izquierdos danzando, eso éramos los dos, tan parecidos, tan tercos, tan orgullosos.

-Te extraño-

-También pequeña, soy tan tonto, perdóname por no llamarte, me porte como un idiota, solo quiero que seas feliz-

-Lo sé papá, lo sé…

-Y ¿Cómo va lo del bebé?

-Bien, todo va bien, el próximo control me harán un ultrasonido, ¿si quieres ir?.

-Claro que sí, gracias pequeña… te he estado observando, él te quiere mucho, se le nota cuando te mira.

-Yo también lo quiero mucho-

-Sí, lo veo también.

La música termino, pero me quede agarrada de él, necesitaba de este abrazo, hoy me sentía completa.

Sue había asistido con él, estaban sentados juntos con unos amigos de la prefectura y otros de la reservación, en la mesa pude ver a Seth y Leah, otra victima de Jake, ella no me saludo, como lo hizo su hermano, pero no me importo, si ella no ha sanado todo este tiempo es asunto de ella, llamé a Edward para presentarlos, claro, él era mi novio. Lo aceptaron y me gusto.

También lo presenté a Mike y Jessica quienes tenían un hijo, Edward se acordó de ellos, él había atendido al pequeño, por un resfrío, la cara embobada de Jessica al saber que era mi novio era digna de admirar, no quise entrar en detalles, menos con ella.

Compartimos un rato con ellos, papá y Edward conversaban, la noche seguía avanzando, hasta que fue el momento del ramo, todas las solteras en el centro y Ángela llamándome con la mirada, yo negaba con la mano, tratando de esconderme, mi cara roja como la de un tomate, un joven con micrófono en mano llamándome y Rose avivando el espectáculo. Menos mal no era la única que se negaba.

¿Qué hacia Rose, en medio de la pista? , levante mi vestido y me paré al final del grupo de alocadas féminas, junto a una entusiasta Alice que hacia señas con puños al aire hacia donde esta Emmett, quien la vitoreaba. A su lado Rose con su pequeña Claire, preparándose con las manos en alto. Jasper sostenía aun muy enojado Kevin, que quería ir por el ramo también.

Bien el ramo fue tirado, yo no lo agarré, ni Rose, ni Alice, en una confusión de primas el ramo se desarmó y como tres de ellas tomaron una parte de él, Rose, se enojo, Alice levanto los hombros y nos largamos a reír de Rose. -¿en verdad querías ese ramo?-

-Malditas zorritas, ese era mi ramo- exclamo Rose

-Rose, es solo un ramo, cuando me case, juro que te lo tiraré directo a ti- la consoló Alice.

-Si atrapas el ramo, es porque te casaras ¿quieres casarte nuevamente?- Rose me miro y sonrió, la pequeña rabieta ya había pasado… ¿y nos preguntábamos a quien habían salido sus hijos?

–Rosalie, creo que hiciste trampa- habló Emmett, más serio de lo usual –todavía estas legalmente casada, eso no es justo.

-Cállate Emmett ¿que no te enseñaron que no debes divulgar los antecedentes de tus clientes? Hace unos días que Emmett, había tomado el caso del divorcio de Rose, siguiendo los consejos de Alice y al parecer se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, en cierto modo ellos eran parecidos, los dos compartían amor por los autos y se entendían perfectamente en su lenguaje vulgar.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, los novios se despedían de los invitados para ir a su luna de miel, me acerque a Ángela, nos abrazamos por mucho rato, le desee que fuera feliz, inmensamente feliz, ella se alegró por mi y por Edward, no pude evitar y las lagrimas en mis ojos bajaron.

Porque este era el sueño cumplido de mí amiga, una gran boda, con su enorme familia, con todos sus amigos acompañándola, sus padres y los de Ben, emocionados, ahora ella trabajaría en cumplir su otro sueño… su familia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer…**

**espero tus rev**


	12. Jake, mi vida…mi decepción…

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

**Capitulo 12… "Jake, mi vida…mi decepción…"**

Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, decir que lloré dos días seguidos es mucho, por más que me doliera la traición de Jake, una parte dentro de mí, sabia que esto sucedería.

Charlie me había comprado una camioneta, creo que de tercera mano, si es que una cuarta mano, la carrocería estaba en buenas condiciones, la mando a pintar al tiempo de que estuve aquí, pero un día de invierno, el motor fundió, sin saber que hacer, me baje de la camioneta, abrí el capó, el humo y olor me hicieron alejarme de inmediato del lugar, subiendo nuevamente al vehículo, llame a papá, pero no fue él, quien vino por mi, en su lugar una chica, salida de una revista de modas, con un overol impregnado en grasa, se acercó a mi.

Nunca imagine que la chica delicada que había visto varias veces en el instituto, estuviera manejando una grúa, menos que la chica, fuera empapelando mi camioneta de improperios, por todo el camino hacia el taller.

Fue ese día que conocí a Jake, llegue a una pequeña oficina, donde pude sacar mi chaqueta mojada, la acerque al calefactor para que se secara rápido, mis pies estaban entumecidos, todavía no me acostumbraba del todo a este clima, Un hombre alto se acercó a mi, se presento como Billy Black, el dueño del taller, por supuesto él me conocía, yo no lo recordaba, amigo de mi padre, hace años, yo trato y esfuerzo mi memoria, pero no lo consigo, no me recuerdo nada de él, seguramente bloquee esos recuerdos en algún lado de mi cerebro.

El tipo estaba realmente contento con mi presencia en el lugar, yo solo quería que papá me viniera a buscar, estaba empapada, a pesar de los pocos minutos que me baje de la camioneta, es que así era el clima en este lugar, la lluvia caía como si de una manguera de bomberos la tirasen hacia abajo.

Me ofreció tomar un café de la maquina, caminamos juntos hacia donde reparaban los coches y fue que salió desde debajo de un coche con una llave inglesa o francesa de sus manos, sé que no fue amor a primera vista, él sabía quien yo era.

-¿Jugábamos cuando chicos en la Push?, mmm no lo recuerdo-

Su aspecto de chico desgarbado, rebelde de pelo corto, unos años mayor que yo y un tatuaje en el hombro, me cautivaron.

Y así empezó todo, salimos un par de veces, antes de hacernos novios, lo que me gusto de él, su espíritu libre, podíamos salir a cabalgar alrededor de la playa, otros días estábamos tirándonos de los acantilados junto a los chicos, otros tan solo contemplábamos los nubosos cielos de Forks.

El día que nos besamos, para mi fue el mejor, eso porque no sabía lo que me deparaba el destino, nos hicimos novios al tiempo de ese día, nunca me importó lo posesivo de su comportamiento y aunque muchas veces tuvimos problemas por ello, lo deje pasar, él me decía lo mucho que me amaba y yo perdonaba esa actitud.

Poco a poco comencé alejarme de mis amigos, por estar bien con él, ya no podía salir hacer trabajos del instituto con mis compañeros, o peor aun asistir a una fiesta, partido de basquetbol o cualquier actividad extra programática, no me sentía mal por ello, a mi me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él y si él estaba bien yo lo estaba.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar con el paso del tiempo, luego que yo viajara a los Ángeles por la universidad, Jake tomo el mando del taller, donde Rose se hizo participe también en su administración, vez que podía, viajaba para poder verlo, él también muchas veces viajó para visitarme, aunque había distancia, el primer año nos llamábamos casi todos los días, el celaba cada uno de mis comentarios y yo dejaba pasar todos esos signos.

Comenzaron a pasar semanas y no nos llamábamos, cuando nos visitábamos, me venía o él se iba peleando, por cualquier estupidez, luego me llamaba y yo perdonaba, ¿Por qué?, porque pensaba que para mi no había más, porque con él, fue la primera vez que hice el amor, porque le entregue mi alma, mi corazón, porque pensé que solo mi amor bastaba para demostrarle que no necesitaba a nadie más.

Él no lo valoró.

Pasaron los años y nuestra relación seguía igual, no había cambios, yo lo extrañaba, extrañaba ese chico loco de motos y autos, extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo en las frías aguas de la Push, extrañaba al que un día fue mi amigo y le podía confiar cualquier cosa.

Ángela comenzó a contarme de comentarios escuchados cuando ella viajo a Forks, yo ciegamente confiaba en él, no podía creer que la persona quien celaba cada movimiento mio en Los Ángeles, a quien le confié mi corazón, pudiese estar de fiesta en fiesta y haya dejado los cursos que hacia de Administración para bien del Taller, pero eso no era todo…

Pronto abrirían una sucursal del taller en Seattle, eso nos tenia emocionados a todos, era el sueño de los chicos, ver su negocio creciendo, decidieron que él seria el encargado de este lugar, así que rentó un departamento y se fue a vivir a Seattle, las cosas comenzaron a ir mejor, por razones de mucho trabajo, era yo quien viajaba vez que podía, la pasábamos bien, incluso comenzamos a planear el futuro juntos, nunca hablamos de matrimonio, él sabia que yo no creía en eso, él respetaba mi pensamiento, o eso era lo que me hacia creer.

Viviríamos un tiempo en su departamento, no era tan pequeño pero teníamos pensado una sala para mis libros, otra para sus juegos, los hijos, iban a esperar, mientras estuviéramos mejor instalados, yo buscaría un trabajo en alguna escuela de allá cerca, teníamos el futuro planeado, todo, menos como mantener el amor.

Los rumores seguían llegando, mi padre y Rose, se mantenían al margen de todo.

Mi madre me enseño una vez hacerle caso a los signos de nuestro cuerpo, fue su tiempo de libros de reflexión y sanación, ese día me levante con una sensación extraña en el estomago y en mi mente el recuerdo de Jacob y nuestra ultima discusión, en mi corazón una opresión que se extendía a los pulmones dificultando mi respiración.

No lo pensé por mucho, tome un par de cosas a un bolso y reserve un pasaje de avión, sentía las ansias de verlo, de estar con él, de pedir perdón por mis errores cometidos, estaba tomando en cuenta trasladarme a una universidad más cerca de él, para que no me reprochara más la distancia, ni siquiera me importó que fuera pasada la media noche, llegue a Seattle y tome un taxi hasta el departamento.

Frente al edificio, el viento frio se arremolinaba en mi cabello, tomé la capucha de mi abrigo apreté el bolso a mi hombro, ignorando las mariposas en el estomago, confundiéndolas con la ansiedad de ver a mi Jake, momento en que recordé que la copia de la llave, yacía en el cofre encima de la mesita del lado de la cama en Los Ángeles, mi idea era llegar y acostarme a su lado, como algunas veces antes lo hice en Forks.

Toque el timbre afuera del departamento numero 306, tercer piso, una vez, dos veces, hasta que sentí ruidos.

Un Jake medio adormilado, me abrió la puerta, me lance hacia él, él se congelo, por la impresión de verme.

Y los que quizás fueron segundos, para mi fueron, minutos y dos días de llanto, semanas preguntándome ¿porque? Y meses para olvidarlo.

-¿Quién es mi vida?- una chica media adormilada con cabello alborotado saliendo del dormitorio, ese en donde habíamos compartido antes, solo con una bata de seda cubriendo algo de su cuerpo, me baje de Jake, que había perdido el color, su mano paso por su cara una, dos, veces, solo sé que salí corriendo del edificio, no esperé explicación, todo encajaba, todo lo que yo hice oídos sordos, era verdad.

En medio de las calles de Seattle, me quede helada, tratando de asimilar todo, ordenar, encajar, llorar.

No recuerdo bien el momento en que Jasper, paso por mi, ni siquiera sé en que momento lo llame, el frio ya no calaba mis huesos, solo quedaba el que congelaba mi corazón, fue mi amigo quien lo encaro y así supo donde me estaba quedando.

¿Hablar?, ¿de que?, ya no había nada más de que hablar.

Me reprocho la distancia, mi falta de atención hacia él, ¡que él era el hombre!

Miles de escusas, miles de perdón escuché ese día.

No hubo vuelta atrás, no pude perdonar, me subí a esa avión, para después enterarme con el tiempo que la chica con la que lo vi, era una noviecita de turno, con la que vivió un tiempo, no quise después saber más de él. Sabía que había cosas imposibles de evitar, era socio de Rose, amigo de Ben y Ángela, hijo de Billy, amigo de mi padre.

Una parte inconsciente de mi, sabía que esto sucedería, no quería ver mas allá de mi, llegue a encerrarme a mi dormitorio en Los Ángeles, lloré, rompí todo lo relacionado con Jake y lloré, por el amor perdido, por lo ingenua… por mi.

"_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí."_

…

…

Le conté sobre Jake a Edward.

-Siento por lo que pasaste- estábamos sentados en el sofá, tomando un tazón de chocolate caliente, viendo hacia la ventana donde la tregua de los cielos de Forks por el matrimonio de Ángela, se acaba y daba paso a una pequeña llovizna, era pasada las cinco de la mañana, mi vestido aun estaba tirado en algún lugar del suelo del departamento, la urgencia no nos había dejado llegar al dormitorio.

Desde que salimos de la fiesta, mientras íbamos en el auto, hasta camino al departamento, no me quito la mirada de encima, solo para encontrar la forma de quitarme el vestido.

La encontró.

-yo no lo siento ahora- respondí, tratando de explicar en cortas palabras, que si no hubiese sido por ese episodio en mi vida, jamás estaría en ese departamento, junto a él, quizás estaría engañada aun en una relación sin amor, tratando de sacar a flote un amor que había dejado de ser amor, nunca hubiese ido ese día a la despedida de soltera de Ángela, porque hubiese estado tan preocupada de no incomodar a Jake, que hasta eso hubiese sacrificado. No hubiese conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra placer.

No estaría proyectando mi vida, abriendo paso al amor más puro y fraternal que él que crecía en mí.


	13. Visitas inesperadas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 13… "Visitas inesperadas…"

-Sra. Isabella Swan, su turno- nos levantamos los tres al mismo tiempo, la ansiedad comía mis manos, hoy era el segundo ultrasonido, tenia la vaga esperanza de saber su sexo, aunque Edward se negara y fingiría no escuchar, ni ver el monitor, papá, que también estaba nervioso, me tomo la mano para dirigirnos a la consulta de Carmen, la especialista del hospital.

Tomaron mi presión arterial, temperatura, algunas mediciones y preguntas de rutina, hasta que por fin comenzamos con el ultrasonido, el gel frio, hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, Edward tomó mi mano y fijo la vista en el monitor, su cara se ilumino enseguida, mire la pequeña pantalla y aunque no podía descifrar mucho de lo que allí había, pude notar un pequeño bultito que palpitaba a mil, el corazón de mi bebé, mis lagrimas se asomaron, enseguida, Edward apretó mi mano, sus ojos también estaban vidriosos, emocionados por tal escena.

La doctora Carmen, comenzó anotar algunos parámetros en el computador, Edward hacia preguntas, sobre liquido amniótico y la frecuencia cardiaca, hacia mediciones y apuntaba, papá estaba perdido viendo la pantalla plana, que colgaba en la pared, el sonido rápido de los latidos del corazón llenaban el cuarto. La doctora mencionaba términos científicos que yo no entendía, pero al mirar a Edward, veía que él, si las entendía.

Y yo también quería entenderlas…

-Todo esta dentro de lo normal, las medidas, liquido amniótico y frecuencias cardiacas, quiero que sigas con el régimen de vitaminas que te dejé la ultima vez y también acuérdate de consumir muchos lácteos, para que no tengamos descalcificación en un futuro, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿mmm, es posible ver su sexo aun?- no aguanté más y pregunté, sabia que era muy temprano y que se pudiera ver era relativo, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

-Edward ya lo sabe ¿no es así Edward?- afirmó Carmen.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante nuestra mirada –no es seguro aun, es muy temprano para dar un veredicto.

-¿me vas a decir?-

-No-

-¿Carmen? No puedo quedarme con la interrogante-

- bueno vimos en la imagen que el bebé, tiene un tubérculo genital que está más horizontal con respecto a su cuerpo, paralelo a la espina dorsal-

-¿y eso que significa?- le interrumpí, mientras los dos doctores en la sala sonreían

- así que probablemente sea una niña- intervino Edward, con una sonrisa gigante en su cara, recordándome lo que habíamos hablado antes, yo me imaginaba con un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo y él una pequeña revoltosa de ojos chocolate. Por eso esa sonrisa, que me contagió.

Nos imprimieron unas fotografías donde solo se distinguía una silueta, papá llevaba cuatro marcos de fotos, una para él, para los padres de Edward para mi madre y la otra para mí, nos despedimos afuera del hospital, mi padre tenía que trabajar así que con Edward volvimos a casa, él tenía su día libre.

Pusimos el cuadro de nuestro bebe en la mesa pequeña frente al televisor de la sala, no podía dejar de contemplarla. –Mamá llamó, pregunta si quieres ir a cenar con ellos hoy en la noche.

-me parece bien- hace unos días que no veía a su familia, era perfecto para poder ir a dejarles la fotografía del ultrasonido. La mayor parte del día la pasábamos estirados en la cama o en el sofá, últimamente ya se habían ido las nauseas matutinas, pero pasaba con mucho sueño, dormía casi toda las tardes, cuando Edward estaba en casa, me ayudaba algunas labores de hogar y luego nos recostábamos para ver películas, leíamos o conversábamos, nos conocíamos cada vez más, y cada vez me sentía más conectada con él, pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre conmigo, hice un espacio en el closet para su ropa, cuando lo hizo, mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago y me sentí completa y en casa.

La semana siguiente comenzaba mi trabajo temporal y administrativo en la escuela de Forks, eso me tenia con mucha alegría, no todo se estaba dando como había planeado, ya que lo de las clases tendrían que esperar, pero el padre de Ángela quien era director de las escuelas de Forks, quiso esperarme hasta que estuviera lista, estaba muy agradecida de él.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Esme, los chicos aun no llegaban, Emmett había estado en los tribunales de Port Ángeles por el caso del divorcio de Rose, y Alice venia viajando de Seattle, por unas telas que necesitaría para trabajar en su colección, hace unos días atrás habíamos salido de compras, aunque resulto una jornada súper agotadora, con ella al mando, era una actividad que tenia que hacer si o si, ya nada estaba quedándome, esa mañana había sido la primera discusión con Edward…

Insistía en que tomara su tarjeta de crédito para ir de compras, por su puesto yo me negué el insistía, yo me negaba, dejo la tarjeta en un bolsillo de mi bolso, yo la tomé y la deje en el mueble de la cocina, se enojo, yo ya estaba molesta, llegó Alice y en vez de mejorar las cosas, las empeoro, saliendo de la casa, sin siquiera despedirnos, al parecer los dos éramos bastante tercos, me negaba rotundamente a recibir su tarjeta de crédito, yo tenia mis ahorros y podía perfectamente, costearme ese tipo de cosas, por su parte Edward ya aportaba con algunos gastos del departamento así que ¿para que más?, le hice saber que después si, vendrían muchos más gastos y que mejor que guardara su tarjeta. Se molestó.

Esa tarde llegué demasiado cansada y con un montón de bolsas, estaba sola, Edward tenía turno esa noche así que ordene todas mis compras, separando lo que ya no me quedaba bueno, me prepare una leche tibia y me recosté en la cama, no supe realmente que hora era, solo sentí una aroma ya familiar que se acercaba, se acostó a mi lado y me apretó hacia él, no me importó lo helado que estaba, todo el día, me incomodo haber tenido este pleito que aunque pequeño era, no me hizo sentir bien, Alice tampoco ayudó a que lo olvidara, los Cullen al parecer tenían una manía de querer hacerte regalos o pagar las cuentas.

_Pensé en ti todo el día_

_me hubieses llamado entonces_

_ aunque moría de ganas, no quise, me asusto ver a ese gatito engrifado de la mañana.

_¿gatito engrifado? No puedo creer que me llames así, deberías saber que no me gustan esas atenciones hacia mí, estoy acostumbrada a costear mis cosas yo sola… me cortó.

_ en primer lugar no lo sabía, en segundo lugar ¿te das cuenta que nunca te hecho un regalo?, no quiero que te enojes por tonteras, no te hace bien, deja que te consienta un poco, ¿es tan difícil aceptarlo?

_no, tampoco me gusto enojarme contigo, me sentí mal todo el día_

_me imagino, Alice no debe haber ayudado mucho_

_no me lo recuerdes…

Las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor de las peleas, por muy pequeñas que fuesen, prometió no insistir en comprarme "todo el tiempo" cosas y yo prometí aceptar "algunos regalos".

…

La cena aun no estaba lista y nos fuimos a conversar al jardín de Esme, mi nuevo lugar favorito en esa casa, a ella le encanto el cuadro de su primer nieto y lo puso arriba de la chimenea, junto a unas fotos de los chicos.

Mientras la cena estaba en el horno, conversamos amenamente de cosas triviales con Esme, no sé porque a veces Edward y Emmett insistía que su madre era una bruja, vaya hijitos, sobre todo Emmett, quien se quejaba siempre de espantarle todas sus novias, siendo yo la única oficial que ha compartido varias cenas de la familia.

El primero en llegar fue Carlisle, quien se dirigió a dar un baño, aludiendo la extenuante jornada en el hospital, Emmett lo siguió, conversando que el caso de Rose estaba muy avanzado, pero tenía todas las de ganar, a pesar que el abogado anterior de mi amiga había cometido algunos errores que le hubiese costado mucho a ella. Emmett se veía muy esperanzado en que todo terminara a favor en un mes.

-No puedo creer el infierno que vivió, tu amiga- argumento Emmett, cuando estábamos solos frente al jardín –no sé, como una persona puede ser tan malvado incluso con sus hijos, si supieras lo que hay en ese expediente.-

-Ella es fuerte Emmett, lo va a superar por ella y por sus hijos, ya dio el primer paso, separarse…

-Lo sé, tiene a Jasper, su principal pilar-

-Si Jasper en algún momento ha sido un pilar para todos- murmuré más para mí.

- Ví la nueva fotografía, en la chimenea- cambió el tema- ese pequeño tendrá que aprender futbol tan bien como yo-

- Edward dice que posiblemente sea niña, así que guarda tus ganas para tus bebés-

-¿Una niña? Oh diablos voy a perder la apuesta, para estas cosas siempre gana Alice…

Y quien se acuerda del rey de Roma…

Los chicos tuvieron que ayudar a bajar del auto lo que ella llamaba un pequeño montoncito de telas, mientras parloteaba de ellas, sus hermanos con cara de pocos amigos bajaban y bajaban rollos de tela, me acerque a su auto y me pregunté, como es que había puesto esa cantidad de rollos en ese pequeño vehículo.

Esme anuncio que la cena estaba lista, pero los chicos decidieron bajar todo antes de cenar.

-¿esperamos alguien más para cenar? Pregunté, viendo hacia la entrada donde se estacionaba un auto rojo, de él, bajaba una despampanante rubia.

-oh oh- escuche a Emmett.

-Diablos- murmuro Edward, mi estomago se encogió, intuí quien era esa persona.

-¿Tanya, Edward que hace ella acá? Pregunto Alice – se arruinó el día de mamá.-

-espérenme acá, voy a ver que quiere- Edward se alejó de nosotros hacia la rubia.

Mientras yo invocaba mi paz interior y todos los libros de autoayuda que una vez, mi madre me hizo leer, mi autoestima descendía un milímetro cada segundo que pasaba.

Alice con la vista fija hacia el frontis de su casa tomo mi mano.

-Tranquila… sé va a dar cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer acá y se va a ir-

Y eso era lo que esperaba yo, un sentimiento nuevo en mi crecía, quería ir hacia Edward que conversaba con la rubia, hacerle saber de mi presencia, me llamo la atención esto que me estaba pasando, yo nunca había experimentado esta sensación, ¿eran celos?, pero no hizo falta, la rubia se monto en el auto un tanto enrabiada, chirriaron las ruedas y se fue.

Edward volvió a mi lado, Alice con su habitual gesto de ojos, quizás le consulto que había ocurrido, Edward también con su lenguaje que ya estaba odiando, negó, con un gesto de cabeza.

_Bien pasemos a la mesa, mamá esta irritándose_ Emmett anuncio, Edward tomo mi mano y nos fuimos hacia el comedor, donde Esme retaba a Emmett por sentarse y no ir a lavarse las manos luego de ayudar a su hermana, antes de que nos dijera algo a nosotros ya estábamos lavando nuestras manos en el baño de abajo.

Quería preguntar que había venido hacer esa tal Tanya, pero nunca había estado en una situación así, todo esto es nuevo para mi, no sabía como preguntar aunque me moría de las ganas de hacerlo.

_ ¿a que se debió la visita?, pregunte tomando mucha atención en el secado de mis manos.

_ Vino a saber si aun vivía, como no he contestado sus llamadas pensó que me había tragado la tierra, o que Esme me tenía retenido el teléfono por ser un mal niño, lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de diversión, buscando mis labios y acorralándome detrás de la puerta del baño, tomo mi cintura y me hablo al oído ¿Por qué hace eso?, sabe que ese solo movimiento y me puede tener bebiendo de sus labios.

_no hay nada de que preocuparse… mientras dejaba besos húmedos en mi cuello, y yo comenzando a perder la razón… ella es así, se va a dar cuenta pronto que no tiene nada que hacer acá_

_ mmm eso espero, Esme nos va a venir a buscar si no vamos ya_

_ ya no quiero cenar, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa?, no sabes lo que me espera allá afuera, sálvame…

_suena tentador, pero tenemos hambre, busque su mano y la lleve a mi vientre.

Razón suficiente para él, para tomar mi mano y salir del baño, nos sentamos a la mesa donde ya todos estaban instalándose, Esme fue la primera en dirigir la palabra.

-¿A que vino?, nunca había visto esa cara en Esme, me asusto.

-lo de siempre, respondió a secas Edward, mamá ¿podríamos conversar después del asunto? Apuntando con la cabeza hacia mi, yo no sabía donde meterme.

Carlisle, me ofreció un poco de ensalada, al parecer nadie se atrevía a conversar de otra cosa.

-¿A caso Bella no sabe quien es ella?

_si lo sabe, pero no veo cual es el punto de hablar de ella acá en la mesa, ese asunto esta cerrado.

_entonces por que vino_

_Papá te puede responder eso mejor que yo_

Todas las miradas instintivamente se fueron hacia Carlisle, la de Esme era de un tono acusatorio.

_yo no soy el encargado de las contrataciones en el hospital, al parecer la jefa de recursos humanos vio un historial intachable y ya saben que con la remodelación del hospital en Port Ángeles, están derivando todo a Forks…

_al grano_ interrumpió Esme.

_ fue contratada para trabajar acá_ soltó Edward.

Alice me dio una rápida mirada, yo baje mi cara poniendo atención a mi cena, no sabía de que color tenía la cara, solo sabia que mi corazón comenzó acelerarse, mis inseguridades salían a flote, ella cerca de Edward, ella acosando a Edward, ella y solo ella. De pronto el apetito se me había quitado.

_no puedes hacer algo papá_ preguntó Alice.

_no puedo, en esa área no puedo meterme, ella trae las mejores referencias y no sería muy ético despedirla ahora, solo porque es la ex novia de Edward.

_¡Solo la ex novia! ¡Es una loca maniática, acosadora, hijita de papi! Esas referencias deben ser falsas, Bella cariño no dejes que ella se meta en tu vida, cualquier cosa por más mínima que te llegue hablar o hacer me lo dices, tu no puedes en tu estado interactuar con gente inestable mentalmente. ¡Oh cielos puede hacerle algo a Bella!.

_¡Mamá, por favor, no asustes a Bella! Escuche a Edward hablar.

_Si Esme, por favor, sabemos que la chica esta un poco mal por el asunto, pero se va a dar cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, cuando se de cuenta que ya no hay más posibilidades con Edward ¿o no?. Carlisle, trataba de calmar a una muy alterada Esme, que golpeteaba el tenedor en el plato.

_Mamá, si te dejara más tranquila, podríamos poner una orden de alejamiento de Tanya a nuestra familia, aporto Emmett que hablaba casi con la boca llena, era el único quien seguía cenando como si nada se hablara en la mesa.

_nadie va hacer nada, acordó Carlisle, al menos que ella haga alguna tontería, Esme por favor dejemos esa paranoia, fuera de esta casa, pensemos que la chica, quizás vino a reivindicarse, nosotros no nos meteremos en su vida y esperemos que ella tampoco se meta en la de nosotros, mantendremos la fiesta en paz, hablaré con Wendy de recursos humanos y pediré los horarios de ella para que no se crucen con los de Edward, eso es solo lo que puedo hacer.

_ok _

Y la cena continuo casi en paz.

…

Cuando estábamos en casa, Edward me explico que ella haba ido a informarle sobre su nuevo trabajo en el hospital, para suerte de él ella estaba en un área de tratamientos ambulatorios, donde Edward, no estaba, eso me dejaba más tranquila.

_nunca me imaginé ver a Esme así_

_Tanya, la pone así, siento haberte hecho pasar por ello_

_Tan terrible fue_

_ Ni te imaginas, fue una guerra y lo peor es que yo estaba en medio, mamá ponía sus condiciones para verla, Tanya no quería que yo visitará a mi madre, decía que llenaba mi cabeza de estupideces, la mayoría ciertas… pero eso ya termino y me alegro cada día de eso_

…

La mayoría de las noches, terminábamos haciendo el amor, cada vez era más incomodo con el volumen que estaba adquiriendo, pero estábamos empecinados en buscar maneras "cómodas" para hacerlo, mis hormonas estaban muy a flor de piel, cualquier roce de su cuerpo, cualquier caricia, cualquier beso, despertaba el animal hambriento en mi, lo mejor es que Edward no se quedaba atrás y estaba siempre dispuesto a mis necesidades, no importaba la hora, ni el lugar, aunque últimamente era siempre en la cama, ya no podíamos hacerlo en la ducha, o arriba de la lavadora como lo fueron un par de veces, al principio y yo unos cuantos kilos menos habíamos tenido muchos encuentros en la pequeña mesita de la cocina, pero por mi seguridad y la del bebé, tuvimos que dejar esos encuentros y demorarnos un poquito más, hasta llegar al dormitorio.

...

Para mi desgracia el departamento se había convertido en el centro neurálgico de juntas, Jasper se había hecho muy amigo de Emmett y por lo tanto siempre un día del tan esperado fin de semana, estaban en casa para ver algún partido de futbol, junto a Edward y como Jasper visitaba nuestro departamento, era fijo tener al pequeño demonio en casa, Alice, de quien ya me estaba acostumbrando, Emmett, invitaba a su nueva inseparable amiga Rose quien traía a sus otros demonios en fin mi casa era un caos de hombres vitoreando a un televisor, Alice mirando embobada a Jasper, Rose ayudándome con los preparativos de remodelación el dormitorio del bebé, sus pequeños corriendo y jugando por todo el departamento. Algunas veces nos acompañaba Charlie, Esme y Carlisle, mi departamento no era tan pequeño, pero con tanto personaje, me ahogaba en cuestión de horas, nunca había estado acostumbrada a esta vida familiar, Charlie, también se sentía incomodo cuando llegaba a verme, eso era hasta que comenzaba el partido y se les unía a los trogloditas que estaban sentados frente al televisor.

...

En mi trabajo, las cosas iban bien, me acostumbre bastante bien a las labores administrativas del colegio, aunque igual llegaba agotadísima a casa por las tardes, algunas veces había tenido que remplazar a una profesora enferma, siendo mi primera experiencia como maestra de tercer grado, no me fue tan mal para ser la primera vez, los chicos eran encantadores y a mi me encantaba estar frente a un aula, esa era mi vocación. Algunas ocasiones Edward me iba a buscar a la salida de la jornada, cuando no lo hacia él, era mi padre quien me esperaba afuera, estos hombres, no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, al parecer llevaba mercancía demasiada valiosa.

Las cosa marchaban bien, mi panza todos los días crecía y más a menudo podía sentir sus pataditas, la primera vez que la sentí estaba comiendo un chocolate, sentada en el sofá, había sido un día realmente agotador, Edward estaba junto a mi revisando unos informes de sus pacientes y nos acompañábamos con algo de música mis pies estaba por encima del regazo de Edward, fue cuando Edward se puso a cantar una frase un tanto rápida de hip hop y yo comencé a carcajearme, un leve movimiento por el costado y me dejo un poco petrificada, deteniendo mi risa al instante.

_te paso algo_ pregunto Edward un tanto asustado.

Me quede helada, no sabía que lo que era, sentía algunos movimientos del bebe, pero muy adentro de mi, nunca algo tan fuerte como aquel movimiento, luego vino el segundo patadón y lleve la mano de Edward a mi panza, esperamos, esperamos y esperamos hasta que Edward se acercó y como si le estuviera hablando en el oído, susurro un "holaaa, hay alguien ahí" y fue precisamente el tercer movimiento que sentimos los dos nos quedamos mirando, habíamos sentido a nuestro bebé la primera vez.

_si definitivamente hay alguien ahí_ y nos largamos a reír, desde ese momento, ese "alguien de ahí", se hace notar mucho, mientras duermo, como, camino y más cuando su padre se acerca y le conversa. Todas las noches antes de dormir los dos mantienen una conversación trivial, "_¿como te has portado, has hecho rabiar a mama, que comieron hoy_?", palabras suficientes para que mi vientre se convierta en una gelatina de movimientos.

Pobre Edward, la otra noche, mientras veíamos una película, en una escena salió alguien comiendo un enorme helado, no sé de que era, pero se me quedo grabada en la memoria la imagen del gran helado, a las tres de la mañana no pude más y me recosté en la cama, asustando a Edward quien inmediatamente se sentó, preguntándome si estaba bien.

-¿Te duele algo?_

_no, solo estoy incomoda.

_¿ traigo algunos cojines?

_no es necesario, con estos, estoy bien_ los volví acomodar y me recosté de nuevo, la boca se me hacia agua, de solo pensar en sentir el helado de fresas con chocolate, pasar por mi boca, trate de pensar en otras cosas, por mientras buscaba mi mejor acomodo en la cama, tratando de recordar, cuales eran los sabores de helados que habían en el refrigerador, pero ninguno era de los que quería, de pronto pensé en que unas galletas podían acompañar ese helado, nuevamente me senté en la cama, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa que podía, pero mi volumen no me lo permitía, me levanté y camine hacia la cocina, busque en los muebles y di con unas galletas, Edward no se enojaría si como algunas de sus galletas, pero me faltaba lo más importante el helado, busque en los pocos de helado que quedaban en el refrigerador ninguno tenia chocolate, pero tenia salsa de chocolate guardada…

_No puede ser que te hayas levantado a las tres de la mañana solo por helado_ parado atrás mio apoyado en el umbral de la puerta un Edward un poco adormilado y de brazos cruzados trataba de llamarme la atención, pero su cara de risa, impedía que el reto llegara a ser severo.

_¡Más encima te ibas a comer mis galletas! ¿Y las tuyas?_

_No son de chocolate, además no son para mi, son para tu bebé, no me deja dormir_

_ok, veamos que hay, se fue hacia el mueble de las fuentes y saco dos, sirvió casi todo lo que quedaba de helado en dos pocillos, lo roció con salsa de chocolate y dejo algunas galletas alrededor del helado, mis ansias ya no podían más, comenzamos lentamente a comer, aunque no eran de fresas, la vainilla con salsa de chocolate no estaba tan mal, Edward, no dejaba de verme y yo no podía evitar hacer pequeños ruiditos al sentir lo helado y dulce en mi boca.

_Puedes dejar de hacer esos sonidos_

_ ¿porqué?_

_ me distraes_

_trato pero no puedo_

_ solo atente a las consecuencias_

Sabia donde iban esa insinuaciones, mis ruiditos se hicieron más fuertes, no pude terminar de comer mi helado al segundo estaba pegada en la pared con Edward en mi cuello, subiendo sus manos por mis sensibles pechos, no podía pegarse a mi tanto como yo quisiera, mi abultado vientre no lo permitía.

_Bella, quiero ser delicado contigo, pero tu haces que no pueda_

_no quiero que seas delicado_ besos y mordiscos, la nueva tónica de los dos.

Como pudimos llegamos a la habitación donde nos quitamos la ropa, bueno el me ayudo a quitarme la ropa, yo ni siquiera ya veía donde estaban mis pies, él me tocaba y yo vibraba, podía asegurar que esas no eran las hormonas, fue así desde el primer momento, me monte, como pude arriba de él, las circunstancias no permitían otras posiciones y yo solo quería sentirlo dentro de mi, sin preámbulos, sin juegos y caricias previas, la necesidad de tenerlos uno al otro siempre era más, las caricias vendrían después.

…

Esa tarde la profesora de tercer grado había faltado nuevamente y yo la sustituí, los chicos no dan tanto que hacer hicimos las actividades según la pauta lo exigía, después me llenaron de regalitos, así que tome todas mis cartitas y mientras las llevaba a mi estacionamiento una rubia me interceptó.

Sabía quien era solo que la había visto de lejos, de cerca no tenia nada que envidiarle a una muñeca Barbie.

_asi que era verdad, estas embarazada_ increpó.

_ ¿perdón, me hablas a mi? Trate de hacerme la desentendida y calmar mi voz un poco.

_Soy Tanya, fui la novia de Edward…

_ Ya veo ¿y en que te puedo ayudar?...

La rubia comenzó acercarse a mí, y yo comencé arrepentirme en insistir en venir sola en la camioneta, sabia que eran mis últimos días frente a un volante y quería volver a conducir.

_veo que te ha hablado de mi, te contó también de Kate, Jane, Heidi, ¿te conto de que siempre que terminaba conmigo, se metía con una de ellas, se aburría y volvía a mi?-

-Contigo ha durado más tiempo, claro, ¿como no? Fuiste astuta en embarazarte, yo lo pensé sabes, pero mis prioridades eran otras entonces, le costara dejarte, él tiene un corazón blando, pero se aburrirá de ti al final, él es así, los hombres no cambian y volverá a mi al final de todo, un bebé no será un impedimento, se va a dar cuenta que es conmigo donde debe estar.

Tomé fuerzas de no sé donde, mantuve la calma, algo en mi me decía que esto iba a ocurrir, por como la describían y por lo que me contó Edward y Esme.

_me parece de mal gusto que vengas a mi trabajo para hablarme de esto, si estas tan segura que se aburrirá de mi, porque no solo esperas que llegue el momento para intervenir… ¿crees que me asustas al venir acá? ¿Crees que llegaré a casa y terminaré con él?, Sé de la relación enfermiza que tuvieron pero también sé que se termino, podrías ser un poco más digna, quiérete un poco más y lárgate de nuestras vidas.

Me subí a la camioneta y arranque el motor, estaba tiritando, mire por el espejo retrovisor mientras me alejaba de la loca que quedo parada con la vista fija en mi, sentí miedo, miedo a quedar sola nuevamente, a ser engañada otra vez, me detuve al costado de la carretera y rompí en llanto.

No todo era felicidad en mi vida…

* * *

**bueno un capitulo más y la historia sigue**

**gracias por leer y los comentarios**


	14. Te amo

gracias por pasar por acá...

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 14… "Te amo"

Llegue a casa tarde, había tenido un turno infernal, con esto que la remodelación del Hospital de Port Ángeles, había aumentado la capacidad de pacientes notablemente, lo que daba gracias era que mis turnos no coincidían a los de Tanya, pero no podía evitar topármela algunas veces en algún pasillo, la mayoría de ellas las esquivaba, las otras solo la ignoraba, ella no trabajaba en mi área pero igual me buscaba, lo peor es que ya todo el hospital se había enterado que fue mi novia, para mi bien ya todos estaban enterados de que estaba con Bella y que íbamos hacer padres, aunque no podía evitar los malos ratos.

Mamá por su parte ha hecho que me sienta todos los días culpable por haber mantenido una relación con Tanya, me recuerda siempre de que ella esta alrededor y que puede hacerle algo a Bella, es por eso que la voy a dejar y a buscar a su trabajo, mientras mis turnos me lo permiten, hoy había insistido en conducir su camioneta, su panza había crecido considerablemente las ultimas semanas y por precaución yo no quería que condujera, pero uno de los problemas que tiene Bella, de los cuales nos hemos ganado muchas discusiones es que es terca pero muy terca, mamá dice que yo soy terco, pero creo que Bella, me gana a kilómetros.

Esta bien, hoy di mi brazo a torcer, porque sabía como adoraba conducir, pero con la condición de que sería el ultimo día, ya que con la panza apenas alcanzaba el pedal del freno, menos mal que Charlie es mi aliado, quien lo diría Charlie, hoy en día ha sido un gran amigo, quiere a Bella ciegamente, no niego que me dio mucho miedo cuando llegó un día a mi consulta, después del matrimonio de Ángela, conversamos mucho sobre la situación que nos comprometía, él estaba realmente enojado conmigo, aunque fue muy difícil explicar mis sentimientos hacia su hija, sabiendo que el hombre portaba un arma, que varias ocasiones me la hizo ver, entendió que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos, porque sí, quería a su hija, como nunca antes había querido, todo me conectaba a ella, todo me hacia pensar en ella.

En el departamento no había nadie, era raro ya que Bella tendría que haber llegado hace un par de horas, comencé a marcar su número pero no me contestaba, llame a Charlie, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mi preocupación, llame a casa, Alice, tampoco sabía nada de ella, menos mamá, decidí llamar a Rose, no quería llamar a Jasper, ese tipo era capaz de venir a golpearme primero y preguntar después, volví a llamar a su celular y nada, mi estómago a estas alturas se me revolvía como loco, un leve temor llego hasta mi.

Sabía que no debí dejarla conducir, maldita sea, porque deje que me convenciera.

Como ultima instancia, llame a Ángela, fue un alivio saber que ella estaba con su amiga, pero cuando hablé con Ángela, otra fue mi preocupación, la escuche fría y dura, al momento de hablar con ella, no quiso comunicarme con Bella, así que fui a su casa.

Ángela me recibió muy seria, pregunté por Bella y me informó que se había dormido en el cuarto del segundo piso.

¿Sabes que le sucedió?, no tome en cuenta que ni siquiera me había hecho pasar a su casa, realmente lo único que me importaba era saber si Bella y el bebé estaba bien.

-La fui a buscar cerca de la 101, era un mar de lágrimas, deberías decirle a tu ex, que no se acerque más a Bella, ella esta embarazada, ni te imaginas como la encontré, quise llevarla al médico y se negó, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, solo cuando se calmo un poco, pude saber lo que realmente le había ocurrido.

Tanya había tenido que ver en esto, maldita sea, mamá tenía razón – ¿sabes que le dijo, le hizo algo?-

-Por lo que me contó, fue una visita afuera del colegio, espero para verla sola al parecer, pero no sé que fue lo que realmente le dijo, la vi hecha un mar de lagrimas y muy nerviosa, lo único que atiné hacer, fue traerla para acá, se quedo dormida entre sollozos.

Me deje caer en el sillón, no sabía en estos momentos como actuar, quizás debería aceptar la propuesta que nos hizo alguna vez Emmett sobre la medida cautelar sobre Tanya, pero si no sabia realmente que le había dicho o hecho, no podíamos comenzar ninguna acción legal –¿me dejas pasar a verla?-

-déjala que duerma un poco más- se sentó a mi lado y me estudió con la mirada.

-¿Sabes lo que paso con Jake?-preguntó.

- Sí, lo sé-

-Sabes la versión que ella te contó, que ella sintió, aunque nunca lo quiera reconocer, sufrió mucho, yo la vi encerrada en una habitación llanto tras llanto, la vi como adelgazo, la vi como perdió su color, pero también la vi relucir, cuando volvió a brillar, tomándole nuevamente el gusto a la vida, la vi cuando se dio la oportunidad de conocer un mundo fuera de este pueblo, los años que estuvo con Jacob, fueron para ella estar encerrada en una burbuja, por todo lo que conozco de ella, me doy cuenta que ella cuando ama lo hace en cuerpo y alma, ella nunca reconocería todo lo que amó a Jake, es demasiado orgullosa admitir que todo lo que dio, fue en vano, pero hoy me di cuenta que esta aterrada de que eso le vuelva a pasar, no solo por ella, si no por el bebé.

-Ángela, sabes como se dio, el asunto de los dos, pero quiero que sepas que ella es muy importante para mi, no solo por el bebé, no la hubiese buscado como lo hice, la quiero demasiado, aunque suene loco, que en tan poco tiempo la pueda llegar a querer así.

_¿se lo has dicho?, ¿le has dicho que la quieres? Porque eso es lo que necesita ella, Jacob fue un patán con ella y aunque queramos o no, esas mierdas quedan tatuadas acá- se toco el pecho donde se sitúa su corazón – arregla lo que tengas con esa tal Tanya, no quiero ver más sufrir a mi amiga por culpa de tipas sin sentido común.

-lo haré, ¿puedo subir a verla?-

-esta arriba en la habitación de la izquierda, quedamos de juntarnos con Ben donde sus padres-

_ok, gracias Ángela, por todo_

-Solo una cosa más, mientras tomaba su abrigo y cartera- no la dejen conducir más, con esa barriga, dudo que pueda pisar bien el pedal del freno-

- tu mejor que nadie sabe como es ella, insistió en conducir y no pude decirle que no-

-ya veo, bueno me voy Ben debe estar como loco, suerte con eso- apunto hacia el segundo piso y se fue.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras buscando la habitación donde Bella dormía, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, la encontré dormida en la cama toda aovillada, en lo que su cuerpo le permitía, la luz de la mesita del lado me permitía ver su enrojecida nariz, y sus parpados hinchados de tanto llorar me senté a su lado, instintivamente, lleva sus manos al vientre, como protegiéndolo de algo… o de mi.

Tomo sus manos, no me gusta que se proteja de mí, yo nunca le haría daño, se ve tan frágil, sus manos están frías, subo la manta que tiene solo en sus pies, cubro todo su cuerpo, beso su frente, su nariz, busco sus labios, pero ella abre los ojos y se aleja de mí.

Desorientada, toma su cabeza, mira donde está, al parecer ya se ha dado cuenta, porque frunce el ceño y baja la mirada, en su vientre, comienza la danza de siempre. No sé como hablarle, tengo tanto miedo a su reacción, estos son los momentos donde odio, no poder conocerla más.

-Siento lo que pasó hoy, me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar- trato de acercarme a ella, pero su mano me detiene.

-¿Y Ángela? –

-Salió-

-Quiero irme a casa- evadiendo mi mirada comenzó a levantarse, traté de ayudarla, pero ella me ignoró.

-Hey, te dije que siento lo que paso hoy, si hubiese estado en mis manos, nunca ella se te hubiera acercado- no pude evitar levantar la voz. Deberías haberme llamado-

-Supongo que me tomo por sorpresa, sabía que algo así iba a suceder, pero aun no estaba preparada- aun no subía la mirada.-Quiero irme a casa-

-Ok, déjame ayudarte-

Tomo sus cosas, bolso, chaqueta, teléfono, lo quedo mirando un par de segundos y bajamos hacia la salida.

_Deje el teléfono en silencio, después de las clases olvide subir su volumen-

-Entiendo…

Fuimos hacia mi auto, cuando llegué a la casa de Ángela, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la camioneta estaba estacionada al costado de la casa, ella se desvió hacia ella, por un momento pensé que tendríamos otra pelea, sobre conducir esa camioneta infernal, pero antes de que le dijera algo me aviso que iba por sus cosas, la seguí para que me pasara un montón de cartas en una bolsa transparente unas carpetas y algunos libros, luego comenzamos la marcha en silencio.

De reojo la veía, su mirada perdida, pegada en la ventana, me hacia preguntar que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que mierda le había dicho Tanya, para que se pusiera así. Quería preguntar pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Quién es Kate?- habló saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Mierda… golpe bajo, así que eso fue lo que hablo con Bella.

Sinceramente no tenía nada que esconder, pero el tema Kate, no me gustaba tocar, era una parte de mi historia, que me avergonzaba.

-Podemos hablarlo en casa, no aquí…

-¿Me hablaras también de Jane y Heidi?- guau, Tanya retorcida, que más habló.

-Te hablaré de lo que quieras pequeña, pero en casa ¿ok?

-Ok, solo no me llames pequeña.

Llegamos al departamento, se deja caer en el sofá, aun con la mirada perdida, recojo los bolsos que han quedado regados en la entrada pongo sus carpetas y cartas encima de la mesa, me siento a su lado, tomo su mano, pero ella la retira y las lleva a su rostro, rompiendo en llanto, fue la imagen más desgarradora que me ha tocado vivir, la abracé de inmediato, tratando de calmarla, le susurré que nada iba a pasar, que nada ni nadie la iba a alejar de mi, le pedí que tratara de calmarse , por el bebé, pero nada …

Al rato después de haber llorado mucho, entre sollozos y varios pañuelos desechables, su cara y ojos hinchados y colorados comenzó a calmarse.

-Soy tan cobarde, sabía que ella iba a venir algún día, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?...

- Me habló de que siempre era lo mismo, terminaban, estabas con otra y luego volvías con ella, que ahora te estabas tardando en volver por mi embarazo, no quiero sentirme usada- y comenzó más llanto.

-Nadie te esta usando Bella, no tienes que preocuparte, no te hace bien a ti ni al bebé, eso fue pasado, no le demos importancia, ¿crees que te mentiría?, ¿crees que te hubiese llevado a casa de mis padres? Ves como es Esme, con nosotros, no le importaría que yo fuese su hijo si hiciera algo así, menos contigo. Te quiero Bella, quiero estar contigo desde mucho antes de saber del bebé, no dejemos que Tanya envenene lo que hemos construido en este tiempo.

-eso intento, pero fue tan fuerte verla y escuchar esa mierda, que duele- cada vez que intentaba acercarme más ella se alejaba de mi, como protegiéndose de mi, esa actitud empezó a incomodarme y sin sutileza agarre su brazo y la acerque hacia mi, me perdí en el hueco de su cuello, como siempre me a gustado hacerlo, me encanta sentir como ella se estremece con cada roce mío, pero hoy esta más lejana que esos días, acaricio su espalda, sus brazos, deposito pequeños besos en su cuello, en el lóbulo de su oreja, la siento relajarse mientras pequeños hipidos la acompañan producto del llanto.

-¿quieres que te prepare un té, una leche tibia? o si prefieres preparo la tina para un baño, prometo compensar el mal rato-

-Quiero solo una leche tibia- sonrió, por lo menos ya me sonrió, no como otras veces pero ya es un gran paso.

-¿me vas a contar quien es Kate?- lección numero, ya perdí la cuenta, nunca trates de desviar una conversación con Bella…

Kate fue alguien con quien salí, después de que terminé con Tanya, creo que fue la segunda vez, no me gusta hablar mucho de ella, porque en parte Tanya tiene razón, no debí salir con ella, teniendo una relación a medio terminar, ella quedo muy desilusionada de mi y bueno Tanya, también contribuyo que la chica pasara por varios malos ratos….

-¿Cómo lo que pasó, hoy?-

-si, algo similar, no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero me comporté, como un patán con la chica y algo similar sucedió con Jane y Heidi, solo que Heidi, era la mejor amiga de Tanya… ¿cambiemos el tema?-

-Edward, si esto no fuera real, me refiero a lo que hemos construido estos meses, te pido, te exijo que por favor tengas un poquito de sentido común y cortemos esto ya, el bebé, lo puedes ver igual, las veces que quieras, no es necesario que estés aquí- su voz estaba quebrada y yo estaba en shock.

-¿quieres que me vaya?, no podía creer que todo lo que dije hace un rato no haya significado nada para ella.

-¿No me crees, cundo te digo que te quiero y quiero estar contigo?-

No sé que creer, ¿como sé que no soy otra Kate en tu vida?, quizás no te has dado cuenta y yo solo soy otra persona pasajera -

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, Te quiero y quiero estar contigo, ¿acaso no es suficiente?, sé que estamos juntos hace solo unos meses, pero deberías confiar en mi solo un poco… solo un poco.

Se levantó y se fue al dormitorio, yo estaba aturdido, con sus inseguridades, maldito el día en que Tanya llego a este pueblo, ¿pero Bella?, como podía ser tan insegura, Ángela tenía razón, estas señales hacían darse cuenta que lo del imbécil de Jake, había calado hondo en ella. Me levante hacia el cuarto mientras ella luchaba por sacarse los zapatos, nuevamente estaba llorando, me acerque a ella, esta vez no me rechazo, le ayude con los zapatos, su pijama y me acosté a su lado, ella se acurruco en mi pecho.

-Perdóname Edward, debes pensar que soy una tonta-

-Si estoy pensando eso ahora, no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea acá, junto a ti.

Nos quedamos así juntos abrazados, durante la noche se levanto algunas veces, como todas las noches, aludiendo a una vejiga estrecha, luego volvía a mi, como siempre tuvo que ser, en medio de la noche, volvió a besarme y yo prometí que nunca más haría llorar a mi Bella, por causa de las intrigas de una bruja. Pequeños hipidos esporádicos en medio de la noche a causa de tanto llanto, un vientre en movimientos constantes y ella con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, mi brazo cubriendo su panza, besando su hombro desnudo, y ella volviendo a estremecerse, sí, ese era mi lugar.

-Edward…

-mmm-

-Te amo-

- y yo a ti pequeña… y yo a ti…

-Edward…

-mmm-

-solo… no me digas pequeña-

Camino a la oficina de mi padre, donde me disponía a contarle lo sucedido ayer, la divisé, sin pensarlo la tome del brazo, importándome un pepino sus protestas de dolor, ella sabía lo que había hecho y había estado eludiéndome toda la mañana, la lleve a una sala de consulta vacía donde la solté, se tambaleó y se afirmo del sofá de la sala.

-pero que mierda te sucede me quedara el brazo morado Edward-

-¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti por la cabeza?, ¿Qué pretendías con ir a decirle esas estupideces a Bella?- sonrío y yo tuve que contenerme y comenzar a mantener la calma.

- La niñita debía saber a que atenerse, debería agradecerme, para que se vaya preparando cuando decidas volver a mi-

-Nunca, primero muerto, antes que volver contigo- que te quede claro, no te vuelvas acercar a ella, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer-

- Te aburrirás de ella, es una niñita insípida, que lo único que te agarra a ella es ese bulto que lleva.

-ya te lo dije, no me importa dejar de ser un caballero, si vuelves acercarte a ella, no la llames, no la visites, nada me entiendes, nada que tenga que ver contigo-

-¿o qué, tu mami me hará una visita, me despedirán de esta mierda de hospital? No te tengo miedo Cullen y al final del día vas a volver a mi, te darás cuenta que nadie te va amar como yo lo hago-

-Lo que sientes tu, no es amor entiéndelo, asume que estoy con otra persona y me arrepiento de cada día, cada segundo que pasé contigo, no quiero volver a mantener esta conversación contigo, si le haces o le dices algo no voy a tener piedad contigo-

La deje en esa oficina, no me importó que afuera un par de enfermeras estuvieran escuchando la discusión de hace unos minutos, esperaba que el mensaje haya sido recepcionado y entendido.

Bella, había quedado tranquila esta mañana en casa, me pidió que no me acercará a ella, no pude prometer nada, lo de ayer nunca debió haber sucedido, solo esperaba que Tanya, no hiciera nada loco, por lo que ví, no estaba dispuesta a tranzar, solo me quedaba afirmar mi relación con Bella, que ella confiara en mi y en ella.

Porque ella me amaba y yo… más


	15. Un poco de buenas vibras

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 15 "Un poco de buenas vibras"

Patética de mí…

Frente al espejo de tanto llorar, mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi nariz todavía estaba húmeda, Edward hacía unos minutos se fue al hospital, era sábado y generalmente los sábados no iba, pero creo que sé a lo que fue, por más que haya intentado sonreír, sé que la va a buscar y dice que yo soy la terca, porque de nada sirve que le haya pedido que no lo hiciera.

Patética, mi pelo arremolinado y enredado, paso mis manos por el como si lo fuera a acomoda con una sola pasada, no, mi cabello necesita mucho más que eso, abro el agua de la ducha y me saco la bata, ni siquiera me he mirado al espejo de cuerpo completo, si lo hago, creo que comenzaré a llorar nuevamente, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, solo me meto a la regadera, el rocío caliente comienza a relajar mi cuerpo, mi cabello se humedece y llevo mi shampoo de fresas a él, se siente bien, pero aun así, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi.

Patética, sí, así debo haberme visto anoche, me avergüenzo ahora de ello, pero un miedo infernal se apoderó de mi ayer por la tarde, la sola idea de ser parte de un juego, me repugnó, la sola idea de no tenerlo más, me atemorizó, ¿podía Edward ser parte de esto? por un momento me vi sola, sé que no sería la primera mujer sola y con un hijo acuestas, pero esa no era mi preocupación, mi miedo, era estar sola, sin él, sin sus caricias, sin su presencia en este departamento, aun tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para él, ayer comenzó ese temor en mi, se dará cuenta un día de que no estoy a la altura de un Cullen y se irá, me dejará, me cambiará, no puedo evitar pensar en ello, algo debe fallar en mi para que los hombres me dejen, primero Black y no dudo que Edward lo haga y esto dolerá más, porque quiera o no, me enamoré de él, creo que desde que lo ví por primera vez y duele, pensar que esto es solo una cuenta regresiva y me odio, me odio por ser tan débil, por entregar tanto, pero no lo pude evitar, él también esta entregando todo, pero se dará cuenta algún día que todo será en vano, como me paso alguna vez y duele, la mierda que duele.

Le dije que lo amo, pues si lo amo, ¿bastará eso?, espero que sí, él también dijo que me ama.

Salgo de la ducha, hace frío, mucho frío, me seco el pelo acomodándolo en una coleta, me sirvo un desayuno liviano, a pesar de que ayer no comí nada, no soy capaz de comer más de un par de tostadas y un tazón de leche tibia, me acuesto y las lagrimas comienzan nuevamente a caer, no estoy de ánimos para levantarme y abrir la puerta y dejo que el timbre suene, por un momento, es insistente y pasa por mi cabeza quien puede ser, no tengo ganas de recibirla, pero sé que no se irá, hasta que no abra, me va convencer de algo que no quiero hacer, va a danzar por todo el departamento, me va hablar de como sicóticamente sabe todo lo que hace Jasper y de como se ríe, de como ama la forma en que arruga su nariz, de como mira, habla, come juega, cosas que sé, porque me pasaría si fuera su amiga y no me fijara en esos detalles, sé que viene a sacarme información de lo que sé de Jazz, como si no fuera lo mismo de siempre.

La odio, pensamientos sarcásticos vuelan en mi mente de como colgarla del balcón con su cinturón Gucci, o mejor aun, creo que sufriría más si destrozo un par de zapatos Jimmy Choo, los que mágicamente le regalan diez centímetros de grandeza y soberbia, la veo y me imagino a su madre años atrás, nada ni nadie contra ellas, son indestructibles y ser unas Cullen les da majestuosidad en este pueblo, como si fueran un tipo de realeza, me incluyen también, hoy en día camino por la calle y me tratan de forma diferente, por ser parte del clan Cullen, no es que antes pasarán por sobre mi, ser hija del jefe de policía, también me daba cierto estatus acá, cosa que nunca me importó y nunca utilicé, o sí , me ocuparon, en las fiestas de Newton, tenía que salir hablar con la policía, por el escandalo de música fuerte en un pueblo tranquilo como un lago, nunca pasaron grandes cosas.

-Alice- la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y su saludo quedo a medias, yo sabía con que cara me había levantado, el baño, no había borrado mis ojos rojos.

-¿Te sientes bien, qué te sucedió?- entró en la casa como siempre lo hacia, sin esperar mi invitación.

Adelante Alice, están en tu casa, me dejo caer en el sillón- no tengo ánimos de nada Alice, me duele la cabeza-

-Cariño, entonces me quedo y pasamos el día juntas, iba a invitarte a salir de compras, todavía nos queda mucho en la remodelación del cuarto del bebé, tu no te preocupes por nada, yo haré todo hoy-

Si esa era Alice, con su ropa salida de pasarelas de moda, incomodándome con su parlamento de nunca acabar, pero cuando la llamaba para que me acompañara a cualquier cosa, ella estaba, estuvo para la remodelación del cuarto, comprar la ropa del bebé guau alucinó, cuando se lo pedí, Ángela en esos días aun estaba volviendo de luna de miel y estaba con todo el cuento de su casa nueva, me he distanciado de Ángela, un poco, pero nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho, me sentí sola y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer, no alcancé a secarlas, Alice ya las había visto.

-¿Edward y tu discutieron?, porque si es así, solo me dices y lo pateo. Negué con mi cabeza.

-Hoy estoy un poco sentimental, no te preocupes-

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar, estoy acá, quizás no se note, pero puedo llegar a ser una tumba-

-gracias Alice lo voy a tener en cuenta-

-¿y Edward?-preguntó

-en el hospital, ¿no has hablado con él?, pensé que el motivo verdadero de su visita era por lo ocurrido ayer.

-No, el me ha olvidado ya… pero hoy no tenía turno, pensé que iban a ir donde mi madre, ha estado un poco preocupada, por ti, ya sabes, como es mamá, si no la llamas un día, cree que ya la olvidaste.

-Si debí haber llamado a Esme ayer, pero no tuve un buen día-

-Quizás ya deberías pedirle a la doctora que te extienda el permiso para quedarte en casa o ir solo medo día, no sé como puedes aguantar a tanto niño revoloteando como locos, sobre todo en el almuerzo, debe ser un caos, como tu cabello, utilizaste el acondicionador, a ver vamos a ver que podemos hacer con él- tomo mi cabello y lo estudio, como si fuera una clase de especialista, siguió su parloteo, a mi me servía, pensé que no podría con ella, pero al menos mi mente esta ocupada.

-Sabes lo que haremos, pediremos hora al spa de Port Ángeles y nos iremos, para unos ricos masajes, bien eso haremos- se levantó tomo su celular y se dirigió a mi habitación, la seguí, mi voz interior me decía quédate donde estas, pero mis instintos fueron otros, comenzó a sacar ropa, para que me vistiera, una vez mas mi voz interior me decía "no le hagas caso quédate fuerza Bella", pero no, igual me vestí.

-No vas a encontrar hora, hoy sábado, debe estar copado- yo había intentado algunas veces, pero los sábados el único spa decente estaba con todas sus horas tomadas.

Tratándose de Alice Cullen nada era imposible, una hora más tarde, luego de haber llamado a Edward, con mis lentes para el sol, estábamos rumbo al famoso Spa, antes hicimos una parada en un Mc Donald y me devoré todo mi almuerzo. Alice, no paraba de hablar de Jasper, como una adolecente en clases, me contaba, cuando la miraba, cuando le sonreía, a veces bajaba sus hombros y se preguntaba, por qué demonios Jasper, no entendía todas las señales que ella daba, pero quien entendía a los hombres.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas tu?, quizás no entiende "tus" señales-

Se quedo pensando, mientras su manicurista, pintaba sus uñas y mi cara estaba impregnada de una crema café, fueron los únicos segundos de silencio de Alice.

Hablamos, bueno ella habló de sus diseños, me contó que los había enviado a una agencia de modas y que estaba en conversaciones para sacar su línea de ropa, se veía, tan emocionada, y yo me permití escucharla y alegrarme por ella, ponía mucho esfuerzo en ese sueño, pensé que podría ayudarle un poco con Jasper, hablaría con él, los próximos días, lo que sabía, es que había terminado definitivamente su relación con María, estaba solo y enfocado en ayudar a Rose y sus sobrinos y aunque Jasper era el polo extremadamente opuesto a Alice, lo haría por ella, para que perder tiempo en alguien que no esta interesado en ti, saldría de la duda por ella.

Muchos masajes corporales no pudieron hacerme, por motivos obvios, pero el que mas me gusto fue el de los pies, era el paraíso, mi cabello estaba como nuevo y mis ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, mi panza se movía a mil y no pude evitar que Alice la grabara con su teléfono.

Pasamos un rato al centro comercial, no pude evitarlo, compramos ropa hasta para diez embarazos más, pobre de mi bebé, tendría que cambiarle de ropa tres veces por día para que alcanzara a usar todo lo que tenía y no le quede chico antes de tiempo, compramos unos libros, la verdad yo nunca he estado con bebes tan pequeños, nunca he cambiado un pañal en mi vida, así que con Alice, nos inscribimos en unas clases que impartían en el mismo spa, donde enseñaban técnicas de respiración y cuidados del bebe, para primerizas.

-Si Edward no puede, yo te acompaño, no dudes en pedirlo… ¿ok?

-Ok, Alice, lo que tu digas-No me imagino a Alice en una clase de relajación.

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba agotada, necesitaba con suma urgencia un batido de fresas, que sabía me esperaba en la heladera, la casa aun estaba sola y solo escuchaba el piqueteo de los zapatos de Alice, merodeando el cuarto del bebé, la encontré guardando todas las compres mientras entonaba una canción de cuna en varios tonos más altos, me senté en una silla mecedora y también comencé a guardar las compras, Alice había hecho que olvidara el mal rato del día anterior.

-Estoy segura que este bebé, será el más consentido de todos los bebes- parloteaba Alice – muero de ganas de conocerlo allá, se acercó a mi vientre y grito muy pegado a mi panza -¿quieres conocer a tu tía Alice bebé? ¿Verdad que si?, ¿se esta bien ahí?- las dos reímos al unísono.

Pobre bebé…

-Mamá siempre ha querido tener nietos, siempre le pedía a Emmett y a Edward que sentarán cabeza y le dieran nietos, esta muy contenta e ilusionada con todo esto, igual que papá, siempre soñaron con llenar la casa de críos, pero cuando mamá me estaba esperando algo sucedió, que tuvieron que operarla de urgencias y ya no pudo tener más bebes, por suerte para ella, criar a los tres fue como si criara a diez, Emmett, fue el que le daba más problemas, si te contará de todas las anécdotas de ese infeliz, mamá, era ya casi parte del personal de la escuela a la que asistíamos, era demasiado travieso y la mandaban a llamar todos los días, por algo distinto.

Edward, siempre fue tranquilo, pero algunas veces se dejaba influenciar con las ideas de Emmett, mamá, pensó alguna vez en mandarlo a un internado, yo en cambio con una muñeca, retazos de tela hilo y aguja era feliz-

-Ustedes siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro, en cambio yo, me crie sola, no sé de pelear con hermanos, ni nada de eso, es raro para mi ver una familia tan unida, yo solo tenía a mamá y a papá, pero por separado, a veces Phil, el esposo de mi madre, era un buen consejero, mis amigos los mantuve siempre en el colegio, Ángela fue con la que más sociabilicé y Rose por su puesto, mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, la pase rodeada de libros, mamá, fue profesora también, pero quiso darle un vuelco a su vida y se retiró, me encantaba verla cuando preparaba las clases, eso me llevo a estudiar para ser profesora, en realidad me fascina.

- En casa siempre supimos que si Edward, no era doctor sería músico ¿lo has escuchado tocando piano o guitarra-

-No, solo lo comentó una vez, dice que moriría de vergüenza si lo veo en eso.

-pues es verdad solo los de casa lo hemos visto, pero algún día lo veras tu, es cuestión de tiempo… debe ser que Emmett se reía, mucho de él, cuando lo hacía, Emmett, siempre trataba de avergonzarlo.

-Bueno, ya es tarde y debo irme, mamá estaría feliz si la visitarán mañana.

-hablaré con Edward y… Alice… en verdad gracias por lo de hoy, no sabes cuanto me sirvió-

- Para eso esta la familia Bella, si Edward en verdad te puso así, solo me lo dices y lo arreglo con él.

-No Alice, no fue él… fue Tanya, pero ya paso, con Edward, ya lo arreglamos, no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

-¿Pensé, que Edward ya había hablado con ella?, bueno que podemos esperar con una hueca como ella. Tomo mis manos - No importa que te haya dicho, nunca antes había visto a mi hermano así, él te quiere de verdad, cuando volvió de Los Ángeles, aquella vez, ¿tu sabes?-

Estoy segura que estaba roja como tomate.

-Él volvió con un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos, y cuando me conto que te encontró, lo hubieses visto, su sonrisa era tan grande, que pensé que se iba a tragar sus orejas, al otro día nos contó que sería padre y si, en verdad creí que se tragaría sus orejas. No dejes que ella, interfiera en tu vida, él te quiere y eso es lo que importa. No puedo ir y pegarle unas cuantas, papá nos lo tiene prohibido, pero estoy segura que Edward arreglará todo.

-Gracias Alice, solo te pido que no le cuentes a tu madre, no quiero que se lleve un disgusto-

-si eso es verdad, no se lo contaré.

Alice dejo el departamento y yo no pude mantenerme en pie, me recosté unos momentos, pensando en luego preparar la cena, me quede dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que en verdad había dormido muchísimo, me levanté un poco perdida, sabía que era tarde pero la hora especifica no la sabía, solo me he dado cuenta que afuera, llueve, como todos los días.

Me quede observando como Edward cocinaba, era tan bello, ver como ponía especial cuidado en el corte de vegetales, como limpiaba sus manos en el delantal y como se queda observándome, con esa sonrisa torcida, que realmente seduce a cualquiera, se acercó a mi aun con la cuchara en la boca, nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan sexy como Edward… y era mío.

-Despertó la Bella Durmiente-

-Bella durmiente sería, si mi príncipe azul, hubiese ido a despertarme-

-Cariño, tu príncipe azul, es muy considerado y vio que dormías tan relajada que decidió hacer la cena, para después regalonearte.

-Me encanta mi príncipe azul- lo abracé fuerte, necesitaba su contacto, lo extrañaba.

-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy, fue muy terrible la visita de Alice?-

-Pensé que sería terrible, pero no lo fue, solo estoy cansada de caminar tanto ¿sabes cuantas veces dimos vuelta el centro comercial? Tu hermana es imparable.

-Con Emmett, pensamos que mamá le da de desayunar bebidas energizantes. Llamó tu padre, me dijo que le devolvieras el llamado, no importa la hora que fuera-

Mi papá, nunca llamaba, siempre era yo quien lo hacía, tendría que ser algo importante, busque mi teléfono y marque.

…

…

-¿papá, estas bien?- sé que se escuchaba nervioso, no me lo podía negar-¿para qué me llamaste?-

-Cariño estoy bien, te llamaba para invitarte a cenar mañana, Edward y tú por su puesto… será algo especial mañana-

-papá, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas ¿Por qué es un día especial mañana?-

-mmm, no te gustan o mueres de la curiosidad- murmuro Edward por otro lado.

Mire a Edward, fingiendo algo de enojo, levanto las manos en señal de inocencia y siguió con su labor en a cocina, papá al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba resoplar muy nervioso.

-Cariño, este, mmm, mañana será especial, solo eso, no puedo decir más…

-papá, no me puedes dejar así, puede hacerme daño esta ansiedad-

- Mañana también esta invitada Sue y sus hijos- papá hablo tan rápido que demoré algunos segundos para descifrar lo que había hablado, la sonrisa se apoderó de mi.

-Por fin, te decidiste, estaremos mañana… oye, ¿no es que estas nervioso por mi, cierto?, sabes que yo no opino nada malo de Sue, todo lo contrario.

-Bella, sabes que no me gusta hablar de estos temas y menos contigo, te espero mañana. Y colgó.

La sonrisa no se despegaba de mi rostro camine hacia la mesa donde me esperaba mi cena servida, se veía delicioso, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir.

-¿Buenas noticias parece?-

-Las mejores, no hagas planes para mañana, tenemos una cena a la que asistir-

_._

Llegamos un poco antes de las seis, Sue fue quien nos recibió, un tanto nerviosa, papá había ido a la estación de policías por una emergencia, aun sus hijos Seth y Leah, no llegaban.

Sue era una gran mujer, se notaba que quería mucho a mi padre ahora la veía y estaba echa un manojo de nervios, le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda y me mando a sentarme.

La casa de Charlie, no había cambiado en nada desde que la deje, para irme a estudiar, recuerdo que vez que la visitaba hacia que pintara un lado de la casa, esos eran nuestros ratos libres, la pintura de mi dormitorio, todavía era de un lila pálido, el de su dormitorio era de un celeste y las otras dos habitaciones mantenían los colores blanco que pusimos el ultimo verano, la sala era aun más acogedora, papá estando solo en esta casa, no ponía mucho de decoración, esa era mi tarea según él y cada verano esa era mi misión, poner esta casa acogedora para que Charlie, no se sintiera solo.

Cuando decidí venir a vivir con él, no hicimos muchos cambios, solo remodelamos un poco la cocina, lugar vetado para mi padre.

Primero fue el turno de llegar a casa Seth ¿pero como estaba de grande este muchacho? con solo quince años, era casi del porte de Edward, venia de jugar baloncesto con sus amigos, se llevo muy bien con Edward, quienes ya se conocían por una lesión de un amigo, Edward ese día había tenido que estar en las urgencias del hospital.

Seth, me miraba, yo le sonreía y él bajaba la sonrisa un tanto nervioso, al parecer creían que la notica me caería mal, ¿quizás? Seth se levantó a la cocina y murmuraba algo intangible para mi, mientras que Edward miraba fotos de mi, cuando era pequeña, sí, ahora era su turno de burlarse de mi.

Mientras le explicaba donde y en que circunstancias habían sido tomadas las fotos, Edward murmuraba en mi oído, lo adorable que me veía, yo buscaba el punto en lo adorable de las situaciones, aun, no lo encontraba.

Sue, nos sirvió, unos jugos para beber, se veía muy nerviosa, traté de tranquilizarla, pero no sirvió de nada, "mujer insegura ", pensé entre mi, yo sabía de la relación que tenía con mi padre, es más, miles de veces le pedía a mi padre que formalizara esta relación por Sue, para que no fuera el conventillo de viejas que hablaban a su espalda, él daba la relación por asumida, pero a veces las mujeres necesitamos de algo más.

Sue era madre soltera, mujer trabajadora que tuvo que sacar a sus dos hijos, sola adelante, cuando la conocí, fue a través de Leah, compañera del instituto, en algunas ocasiones ella nos acompañó a fiestas y paseos. También estuvo en la despedida de soltera de Ángela, ella por un tiempo estuvo alejada de nosotras, después supe por que, había salido un par de ocasiones con Jake, no quise saber más de eso.

Papá, llegó, la cena pronto estaría lista, Sue no nos dejaba ayudarle, papá se instalo a conversar con Edward mientras yo ponía la mesa para sentarnos, estábamos esperando a Leah, solamente para comenzar.

El timbre sonó, nadie se levantaba a abrir papá y Edward, estaban conversando y riendo sobre un partido de futbol, Seth, había salido al patio trasero para hablar por teléfono, Sue aun encerrada en la cocina.

-esta bien, esta bien, yo abro- me levante un poco quejumbrosa de mi asiento, en ese momento Edward se dio cuenta que lo que iba hacer, se levanto para ir a la puerta, pero ya era tarde yo estaba al lado de ella así que abrí, al otro lado del umbral Leah besaba apasionada y posesivamente a Jacob, digo Leah besaba, porque eso era la cosa, se lo tragaba, mi estomago se revolvió un poco y encajo el porqué de los nervios de Sue y Seth, carraspeé para que pasaran a la casa.

Una Leah, muy efusiva me saludo, como si en verdad me hubiese extrañado, era raro, ver sonreír a Leah, siempre habría creído que no lo sabía hacer, me equivoque.

Jake solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza, me hice a un lado para que pasaran, a Edward le cambió en seguida el semblante, se levantó por educación y saludo a ambos, sin sonreír.

Leah, hiperventilada, paso a la mesa con su nuevo novio, papá, Seth y Sue, no me quitaban la vista de encima, todos pasamos a la mesa, tratando de no darle importancia a los hechos, en realidad, estos hechos no me importaban una mierda, sonreí a Edward y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

Pasé mi mano hacia la pierna de Edward, para captar su atención, le di una sonrisa un tanto cómplice, negó serio con su cabeza, inclinándola hacia abajo, tomo mi mano, la apretó y volvió a sonreír, la cena comenzó en paz.

Comenzamos a comer y mi embarazo fue el gran tema de conversación, los dos respondíamos, a Edward se le iluminaba el rostro cuando lo hacía, sobre todo cuando comentaba que esperábamos a una niña, en medio de la conversación nos dimos cuenta que aun no habíamos buscado el nombre de ella.

-Tenemos una misión para hoy antes de acostarnos- comentó Edward, quien quizás no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera en dirección de Jacob, hombres, irracionales y posesivos. Por otro lado Jacob, no despegaba la mirada de mí, en verdad me hacía sentir incomoda,¿ por que lo hacía?, no sé, solo me daba pena por Leah, quien se veía que estaba enganchada de él, poco a poco el semblante de Leah, comenzó a cambiar haciéndose más agrio hacia mi, como si yo tuviera la culpa.

Luego fue el turno de papá, para hablar, ¿por qué, no traje la cámara para grabarlo, él, nunca fue de hablar y menos en publico, en la jefatura, se quejaba cuando debía de hacerlo y mandaba a otro, ahora estaba rojo como tomate, y tartamudeaba un poco, fijo la vista en su copa.

-Bueno chicos, sé que esto que tenemos con Sue ustedes ya lo saben- que sutileza Charlie "esto", mmm papá estaba nervioso.

-Con Sue, quisimos, luego de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo- Sue rodó los ojos.

-Nos casaremos-

Las lágrimas ya picaban mis ojos, papá se casaba, Charlie se casaba, no pude evitar las lágrimas, me levanté, como todos lo hicieron y felicité a mi padre, nos abrazamos largo, no necesitaba las palabras de él, pero igual se acercó a mi oído.

-Ahora que veo, que no me necesitas demasiado, creo que pude ver lo que realmente necesitaba y quiero estar con ella, con todas las de la ley-

-Papá, siempre te voy a necesitar, demasiado, pero esa no es escusa para que no rehagas tu vida, te lo mereces y Sue también-

Al parecer me estaba acaparando al novio, por que cuando lo dejé, todos los demás pudieron felicitarlo, abracé a Sue y ella ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

-La familia esta creciendo, esposa, hijos y nieta nueva, creo que tendremos que agrandar la casa- exclamó papá.

-Tenemos que hacer un brindis- propuso Seth, que no hallaba la hora de abrir la botella de champagne que tenía en las manos, Jacob le ayudó abrirla y sirvió, cuando llegó a mi lado levanto la botella y solo me saltó para servirle a Edward, sonrió, primera vez en la noche que creó que lo hacía.

-¿No esperas que te serviré alcohol, verdad?-

-No, esta bien- me relaje un poco y le sonreí, Edward me apretó a su costado, Jacob se retiro a la cocina y me trajo un jugo, Leah me miraba como si quisiera cortarme la cabeza.

Brindamos por los novios y su felicidad, brindamos por la bebé que viene en camino, brindamos por Jacob, que según Leah era el mejor de los novios, cosa que a Edward le causo una sonrisa un tanto juguetona, yo creo que ya sabía a donde habían ido sus pensamientos.

Seth en medio de los brindis nos preguntó si pensábamos algún día casarnos, no quise responder por suerte Edward se me adelanto con un "por su puesto", todo a su debido tiempo.

Un momento de la noche donde Leah ayudaba a Sue a traer los postres a la sala y Edward atendía una llamada que Jacob se acercó hablarme, se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Como has estado, te has sentido bien?- yo respondía solo con monosílabos, lo menos que quería era un show de Leah, la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que era muy capaz de hacerlo y no sería yo que arruinara la noche de mi padre y su madre.

-nunca pensé que te vería embarazada algún día, pensé que no estaba en tus planes-

-ya ves como cambian tus prioridades-

-¿Eres feliz?- de repente soltó con mucha amargura en su voz, yo era muy feliz pero no necesitaba rectificárselo, era feliz con Edward quien ahora me miraba y miraba a Jacob con cara de pocos amigos.

Me levanté de inmediato aludiendo un repentino cansancio extremo, así que Sue hecho un trozo de pastel a una cajita, nos despedimos de todos, menos de Leah y nos fuimos.

Edward no decía nada por todo el camino, se fue callado, mantenía las manos en el volante, su semblante era serio, yo no sabía, como iniciar la conversación.

-¿Porque siento que todo lo que te he dicho, lo estas tirando por la borda en este momento?-

Se detuvo en el semáforo, respiro profundo, me miro y volvió la vista a la pista- Él te quiere todavía, se le nota en los ojos, no te despegó la vista en toda la noche-

Sabía que Jacob, me miraba de vez en cuando, pero no me di cuenta que había sido toda la noche según Edward –Él no me quiere, nunca lo hizo, ahora esta con Leah y punto no me importa, por favor, puedes confiar algo en mi, cuando te digo que no me importa, ya bastante tuve hoy con la cara de Leah, por ultimo debería mostrar un poco de respeto, por su madre-

-Lo siento, confió en ti, en él es quien no puedo y sé que el siente algo por ti-

-oh, vamos Edward no sigas con eso- le corté- estoy feliz por mi padre, no lo eches a perder-

-ok, no voy hablar más del asunto- manejo lo que quedaba en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al departamento me fui directo a la cocina en busca de una cuchara, me senté a comer del pastel que había preparado Sue, estaba exquisito.

-no olvides que también me enviaron una parte-

-trae tu cuchara y siéntate a mi lado, apúrate o vas a perder –

Nos sentamos a disfrutar el pastel yo encendí la televisión y Edward me quito el control remoto y la apagó.

-Tenemos una misión-

Y los dos sonreímos…


	16. Ella no

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 16 "Ella no"

Emma, Anastasia, Sophia, Madison, Olivia, Madeleine, Lily, pero que difícil es buscarle el nombre a un bebé, sería en verdad una tarea bastante larga, se nos ocurrían nombres en verdad buenos, pero luego los desechábamos, nombres de princesas, nombres de actrices, luego a las tantas de la noche y yo muerta de sueño dijo "niña hermosa Culle" y fin de la búsqueda, nos fuimos acostar. Edward tenia que madrugar y yo entraba un poco más tarde, pero me costaba un mundo dormir ahora que el bebe, se movía mucho más, y su espacio estaba limitado.

Los días estaban pasando y cada día mi panza crecía un poco más.

Estábamos muy cansados como para hacer otra cosa más que dormir, me levantaba a media noche, mi vejiga se hacia estrecha cada vez más y me obligaba a ir dos veces por noche al baño, si no es que más.

Edward se levantaba en la mañana tratando de no hacer ruido pero era imposible, no sabía donde había dejado sus calcetines, sus camisas, pantalones chaquetas, en fin como todos los días… hombres.

Me levantaba para preparar el desayuno, como todos los días tomamos desayuno juntos, mi padre me acompañaba estos días a la escuela, ya que por órdenes estrictas de mi doctor personal, no podía conducir hasta muuucho después que nazca el bebé.

La habitación había quedado espectacular, cuando Alice la termino nos juntamos todos en casa para celebrar un pequeño baby shower, nos reímos mucho con los chicos, me fije que Alice ganaba unos puntos con Jasper, ahora él le recibía unas cervezas y podía reír de unos cuantos chistes de ella, nunca había visto a una mujer tan perseverante, creo que lo lograra.

Recibí muchos regalos tanto para mí como para el bebé, todos nos preguntaban cómo se llamaría, bueno al final de mucho discutirlo decidimos que llevaría el nombre de nuestras abuelas maternas , Elizabeth Marie Cullen, todos estaban contentos y lo estábamos pasando bien, Emmett llego acompañando a Rose, con los pequeños monstruitos, se había acabado la paz, mi papa junto a Sue y Seth, también llegaron, los chicos tomaban unas cervezas, mientras trataban de armar una silla mecedora que nos habían llevado Esme y Carlisle. Ninguno leía las instrucciones y cada vez se hacía más difícil armar la famosa silla, todos daban su opinión, y algunas piezas quedaban en el olvido, hasta que llego Rose y sin mucho esfuerzo armo la silla, todas las chicas aplaudíamos a Rose, los chicos se enojaron Emmett, se sintió muy ofendido, ya que para él todo esto era nuevo y nunca se le había pasado por la mente una silla mecedora con unos muñecos colgando, más encima musical. Ben y Ángela, también nos habían venido a visitar, estaba feliz, tenía a todos juntos y aunque el espacio se había reducido y estábamos un pocos apretados, la estábamos pasando bien, Ángela nos llevo las fotos de su luna de miel y las de su matrimonio, me regalo una en donde estábamos Edward y yo, los dos nos veíamos sonriendo, mirándonos el uno al otro, me percate de sus ojos y los míos, los dos brillaban, no sé en qué momento tomaron esa foto, tiene que haber sido en los principios de los bailes, ya que me veía alta, casi a la altura de él.

Al final del día Esme se quedo ayudando a ordenar junto con Alice, mientras que Carlisle tuvo que ir a atender una emergencia al hospital, Edward se ofreció para acompañarlo, todos los demás se habían ido. Pensamos que Emmett, se quedaría para llevar a las Cullen a casa pero se ofreció a llevar a Rose y su manada, aludiendo que él, los había traído así que tenía que llevarlos nuevamente, en silencio compartimos una mirada algo cómplice Alice, Esme y yo.

Esme nos comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba a Rose, la encontraba una mujer muy independiente, y muy fuerte, para criar a dos niños a la vez.

Yo también encontraba a mi amiga muy fuerte, ella sabía lo orgullosa que me sentía de ella, no era fácil llevar un negocio prácticamente sola, me había enterado que Leah, había tomado la vacante de secretaria que habían dejado, para Rose era de gran ayuda, ya que usaban la sucursal de Forks como casa matriz, ya que Jacob en Seattle, no podía ver muchas cosas.

Jasper era de gran ayuda para Rose, los padres de ellos, habían muerto hace unos años atrás y se tenían solo ellos dos.

No podíamos decir que a Esme le agradara a Jasper, solo habían estado solo dos ocasiones juntos y había sido en mi casa, pero Alice ponía al día de cómo era Jasper, Esme solo rodaba los ojos.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina para tomar un café, mientras iba al dormitorio para cambiar de zapatos y ponerme unos más cómodos, el timbre comenzó a sonar, como yo iba de camino fui abrir la puerta, le indique a Alice para que se devolviera y siguiera tomando su café.

Leah, con cara de pocos amigos estaba al otro lado de la puerta, amablemente indique que pasara, me imagine enseguida que quizás estaba buscando a su madre, pero ella se había ido una hora antes ya que tenía muchas cosas que seguir haciendo.

Pero su motivo para estar ahí era otro y realmente no me lo esperaba.

-"Maldigo el día en que volviste, todo estaba bien, pero no la perfecta hija de Charlie tenía que volver y arruinar todo-

-¿De qué estás hablando Leah, realmente no te entiendo?, ¿Puedes calmarte?-

-¡no quiero calmarme, no pienso calmarme! ¿Crees que porque estas embarazada me voy a quedar callada?

-¿Sucede algo Bella?- Alice y Esme estaban saliendo de la cocina con cara de preocupación.

-Esto es entre Bella y yo, agradecería que no se metieran-

-Claro que me meto, ¿no te das cuenta que está embarazada y puede hacerle daño, porque no te calmas y vuelves otro día?-

Se dio vuelta ignorando a Alice y me apunto con el dedo, yo no sabía que estaba ocurriendo con ella. ¿Estaba enojada por el matrimonio de Sue y Charlie?

-Por tu culpa Jake, termino conmigo, se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorado de ti, se va ¿sabes? Se va a Seattle y me deja y todo es por tu culpa, me di cuenta el día de la cena, maldita mosca muerta, lo arruinaste todo-

-Leah, no sé qué decirte, él… yo… ya no estamos juntos hace más de año, no me culpes a mi por algo que él está haciendo.

-Creo que deberías irte, estas bastante alterada, por algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver Bella-

-¡tú no te metas!, esto no se va a quedar así, voy a pelear por él, no quiero que te le acerques porque si lo haces vas a saber de lo que soy capaz de hacer-

Salió de casa con un portazo, que vergüenza, Esme en casa y yo no sabía qué hacer, Alice me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en el sillón, sentía mucha pena por Leah, yo había pasado por algo similar por culpa del mismo estúpido, solo que yo no pelee, nunca me imagine encontrar a Leah acá en el departamento.

-Disculpa Esme, realmente nunca me imagine que iba a pasar algo así, debes estar pensando un montón de cosas-

-No cariño, solo quiero que estés tranquila, no nos vamos a ir hasta que Edward llegue-

-¿Ella es la hija de Sue?-

-si, estuvimos compartiendo la cena de compromiso, fue con Jake, que era su novio hasta entonces. Nunca nos llevamos bien solo manteníamos una buena relación, porque compartíamos amigos, pero nada más.

-pobre chica, estaba tan alterada, no quiero ni pensar si te hubiese encontrado sola-

Seguimos tomando algo y comiendo los últimos resquicios del pastel, no sin antes guardar un trozo para Edward, hasta que llegaron, faltando para media noche, Esme me hizo llamar a Charlie, para comentarlo lo sucedido, me dijo que hablaría con Sue, yo trate que no lo tomara tan mal, no quería que se disgustaran a estas alturas de los preparativos para la boda.

Edward, fue otro a quien tuve que calmar, se había puesto como energúmeno después que le contamos, pero yo solo me mostré lo más tranquila, sin darle importancia alguna. Los Cullen se fueron y me hicieron prometer que cualquier cosa por más mínima que fuera les avisara, que no anduviera sola, ni siquiera para comprar en la cafetería de la esquina.

Genial, en menos de dos meses tenia don enemigas declaradas.

Me hubiese gustado que mamá, me visitara estos últimos meses del embarazo, Esme y algunas veces Rose, me sacaban de algunas dudas, pero quería a mi mamá, por muy infantil que sonara, me sentía un poquito sola esta mañana y había hablado con ella por más de una hora, me quede muy nostálgica y rompí en llanto.

Hace dos días había dejado de ir a la escuela, los chicos de las clases que reemplace me hicieron una pequeña fiesta y me llenaron de pequeños regalitos, me había acostumbrado a la rutina de la escuela y la extrañaba un montón me sentía muy sentimental esta mañana, pronto llegaría papá, para acompañarme a un control médico, ahora los controles eran mas seguidos y ya estaba por cumplir las treinta y un semanas, Edward nos esperaría en la consulta.

La noche anterior habíamos hecho el amor, fue realmente sublime, no pude evitar sonrojarme con el recuerdo, fue realmente espectacular, hace mucho que no lo habíamos hecho y realmente lo extrañaba.

En un momento de la noche nos miramos a los ojos y nos dijimos "te amo", era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos así, haciendo el amor, era estúpido, nos decíamos muchos te amo en el día, pero en el acto mismo, nunca lo habíamos hecho, se me erizaba la piel cuando lo recordaba.

Papá llego mas tarde de lo normal, yo ya lo esperaba abajo con mi bolso, subí a la camioneta, no me dejo ir adelante junto a él, no pude discutir el era policía y tenía que dar el ejemplo, se veía contento, comenzó a contarme de los últimos preparativos de la boda, ya estábamos en un mes de ella, se veía realmente feliz, lo único que me molestaba en que iba a estar hecha una vaca, mientras papa me contaba de las pruebas del traje, que por cierto Alice se estaba encargando, envié un mensaje a Edward para que estuviera listo para cuando llegáramos a la consulta, seguí escuchándolo, se veía tan feliz, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de Sue y eso me hacía sentir muy bien.

La lluvia intermitente hacia que el trafico estuviera más lento de lo normal, los vidrios empañados no permitían que viera mucho lo limpie con la manga de mi chaqueta, la risa de mi padre inundaba el vehículo, de pronto un ruido sordo en los oídos, un fuerte golpe, instintivamente lleve mis manos al vientre… todo se volvió negro.

Epov

Estaba esperando a fuera del hospital para que llegaran Charlie y Bella, para la revisión de hoy, llovía, como siempre, pero este día llovía mucho más fuerte, pensé que se demorarían un poco más, Charlie siempre conducía lentamente cuando llovía y como lleva a Bella, probablemente demorarían más, volví a mi consulta, las enfermeras corrían por los pasillos al sector de urgencia, algunos doctores también, revise el celular y no había recibido ningún mensaje nuevo de Bella.

Me senté en mi escritorio hice algunas anotaciones que había dejado pendiente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mí, había comenzado con mi cotidiano masaje de pies, me aproveche de que parecía un poco más dispuesta que las noches anteriores, no opuso resistencia, no se sentía tan cansada, no se quejaba de llevar ciiinco kilos demás y que sus pies tuvieran el doble de su tamaño, hicimos el amor y como siempre fue espectacular, en la mañana me costó mucho despedirme de ella, quería que me quedara y me hizo miles de pucheros adorables que me hacían devolverme pero tenía muchos pendientes para hoy en la mañana y si quería estar libre para acompañarla a la consulta debía salir de esa cama lo antes posible.

Después en la tarde iríamos a la primera clase de respiración y relajación, para padres primerizos, clases que se había inscrito en una salida con mi hermana.

Mi padre entro a la consulta, el portazo en la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones, estaba pálido, más de lo normal, solo escuche el nombre de ella y el mundo se paralizo para mi…


	17. Elizabeth

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 17 "Elizabeth"

No sé bien como llegue al área de urgencia solo sé que cuando caminaba me sostenía fuertemente de mi padre, me repetía incansablemente , ella no, por favor ella no, supongo que ya iba llorando, sentía mi cara humedecida, pero que mas daba, solo quería verla, cerciorarme de que solo estuviera ahí, sentada en una camilla, con algunos rasmillones, pero la cara de mi padre al entrar a la consulta me decía que era algo más, rogaba a dios que no fuera nada de gravedad.

A lo lejos escuchaba a mi padre mientras entrabamos por un lado lateral a urgencias, sentía las miradas de algunos del personal del hospital, no me importo.

Solo quería abrazarla y saber que todo iba a estar bien, llegamos afuera de la sala de cuidados intensivos, enfermeras entraban y salían, yo me paralice, mire a mi padre que hablaba por su celular , no sabia con quien lo hacia, mis oídos zumbaban y no podía, no podía escuchar nada, quería entrar a la sala pero mis pies no me respondían, sabia que al otro lado de la sala estaban las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, pero no me atrevía a entrar, sabia que todo era grave, esa sala era asignada para los de extrema gravedad.

Me obligue a sacar fuerzas, intente entrar un fuerte apretón en mi hombro me hizo girar, mi padre se interpuso delante de mi y me obligo a detenerme, se que estaba ejerciendo mas fuerza de lo normal y también sabia que me hablaba, pero no lograba asimilar nada.

Estabilización, RCP, Coma inducido, Desprendimiento de placenta incontrolado, Cesárea de urgencia…

Fue cuando me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, mire a mi alrededor y un par de enfermeras llevaba una incubadora a la sala no pude controlarlo mas y vomite todo en el sector de los lavamanos, mierda esto no podía estar pasando, me incorporé nuevamente después de devolver todo lo que llevaba en el estomago, me lave la cara con agua fría, mi padre estaba junto a mi.

No me salía el habla, quería preguntar que era lo que estaba realmente sucediendo, pero a la vez no quería escucharlo.

-nos dejaran pasar, solo si me prometes que serás fuerte, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero ahora debemos serlo-

Solo asentí a mi padre, unas asistentes llegaron al lugar lave mis brazos y me puse unas batas color verde, la mascarilla y guantes, tantas veces en este lugar y hoy, hoy se me hacía que nunca hubiese estado realmente acá, mis piernas temblaban y cobardemente retrocedí algunos pasos, mi padre que ya estaba listo, me tomo del brazo y entramos.

Mi vista se inundaba con lagrimas, ella ahí en una camilla, conectada de monitores, su cabeza estaba rota y estaba siendo saturada por una enfermera, no podía acercarme mucho, para no interponerme en la labor de los paramédicos que aun la estabilizaban, todos se movían, preparaban la cesárea de urgencia un monitor indicaba que los signos vitales en su vientre eran débiles y debían de proceder rápidamente, todo era como estar frente al televisor y ver una película, pude acercarme a ella y acaricie su mano, estaba fría, mis lagrimas no se detenían, ¿Por qué ella?.

¿Ese era el destino que nos tenías preparado?

No lo quiero, si es sin ella no lo quiero.

Me acerque un tanto más, la cesárea había comenzado, tantas veces hablamos de como iba hacer este momento, todo había cambiado, no sabia como ella había llegado acá, no sabía nada, mi ser egoísta me obligaba aferrarme a ella, el resto no importaba.

-Bella, amor, por favor se fuerte, no me dejes, por favor sin ti, no puedo, no voy a poder-

Mis suplicas en su oído se ahogaban con mi llanto, mis piernas tiritaban, mis manos recorrían su rostro que aun estaba manchado con sangre.

¿Por favor que esto sea una pesadilla? Hazme despertar por favor…

Todo era real…

Años de teorías, años de estudios, de practicas, de residencias, de ser el mejor estudiante de medicina, hoy estaba parado ahí, como un simple mortal, bloqueado, tratando de encontrar una explicación racional a lo que había pasado, tratando de ordenar y buscar en los recuerdos los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante, estaba bloqueado, solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla de una vez.

Todo seguía siendo real.

Un cuerpo casi sin vida entre mis manos, un ruido incesante de un monitor, dos médicos quizás tres o cuatro dando ordenes, enfermeras cociendo el lado de la cabeza de mi Bella, otra enyesando su brazo izquierdo y yo ahí parado, sosteniendo su mano rasmillada, a veces me acercaba y besaba un lado de su mejilla, a veces podía tocar un poco de su cabello que se asomaba, de la malla que lo aislaba.

No, así no deberían de estar ocurriendo estas cosas.

-Es una niña…

-Peso un kilo, doscientos nueve gramos, mide….- esas simples frases me sacaron de mis cavilaciones me gire hacia mi izquierda un pequeño bulto en un mesón con tres personas a su alrededor entre ellas mi padre, me debatí mil veces en soltar su mano e ir a ver a mi hija.

Un recuerdo llego a mi mente…

_-"Edward, escúchame tu solo tienes que hacer un solo trabajo después que haya hecho yo tooodo el trabajo del parto, debes seguir por todo el hospital, a donde sea que lleven a la bebé, no quiero que por nada la dejes sola, me oíste, no quiero que después me la cambien, o peor me la roben, esa va hacer tu tarea, de mi no te preocupes yo no voy a poder moverme mucho-_

_-oye, voy ha estar ahí, ayudándote en que no olvides de respirar, voy a masajear tu espalda cuando venga una contracción, me voy a desvelar contigo, si es necesario, mi trabajo también será importante-_

_-tu trabajo importante vendrá después, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-_

Reí, por lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero en seguida me puse serio, al ver que para ella no era ningún chiste lo que me estaba pidiendo.

-_Siempre puedes confiar en mi-"_

Tan pequeña y daba su primera lucha antes de que la ingresaran a la incubadora me acerque a ella, era tan frágil, tan delicada, mis manos se veían gigantes al lado de las de ella me acerque y bese su frente, la enfermera la ingreso a la incubadora acomodando las vías de oxigeno que llevaba, vi como tomaban muestras de sangre, lo que le causo una molestia, pero no lloró, vi como le ponían la sonda de alimentación y se quedo tranquila, la enfermera me explicaba los pasos que estaba siguiendo, para mi solo eran murmullos a lo lejos, mis lagrimas caían y yo solo me aferraba al brazo de mi padre.

-tenemos que salir-

-no, yo me quedo-

-Edward, tenemos que salir, ya bastantes protocolos me he saltado-

-a la mierda los protocolos, yo me quedo-

-tenemos que salir,- acá solo estamos entorpeciendo el trabajo, nos mantendrán informados-

-papa por favor deja quedarme-

-no, vamos, tenemos que llenar algunos papeles, autorizaciones, luego nos informaran del estado de Bella, todavía esta en evaluación-

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia ella tome su mano, ya estaba su herida saturada y su brazo enyesado, estaban limpiando su piel y terminando el procedimiento de la cesárea, cada ciertos momento su ritmo cardiaco bajaba, cuando lo hacia, mi estomago se contraía, mi padre me obligo a salir.

A fuera un tumulto de gente nos esperaba, Emmett, fue el primero quien se acercó, me abrazo fuerte, lo necesitaba, creo que rompí en llanto cuando mi madre me abrazo, se acercó Alice, Emmett y mi padre, los cinco en medio del pasillo, compartiendo mi pena y mis miedos.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, me obligue a salir del trance autoimpuesto.

-¿Qué paso?- Emmett, me miro y miro el piso, de pronto sus zapatillas eran un punto importante a mirar.

- Renne, ya esta informada, viene viajando para acá- Alice se sentó y me alcanzo una taza de café, quise negarme pero con la mirada me obligo a tomarla, no estaba para negarme, el café raspo mi garganta.

- Jasper aun esta en el papeleo de Charlie-

Fue ahí, recién que aterrice, toque tierra y conecte…

Charlie venia con Bella, Bella en la Uci ¿y Charlie?

-¿Dónde esta Charlie?-

Alice, me quedo mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas, sus ojos se aguaron.

-El falleció instantáneamente- un quebrado Emmett me daba la noticia, lleve mis manos a mi rostro y comencé a balancearme hacia delante y atrás.

No, esto no esta ocurriendo, maldita pesadilla, porque no despierto, por que, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Bella cuando despierte? Todo esta pasando muy rápido.

Esto no debería estar pasando.

Alice frotaba mi espalda, Rose, por otro lado conversaba con Emmett, todos esperábamos noticias, había llegado Ángela y Ben, ningún doctor salía a darnos noticias, no me dejaban entrar para verla, mi padre, acompañaba a Jasper y algunos chicos de la unidad de policía, para hacer los procedimientos del caso.

Hasta a Jacob, estaba en una esquina, de la sala, en realidad no me importaba, solo quería saber de ella y aun no obtenía ninguna noticia, la desesperación y las ansias comenzaron a pasarme la cuenta, mi cabello era quien sufría las consecuencias.

Soy medico y estaba acá, sentado sin poder hacer nada, mientras las mujeres que mas amaban luchaban por su vida, mi mente no tenia cabida para otra cosa, pensaba en ellas, en mi, en como todo había cambiado en cuestión de horas, todos se paseaban esperando alguna noticia, los minutos pasaban pero nada, su condición era de gravedad, lo sabía por la tardanza, en dar alguna información, solo dejaban entrar a mi padre, pero él estaba en los tramites de Charlie, para así agilizar cualquier tipo de documentación que necesitáramos, mi madre se sentó a mi lado y comenzó acariciar, mi cara, mi espalda, mis lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer.

-no puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando, solo faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para que llegaran acá, simplemente no lo puedo creer.

-tenemos que ser fuerte cariño, para lo que viene, tenemos una bebé, que necesita a su padre fuerte, a su lado, Bella, te va a necesitar mucho cuando se despierte y quiera saber de su padre-

-ni siquiera me acorde que Charlie venia con ella-

-se entiende cariño-

-¿Sue...?

-esta desecha cariño, Seth y Leah, están con ella-

-¿Por qué nadie sale y nos dice algo?-

-tu padre ya ingreso a ver como están, saldrá pronto.

Los minutos pasaban, parecían horas, me sentía fatal, solo quería saber de ellas y no había respuestas, mi padre salió después de un rato, todos nos acercamos a él.

-Va a pasar la noche con coma inducido, por el golpe en la cabeza, lo importante y lo bueno es que no perdió masa encefálica, convulsiono un par de veces, producto de la cesárea pero lograron estabilizarla, ahora solo esperaremos, como pasa la noche-

-¿papa como está el bebé?-

-la pequeña estuvo una hora con oxigeno, se le fue sacando lentamente y hasta el momento ha evolucionado bien, está bien, a pesar del shock, que sufrió al nacer antes de tiempo- mi madre me sostenía de la mano y Emmett del brazo, en esos momentos era que agradecía el porte de él, me sostenía fuerte.

-quiero verla, a Bella ¿puedo entrar a verla?-

-no aun no se puede, pero si puedo dejar que veas a la niña-

-yo quiero ir con él, ¿puedo papá?-

-las visitas son restringidas en el área neonatal, solo los padres pueden estar todo el día-

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse, estaban más tranquilos al saber que Bella estaba un poco mejor dentro de la gravedad, con mi padre comenzamos a caminar a la unidad de neonatología, Alice igual nos siguió.

-la policía vendrá hacerte unas preguntas, por protocolo, las pericias arrojan que la camioneta fue interceptada por un vehículo mayor que se dio a la fuga, hicieron que Charlie perdiera el control y se llevo la camioneta contra una muralla, lo demás ya lo sabemos-

-¿cuando vendrán?

-no lo sé, todos están bastante afectados por la muerte de Charlie, un grupo de ellos andaba en el hospital, viendo en que pueden ayudar a Sue, le preste lo máximo en ayuda saltándome algunos protocolos-

-entiendo-

-debes ponerte esa bata, pasa a lavarte las manos, tu también- indico a Alice quien sonrió enseguida, papá, nunca ha podido negarle algo.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la incubadora, mi bebe dormía, los monitores indicaban su fuerte palpitar, metí las manos por la incubadora y busque sus manos, que le podía decir, que todo estaba bien, cuando ni yo mismo lo sabía, que pronto saldríamos los tres juntos de este lugar… no podía, eran demasiadas emociones que chocaban en mi corazón, estaba feliz, mi bebe estaba evolucionando bien, pero Bella, quien se había convertido en un pilar fundamental en mi vida, se debatía aun entre la vida y la muerte.

Alice le hablaba casi en susurros, yo solo lloraba, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, me sentía débil, vulnerable, el día se estaba acabando y yo solo quería ver a mi Bella.

Saber que estaría bien, que alguien se acercara y me dijera que ella estaba sentada en su camilla preguntando por mí, lo demás, lo demás lo veríamos después, podríamos luchar contra ello, sabía que la pena de la muerte de Charlie iba a ser dura, pero estaba para ella, egoístamente la quería a mi lado.

La pequeña se aferraba y apretaba mi dedo índice y yo… yo no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar todo esto.

-Elizabeth, tenemos que ser fuerte, por favor, se fuerte pequeña, hazlo por mí, por mamá, por Charlie-

* * *

**gracias, mil gracias por todos los comentarios que la historia ha tenido, este capitulo es un poco lacrimogeno, pero lo vale, gracias nuevamente por las alertas de autor y de historia, por agregarla como favorita, en verdad muchas muchas gracias.**

**demas esta escribir que pasen y lean mis otros proyectos, tengo miles en mi cabeza, pero me falta tiempo, solo eso...**


	18. Mi primer día, con ella

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 18 "mi primer día, con ella"

Diagnostico reservado, a mi, a mi me venían con esa mierda, yo que soy funcionario de este hospital y me vienen con esa mierda, me levante y salí, sin importarme el portazo que había dado, sin importar que mi padre había quedado atónito con la respuesta que nos estaban dando.

Me dirigí a la UCI, donde aun Bella, estaba, había pasado una noche infernal sentado en la sala de espera, me pidieron que me fuera a casa, que estuviera tranquilo, Emmett, creo que fue quien me afirmo para no irme encima de Vladimir Rumano, el doctor que estaba a cargo, ¿o fue Jasper?, no recuerdo bien, solo quería que me diera un diagnostico, lo que realmente estaba pasando, ¿Qué me fuera a descansar? ¿Como podían pedirme eso?

Agradecí, que mis pacientes fueran derivados a otro medico, no tenia cabeza para nada, me acerque en recepción, las asistentes ya me conocían y ya a estas alturas todos sabían la situación, muchos conocían a Charlie y Bella y estaban conmovidos por la forma en que todo había sucedido. La asistente no me hizo esperar y llamo enseguida a Vladimir, pues sabia a que iba.

Vladimir salió en unos cuantos minutos mas, me hizo acompañarlo a su consulta, nos sentamos frente a frente, y abrió una de las carpetas que llevaba en la mano.

-Estoy haciendo una excepción, solo porque te conozco, sabes que los protocolos del hospital, es mantener en estricta reserva el diagnostico de un paciente-

-soy medico de este hospital, puedo saber el diagnostico de quien sea-

-en este caso no, pasas directamente a familiar de la paciente-

-¿Cómo esta?- no quise perder más tiempo.

-Grave, con riesgo vital aun, la cesárea complico más su estado, llego inconsciente debido al traumatismo encéfalo craneano, lo bueno es que no perdió masa encefálica, se mantiene en coma inducido, para bajar la presión intracraneana, que se ha producido, anoche dijimos que la sacaríamos del coma hoy, pero las evaluaciones nos indican que aun no es conveniente, la hinchazón del musculo temporo parietal izquierdo no ha bajado mucho y tu sabes que puede ser contraproducente.

-entiendo- y solo quedaba esperar-¿quiero verla?-

Un suspiro, una mirada –ok puedes verla, arreglaré eso-

-gracias ¿la mantendrás con respiración mecánica?

-mientras siga con sedantes, todo su lado izquierdo esta más dañado, fu brazo y antebrazo fracturados y algunas costillas, sus piernas solo poseen hematomas productos del impacto, ayudo mucho que no quedara atrapada en los fierros o que saliera expulsada-

-no sigas por favor, me quedo claro-

-¿vas a ir a la misa de Charlie?-

-Claro, no he visto a Sue aun, quiero pedirte otro favor más, su madre, llegara dentro de la mañana y…

-si, no te preocupe arreglaré todo para que ella pueda entrar también-

Nos levantamos, para ir a la UCI, la información no era muy alentadora y solo quedaba esperar, me coloque una bata, mascarilla y gantes y pase a verla, su cara, estaba más limpia y se notaban algunos rasmillones y moretones, más que nada en su lado izquierdo, deposite un beso en la frente, el ruido del ambiente era monótono, sus signos vitales aun se escuchaban débiles, tocaba sus manos que estaban frías, a ella no le gustaba tener sus manos frías, algunas enfermeras venían y hacían sus anotaciones, yo solo estaba ahí observándola, rogándole a Dios que me la devolviera, le hable de Elizabeth, nuestra pequeña, quien había ganado su primera batalla y ya no necesitaba de las sondas de oxigeno, le hable cuando tome su manito me apretó fuerte y no fui capaz de sacar mi dedo de entre sus manos.

-por favor pequeña, vuelve a mí, te necesitamos-

Los cinco minutos que me permitieron estar con ella, fueron al final unos veinte, Salí un poco mas tranquilo, ya la ansiedad no mataba tanto, afuera estaba mi hermana con una muda de ropa para mi, una bolsa de pañales y unas cosas más, que no distinguí, se lo agradecí, ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza que mi bebé, iba a necesitar de esas cosas, por suerte tenia a Alice, a Esme, a Rose, a Ángela.

Esme había ido a recoger a Renne, junto con Ángela, los demás estaban ocupados preparando lo de Charlie, fui a los camarines para darme una ducha y cambiarme, mi padre me había informado que vendría la policía para hacerme unas preguntas de rigor, afuera nos esperaba un par de ellos, les pedí que fuéramos a mi consulta, para así tener más privacidad.

-Señor Cullen, como ya debe ser de su conocimiento un vehículo mayor esta involucrado en el choque, se dio a la fuga, por los restos de pintura, se pudo deducir a primera instancia que se trata de un vehículo negro, no es mucho, peo ya se ha dado a conocer en localidades vecinas para que patrullen y se investigue al igual como se esta haciendo acá, buscando algún vehículo chocado con restos de pintura de la maquina de Charlie.

-¿Nadie vio nada?-

-desgraciadamente no, la lluvia de ayer hizo que nadie saliera a las calles-

-tiene que haber habido alguien que haya visto algo fue a unos pocos kilómetros de la cafetería-

-se esta trabajando en ello, estamos poniendo mucho esfuerzo en ello, el jefe Charlie, no solo era nuestro jefe, para la mayoría era como un padre para nosotros.

-señor Cullen…

-Solo llámeme Edward-

-Edward, se están barajando muchas hipótesis sobre quien manejaba ese vehículo mayor, puede haber sido un turista de paso, alguien que no conocía estos suelos tan húmedos, o…

-¿me esta hablando que alguien pudo haber hecho esto intencional?-

-como le dije estamos estudiando todas las hipótesis-

La imagen de una persona enseguida llego a mi – Tanya-

-¿Como dice?

-Tanya Denali, fuimos novios hace unos años, ella volvió y un día encontró a Bella y le hizo pasar un mal rato ¿cree usted que puede…? No lo quiero pensar.

-bueno veremos que estuvo haciendo el día de ayer la señorita Denali, ¿sabe de alguien más?-

-No, bueno si, la otra noche estuvo Leah, la hija de Sue en casa le reclamo a Bella, por un asunto de Jacob Black, pero no le dimos mayor importancia.

-Bueno Leah Clearwater le ha reclamado a todas las chicas del pueblo, haber terminado con Jake, ¿no es así Paul?- le hablo al otro policía que solo hacia anotaciones, solo asintió.

-Bueno señor digo Edward, gracias por su colaboración, cualquier cosa, aunque sea mínima, algo que recuerde, hágalo saber, mi nombre es Quil Ateara este es mi numero de teléfono, puede hacerlo a cualquier hora, buscaremos al culpable de todo esto-

-Gracias Quil, usted también manténganos informados, por favor-

Salí de mi consulta, me encontré en el pasillo con mi madre quien me estaba buscando, la madre de Bella, ya estaba aquí.

Estaba desecha hablando con mi padre, me acerque a su lado cuando ella me vio, nos abrazamos, solo eso, que decir, estábamos tan mal, todos a la espera de alguna evaluación, pidió verla, así que le explicamos los pasos a seguir y entro, me senté en la sala de espera, hacia frío, a ella no le gusta el frío, sus manos estaban heladas, cuando las sostuve, cerré los ojos y su sonrisa aparecía en mi mente, la quería de vuelta en mis brazos, riéndose de mi, viendo algunas fotos, sonrojándose, mordiéndose los labios, esos labios que eran mi perdición, no se cuanto rato estuve ahí sentado, pero no quería salir de ahí, los recuerdos de ella, me hacían pedir, suplicar más a cualquier ser superior, que estuviera escuchándome.

Renne salió de la sala en shock, creo que cualquiera que entre saldrá en shock, de verla como esta, rompió en llanto, se lamentaba no poder haberla acompañado, durante esos meses, que más daba, las razones ya las conocíamos, los dos concluíamos en como le diríamos le de Charlie, cuando despertara, íbamos a necesitar de mucha ayuda.

La acompañe para que viera a Elizabeth, como en el caso de Bella, nos pusimos unas batas y mascarillas y entramos, ahí estaba, pequeña, frágil, durmiendo, de repente fruncía el ceño, tan propio de Bella, en ocasiones hacia unos pequeños pucheros, malditas lagrimas ahí estaban nuevamente, se acercó la asistente para alimentarla, muchas veces antes había visto como lo hacían, pero de todas maneras, todo esto para mi era como si lo viviera por primera vez, era distinto, adentro estaba mi pequeña, esa que me dejo por primera vez anonadado al saber de su existencia, ella quien me acerco mucho más a mi Bella.

Salimos de la sala de neonatología para ir a la misa que le habían preparado a Charlie, subimos al vehículo de mi padre, no estaba en condiciones de conducir, no quería salir del hospital, pero me anime, solo por el hecho de ser Charlie, Bella me mataría no estar ahí.

Pasamos por el lugar donde ocurrió el accidente, no quería mirar, pero lo hice, era imposible no pasar por ahí, muchos autos se detenían para solo mirar el lugar, aislado por los policías, habían sacado ya la camioneta solo quedaba las huellas de las ruedas y el muro en el suelo.

Seguimos avanzando rumbo a la iglesia, cuando bajamos la prensa se agolpo a nosotros, la noticia de intervención de terceros en el accidente de un jefe de policía, había llegado lejos, todos se fueron a mí, todos preguntaban a la vez, todos eran estupideces, gracias a dios mi hermano estaba esperándonos Jasper y Emmett, nos ayudaron a entrar cerca del féretro estaba Sue, Renne y ella se abrazaron , las dos lloraban y se consolaban, me acerque a donde estaba Charlie, no quise mirar, no quería recordarlo así, para mí siempre seria el hombre callado, que llegaba a ver a su hija los fines de semana, los que se le iluminaban los ojos al ver cuando Bella iba y lo abrazaba, cuando supo del embarazo de su hija y no dudo, en presentarse en mi consulta tiempo después para ver que pretendía con ella, de paso darme a entender que estaba facultado de hacer uso de su arma, si es que la llegaba hacer sufrir.

Sue, estaba desecha, no dejaba de llorar, Seth, la sostenía fuerte a su lado, más allá, estaba sentada Leah, sus ojos aguados los limpiaba con un pañuelo, sin encontrar las palabras de condolencia me acerque a ella, nuestro dolor era casi similar, solo que el mío tenia, esperanza.

Se disculpo por no haber ido a saber de Bella, pero era entendible, nos quedamos un rato conversando, informándole a ella y su hijo del estado de Bella y de Elizabeth.

La misa comenzó, algunas policías subieron al altar para hablar de las cosas buenas de su jefe, todos concordaban cuando decían que Charlie, más que un jefe, era un padre.

Se pidió para que su alma descansara en paz y se pidió por su hija, para que fuera fuerte y pudiera sortear esta prueba que les habían puesto en el destino, también se pidió por mi Elizabeth, quien a su corta edad ya tenía que luchar por su vida.

Después de la misa, muchas personas se nos acerco para darnos sus condolencias, todo el mundo me enviaba buenas vibras para Bella, habían niños de la escuela donde ella trabajo y me dejaron un montón de cartas y dibujos, a ella esto le encantaba, tenía en casa una caja llena de ellos.

Me comencé a sentirme un poco inquieto, quería saber cómo estaba Bella, quería volver al hospital, los chicos al parecer se dieron cuenta y comenzamos a salir, nos detuvimos antes de la salida, Emmett verifico si había prensa afuera de la iglesia, tuvimos que salir por una puerta lateral, afuera de nuestro vehículo estaba Black esperándonos, Jasper fue quien hablo primero.

-¿que quieres Black? Jasper aun tenía recelos con Jacob.

-No vengo hablar contigo Jasper, si me permites quiero saber cómo sigue Bella- se dirigió a mí.

-Ella, ella aun está en coma inducido, ha evolucionado un poco mejor después de la cesárea, pero no ha habido novedad-

-¿te molestaría si voy a saber de ella?

-claro que no-

-gracias, realmente espero que ella salga luego de esto-

No paso desapercibida la llegada de Leah al lado de Black, él la tomo de la cintura, educadamente se despidió y volvieron a la iglesia, los tres subimos al auto y nos fuimos para el hospital.

Todavía no había ninguna noticia, esta vez arreglamos para que Jasper pudiera verla, en un momento llegue a sentir celos por Jasper y su cercanía con Bella, cuando el tiempo paso, me di cuenta que prácticamente la veía como una hermana, Jasper estaba muy afectado con la muerte de Charlie, también trabajaban juntos y por lo que sabía, sus padres también habían muerto en un accidente similar.

En el hospital estaba también Rose, estuvo un rato ya que los niños estaban con su nueva nana, Emmett, se ofreció a llevarla a casa.

Estábamos sentados en la sala de espera con Jasper, a la espera de alguna noticia, los dos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, yo solo cerraba los ojos y su sonrisa llegaba a mí, quería abrir los ojos que ella estuviera ahí, despierta sonriendo, pero cuando los abría, aun estaba en esa sala que ya empezaba a odiar.

-un día pensé que estaba enamorado de Bella- Jasper me saco de sus pensamientos con sus declaraciones.

-cuando ella llego al pueblo, levanto revuelo, siempre venia para el verano, yo solo la había visto un par de veces, mis padres nos enviaban con la abuela en Carolina del Sur, pero cuando se inicio el año escolar todos sabíamos que la hija del jefe Swan volvía a vivir con él y por ende debía ir al instituto, no te miento, todos nos enamoramos de ella, aunque en ese entonces yo ya tenía a mi novia María, su risa siempre fue contagiosa, y siempre reía, nunca tuve el coraje de acercarme a ella, hasta que se hizo amiga de Rose y comenzó a frecuentar la casa, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, luego de que mis padres murieran, yo ya tenía la mayoría de edad así que Rose podía quedarse en casa, Charlie fue un gran apoyo y me ayudo mucho, comencé a estudiar en la universidad y con Bella nunca cortamos ese lazo, pasaron muchas cosas entre ella y yo, nada de que te preocupes, cosas que afirmaron mas mi amistad hacia ella, siempre la vi como alguien tan fuerte, tan independiente, con sus ideas fijas y ahora, no puedo creer que este ahí en una camilla llena de moretones-

-sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo-

Pasamos un tiempo más en silencio, no teníamos mucho que hacer ahí, pero no quería volver a casa y encontrarme solo.

-ahí viene Renne- Jasper se levanto para indicarle a Renne, donde nos encontrábamos, ahora los tres manteníamos una vigilia, de algunos silencios y algunas frases o recuerdos de Charlie o Bella.

No tenía idea de que se habían tirado de los acantilados en la Push, o que salían a caminar buscando claros de flores, había tantas cosas, que tenía que saber de ella, pero quería que ellas me las contaran, no la quería escuchar como vagos recuerdos de otros.

La hora avanzaba y no teníamos ninguna noticia de Bella, entre a verla y todo seguía igual, su tez estaba mas pálida, pero no había nada de evolución, cuando salí me fui a ver a mi pequeña, llego una asistente para hacer unas anotaciones alimentarla y mudarla, todo estaba evolucionando a la perfección con mi pequeña, pronto irían a tomar una radiografía para descartar algún problema pulmonar, cuando fue la oportunidad de mudarla, me pregunto si quería cargarla.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres cargarla?

-¿se puede?

-¿No me digas que no conoces la técnica del canguro?, doctor Cullen me sorprende-

-la conozco solo que es tan pequeña, creo que la voy a romper si la cargo-

-ahh, sabes que no es así, a ver, siéntate y toma esa manta, por cierto tu hermana trajo esa manta de maripositas, llama la atención tanto color, alegra la sala, trajo unos monitores una radio y un CD de Mozart, puedes creer que estábamos escuchando Mozart, a la pequeña por lo menos le gusta.

Tomo a la bebé, y la acomodo en mi pecho dentro de mi camisa, la manta de mariposas la envolvía, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar, era una sensación inexplicable, piel con piel.

-hola pequeña, ¿sabes quién soy? Claro que sí sabes, te amo bebé, tu mamá también te ama.

Esto era embriagador, placentero y emocionante estuvimos así por mucho rato, no me importaba el dolor de mi cuello, ya que no quería moverme para no despertarla, solo importaba que estábamos ahí los dos, nos faltaba el motor principal en nuestras vidas, pero estábamos compartiendo su primer día, piel con piel, corazón con corazón.


	19. Malditas horas, malditos días

Gracias por leer, la historia se estanca un poco en el accidente de Bella y los sentimientos de Edward.

Estoy muy apenada por que algunas autoras a quien he leído están bajando sus historias de este portal, es lamentable, pero respeto su opinión. un beso a la distancia y espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 19 "Malditas horas, malditos días"

Prácticamente todo el pueblo se hizo presente en el funeral de Charlie, era un hombre muy querido y las circunstancias de los hechos, no dejaban indiferentes a nadie, la familia Cullen, Renne, Sue y sus hijos recibían las condolencias de un pueblo dolido, las muestras de afecto de algunos amigos de secundaria de Bella, no se habían hecho esperar, fue uno de los pocos momentos en que Edward había abandonado aquel hospital.

…

Los días comenzaron avanzar, Edward aun no estaba preparado para volver al departamento, algunas veces se fue a la casa de sus padres, se daba un baño, cambiaba su ropa y la rutina del hospital continuaba, su mundo, su vida, estaba estancada en una sala de hospital, mientras la mujer que mas amaba se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, todo el personal del hospital, no odia si no mas que sentir pena y lastima por el, quien conoció a Bella y a Edward, antes del accidente, podía dar Fe, que Edward no es n la mitad del ser que era antes, sus fuerzas se debilitaban, cada vez que se sentaba a esperar en esa fría y lúgubre recepción, su barba crecida de varios días, sus marcas en los ojos y su delgadez eran prueba de ello, la mayoría de los días no estaba solo, su madre y sus hermanos no lo dejaban, para el, era importante la presencia de Emmett, se sentía de una forma protegido y como siempre se refugio en él, a la hora de llorar y de conversar, su buen hermano siempre estaba ahí.

Asistió a una junta directiva a los pocos días, de ahí, salió mas perturbado y atormentado que los otros días, las noticias no eran para nada alentadoras, todo lo contrario, la salud de la chica, cada vez se deterioraba mas, la presión intracraneana, aun era alta y no podían sacarla del coma inducido, la respiración artificial, seguía latente y sus signos vitales, eran bajos, Vladimir temía una falla múltiple de su organismo y un desenlace fatal. No pudo seguir escuchando y salió de la sala de juntas, nunca más se atrevió a revisar la ficha clínica, cada vez que la entraba a ver.

Caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, hasta que escucho su nombre y algunos gritos, una enfermera trato en vano de detenerla, su cara desorbitada apuntando toda su ira a Edward.

_-¡Quien mierda me crees que soy, puedo ser una loca, pero nunca, escúchame bien nunca una asesina ¿Cómo mierda puede alguien creer que yo iba a provocar el accidente de ella?, todo el tiempo juntos y no me conociste, nunca. Nunca podría yo ser capaz de hacer algo así!-_

_Poco a poco se fue calmando hasta llegar al lado de Edward, hasta ese momento él se había dado cuenta que hasta seguridad había llegado para callar los gritos de Tanya._

_-Eso no le tienes que demostrar a mi, hay un grupo de policías trabajando en ello-_

_-Sé que cometí un error al acercarme a ella de esa forma, no pasa un día de que no me arrepienta de ello, lo hice sin pensarlo y sin medir las consecuencias, de lo que pude haber ocasionado, puedo ser muchas cosas, loca desquiciada, encaprichada, pero una asesina, eso no, ya le explique a la policía y demostré que esos días estaba viendo a mi padre, hay muchos testigos de ello, no envié a nadie, porque no me interesaba ya estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, me había dado por vencida, no espero que me creas, sé que tengo mi conciencia tranquila, espero que ella se ponga bien, igual que su bebe-_

_-si esperas a que te lo agradezca, no…_

_-yo no seria capaz de hacerle daño a un bebé, ni a nadie, no de ese modo- se giro y se fue, _Edward la quedo mirando un rato, la policía se encargaría de ratificar su declaración, él no estaba en condiciones de asimilar nada.

…

Su luz de esperanza era su pequeña Elizabeth, que hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna complicación, solo una baja de hematocritos, pero nada que una transfusión de sangre pudiese solucionar, ese día no pudo cargarla, los dos estaban desarrollando un vinculo demasiado estrecho, ella abrió sus ojos cuando él le hablaba, ella se inquietaba si él, no la visitaba, para los dos era su momento de intimidad, ese, cuando él la cargaba, en donde no existían nadie mas donde conversaban, cantaban y reían.

Accedió a rasurarse esa barba de ermitaño, que ya llevaba, una de las asistentes lo amenazo de no dejarlo cargar con su pequeña si no lo hacia, al día siguiente llego impecable, aun la sonrisa no le llegaba a sus ojos, le faltaba su motor principal.

El peor día de su vida llego cuando , no se encontraba en el hospital, había pasado un mes del accidente, fue llamado a la estación de policía para entregarle información de lo que habían obtenido hasta esa fecha, después su padre lo convenció de ir a cenar a casa donde sus hermanos estarían, mientras cenaban y comentaban las pocas noticias que tenían en la estación su padre fue quien recibió la llamada, su padre, no pudo ocultar, ni disimular la noticia, cuando llego a la mesa, no bastaron palabras todos se levantaron para dirigirse al hospital, Bella se había descompensado.

No supo como, pero cuando reacciono ya estaba otra vez en esa sala que ya tanto odiaba, los paramédicos aun estaban en la sala, con ella, plegarias al cielo al infierno a quien fuera que lo estuviera escuchando, plegarias a ella, para que luchara, por el, por Elizabeth, por ella, Renne, quien hasta entonces estaba alojando en el departamento de Bella, llego unos minutos después, nadie salía a dar alguna noticia del estado de Bella, sin ella, no había motivos suficientes para seguir, no podía solo, esto era mucho para él.

Carlisle, fue quien pudo acceder para traer información, Edward estaba fuera de si, en shock, su madre, sus hermanos trataban en vano de tranquilizarlo, nada hacia efecto, amenazaron con inyectarle algún tranquilizante, fue en ese entonces que toco tierra, no podía estar durmiendo, mientas la mujer de su vida estaba al otro lado de la mampara, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Después de unos largos minutos su padre salió a dar la noticia… como lo había dicho Vladimir, algunos órganos habían comenzado a fallar, pero se logro estabilizar, tuvieron que aplicar RCP, con desfibrilación, ya estaba todo volviendo a la calma. Pidió verla, pero no pudo, después de un corto tiempo se le sumaron a la vigilia, Jasper, Ángela, Rose y hasta el mismo Jacob, junto con su novia, quien no había tomado para nada bien, que la policía la haya sindicado como posible cómplice del accidente, ese día no estaba en la ciudad, lo que uso de cuartada.

Nuevamente veinte y cuatro horas cruciales para la salud de Bella, los contras, los sabía bien, posibles secuelas neurológicas, en lenguaje o motricidad, no importaba, la quería despierta, como sea, junto a él, viva.

Después de otra junta medica los médicos llegaron a la conclusión que debían operar, para drenar el TEC y bajar la presión intracraneana, ya que después de muchos exámenes, radiografías y resonancias, habían llegado a la conclusión que a pesar de la suministración de medicamento, éste no estaba haciendo el efecto que se esperaba, pudiendo causar otra lesión mas de cuidado, comprometiendo más ese lado del cerebro.

Edward, desde un principio no había estado de acuerdo en esperar tantos días, manteniendo a Bella en un coma inducido, esperando que los medicamentos hicieran efecto, pero Vladimir, no quería arriesgarse y después de las complicaciones que tuvieron por una cesárea decidieron esperar, Edward solo tuvo que acatar.

Esa noche no podía dormir, al día siguiente, la operación se haría a primera hora, los miedos y las ansias producían su efecto, esa tarde busco la tranquilidad en su pequeña, pero solo fueron unos breves momentos, no pudo mas, salió a caminar por los alrededores del hospital, sin rumbo perdido en sus pensamientos, si darse cuenta llego al lugar del accidente, solo se había detenido ahí, cuando fue la misa de Charlie, las otras veces se había prohibido mirar y pasaba en su auto, lo mas rápido posible, se sentó frente al lugar, extrañamente no hacia frio en Forks.

De un día para otro, el rumbo de sus vidas había cambiado, desde que la vio sentada en ese bar con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintió una atracción hacia ella, como un imán, se dejo atraer el destino se la entregaba y ahora se la quitaba, los sentimientos de impotencia que tenia albergados en su alma, lo consumían lentamente, su ser egoísta se hacia presente, la quería de vuelta, la quería viva, junto a él y su pequeña, mientras ahogaba el llanto con su puño en la boca, no podía dejar de lamentarse, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía avanzar, su vida se estancaba entre los pasillos del hospital, la sala Uci del tercer piso i Neonatología del segundo, la lluvia había borrado algunos vestigios del accidente, aun podías divisar las huellas de las ruedas al frenar, la muralla que había estado en el suelo, ya estaba levantada, el árbol del costado estaba abollado, burlándose de él, por mantenerse en pie ante tal impacto.

Perdía la vista en el horizonte del lugar, su risa llegaba a sus oídos, sus caricias llegaban a su pecho, sus gemidos a sus oídos, sabia que aquellos pensamientos iban directo a una parte del cuerpo en particular, aun así se dejo guiar por el deseo de su cuerpo, hacer el amor con ella, era llegar a la gloria, conoció el cielo con ella, ahora estaba sumido en un infierno –Por favor cariño, vuelve a mi, sin ti no puedo-…

La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente, ahora odiaba la lluvia, antes contemplaban la lluvia, los dos frente al ventanal del departamento, ella reía al salpicar su pelo húmedo sobre ella, su risa era melodías suaves para sus oídos, recuerda la ultima vez que la vio sonreír, fue esa maldita mañana, cuando le pedía que se quedara con ella, ¿habría sido distinto, estarían los dos internados en una sala de hospital, estaría algunos metros bajo tierra?

No, estarían asistiendo a unas clases de respiración, habían por fin aprendido a mudar a un bebe, ninguno tenia idea de como hacerlo, ahora Edward, lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones, bajo la supervisión de un asistente e Neonatología, momentos en que sonreía y platicaba con su pequeña, a quien le pedía que fuera buenita y no se moviera tanto, los pañales aun era demasiado grandes para ajustarlos correctamente, al final la asistente los acomodaba.

Le pidió a Alice que se llevara la mantita de mariposas y trajera una que Bella había elegido exclusivamente para llevarla al hospital, era de un rosa pálido, con algunos conejos en los bordes. Él aun no se atrevía a volver al departamento, no podía, sabia que se quebraría al momento de pisar ese edificio.

Se levanto y camino de vuelta al hospital, la capucha de su polerón no le cubría del todo su pelo, pronto tendría que cortarlo, a Bella no le gustaba el pelo largo.

…

Se le permitió verla algunos minutos antes de entrar al quirófano, su sueño era apacible, tan distinto como el que él había tenido unos cuantas horas antes, le beso las manos los labios, sus mejillas, le repitió miles de veces que la amaba, que fuera fuerte, que peleara, que no los dejara. Todo el equipo medico estaba presente, mientras a él le negaban estar presente en la operación, se conformaba con que su padre estaría, los mantendría informado.

En el lugar de siempre se sentó junto a su familia a esperar, todos albergaban esperanzas a que todo saldría bien, le tomo las manos a Renne y así permanecieron, mientras todos llegaban a su lado, una hora más tarde salía a dar la primera información, Carlisle.

Serenamente explico, que habían logrado localizar el hematoma que se había formado y pronto comenzaría el drenaje y la posible extirpación de éste.

Aferrados a la esperanza continuaban unidos, de las manos, no sabe en que momento se durmió en los brazos de Renne, se sentía agotado y estresado, ella lo acunaba como a un pequeño niño, la media hora dormida había sido reconfortante. Alice le había llevado un café y algún snack, para pasa el rato, solo tomo el café, Rose, en algún momento se disculpo para salir hablar por teléfono, solo en ese momento se percato de que su hermano la mantenía agarrada de la mano, no quiso darle mayor importancia, en estos momentos agradecía la fortaleza de su hermano, capaz de sostener a cualquiera, se pregunto por qué el no tena aquella fortaleza. Frotaba las manos el pantalón y nuevamente Renne lo sujetaba, tiraba de su pelo cuando Renne, soltaba su agarre, era imposible mantenerse quieto, algunas enfermeras se acercaban para ver si había noticias, la cara e Edward lo decía todo.

Hasta Tanya en algún momento del medio día llegó, sigilosamente se acercó a Edward, le acaricio el hombro y le regalo una sonrisa, ese gesto, nunca lo había visto de ella, los Cullen presentes quedaron estupefactos por la reacción de Tanya, pero no hicieron comentario alguno. Se quedo algunos momentos con él, compartiendo la oración que había iniciado la madre de Ángela, todos tomados de las manos, todos rogaban para que saliera bien la operación.

Las horas pasaban y con ello crece el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, hasta que Carlisle, se hizo presente en la sala, todos lo rodeaban esperando alguna noticia, la operación había sido un éxito, habían logrado drenar y bajar la presión, ella había resistido la operación, lo cual eso preocupaba más, sabiendo en las circunstancias en que era operada, esperarían unas cuarenta y ocho horas más para saber si seria sacada del coma inducido, una vez mas tenían que esperar, las horas post operatorias eran cruciales en estos caso, los primeros pasos ya estaban dados.

Renne y Esme obligaron a Edward acompañarlas a comer algo, ni siquiera se acordaba que era lo ultimo que había comido, no quiso negarse, el cansancio estaba pasándole la factura y tenia que mantenerse bien para recibir más noticias de Bella, comería algo y visitaría su mundo de tranquilidad, donde lo esperaba un pequeño ser, lleno de vida.

Mantener vigilia era en vano, reticentemente abandono el hospital en compañía de sus hermanos se fue a casa de sus padres, se baño, se afeito trato de acomodar su cabello, batalla perdida, era consiente de las líneas de oscuras bajo sus ojos, no había dormido bien cerca ya de un mes, bajo donde los demás estaban y se tiro en el sofá, los otros veían televisión el trato de ponerse al día con las noticias que estaban dando pero inconscientemente sus pensamientos se perdían y viajaban a otro lugar lejos de la casa de los Cullen, no sabe en que momento se quedo dormido, plácidamente, se sentía bien, protegido, el calor del hogar le daba un cierto aire de tranquilidad, despertó ya entrando la mañana, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, lo necesitaba.

Tomo desayuno y se fue nuevamente al hospital, aun no habían muchas novedades sobre el estado de Bella, había pasado buena noche, pero nada da indicios de algún cambo, las horas restantes pasaron lentamente, pudo entrar a verla igual que su madre, su semblante aun pálido y tranquilo, daban la sensación de que llevaba un sueño placentero, su brazo y pierna ya estaban sanando, sus rasmillones ya habían desaparecido por completo de su rostro solo quedaba el vendaje donde había sido la operación, u cuerpo estaba tomando su estado natural, habían enfermeras y asistentes especializadas en hacer algunos masajes en su cuerpo para evitar alguna formación de escaras, no podía quitar la mirada de su rostro y como todos los días en que podía visitarla se sentaba junto a ella cerca de su oído, para que le pudiese escuchar, el sonido de monitores a veces era un poco ensordecedor, le comentaba cuanto esta pesando y midiendo la pequeña Elizabeth, pronto a pasar los dos kilos, los médicos le habían dicho que llegando a los dos y medio podían darle el alta medica, siempre y cuando no tuviera ninguna complicación, ¿Qué haría el con sus dos amores separados?, Alice y Esme se habían ofrecido para cuidar a la bebe, pero él quería llevara al departamento, donde desde un principio debió estar, Bella no lo querría de otra forma, pero Renne, también tenia su corazón dividido entre su hija y su nieta.

–Bella sin ti no puedo-

…

Las cuarenta y ocho horas habían transcurrido y en una junta medica habían decidido comenzar a desconectarla de la ventilación mecánica poco a poco junto con los analgésicos que producían el coma inducido, verían si podía valerse por si sola respirando y oxigenando su cuerpo y después nuevamente a la tortuosa espera, para que despertara por si sola.


	20. Largos y tortuosos días

Gracias por la espera.

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 20 ... Largos y tormentosos días

La operación había sido un éxito… que significaba eso, esperar, esperar.

Maldita espera, ya no soporto esperar.

Bajaron la dosis de sedantes, poco a poco ya nada se le esta suministrando y aun así , nada ella duerme en el limbo plácidamente, desesperadamente, mis visitas pueden ser un poco mas constantes al igual que las visitas de Renne, ha podido entrar Jasper, Rose y Ángela, no se le permite la entrada a nadie más, por razones de seguridad.

Todos expectantes a cualquier cambio en la salud de ella, ayer me informaron del alta medica de Elizabeth y yo estoy aterrado, Renne me ha dado la seguridad de que tiene todo listo en casa, solo que yo no estoy listo para entrar en ella. No aun, sin ella no puedo. Mi dormitorio este último tiempo ha sido la sala que ocupo de consulta y este último tiempo no he visto a ninguno de mis pacientes, mi padre lo pensó así. Fue lo mejor.

Hoy regreso al departamento, no se para que, pero Renne insiste en que este allá, yo solo quiero estar a unos pasos para cuando ella despierte. Sé que puede tardar días, horas, quizás años, Vladimir me lo confirma cada vez que me junto con él, me esta empezando a molestar ese doctor.

Mama me ha visitado hoy, mi estado de animo no quiere ver a nadie, es muy difícil para mi absorber todo esto, sigue en coma, a pesar de que ha sido desconectada de la respiración artificial, ya no tiene sedantes en el cuerpo, la espera me mata, miro a Jasper y e doy cuenta de que no soy el único desesperado, también me comienza a molestar la presencia de Jasper, aunque me tranquiliza un poco que ande todo sonrisitas con mi hermana, temo que Bella despierte y lo vea a él en vez de a mi, si, lo sé, soy un idiota en pensar así, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Hasta Jacob, ha visitado el hospital, todos los días, a la misma hora, pregunta en recepción o a veces a mi, la respuesta últimamente ha sido la misma, me dejo su numero, estoy evaluando si lo llamo o no, la policía me ha informado que él también ha sido investigado, sin mucho éxito, todavía no se sabe nada de lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día.

No sirve de nada, vagar el hospital últimamente, me encierro en la oficina, ordeno mi escritorio una vez más, visito a Elizabeth, puedo pasar unas cuantas horas ahí, hasta que es la hora de amamantar a los otros bebes, me tengo que salir de la sala, no importa que sea doctor, acá soy una visita más y todos los padres deben salir, absurdo.

Renne me esta esperando en recepción, cree que me voy a escapar, lo había pensado, pero ya esta acá, no puedo escapar, me acompaña, me sigue, me sonríe, le sonrío, voy a buscar mi bolso, no son muchas cosas las que tengo, mi estomago da vueltas una vez que dejo el hospital, no nos dirigimos a casa, eso me ayuda, no se si pueda hacerlo…

Bella por favor no me hagas esto, sin ti no puedo…

Mi familia en pleno nos esta esperando en un restaurant, cerca del hospital, todos se ven… felices.

Mamá y papá, nos saludan algo efusivos, el estado de ánimos de ellos ha ido mejorando, conforme pasan los días, el mio aun no, hasta Alice se ve más resplandeciente, todavía no ordenamos la cena, nos quedamos conversando de cosas sin sentido.

Alice envió su línea de ropa a un diseñador importante y le han aceptado su trabajo, esta feliz, pronto tendrá que viajar para hacer unos asesoramientos, busca alguien con la mirada y Bingo, su invitado a llegado, sin voltearme, ya sé de quien se trata, Alice se ha convertido en una quinceañera toda sonrojada con su presencia, mi madre se ve feliz… raro.

Jasper nos saluda y se sienta al lado de mi hermana, se toman la mano y ¿se besan?...

¿Qué me he perdido?... ¿desde cuando, como paso?

No pregunto los detalles, un vacío se apodera de mi, me acomodo en la silla y llamo a la mesera, pido un trago, fuerte, muy fuerte. Todos me quedan observando…

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que bebí? Lo recuerdo, fue vívidamente hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, llore como un niño frente al lago, Emmett estaba atrás mio, sentado aun en su auto, patee unas cuantas piedras y algunos arboles, creo que les di unos cabezazos también, al otro día tenia un chichón en la frente y algunas heridas en el puño me hizo bien ese desahogo, dormí lo que quedaba de ese día en el auto con mi hermano, en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Durante ese día, toda mi familia incluida Renne, sabía de mi salida y de la resaca que me gané. Emmett, podía ser el mejor hermano, pero a veces era una niñita chismosa, según él, todo por mi bien.

Sin esperar a Emmett, Alice nos informo de su noviazgo con Jasper, Bella me había contado algo de ello, para mi fue un real alivio, saber que Jasper estaba interesado en mi hermana y no en Bella, aunque muchas veces, me lo hizo saber, su cariño hacia Bella era como de hermanos, me sentía un poco enfermo cada vez que pedía ver a Bella.

Mi madre estaba feliz y lo hacia notar, quizás me salte el interrogatorio que le hijo a Jazz, como ahora lo llamaba, en verdad mi madre querría a cualquiera que no fuera James, el ex de Alice. Mi padre aunque no tenia mucho que acotar en esta situación también se veía visiblemente contento con "Jazz".

A los minutos llego Emmett, saludo, se sentó y pidió a la mesera que tomara su pedido, mientras los demás comíamos, solo escuchábamos la voz de Esme y Alice, arreglando el mundo, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado y sabia que la de Renne también, mi madre trataba en vano de incluirla en la conversación y ella solo respondía con algunos monosílabos, por una parte me agradaba saber que volveríamos pronto a casa, por el otro lado estaba aterrado.

Sentí en tintinear de una copa. Emmett pedía la palabra.

-Familia, me hubiese gustado que en estos momentos estuviera una persona en especial- la mirada se dirigió a mi.-pero se que pronto estará entre nosotros, llenándonos a todos con su alegría de vivir, entes de que brindemos y el porqué de este brindis, debo decir que hoy me siento un hombre pleno y completo, eso se lo debo a mi familia y en realidad a …

-vamos Emmett, al grano- interrumpió Carlisle, con una sonrisa.

-papá, por favor, soy el abogado de la familia, tengo derecho a ser diplomático en estas cosas- un poco más serio de lo habitual, carraspeó y siguió con su discurso.

-Me he dado cuenta que la vida, da muchos giros y si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?, así que me caso…

Sin querer todos nos giramos a mi madre, Emmett era el único que sonreía, todos en silencio, mi padre le tomo la mano y la acarició, nadie sacaba el habla, después de algunos segundos que parecieron horas, mi hermana tomo la palabra.

-Emmett y… ¿quien es la afortunada?¿la conocemos?-

-Por supuesto que si lamentablemen…

-Oh no me digas que es la peli teñida, con la que viniste al cumpleaños de tu padre porque déjame decirte que me opongo rotund… mi madre había recobrado el habla y esto se estaba poniendo un poco más entretenido.

-¿puedo seguir?, no es Bárbara mamá y eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás… lamentablemente hoy no pudo asistir ya que tenia algunos inconvenientes dado que su niñera se encuentra entre nosotros-

Ahora entendía todo, el único que servía de niñera… era Jasper y cuando lo mire, su cara de sorpresa al verse aludido, también me hacia pensar que no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando y recién se estaba dando cuenta, hasta Alice tenia cara de sorprendida, la única que no entendía nada era Renne y Esme estaba tomando un color en el rostro semejante al de un tomate, esa cara daba miedo, papá la calmaba con algunas caricias en la espalda, pero sabíamos que todo era en vano.

-¿Rose?- se escucho el murmullo de Alice.

-Sí, es Rose, me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido de otra manera el asunto, pero lo haremos mas formalmente en otra oportunidad, cuando estemos todos presentes, es lo que quiere Rose y para ella falta una persona en especial, entonces esperaremos, me importa poco que madre estés al borde de un ataque de asma, pero espero en verdad que respetes mi decisión-

Todos estábamos un poco impresionados, pero por primera vez vi a mi hermano, hablando sinceramente, Jasper se veía muy incomodo ante el asunto, la cena termino abruptamente, eso era lo que no quería y antes de que ms padres se levantaran de la mesa, la única que escuchábamos eran las preguntas de Alice y las respuestas en monosílabos de Emmett, quien no dejaba de mirar a mi madre, los dos estaban desafiándose con la mirada y eso incomodaba a todos en la mesa. Por suerte, para nosotros se disculparon, se pararon se despidieron de todos y se fueron.

No del todo relajado Emmett, siguió su cena, ahora estaba sentado Jasper a su lado, pero el solo se veía molesto, sin emitir palabras, terminaba su cena.

- ¿puedo saber desde cuando?-

-Desde hace más o menos un mes-

-¿y ya piensan en casarse? ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado para una persona que recién le ha salido el divorcio?- Jasper no pudo más y hablo.

-para nosotros no lo es-

-pues para mi si lo es, es mi hermana y a mi me ha tocado ver todo el sufrimiento que ella a llevado a cuestas-Alice tomo su mano y trato de calmarlo, Jasper volvió a su lugar.

-Bueno quizás ella deba hablar contigo y contarte una de las razones por el cual hemos apresurado todo esto-

-es por conveniencia-

Con Renne estábamos siendo participes de una conversación entre Emmett y Jasper, solo esperaba que esto no subiera de tono, Alice en vano trataba de calmar los ánimos.

-No es por conveniencia, me enamoré de tu hermana y espero que ella también de mi, ella te contara el resto-

-Edward creo que tenemos que irnos, mañana nos tenemos que levantar más tempr…-

-ok- sin pensarlo dos veces, nos levantamos con Renne y nos fuimos –las cenas con mi familia, siempre han sido un tanto especiales, disculpa a mamá, hasta a mi me tomo por sorpresa todo esto, imagínate a ella-.

-la entiendo, no tienes que disculparte, solo me preguntaba, como reacciono cuando le contaste de mi hija y del embarazo-

-mmm, bueno veras que mi madre es un poco especial, así que modificamos un tanto la historia y los tiempos-

-ya veo-

-mi madre quiere mucho a Bella-

-si ya lo sé, me he dado cuenta de eso-

…

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi estomago se sintió vacío, odiaba esa sensación, ya estaba ahí, parado frente a la puerta, Renne había abierto hace unos instantes, entre poco a poco, el departamento estaba igual, Renne, no ha cambiado nada, se lo agradecía, todo tal cual como lo deje ese día, solo que un poco más limpio.

-Bella por favor vuelve-

Como siempre lo hacia, me deje caer en el sofá, las fotos de ella sonriendo, llamaron mi atención ¿Cómo todo pudo cambiar tan rápido?, tenia una hija, habíamos perdido a Charlie y Bella aun estaba en la incertidumbre de un coma.

Las imágenes de ella llenaban la sala, cerraba los ojos, intentando recordar su voz y su risa, pero mi mente humana y débil me jugaba una mala pasada y las confundía llevándome a una sala de hospital fría, la veía en la camilla, conectada con miles de cables y maquinas, pálida, delgada y fría. Mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, no pude contenerlas más, a mi lado llego Renne, no podía ser fuerte como ella, Bella me hacia falta, una gran parte de mi estaba en ese maldito hospital y no podía hacer nada.

Me levante como pude y me fui a la habitación, todo esto me hacia mal, me decían que debía ser fuerte, pero ya no quiero y no puedo, mis fuerzas han flaqueado desde hace un tiempo, no entiendo lo que esta pasando y solo encuentro el desahogo en tontas lagrimas que bajan por mi cara.

La cama, ya no tenia su aroma, su ropa estaba ordenada, gracias a su madre, era raro ver su ropa ordenada en el armario, más raro era mirar hacia donde guardaba sus cremas y ver todo en su lugar, se quejaba de que yo era el desordenado y nunca miro hacia su lado, ni siquiera me importaba mucho, ahora extraño su regadío de ropa, argumentando que nada le quedaba bueno. A estas alturas ya debería estar dormido, pero no puedo, sus recuerdos me están matando, quiero escuchar su risa, su voz, pero ya no las oigo, solo oigo el pitido de maquinas, su ritmo cardiaco lento y parsimonioso, he llegado a odiar ese sonido en mi cabeza, me repite todo lo que se nos ha quitado, ya cerca de tres meses, para mi una vida y ahora nada es igual.

¿Cuándo vas a volver a mi?...

Sin ti…

No sé si pueda.

…

Días largos y tortuosos, en un departamento que ni siquiera lo estaba sintiendo como mio, nos levantábamos temprano, desayunábamos, Renne compartía una larga charla con su esposo Phil, luego nos íbamos al hospital, pasábamos gran parte del día con Bella, que seguía en su sueño eterno, Vladimir seguía con su discurso medico, las visitas siempre eran las mismas, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Ángela y Alice, la vida avanzaba lentamente, para mi y muy rápido para Elizabeth.

El día había llegado, estábamos listos para llevarla a casa y mi corazón se dividía en dos, mamá se había ofrecido para cuidarla junto con Alice mientras estábamos en el hospital visitando a Bella, muy dentro de mi habría deseado llevarla a las dos a casa, no se cumplió.

Recibíamos las ultimas indicaciones para llevarnos a la pequeña a casa, mientras dormía en mis brazos, cerca de mi Alice sostenía la sillita que le habíamos comprado para trasladarla, cuando comenzamos acomodarla no le gusto para nada, la pequeña tenia su genio.

Como siempre y como todos los días llovía en Forks, mientras mama nos esperaba junto a Renne en el departamento, alistando las ultimas cosas en el cuarto de la pequeña, llevábamos a la pequeña para montarla al auto.

-espera Alice, quiero hacer algo antes de irnos-

Tomamos nuevamente a la pequeña y volvimos al hospital, esta vez nos dirigimos a un lado del hospital que ya lo conocía de memoria, podía contarte donde las paredes necesitaban una mano de pintura, podía enumerar las grietas en el techo de una sala de recepción que había pasado hacer como mi segundo hogar.

Pase directamente, para hablar con Vladimir, él no podía negarse a mi petición y aunque en cierta forma era arriesgado para la bebé entrar en ese lugar en cinco minutos que más malo podría pasar.

Tome la bata que siempre nos hacían usar, solo los dos entramos, la pequeña estaba despierta y no me despegaba su mirada, siempre era así, no sabia que demonios estaba haciendo, pero no quería llevarme a mi pequeña sin haber visto a su madre.

Un pequeño monitos nos indicaba los signos vitales de Bella, nos sentamos cerca de su rostro, tome sus manos y las junte un poco torpe con los movimientos, luego lleve su manita al rostro de ella.

-Mira a quien te traje amor-

-nos vamos hoy a casa, no se como lo voy hacer aun-

-si tú quisieras volver, seria más fácil-

-es hermosa, es tan cálida mamá, ves, te dije que era hermosa cariño-

-solo nos dieron cinco minutos, ya sabes, por seguridad de ela pequeña, ya estamos listos para irnos, mañana vuelvo solo yo, no te preocupes, mamá se quedará con Elizabeth.

-También tendré cuidado a que Alice no la use de modelo, ya se lo advertí, no puso buena cara, pero aceptó. Las visitas aun están restringidas así que solo Emmett y Rose irán, a verla mañana, los niños dicen que mueren por conocerla, pero no es prudente todavía.

-Mamá ya acepto que Emmett se nos casa, ha conocido a Rose y le ha encantado, no le han contado las otras razones del apresurado matrimonio, solo te están esperando a ti, cariño…

-yo también.

Estuvimos unos minutos más sentados en la sala, pero nos tuvimos que marchar.

No fue fácil, seguir una rutina con Elizabeth y ya cumplida la primera semana, había sido de locos, la pequeña le costaba mucho poder quedarse dormida, lo intentaba Esme, Renne y nada, a veces dormía un poco en los brazos de Alice, que por cierto se vanagloriaba de la hazaña, lo habíamos consultado con su pediatra, pero ella solo nos informaba que era debido al cambio de clima, cosa que ya sabia, pero valía la pena consultar.

Después de que llegamos del hospital Renne y yo nos hacíamos cargo de la pequeña, aprendí a darle el baño, a cambiarla un poco más rápido, le daba su formula, pero a la hora de hacerla dormir nos costaba un mundo.

La cambiamos a mi cuarto, pero nada, la mecíamos en la silla y nada, pasada la media noche lograba vencerla el sueño.

Habíamos vuelto hace unos días a la consulta medica, le tocaba con el oftalmólogo y un control sano de rutina para ver si todo estaba bien, repetimos la rutina de pasar a ver a Bella.

Renne, había viajado a ver a Phil, hace mucho que no lo hacia y me había hecho prometer que solo podía con la bebé, de otra forma no viajaría, pero para que sacrificar más, si todo seguía igual.

Alice se quedaba unas noches conmigo, pronto volvería Renne no podía estar lejos, sabiendo que Bella aun seguía en su estado.

Poco a poco retome unos pacientes, entre consulta pasaba a verla, ese día, asistí una operación y solo la había visitado en la mañana, no pude pasar a verla en la tarde ya que mi madre tenia un compromiso así que me fui rápido a casa, la pequeña dormía un poco en los brazos de Alice, Renne había vuelto también hace unos pocos minutos, una tormenta se había dejado caer en Forks, los truenos despertaron a la pequeña y las luces de los relámpagos alumbraban todo el departamento, hace mucho que no llovía tan fuerte en Forks, acordamos que Alice se quedaría con nosotros, nadie podía viajar así, por esas calles.

Repetimos las rutinas con Elizabeth, quien dormía un poco, mientras cenábamos, nos quedamos viendo una película y al rato nos fuimos acostar.

No sé qué hora seria que el teléfono sonó, busque mi celular, pero no era, me levante para contestar el teléfono fijo, pero Renne se me había adelantado, un poco abrumado por lo poco dormido me fije que Renne.

-iremos enseguida- escuche, mi celular comenzó a sonar cuando levante la vista me fije en Renne.

-despertó- fue lo único que le oí.


	21. Ha vuelto

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 21… "Ha vuelto"

¿Dónde estaba?

Sabía que no era mi habitación, un sonido monótono, cada vez mas cercano, alguien me dice que abra los ojos y no puedo, tengo miedo de lo que viene, es tan rara la sensación, un hormigueo recorre mi cuerpo, todo da vuelta en mi cabeza, la sensación de bajarse de una montaña rusa se revuelve en mi estomago, mis brazos se sienten pesados como cargando una tonelada en ellos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Las voces se escuchaban más cercanas, pero no podía abrir los ojos, ese sonido infernal de una maquina a mi lado era más latente, de pronto su sonido se hacia mas rápido y me inquietaba, me asustaba, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, el sonido mas rápido y mas fuerte activo otro sonido.

Una voz desconocida me pide que me calme, otra habla de inyectar un sedante…

Abro los ojos, ya sé donde estoy.

La luz es tenue, pero de igual forma molesta mis ojos, los cierro nuevamente ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Despacio nuevamente intento abrir mis ojos, pestañeo muchas veces tratando de adecuarme a la claridad de una habitación, solo veo el techo de ella.

Siluetas frente a mi y a la maquina de los sonidos, puedo ver que una de ellas toma unos apuntes, otra toma mi mano y revisa mi pulso, otra sale prácticamente corriendo de la sala, cierro nuevamente mis ojos, minutos más tarde puedo ver otra persona y una luz fuerte en mis ojos, nadie dice nada, solo me observan, me siento abrumada, miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo, sin explicación.

A mi alrededor las mismas siluetas un poco más definidas aun me examinan, nadie me habla.

Entra un tipo, se presenta como el doctor Vladimir Rumano, dice que el esta a cargo de mi, no entiendo nada, nuevamente prende una lucecita y la apunta a mis ojos.

-¿puedes escucharme? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-

-si- me asombro de mi voz, es áspera y me cuesta pronunciar, asiento con mi cabeza, aun mis brazos los siento pesados, aun así levanto mi mano, es raro, la observo veo una cicatriz en mi brazo, no quiero preguntar.

-¿sabes cual es tu nombre?-

¿Oh Dios ellos no saben quien soy?, la maquina comienza acelerar su sonido en caigo en cuenta que va acorde con mis pulsaciones, me piden que me calme, comienzo a llorar.

Solo veo a una persona que inyecta algo en la vía, que conecta a mi otro brazo, mis ojos se sienten pesados y caigo otra vez en una oscuridad.

Sabia que era un sueño, estaba parada en un parque, era otoño, por el color de las hojas, todo estaba lleno de ellas, yo estaba en medio de un camino, había mucha gente, corría una briza que levantaba las hojas del suelo y hacia que se desprendieran más de los arboles, todo era de color ocre, había llovido hace poco por las pozas de agua que se dejaban ver, habían niños que chapoteaban en ellas, me hacían sonreír, una mano me toma y comienza a correr, tengo que empezar a correr junto a él.

Mientras reíamos, nos dejábamos caer en un montón de hojas, por más que lo intento quiero ver su cara, no puedo, pero no le temo a su cercanía, me siento bien y me gusta, solo escucho su risa perdida entre las hojas que levanta y caen en forma de lluvia sobre mi.

Comienzo a reír también, me toma de la cintura y me lleva hacia él, me recuesto en su pecho, puedo oír su respiración, mientras veo, el parque lleno de gente, me levanto para seguir caminando, solo que cuando me gire, ya no había nadie, todo había oscurecido, había comenzado a llover, trate de caminar, el barro me lo impedía. La lluvia no dejaba divisar bien a las personas que corrían, seguramente para resguardarse de la lluvia, solo que yo no podía hacerlo, trate de hacerlo pero mis piernas pesaban y se hundían en el lodo. Comencé a desesperarme.

-Papá, ayúdame, toma mi mano y sácame de acá- Charlie a mi lado, ahora estaba parado, su mano fría, me ayudaba a salir del hoyo en que había metido, me aferré a él, para caminar, mientras caminábamos, la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro y me hacia sonreír a mi también.

Estábamos empapados y aun así, caminábamos lento por el parque, al costado vi su camioneta y trate de dirigirme a ella, me sostuvo fuerte, deteniendo mi andar.

Desperté.

¿Dónde estaba?

Nuevamente el sonido monótono de la maquina llenaba mis oídos, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi, quería abrir los ojos pero aun la luz tenue de la sala no me dejaba, parpadeé un par de veces, pero no me dejaba abrirlos del todo, una mano cálida ha tocado la mía.

Carraspeo un poco para aclarar mi voz, frente a mí una persona, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¿Mamá?-

-Cariño, estoy acá-

-¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Vendrá el doctor a revisarte, cariño, no te esfuerces tanto.

-No me dejes sola-

-Estoy acá, no me voy a ir a ningún lado-

-No me gustan los hospitales-

-Lo sé cariño-

No quiero dormir más, pero tengo los ojos tan cansados, no puedo abrirlos del todo, mamá toma mi mano, solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta que alguien sostiene la otra.

-Hola- su voz estaba quebrada, comienzo a llorar, sabia quien era, algunas imágenes llegaban a mi cabeza, su sonrisa, sus ojos, se acercan a mi, él también lloraba, trata de calmarme, pero a estas alturas la maldita maquina sonaba impacientemente.

Unas enfermeras y el doctos de hace un rato han llegado, la acompañaba una mujer canosa que se acerca hacia mi, haciendo a un lado a mi madre, eso no me gusta, sujeto fuerte mi otra mano, no quiero quedarme sola con este grupo de personas.

Lo que me temí, piden que esperen afuera. Me niego y trato de ejercer fuerza en la mano de quien me sostiene, mamá es quien accede a dejar la sala, la otra persona se ha negado y no me deja, eso me alivia.

-soy la doctora Collins, soy psiquiatra- fantástico ahora estoy loca.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?-

¿Porque no he de hacerlo?, hace un rato me habían preguntado lo mismo, no entendía nada.

-¿sabes quien eres?-

-Isabella Swan- miro a mi acompañante y me sonríe.

-bien, ¿que edad tienes?

-¿24?-

-¿sabes porque esta aquí?

Lo mismo quería saber yo, porque había llegado acá, solo negué con la cabeza.

-bien, no quiero que te esfuerces en recordar, dejaremos que los recuerdos lleguen por si solos, ahora Vladimir te examinara, cualquier cosa me llamaras.

Vladimir comenzó a examinarme, poco a poco inclinaron la camilla donde estaba recostada, de este ángulo podía observar mejor la habitación, mamá volvió a entrar y estaba sentada a mi lado. Aun tenía la necesidad de dormir, pero no quería.

Mi cabeza daba giros y trataba de buscar algún indicio de porque estaba acá, comencé a poner mis pensamientos en orden, pero solo estaba ganando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mientras Vladimir aun me examinaba, algunos reflejos en mis piernas, llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaba inválida.

Seguí la lucecita frente a mi, pronuncié algunas palabras leí un párrafo de un libro, hasta que comenzó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mis manos instintivamente llegaron a ella, las punzadas cada vez se hacían más fuertes, cerré mis ojos y solo sentí unas manos acariciándome el rostro, mis brazos, mis piernas, nuevamente me inyectaron un sedante, haciéndome caer en el sueño.

En la penumbra de la oscuridad había una sensación de confort y a la vez de vacío, algo falta algo no encajaba.

…

Epov

Nuevamente la habían sedado, los dolores de cabeza la atormentaban, sabia que era normal, no ha preguntado que le ha sucedido aun, estamos preparándonos para el momento, solo ha reconocido a su madre y aunque no ha soltado mi mano en todo el proceso hay algo raro, algo que no encaja en todo esto, en ningún momento se ha dirigido a mi para hablar, cuando pregunta o siente algo se dirige a su madre o a las enfermeras que están a su alrededor, a mi, solo me sostiene la mano, en un momento cuando Vladimir se acerca me aprieta fuerte, señal de que no debo irme.

Es inexplicable lo que he sentido estas últimas horas, saber que había despertado, nos llenamos de ansiedad y ni siquiera mire como iba vestido, creo que termine de ponerme bien la zapatilla una vez en el hospital, junto a mi estaba mi padre, mi hermano que venia junto con Jasper, nadie ha entrado a la sala, nos estaban esperando.

Cuando Vladimir salió de la habitación de ella, nos explico su condición, la habían sedado ya que había entrado en un ataque de pánico luego que le preguntaran si recordaba quien era… una mala señal para Vladimir, hablo de un cuadro de amnesia, se me revolvió el estomago, nos pidieron que no tratáramos de hacerle recordar lo sucedido, ni tampoco contarle todo de una vez, mientras ella saliera del shock de despertar, iría preguntando, si es que recordaba algo, algunos otros doctores, en la mañana la trasladarían a la sala de las resonancias magnéticas, despierta le harían unos exámenes para ver en que condiciones se nos presentaba, nos dejaron pasar a verla.

Dormía y era como si aun siguiera en su coma, nos sentamos a su lado esperando que despertara, me quede dormido junto a ella, sentado en un sofá incomodo, cuando ya había amanecido, la sentí removerse. Hablaba con alguien en sueños, sonreía y apretaba mi mano.

Me quede observándola, esperando y contando los minutos para que abriera los ojos, solo dios sabe cuanto he esperado este momento.

Le costó mucho habituarse en su condición parpadeo unas cuantas veces para poder ver bien donde estaba ubicada, se encontró con la mirada de su madre, intercambiaron algunas palabras, luego se enfoco en mí.

Gracias Dios, por regalarme esta oportunidad nuevamente.

-Hola- lo único que pude pronunciar, cuando vi sus ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas, los míos ya estaban inundados me acerque a ella, me pegue a ella, nos quedamos así unos minutos.

Tanto esperar, para esto, estaba aquí, estaba otra vez, conmigo, como siempre debió ser.

No recuerda nada, de lo que sucedió, luego de sedada nuevamente me acerque para hablar con la doctora Collins, quien la trataría, nos aconsejó de no hablar del accidente al menos que ella comenzara hacer preguntas, nada de mentiras.

Cuando preguntara por su padre nos pidió que la llamáramos, al igual cuando habláramos de Elizabeth.

Mientras unas enfermeras estaban a su cuidado me permití salir a la sala, todos estaban ahí, todos me abrazaban y se veían felices, las pesadillas estaban terminando, no me permití estar más minutos con mi familia, quería volver a estar con ella.

Y nuevamente estaba aquí sentado a su lado velando sus sueños, sé que sonaría cursi, pero velaría todos sus sueños, con el fin de verla despertar.

Ya mañana comenzaría un tratamiento nuevo, con ingesta de algunos alimentos líquidos, aun Vladimir no la levantará, pasaran unos días luego de hacerlo, su madre se ha retirado a casa junto con los otros para ver a mi pequeña.

Esta ansiedad de tenerla nuevamente en casa aun se mantiene y estas ultimas horas a crecido más de la cuenta.

Se despierta algunas veces en la noche, solo verifica que sostenga su mano y se vuelve a dormir igual que yo.


	22. Anatomía de un accidente

**Verán**** que este capitulo no lo cuenta Bella, tampoco Edward, sabrán enseguida de quien se trata, gracias por leer...**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Cap. 22… "Anatomía de un accidente"

¿Cómo puedes llegar odiar tanto a una persona? ¿Cómo juegas tus cartas para sacarla del camino? ¿Cómo haces que todo parezca un accidente?

Nos criamos prácticamente juntos, éramos compañeros de escuela y luego, por las tardes, mama cuidaba de _Él_ y sus hermanas, Billy no podía hacerse cargo de sus hijos por las tardes y amablemente mi madre accedió a ello, vivíamos solo a unas casas y cada mañana me pasaba a buscar para caminar hacia la escuela.

Creo que siempre estuve enamorada de _Él_, pero _Él_, solo me ha visto como una más de sus hermanas.

Los años comenzaron a pasar y _Él _se fue apartando de mí, comenzó a juntarse con los chicos del instituto y con otros de fuera de la reserva, ya no necesitaba de mi madre, para que lo cuidase.

En las mañanas lo veía en el instituto, pero solo me dirigía algunas sonrisas, cada una quemaba en el corazón, en las tardes, mientras yo me dedicaba a trabajar en el supermercado del pueblo _Él_ lo hacia, ayudando en el taller de su padre.

Una tarde, lo vi pasearse de lo más amigo con una rubia, creo que enrojecí de la rabia, me convencí a mi misma que _Él_ nunca se fijaría en mí y mientras era mío solo en mis sueños, frente a _Él_, disimulaba todo lo que más podía.

Con el tiempo comencé a salir con su grupo también, comenzamos a salir a fiestas, a fogatas cerca del mar, salidas al cine, llegando con ello, Sam a mi vida, no lo quería lo suficiente, pero servía un tanto para recibir ese cariño, que pensaba que merecía.

Sam, era el mejor amigo de _Él_, como un perro faldero detrás, siempre, como su sombra al igual que yo.

Fue esa noche que deje algunos de mis miedos atrás, era el baile de graduación y estábamos todos invitados, no sé que lo que pusieron en el ponche esa noche, pero fue suficiente para andar más alegres y desinhibidos, por el mundo, después de que el baile no fuera lo suficiente, nos fuimos al bosque cerca del mar, allí solo el grupo de siempre, comenzamos a fumar marihuana, acompañado con algunas cervezas, nos sentíamos libres y eufóricos, bailábamos gritábamos, cantábamos alrededor de la fogata. Sam se sintió mal y se quedo dormido cerca de la fogata junto con otros muchachos.

_Él_ me bailaba, yo le sonreía, hizo un gesto para que nos apartáramos del grupo, estaba demasiado drogada para asimilar todo lo que pasaba, pero caminé hacia _Él_, a pesar de que se acercaba el verano, el frío, cerca del mar calaba los huesos, me acerque un poco más a _Él_, y _Él_ me acepta gustoso, no conversábamos, solo nos mirábamos y reíamos, los dos estábamos demasiado drogados y tomados.

Comenzamos a besarnos, había prisa, deseo desesperado en sus besos, yo nunca había estado a ese nivel con un hombre, pero en ese momento no importaba nada, era _Él_, para mi era suficiente.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y con la espalda pegada en el tronco de un árbol, fue que sus manos viajaron por debajo del vestido, perdiéndose en mi entre pierna, no había nervios, por mi parte, tampoco por la suya, yo trataba de saborear cada parte de lo poco que podía besar, _Él_ solo me pegaba más al tronco del árbol, que rasmillaba en mi espalda, ni siquiera me pregunto si estaba lista, solo penetro en mi, como pudo, era incomodo, me ayudaba levantando una pierna y afirmándola en su cadera, sus movimientos eran fuertes y frenéticos, yo no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor era apagado con el deseo que crecía en mi, lo sentí venirse unos minutos después, yo no lo hice, cuando pensé que podía llegar, _Él _se salió de mi, sintiendo un vacío en el interior, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, que pensé que caería al suelo musgoso del bosque, cuando abrí, los ojos y pude ver con claridad _Él _ya había acomodado su ropa, yo intenté hacer lo mismo con la mía, pero mucho no podía, la mayoría estaba rasgada.

No se como llegué a casa ese día, solo sé que cuando reaccione estaba sumergida en el agua tibia de la tina, tuve que botar a la basura aquel vestido.

Mi primera vez, grabada en la memoria, con _Él_… ahora lo amaba más.

Ni siquiera me miro a los días siguientes. Pero, al tiempo volvió y nuestros encuentros furtivos comenzaron hacerse más seguido, llego un día a casa, colándose por mi ventana, como cuando éramos niños, hacíamos el amor un par de veces por la semana, lo manteníamos en secreto, yo tenia a Sam a mi lado.

Mientras en las noches de fiesta Sam se emborrachaba hasta no saber de _Él_, yo corría a sus brazos, no habían palabras, no había un te amo, de por medio, mientras fuera Él, a mi eso no me importaba. O eso creí.

Rose, la rubia, comenzó a frecuentar más seguido el grupo y _Él_, me abandonaba para quedarse conversando con Ella, sobre coches, autos, mecánica, solo estuve más tranquila, cuando su novio comenzó acompañarla.

Con el tiempo, Sam me ha dejado por mi prima, pensé que no dolería, pero dolió.

Dolió, porque sus te amo, me hacían falta, yo tuve la culpa de que me dejara, yo lo regale en bandeja, no fui lo suficiente para Él, mientras Sam siempre quiso ser lo suficiente para mi.

Creo que Sam y yo nos parecíamos en muchos aspectos, los dos necesitábamos, amor y atención, Sam lo ha conseguido.

Mamá, ahora esta muy ocupada con un nuevo pretendiente, genial, es el jefe de policía, tendré que tener más cuidado con la marihuana que guardo arriba, solo para cuando Jake viene a sus visitas, pero eso ya no se repite tan frecuentemente y me preocupa.

Un día llego al taller donde trabajaba, hace mucho que no viene a visitarme y es ahí donde me doy cuenta la razón de ello, miraba embobado a una castaña que ha llegado al pueblo, sus ojos brillaban solo por Ella y para Ella, se mueve como un perro meneando la cola, es el cielo para _Él_, cuando la escucha reír y yo siento que lo he perdido.

No puedo gesticular palabras, no puedo sonreír, corro a casa.

Mamá, prepara la cena, tiene invitados a cenar, yo lloro todo lo que puedo, mientras me doy un baño, siento que no puedo con esto ¿puede alguien morir de amor? Espero que yo no, en mi mente solo esta la cara de _Él_, la sonrisa de _Ella_ ¿Qué le vió? No lo sé.

Mi madre toda alborotada revolotea por la casa, no quiere que se le escape nada y yo imagino quien viene a cenar hoy, me cae bien el jefe, no se mete conmigo, ni yo me meto con él, Seth, esta loco por verlo, se nota que en casa, ha sido necesaria una imagen paterna.

Pero no viene solo, _Ella_ es su hija, Seth y mi madre la adoran, quieren que salga con Ella algunos lados, que nos hagamos amigas y todo eso. Solo pienso en llevarla a los acantilados y lanzarla.

Viene a vivir aquí, es demasiado dulce para que pueda convivir conmigo, se lleva bien con todos, sobre todo con Rose y eso hace que visite más a menudo el taller, yo también me dejo caer más seguido por ahí.

…

Hice algo estúpido, fue una medida desesperada, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, estábamos en casa de Rose, era su cumpleaños, al parecer _Él_, hoy jugaría sus cartas para conseguir hacerla su novia, pero _Ella_ se ha tenido que marchar más temprano de lo normal, yo pienso que se aterró, todos sabíamos de los planes de _Él, Ella_ se aterró. No me gusta como me mira el hermano de Rose.

_Él_ se ha puesto a beber más de la cuenta, yo me he acercado, he jugando también mis cartas, le ofrecí, mis besos, mis caricias, mi cuerpo… a cambio de… nada.

Una hora más tarde _Él_ dormía en mis brazos, dos horas más, _Él_ me dejaba, diciendo que esto había sido un error, que jamás debía volver a pasar, que _Él_ estaba enamorado de la chica. Pero si mi plan seguía la línea que debe seguir, ellos no podrán estar juntos.

Al tiempo, consigue hacerla su novia, yo soy, algo así como amiga y algo como de hermanastra, salimos algunas veces juntas, se nos unen Ángela y Rose, intento pasarla bien, en estas cosas de chicas, creo que _Ella _también lo intenta, pero a ninguna de las dos se nos da eso de ser lindas muñecas, intento llevarme bien, pero la sombra de_ Él_, sigue presente… y no puedo.

Una visita fugaz a Port Ángeles, confirma que mi plan ha comenzado y ha pasado a la segunda etapa, estoy embarazada…

Pues bien, pasemos a la tercera face, me siento fatal, pero no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta, aun… Conduzco lo más rápido que puedo a casa, el auto de _Él_, esta estacionado en el pórtico, así que esta en casa, nunca deja el auto. Camino decidida, con las palabras textuales en mi cabeza, pero sus risas me sacan de mi concentración y como una vulgar espía, los observo por la ventana, una vez más, soy testigo de su embalsamado y acaramelado amor, no será por mucho tiempo.

Vuelvo a casa, la fase tres debe esperar.

Comienzo acobardarme, las manos a sudar, las piernas como gelatina, mamá llega del trabajo y todos bajamos a cenar, se nos han unido su padre y _Ella_, debo sonreír, trato de que las cosas me salgan naturales, pero no sé me da bien mentir con mi actitud hacia _Ella_. Trato de no ser dura, pero maldigo el día en que se le ha ocurrido venir a vivir acá.

La cena termina y vemos una película, mi estomago no esta dispuesto a dar tregua y debo correr al baño, piensan que estoy enferma y hacen que me recueste, mamá momentos después sube con una sopa, me pregunto si sospechará algo, detrás de Ella, lo que no me esperaba, se preocupaba por mi, o solo fingía, para quedar bien con Charlie y con mi madre.

Me levanto más temprano de lo habitual, mi madre insiste en que viste al médico, no es normal que haya de vuelto la cena y la sopa, trato de tranquilizarla, pero es madre, supongo que sabe que algo no anda bien.

Lo espero en los estacionamientos del colegio, sé que Ella no estará con Él, cuando lo veo un nudo se ha hecho en mi garganta y veo imposible poder gesticular palabra. No sé de donde saco valor.

No reacciona como esperaba, la tercera face se ha complicado, no quiere nada conmigo, me ha empujado al bosque, aledaño a la escuela, me grita, me hace ver lo estúpida que he sido, le recuerdo que no lo he hecho sola, también grito y lloro.

Tonta de mi, me estoy dando cuenta que mi plan esta fallando.

Lo amenazo, con contarles todo… a todos y eso incluye, a _Ella. Él_ se calma, me pide que no lo haga, creo que lo tengo en mis manos, pero quiere pruebas, quedamos en que le llevaría el test de embarazo, por la tarde, luego de la escuela.

Sé que no podría sonreír más de lo que hago, pero debo mantenerme calmada en esto.

Cuando llego a su casa, lo noto nervioso, le doy la prueba y Él esta en shock, sentado en el rincón del sofá lo mas alejado de mi, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, me vuelve loca, su cabello largo, amarrado en una cola baja, sus brazos musculosos hacen que recuerde las tantas veces que estuve en ellos. Pronto estaré más cerca… pronto.

Lo amo y esto lo hago por amor, Ella no es lo suficiente mujer para Él, es apenas una niña ingenua.

Me pide pensar que debe hacer y yo le doy un ultimátum, debe terminar con Ella, antes de que termine el semestre, para esa fecha estaré entrando al tercer mes y todo comenzará a salir a flote, si no lo hace, yo lo haré.

Mamá cree que estoy loca, por andar riendo sola en casa, yo reboso de alegría, aunque la nauseas no dan tregua, los días comenzaron a pasar y yo no tenia noticias de algún cambio, solo mi cuerpo era el que los experimentaba.

Sueño con Él, creo que, mamá le pedirá a Billy que su hijo responda y tendremos que casarnos, me iré a vivir a su casa, o mejor , vendrá a vivir a la mía, para que mamá me ayude con esto del embarazo, su padre le subirá el sueldo en ese taller asqueroso, su ex novia no podrá con la pena y la vergüenza y se irá con su madre, Charlie no soportará, perder nuevamente a su hija, se enojará con mamá y terminará ese noviazgo jamás comenzado, todo volverá a la normalidad, como siempre debió ser.

…

Pero las cosas no salieron como las había planeado y no llegamos a la face cuatro, me espero a fuera de la clase, tomo mi mano y la acarició, nunca había hecho eso, no al menos en la escuela, debí pensar que algo no estaba bien, subimos al auto y solo condujo, en silencio, solo algo de música de fondo, pregunté donde íbamos y no obtenía respuestas.

Después de un rato, me hablo de una consulta médica, quería que me tratara ahí, me cuenta que su hermana, había tratado ahí su embarazo, no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos, no era lo que esperaba, no era un sitio tan lujoso, como le gustaba a su hermana mayor, pero tontamente confié.

Después de una revisión con un doctor, me llevaron a otra sala, para la toma de muestra de unos exámenes, solo sentí un pinchazo, luego caí dormida, ¿como Él, la persona que más amaba podía hacerme esto?

Tengo un recuerdo de Él, acercándose a mi, no sé, si fue real o solo una mala jugada de mi imaginación, estaba llorando junto a mi, mientras yo estaba recostada en la camilla de la consulta, me pedía perdón, que lo había hecho por los dos.

Creo que lo perdoné, por una parte tampoco estaba segura de que el plan hubiese sido el correcto.

Pero no pude evitar sentir odio, mucho más cuando me dejo a las afueras de mi casa y no volvió a dirigirme la mirada y la odie más a Ella, por quedarse con algo que creí mio.

Lloré, por mucho tiempo, deje la escuela, mamá no sabia que hacer conmigo y mientras yo sufría ellos consolidaban su noviazgo, lo sabia, porque Ella, nunca dejo de visitarme, junto con las chicas, intentaron subirme el animo por mucho tiempo, aunque nadie supiera el porqué de mi estado de animo, Ella me llamaba para saber como estaba, no podía con esto.

Luche para olvidarlo, todo fue en vano, me fui lejos, a estudiar, necesitaba un cambio, pero nada hizo que lo olvidara.

Ella también partió a la universidad y lo dejo, mantenían una especie de noviazgo a distancia, tontos, fui testigo del declive de la relación, Rose se ha casado, Ángela se ha ido junto con Ella, Él ha tomado el mando del taller, haciendo socia a Rose, y yo no avanzaba en esto, me quede solo para ser espectadora como Él, profanaba el amor que le tenía a Ella, fui testigo de algunas infidelidades y me sentí bien, por mi, por Ella, sentí que se lo merecía.

Conseguí el puesto de secretaria del taller, gracias a Rose, el aun no me dirigía la palabra, se fue a Seattle, para abrir la nueva sucursal, podría haber ido cualquiera, pero sé que lo hizo para alejarse de mi. Un día Rose me vio llorando en la oficina, no lo pude evitar, solo le conté una parte de la historia, ella solo confirmo sus sospechas, no me despidió.

Rose, lo pasaba mal en su matrimonio, me di cuenta por las marcas de su cuello y algunas en la pierna, un día llego anunciando que se divorciaría. Un día llego Ángela anunciando su matrimonio. Un día supe que entre Ella y Él, todo había acabado.

…

Estuvo un par de meses lejos, pero volvió y volvió a mí, mientras fue por algunas semanas mi jefe, no me permití mirarle como otra cosa. Era inevitable.

Había cortado su cabello, lucia un tatuaje en el brazo, estaba más hombre y yo nuevamente reviví el amor que le profesaba, pero nunca vi en sus ojos ese brillo, como la miraba a Ella.

Nos hicimos novios, el secreto que compartíamos, tristemente quedo en el pasado, dolía aun, pero podía con ello, sé que no me ama como la amó a Ella, quizás la siga amando y en mi solo vea un escapatoria, pero aprovecho cada migaja de cariño que disfraza de amor.

…

La volví a ver, viajamos a las Vegas, no compartimos mucho, Ella se ha perdido en medio de la noche, no la vi hasta el otro día, sé que Él muere por preguntarme sobre Ella, así que opto por contarle cada detalle de la despedida de soltera de Ángela, creo que se ha desilusionado un poco por no contarle más sobre Ella, tonta yo, pensé que se enojaría un poco cuando le conté de los bailarines y el escenario.

Sé por mamá que Ella ha conseguido un puesto en la escuela local, Ella volverá…

Pero no ha vuelto sola, la acompaña un novio, un bombón de aquellos, suertuda de mierda, Él muere de celos, lo noto en sus ojos, cuando la ve en el matrimonio de Ángela, me he vuelto invisible para Él, hasta que consigue acercarse, Ella lo ignora, veo aquel brillo en sus ojos, pero no es para Él, es para su nuevo novio.

Me entero que esta embarazada, siento una nostalgia en ello y la odio más que nunca, Ella perfecta niña de cabello castaño, piel pálida como marfil, ojos de chocolate, niña perfecta hecha mujer, cumple su sueño de maternidad, mientras el mio se fue en un pestañeo y todo por su culpa.

No puedo evitar mirarla con odio, Jasper el hermano de Rose se ha dado cuenta, nunca me ha gustado como me mira.

La espiaba, día tras días, lo sé, porque lo seguí, todos esos días, siempre fue lo suficientemente cobarde para acercarse a Ella y hablarle, supuse que quería pedirle perdón, hasta que lo oí hablar en sueños, aun la amaba, yo, tenía que hacer algo con ello.

Me puse algo más atrevida, jugué con ello, hice cosas que hasta una puta enrojecería, pero sé que nada le satisfacía, no era yo a quien quería en su cama.

Mi madre a anunciado matrimonio, con Charlie, me alegro por Ella, cenamos juntos, Él no le saca la mirada de encima, intento calmarme, Edward, su novio también se ha dado cuenta, creo que también intenta calmarse, Ella solo tiene ojos para Edward o eso es lo que quiere aparentar.

Él, la sigue espiando, asqueroso cobarde, no puedo más con todo esto, arrojarla a los acantilados años atrás. Con ese pensamiento me duermo cada noche, hasta que tuve una iluminación divina.

Él se ha embriagado muchas noches seguidas, a veces no llega a dormir a casa, se culpa de su error, esa noche me ha gritado, dice que hubiese deseado que el bebé que Ella espera, fuera de Él, no quiere mi consuelo, la llama, la llora.

No sé como después llego a su departamento, le grito, la odio, al diablo el plan, tengo que acabar con Ella y su peste con mis propias manos, pero las Cullen no me dejan avanzar más.

Mamá, grita, piensa que ha sido muy loco lo que he ido hacer, esta claro que no sabe de lo que soy capaz, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, que haré mi mejor de los esfuerzos, para recapacitar y le admito que fue un error lo que hice, se marcha tranquila.

Lo siento mamá.

Ella me ha arrebatado cosas importantes en mi vida.

…

Es tarde y estoy en el taller, llueve a cantaros, mientras ordeno unos papeles un excursionista un poco perdido entra y me pide un mapa, es fácil coquetear con él, el tipo se hace el lindo conmigo, le indico la zona donde nos ubicamos en el mapa y hacia donde debe ir, me invita un café. Miro en el vehículo que viaja, le ofrezco una mejor alternativa, no es bueno que nos vean juntos.

Salgo resguardándome del frio y la lluvia y subo a mi coche, el tipo me sigue en el suyo, he oído hablar de algunos casos policiales que Charlie le ha contado a Seth, trato de no tocar nada, antes, en el taller amarro mi pelo y me pongo gorros y guantes, llevo conmigo un termo con café unas tazas, tomo de la alacena un whisky, pasamos la noche en su auto, lo he llevado donde solía juntarme con Él, a las orillas del acantilado, el cretino era insaciable y nunca pensé que conocería el verdadero placer, Él me ha llamado, se quedará con su padre enfermo, no hay necesidad de volver a casa.

De algo me he dado cuenta, Jacob en la cama es un asco.

Era ahora o nunca.

El tipo estaba demasiado ebrio, lo acomode atrás en la maletera, por Dios este tipo pesaba una tonelada, limpie el lugar, después de que todo no tendría tiempo.

La adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo, aferro mis manos al volante, estoy nerviosa y puede que hoy no logre mi objetivo, tendría que haber estudiado sus horarios, primero que todo, ya era tarde.

Primero, vi salir a Edward del edificio, pacientemente esperé, el principal objetivo, era atropellarla y darme a la fuga, no conté con lo que pasaría, minutos después, la camioneta de Charlie, se estaciona frente, del edificio, la visibilidad es casi nula, llovía terriblemente en Forks.

Mis planes habían tomado otro giro, pero si no era hoy...

Vi que ruta habían tomado, no fue difícil adivinar donde iban, tome la vía paralela y acelere, tonto y arriesgado, solo confiaba en las palabras de Rose y el grupo, cuando comenzaban a hablar sobre este tipo de vehículos, capaces de derribar un tanque y quedar parados, por eso lo preferían los excursionistas y personas adictas a los deportes extremos, hoy comprobaría esta teoría, Charlie, no manejaba un tanque, pero si se jactaba, de que su vieja camioneta, solo recibiría rasguños en algún caso, como el que pensaba hacer.

Perdóname Charlie, siento tanto que te hayas cruzado en el camino.

...

Lo espero, aprieto fuerte el volante, la visibilidad es casi nula, pero lo veo, empujo fuerte el acelerador, no hay vuelta atrás, cierro los ojos mientras avanzo y siento el impacto, el volante, se da contra mi y el airbag se ha activado, me duele la cabeza, me he dado fuerte atrás contra el asiento, no pasa mucho y reacciono, por suerte el vehículo, no se ha trabado, no miro atrás, solo veo la camioneta volcada, rápidamente, comienzo la marcha, no tengo mucho tiempo, creo que me he fracturado un par de costillas y me he dislocado el cuello.

La lluvia, no nos da tregua, diviso mi vehículo y estaciono en el mismo lugar de la noche. Estoy hiperventilando.

Intento sacar al tipo de la parte de atrás, esta visiblemente afectado por el choque, su cabeza sangra, trato de sostenerlo pero es imposible, el dolor no lo aguanto.

¿Que hice? no podía lamentarme ahora, respire profundo, no mucho, por el dolor en las costillas, deje caer al hombre aun inconsciente, fuera del vehículo, no tenia tiempo, como pude subí al tipo al volante, lo tome de la nuca con mis dos mano y fuertemente lo di contra el volante, rápidamente, limpie mis posibles huellas, cerré el coche, empuje como pude el vehículo, al acantilado.

No contemple tanto como hubiese querido ver como se hundía, tome mi auto y lo pase un par de veces por encima de las huellas del vehículo.

Trate de seguir el mismo camino que antes había utilizado.

Llegue más temprano, de lo habitual al taller, encendí la cafetera y acomode el resto de la botella del licor, ordene el mapa utilizado en la noche y me fui al baño, no podía respirar aliviada aun, saque mi ropa y me di una ducha rápida, siempre manejaba un poco de ropa acá, por el tema de la grasa.

Nadie ha llegado aun, un moretón comienza asomar en mi muñeca, lo cubro con el suéter, camine como pude, el dolor en el cuerpo, ya me estaba pasando la cuenta, fui directo al botiquín, tome una cantidad de analgésicos, quizás eran tres o cuarto, no lo sé, solo los tomé, me senté en el lugar de siempre, la noche en velas sumado con los golpes del accidente, me estaban pasando la cuenta, no sabía, lo que estaba pasando más allá, de las calles de Forks, la noticia viajaría más rápido que el caudal del río aledaño.

Fue una tontera, un acto arriesgado, pero mi fin ha justificado los medios, mis medios, solo lo lamento por Charlie, espero que hayan sido algunos rasguños nada más y que el fuerte del golpe lo haya tocado Ella.

No debiste volver pequeña, mi vida caminaba bien, hasta que tu apareciste, siempre arruinaste todo desde un principio, espero que todo el dolor que siento haya valido la pena.

Los chirridos de un vehículo, me sacan de la ensoñación, las preguntas vuelan en mi mente, la ansiedad me esta carcomiendo, sé quien viene, conozco el sonido de ese motor, no es primera vez que lo oigo, amortiguado con el sonido de la lluvia, vuelvo a mirar mi rostro, el airbag ha evitado que reciba algún golpe en la cara, solo las marcas debajo de mis ojos hacen presencia, los instantes vividos anteriormente vienen a mi mente, el golpe, la asfixia, el dolor.

El dolor esta latente, no sé como aminorarlo, el efecto de las pastillas, no ha comenzado.

Él entra y sacude sus botas, están llenas de lodo, se acerca para saludarme, me da un beso en la frente, como todos los días, pregunta como estoy, me ve cara de enferma, quiero reír por su observación y solo argumento que no he pasado una mala noche, de paso, le recuerdo que no me gusta dormir sola, pregunto como esta Billy.

Viejo ¿Qué respuesta es esa?, ruedo los ojos y _Él_ sonríe, buena señal.

Se disculpa por las noches anteriores, yo sé lo que desea, para su mala suerte tuve mucho de eso en la noche y mi cuerpo no esta de ánimos, menos con lo que sucedido después, insiste en que debemos salir a cenar, quiere redimirse por los malos ratos y acepto. Sé que a esa cena no llegaremos.

Me habla de mejorar nuestra relación, intenta una sonrisa coqueta, sonrió y nos ponemos a trabajar, el nudo en el estomago no desaparece, los analgésicos comienzan hacer su efecto.

Media hora más tarde, el teléfono suena y ya sé de que se trata. Solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, no me esperaba lo que ha sucedido, esto no era parte del plan, me siento culpable.

El recuerdo aparece en mi mente… golpe, asfixia, dolor.

Mamá esta destrozada, llora sin consuelo, no sé porque también lloro, no he llorado desde hace mucho, pero mis lagrimas no son más, que de culpa, no puedo ser tan fría como aparento, viene la policía y llevan a mi madre para hacer un papeleo en el hospital. Él esta como loco, se ofrece para acompañarla, pero yo sé, que no solo quiere eso.

Me quedo en casa, todos llaman, comienza a llegar gente, las horas comienzan a pasar, no sé mucho de lo que esta pasando en el hospital, he llamado a mi hermano y no sabe mucho tampoco, solo que Ella esta grave, muy grave.

Niña tonta, muérete de una vez, que esto no haya sido en vano.

Mas tarde nos trasladamos a la capilla donde velaran los restos de Charlie, mamá no para de llorar, me entero del estado de Ella, no me gusta nada lo que oigo, el dolor sigue latente en mi cuerpo, pero debo disimular lo que más puedo.

Los Cullen y su aire de superioridad han llegado, se ven afectados, se acercan y me han dado las condolencias, están con nosotros arreglando todo, recibiendo a la gente, no puedo soportar más y me marcho a casa.

Busque unas vendas y me las envolví en el pecho, aprieto lo que mas puedo, el dolor en inexplicable, tomo otros analgésicos y algo para dormir, nuevamente pasaré la noche sola, Billy se ha puesto mal con la muerte de Charlie.

Me duermo pensando, que en menos de una hora he matado a dos hombres, soy una asesina.

Golpe, asfixia, dolor…

No puedo evitar que Él pase grandes momentos en el hospital, eso me quema, ya no me duelen tanto las costillas, la teoría de los chicos ha sido verdad, el coche ha quedado en buen estado y yo solo he recibido algunos golpes, la policía ha comenzado sus investigaciones, como era de esperarse.

A los días, llegan a casa, no puedo disimular mi sorpresa, no esperaba que dieran tan pronto conmigo, me sentí culpable y por poco caigo, me calmo y acompaño a los policías para dar mi declaración, en la sala de espera veo salir una tipa rubia, al estilo Barbie, se veía afectada y gritaba una sarta de insultos, me doy cuenta que ella también es un posible culpable, saca en cara a su adinerado padre y la siguen unas tres personas más, me imagino que son sus abogados, yo estaba sola.

Me preguntan sobre la noche anterior al accidente, les cuento que había terminado tarde de trabajar, el mal tiempo de Forks, hace que las maquinas viejas se averíen mas seguido, trato de mostrarme calmada, les cuento que paso la noche sola en casa, les hablo de Billy y sus estados, les cuento que en la mañana, salgo temprano nuevamente al taller, les recuerdo que en esos días teníamos demasiado trabajo, alrededor de las once recibo la noticia, dejo todo para correr hacia donde mamá.

Me preguntan como era mi relación con Ella, me preguntan por el altercado de la otra vez, les explico que me alteré, que no pensé bien las cosas, pero que quise pedir disculpas, solo que Charlie, me aconseja mantenerme alejada de Ella, después de todo Ella seria parte de mi familia y Charlie amablemente iba a interceder por mi, miento, eso nunca paso, pero no estaba Charlie para desmentir el asunto.

Me dejan irme a casa, no puedo salir de la ciudad y menos del país, afuera me esperaba _Él, _nos vamos juntos a casa.

Comienzan a pasar los días, mamá es una sombra de lo que fue, es el único momento de que me siento culpable, hoy es un día especial, me pide que la acompañe al hospital y no me puedo negar, todos rezan y se encomiendan para que la operación de Ella salga bien, cierro mis ojos junto con ellos, pero imploro lo contrario, lo hago por el bien de Ella, pienso en sus secuelas, en su recuperación, no será una buena madre para esa niña que esta hospitalizada en unos pisos arriba.

Siento compasión por Edward, así estaría yo si a mi amor le ocurriese algo, no es ni la mitad del hombre que conocí en el matrimonio de Ángela, esta visiblemente más delgado, las marcas bajo sus ojos son demasiado visibles, por lo menos esta afeitado.

Pobre Edward, es solo uno más, de las victimas que ha dejado Ella, se le suman Charlie y el bebé… no me debo olvidar de la manga de amigos y familia que esta haciendo vigilia.

Tantas veces estuve a punto de concretarse al plan, pero la estúpida niña se aferra a este mundo y lucha contra mí.

La odio, por no morir, por hacerme la vida de mierda, aun así estando postrada en una cama como una planta, y no hace más que molestarme, todos pendientes de Ella, todos rezando por Ella, mi madre, mi hermano, hasta Él, se le nota como sufre y eso quema en el corazón.

…

La policía aun no averigua nada del caso, tengo ganas de ir a verificar al acantilado si ha quedado algún indicio, algún rastro, pero desisto de la idea, el mal tiempo en la zona hace que sea imposible llegar al lugar, espero que también sea un impedimento para la policía.

Él, me ha dado una noticia que no esperaba, quiere que nos vayamos a trabajar a la sucursal de Seattle, los dos lejos de todos, lejos de Ella, me alegra, me hace sentir bien, siento que le estoy ganando la batalla, solo debemos informarle a la policía nuestro paradero, pero eso es solo un mero trámite.

Pero mi vida esta cargada de malas cosas, Ella a despertado y nuevamente nubla mi ambiente.


	23. Las tristes noticias

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Cap. 23… "Las tristes noticias"

Los dolores de cabeza eran terribles, aun así ella ponía todo su esfuerzo, para recordar algo, la habían cambiado de habitación, pero no podía recibir visitas, no ha preguntado por Charlie aun.

Ni siquiera ha preguntado por Elizabeth, nadie le ha contado nada todo debe ser por ella sola, la resonancia magnética a salido bien, ya no hay rastros del coagulo, solo queda el shock del accidente, me mira me sonríe, sabe que soy alguien especial en su vida, pero no me reconoce, le gusta mi presencia, lo sé, Renne me lo ha dicho, se lo ha contado como un secreto, entre ambas.

La visito todos los días, he vuelto a mi trabajo, poco a poco, la saludo, me saluda y se sonroja.

Supongo que comenzamos a retomar la vida que habíamos perdido.

Se ha levantado de la cama, hace unos días, sus piernas aun están débiles la he sostenido todo el tiempo, hasta sentarla en una silla de ruedas, veo su cara de disgusto, pero no puede pasar mucho enojada. No sale de la habitación todavía, su sistema inmunológico esta débil para hacerlo, hoy ha recibido la visita de su psiquiatra y yo la espío como en todas las sesiones a través del ventanal, no soy el único, Bella se ha convertido en un caso ejemplar, muchos doctores quieren saber su evolución.

Hoy es una de sus sesiones, me siento en primera fila, como si tuviese reservado el asiento, me guardan el lugar, solo que esta vez esta Vladimir a mi lado, la especialista intenta que Bella se sienta lo más cómoda posible, veo en su cara que no le gusta esta persona.

_-¿Isabella, como has estado? ¿Siguen los dolores de cabeza?_

_-Quiero salir de acá, los dolores van y vienen, a veces son débiles otros días ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos ¿hace cuanto que desperté?, donde todos los días son iguales, perdí la cuenta._

_-Llevas cinco días, has mejorado mucho, veo que te puedes levantar._

_-solo con ayuda, sola aun no puedo._

_-Ok comencemos- la especialista toma su grabadora y la enciende Bella se remueve en su asiento.- ¿Has intentado recordar algo del accidente?_

_-Todos los días y a cada rato._

_-Voy hacerte un resumen de lo que has recordado y hemos anotado… Tu madre vive en los Ángeles, su esposo se llama Phil, te gusta él para ella, tu universidad esta en los Ángeles, tu mejor amiga es Ángela, su novio es Ben, ya no eres novia de Jacob Black y prefieres olvidar ese episodio._

_-¿Has recordado algo más?_

_-En la mañana vino a mi mente un recuerdo, o eso creo…_

_-¿Quieres contarlo…?_

__me da un poco de vergüenza…_

_-no saldrá de aquí…_

Ridículo, todo el mundo que esta en la otra sala sabe de lo que ellas han hablado, incluso algunos especialistas también llevan sus registros-

_-Ok, ese doctor, el de los ojos verdes…_

_-¿Edward? _

Tan solo con oír mi nombre, puse más atención, ella mordía su labio, conocía esa expresión, diablos, conocía todas esas expresiones y ahora sabía que estaba avergonzada.

_-a ha… tuve algo con él, bueno no sé, tal ves solo fue un sueño, pero lo sentí tan real…_

_-cuéntame-_

_-estaba en un bar y él comenzó hablarme, al principio, no le escuchaba bien por la música, pero me acerque para escucharlo mejor, me gusto platicar con él, bailamos y después…_

_-… oh…_

…_Dios mio…_

Me recordó y yo no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, pero ella se veía tan aproblemada y sonrojada, tenía una cara de espanto, luego cerró los ojos, el dolor de cabeza había comenzado, siempre que recordaba algo era así.

_-¿comenzó a doler? ¿Te acerco lo analgésicos?_

_-no, estoy bien-_

_-¿Recordaste algo más?_

…

_Bella, cariño, necesito que confíes en mí, para ayudarte._

_-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?-_

_-¿decirte que?-_

_¿Qué pasó? Necesito hablar con él, quiero a mi mamá, necesito hablar con ella, oh Dios mio… Necesito hablar con mi padre, tengo que…_

_-Tienes que cariño mírame, debes decirme que esta pasando por tu mente ahora, para que tus dudas se vayan aclarando._

Había comenzado a llorar, me levante para entrar a la sala y terminar con la sesión, pero Vladimir me detuvo, Bella estaba con la mejor de las especialistas, podía con ello.

Yo no.

_-estaba embarazada… ¿hice alguna estupidez?-_

_-¿A que te refieres con estupidez?-_

_-¿A… a… aborto?-_

_-No.-_

Su semblante había cambiado por completo, sus manos las frotaba en su vientre, miraba su vientre y lagrimas bajaban y bajaban, quería preguntar pero el llanto no la dejaba, en verdad quería terminar con esto, lo antes posible.

_-¿Por qué mi padre no ha venido a verme? Él ya sabe…_

_-¿saber que?-_

_-solo respóndame, él ya supo de mi embarazo… ¿Dónde esta? ¿Tengo que explicarle?_

La doctora hizo una señal a donde estábamos nosotros, Vladimir se levanto en busca de Renne y una enfermera, en caso de tener que inyectar algún sedante. Había llegado el momento.

Terapia de Shock, le llamaban, consistía en contar todo de una vez, la especialista confiaba que así, Bella, recordaría todo.

_-Isabella-_

Prosiguió la doctora.

-_Tu padre, iba contigo el día del accidente… iban en la misma camioneta-_

Ella levanto la vista, incrédula, no sabia si creer o no, quien sabe, que podía estar pasando por la mente de ella en esos momentos, estaba clavado al piso, ni siquiera yo era lo bastante fuerte para poder ir y abrazarla.

_-¿Esta grave?... ¿lo tienen internado acá también?... ¿puedo ir a verlo?-_

_-él… _

…_no sobrevivió._

Ni siquiera me quedé ahí para ver su cara, salí de la habitación continua y sin pensarlo entré, en ese momento Renne era que la abrazaba y ella no paraba de llorar, trataron de sedarla y ella no quiso, no quería dormir más, en los brazos de su madre pidió que le relataran como fue todo, no quería más evasivas, no importaba el dolor de cabeza en ese momento quería saber toda su verdad.

Su madre me mira y soy yo, al parecer, quien debe comenzar con el relato, me acerco a ella, sé que mis caricias no alivian su dolor, pero trato de estar con ella lo más cerca posible, nunca me ha gustado verla llorar.

-¿De cuando quieres que comencemos a contarte?-

-de cuando creas tú que debes empezar-

-Te graduaste, nos mudamos juntos a Forks.

-Ángela ¿se caso? ¿Fui a su...?

_Claro que si cariño, no te lo hubieras perdido por nada_ trataba de sonar fuerte, pero mi voz la escuchaba quebradiza, mientras ella era arrullada por su madre, como un bebé.

_ ¿Charlie, cómo se lo tomó? …lo de mi embarazo_

_Al principio no muy bien _

_Mi papá no quería que yo… y otra vez rompía en llanto _Tiene que haber sufrido mucho, soy muy mala hija _

Esta vez intervino su madre, para calmarla, mencionando que Charlie, estaba muy emocionado con la llegada de Elizabeth, fue la primera vez que la mencionábamos en su presencia, ella lo noto.

_ ¿Aun estoy embarazada? No me siento embarazada.

_Ya no _

_¿Ya? ¿Como esta? Su nombre...

_Elizabeth_ le confirmo.

Nuevamente rompe en llanto, preguntando cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, cada una de sus preguntas fueron respondidas, cuando le hablábamos de Charlie nuevamente se aguaban sus ojos, mientras su madre aun la acunaba en sus brazos y yo, estaba a su lado acariciándole su cabello, le hablamos de nuestras vidas, de su trabajo en la escuela y del accidente, lo poco que sabíamos de él, de su tiempo inconsciente, de la cesárea de urgencia, de todo lo que nos preguntaba.

De tanto llorar se ha quedado dormida, una enfermera se acerca y me propone inyectarle un sedante de todas maneras, accedo, ella necesita descansar profundamente sin sueños, sin dolor.

Salimos de la habitación, había sido una tarde realmente llena de emociones, pidió que la llevaran a la tumba de su padre, pero aun no esta en condiciones de hacerlo, recién estamos comenzando algunas terapias de movimiento, para fortalecer sus músculos y su cuerpo, esta débil, no podemos correr riesgos.

Tengo que ir a casa, mamá se esta quedando con Elizabeth, le prometimos que mañana conocería a la pequeña, se enojo un poco, quería que la fuera a buscarla enseguida, aunque a esas alturas me costaba negarle cosas, la especialista se entrometió en nuestra conversación, eran muchas emociones para un día, debía de canalizar todo lo que esta recordando, ha recordado la mayoría de las cosas, con "la terapia de shock" ha sido bastante bueno, aunque esta sufriendo bastante con la noticia de su padre.

Sabíamos que llegaría este día, pero emocionalmente no estábamos preparados, sedada como estaba no iba a despertar hasta el otro día, yo tengo que volver a casa.

Mientras conducía, mi celular suena, era del departamento de policía, giro y me voy a la estación, mientras llamo a Emmett, prometí llamarlo en caso de cualquier información, allá me esta esperando el encargado del caso, Quil Ateara, se veía optimista, espero que hubieran buenas noticias, me pregunta por Bella y Elizabeth, se alegra de que por fin las cosas estén mejorando, le grita a su compañero del escritorio de enfrente que "nuestra Bella" esta bien.

-¿nuestra?- el policía incómodamente acomoda su corbata.

-lo siento Edward, pero Bella es como si la conociéramos de toda una vida, Charlie siempre nos contaba sobre ella, era común verlo de buen animo en las mañanas, después de hablar con ella, sabíamos cuando la aceptaron en la universidad, vivimos su pena cuando se fue a los Ángeles, su felicidad cuando supo que iba ser abuelo, en fin, era como si tuviéramos una hermana a la distancia-

-entiendo-

Escucho a Emmett, que entra atrás de mi y le hago una seña para que se nos una, él ya conoce al Quil, lo que no es extraño para mi, Emmett ha pasado acá, más veces que yo, preguntando por el caso, pero Emmett, no viene solo Jasper, busca una silla y se nos une, no sin antes saludar a todo el batallón de policías, se me olvidaba que él trabajaba, en este lugar como psicólogo.

Me incomoda un poco su presencia, me saluda con cortesía, a lo que devuelvo el saludo, también intento ser cortes, se disculpa por venir, creo que no puedo disimular mi cara de desagrado o desconcierto, pero Emmett lo interrumpe, mirándome con cara de pregunta, recordándome a lo que vinimos.

Ponemos atención a lo que nos cuenta Quil, han encontrado un vehículo tipo jeep, entre las rocas del acantilado, no habían ido al lugar antes por el mal tiempo, el vehículo esta destrozado y hasta ahora ha sido imposible bajar a buscar algo que pueda facilitar la investigación, algunos restos de su armazón llegaron flotando a la playa de la Push y eso ayudo a de lucir que la pintura del carro es igual a la encontrada en la camioneta de Charlie.

-entonces no han encontrado restos mortales- Emmett es quien me saca la pregunta de la boca.

-aun no, solo restos de la coraza del vehículo.

-¿ni placa, ni número de serie?- mi voz estaba estrangulada.

-¿Dónde específicamente fue? Jasper trataba también de saber más.

-Frente a la isla James-

Jasper, nos explica que al oeste de ese lugar los chicos hacen saltos al mar, un acto estúpidamente arriesgado para mi parecer, pero es como un deporte acá, creemos que cuando se rescate parte del vehículo y se pueda tener alguna inscripción o algún numero de serie, se pueda llegar a quien conducía.

Nos explican que muchos exploradores, excursionistas, gente que le gusta el deporte extremo visita la zona, pero no se cuenta con un registro de alguna persona inscrita en esa fecha, todo el mundo sabe que se deben inscribir en la estación de policía, de entrada y salida, para estos casos, pero el mal tiempo de esa fecha ahuyenta a toda gente que viene de afuera.

Agradezco la información, que a la vez no dice mucho y salgo de la estación, junto a los chicos, nos quedamos un rato afuera en los estacionamientos de a estación conversando del estado de Bella, les cuento como fue el día de hoy y que mañana le llevaré a Elizabeth, los chicos insisten en visitar, a mi bebé, así que me monto en el carro y me siguen al departamento.

Odio ese nivel de persuasión de Emmett y Alice, siempre consiguen que de una u otra forma les diga que sí.

En el departamento, mi madre aun esta, se ve que ha estado llorando un poco, luego me doy cuenta que Renne también ha llegado, así que le debe haber contado, nuestro día.

Mi madre ha preparado la cena, pero no creo que alcance para todos, así que Emmett sale a buscar unas pizzas, mientras Jasper pasa al dormitorio, para conocer a la pequeña, lo acompaña Renne, unos minutos más tarde Renne, sale a contestar una llamada de su celular, entro a mi dormitorio y lo encuentro, anonadado, esta sentado mirando a través de la cuna, donde Elizabeth intenta quedarse dormida, mi madre nos cuenta que hoy a costado mucho hacerla dormir, más que otros días.

Jasper me pide si puede cargarla, yo asiento, pero antes lo envío a lavarse las manos, de paso le paso una botella de alcohol gel, para que se aplique después, lo veo bastante emocional.

Vuelve un poco más repuesto y carga a la pequeña, le indico que se siente en la mecedora, lo dejo un rato solo, mientras voy por el biberón, mamá ya lo tiene listo, espero un poco para que se enfrié lo suficiente y vuelvo a la recamara, la pequeña no da luces de querer dormir y Jasper mantiene una conversación un poco inusual con ella, me quedo en la puerta escuchándolo.

Escuchar auto proclamarse como el tío Jazz, me causa un poco de risa, le cuenta que Bella es su mejor amiga y que la quiere mucho, entre otras cosas, le escucho la voz un poco entrecortada.

Yo no sé, porque con él siempre siento un poco de recelo, siempre cuando quiere saber de Bella, se me revuelve el estómago, ellos tienen una conexión especial, como de hermanos, como Alice y yo, pero de todas formas hay algo en el que no me gusta, quizás la forma en que me miro el primer día que lo conocí, como estudiándome, eso debe ser, mi primera impresión sobre él, ha hecho que le guarde cierta distancia, hago una nota mental, debo dejar eso atrás a Bella no le gustara nada, menos Alice, ahora que el tipo esta entrando en la familia.

El tipo, es un buen tipo, solo que un poco sobre protector, con Rose, con Bella, quizás tengo que estar tranquilo, mi hermana está en buenas manos, pero su tarea con mis chicas ya la ha terminado, tengo que hacerlo saber con un poco de sutileza.

Se da cuenta de mi presencia y entro, como si recién vengo llegando a la habitación, se levanta para que me siente y pueda darle el biberón, se ve cómico, nuestras enormes y torpes manos tratando de pasarnos la niña como si de un jarro de fina porcelana se tratara, debí dejar el biberón a un lado antes de cargarla, aun no tengo la técnica. Después de unos segundos lo logramos, él tiene mucho más técnica que yo.

Me cuenta que él ayudaba a Rose con los mellizos.

Comienzo mi tarea de alimentar a la bebé, mientras llega el ruidoso de Emmett, pide poder cargarla, luego del biberón, mi madre varias veces le llama la atención, para que baje el volumen de su voz, pero la pequeña, ni siquiera se asusta con la presencia de él.

Emmett, intenta sacarle los gases a la pequeña, pero mamá y Renne se espantan por las tremendas manos de él, así que se la quitan, todos estábamos riendo menos Emmett, pero lo ofendido le dura poco.

Al rato llega mi padre para llevarse a mi madre, le agradezco su ayuda, como todos los días que va a casa, Renne esta muy cansada y se va a la habitación, mientras nos quedamos conversando de la información que nos habían dado en la policía, Jasper nos cuenta de los tiempos de secundaria, cuando iban hacia ese lugar, como en los veranos se tiraban por entretención, con una mirada me lo dijo todo, "TODOS" se lanzaban al mar y ese "todos" incluía a Bella, al parecer era emocionante, su sonrisa en la cara lo dice.

Quedamos de acuerdo para mañana visitar el sitio, me gustaría conocer el lugar donde posiblemente este flotando el culpable de todo lo sucedido.

Comenzamos a barajar nuestras hipótesis, un excursionista perdido, que entro en pánico luego de provocar el choque, no conocía la zona, así que solo condujo, la lluvia de ese día, no lo dejo ver más allá y cayo al mar.

La misma hipótesis que debe manejar la policía, pero creo que nunca sabremos que fue lo que sucedió en verdad esa mañana.

¿Qué se puede dilucidar de un cuerpo sin vida? ni siquiera han reportado a alguien como desaparecido, según lo que nos explicaba Quil.

Al rato los chicos se despidieron y se fueron, tome mi pijama que consistía en solo un pantalón, me fui directo a la ducha, el día había sido bastante cansador, muchas emociones juntas, mañana habrían más.

Salí del baño y me encontré con la pequeña aun despierta, alguien había recargado sus pilas y no era yo, seque un poco mi pelo, como casi todas las noches, la recosté en mi pecho y charlamos, le conté que mañana, bueno, en unas horas más, su madre la conocerá.

-te va a gustar, la vas amar desde que la veas, eso me pasó a mí-

Paso un largo rato, hasta que logré hacerla dormir, me quede con ella por un rato más antes de llevarla a su cama, necesitaba su paz, no podía dormir estaba demasiado intranquilo y al parecer Elizabeth también lo estaba, nos despertamos bastantes veces durante la noche.

Creo que logramos conciliar el sueño muy avanzada la noche, al parecer ya estaba amaneciendo, así que en resumen, nuestros ánimos no eran los mejores.

Renne, me ayudo a vestirla, la pequeña estaba irritable, no quiso tomar toda su leche, lloró todo el rato cuando la estaban cambiando, hoy luciría una tenida especial, Bella la había escogido en una de sus salidas de compra con Alice, ese día había llegado muy emocionada para mostrarlo.

… Espero que se acuerde de ese momento.

Comienzo a sentirme incomodo, muchas veces soñé con este momento y ahora que esta llegando, me he llenado de miedos, miedos de los cuales la especialista puso en mi cabeza, no es normal para una madre que ha sufrido un shock mental, conocer a su bebe de casi tres meses, esta la posibilidad del rechazo por parte de una de las dos.

Mi madre piensa que cuando hay instinto maternal eso no ocurre, Bella ha recordado su embarazo y ha pedido ver a la niña, ponemos todas nuestras fichas que lo del rechazo solo será una hipótesis de la especialista.

En verdad, la pequeña estaba insoportable, como una criatura tan pequeña puede llorar tan fuerte, la revisamos, por si algo le molestaba y nada, se fue todo el camino llorando, cuando pensábamos que se había por fin quedado dormida, nos sorprendió nuevamente con su llanto, no había dolor de oídos, no había dolor de estomago, le dimos unas gotas por si era dolor de cabeza, pero nada, la falta de sueño hacia que su malestar se disparaba.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Alice y Jasper, me ayudaron con ella, Alice como siempre la cargo hacia los dormitorios, Renne se nos adelantó, para saber si Bella podía cambiar de opinión y si ya el efecto de los sedantes había pasado.

Vladimir, nos estaba esperando a fuera de la sala, ya la habían revisado, así que estaba todo bien, solo un poco ansiosa, por el momento, la doctora Collins, ya esta con ella y hace poco entró Renne, me gustaría poder haber entrado para saber como se siente antes de llevarle a la niña, Vladimir también me informa que comenzaron con el desayuno, por lo pronto solo líquidos, no le ha gustado mucho y se lo ha hecho saber, más tarde vendrá la kinesióloga para sus ejercicios, hasta el momento todo bien.

Se ha formado gran expectación en la recepción del hospital, muchos colegas han ido para darme fuerzas, algunas enfermeras también lo hacen, se ha corrido la voz que hoy es el gran día, mi padre también llega a mi lado, Renne asoma su cabeza por la puerta y me indica que ya ha llegado el momento.

Miro a Elizabeth, noto su cara de disgusto cuando la cargo y entro a la sala…

_**Gracias por leer…**_

_**Historias….**_


	24. ¿Me recuerdas?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 24.

¿Me recuerdas?

No había dormido bien, creo que ya nunca lo haré, ni siquiera los sedantes ayudaron con los sueños en mi cabeza.

Charlie, se fue.

Los recuerdos llegan poco a poco, algunos no sé si son reales o son solo sueños, la especialista, la doctora Collins, me pide que escriba todo en una libreta que me ha dado, no he podido escribir nada desde que desperté.

Mi mente era un tornado de caras, situaciones, momentos, pero solo una se queda siempre pegada en ella, al principio no lo reconocí, pero a medida que me conversaba y se acercaba a mí, con tanta naturalidad, los recuerdos llegaron, solo que no con la claridad que yo esperaba, la doctora y mi madre me ayudaron a saber de quien se trataba, yo, ya lo intuía.

Necesitaba una confirmación.

En mi mente apareció el momento en que lo conocí, prácticamente como un sueño, no pude evitar preguntarme toda la mañana si era un sueño o era realidad, me apegué más a la teoría del sueño.

Bueno la realidad al parecer era otra, me gustaba esa realidad.

Mi cabeza es una maraña de cosas, necesitaba tiempo para ponerlas en orden, pero tiempo era lo que menos tenía, quiero salir de este lugar, me ahoga, ya no me deja respirar, son tantas las cosas que necesito saber, decir, pensar y me siento tan limitada en esta habitación, ya no soporto el olor a desinfectante, quiero pararme por mi misma y caminar, no puedo.

Una enfermera ha llegado, me ayuda a levantarme para ir al baño, por lo menos ya no llevo esas sondas incomodas, me ayuda asearme también, siento que necesito un baño con urgencia, solo se limita a pasarme una esponja con un jabón perfumado… a hospital.

Quiero respuestas y aun nadie me las da.

"_¿Por qué no viene Charlie a verme?"_

"…_Charlie se fue."_

Tengo un bebé, Elizabeth.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió ese nombre?

¿Fue Edward quien se lo puso?

¿Habíamos tomado juntos esa decisión tiempo atrás?

No lo recuerdo y eso me mata.

Necesito a Charlie a mi lado, necesito su voz, siempre era él quien calmaba mi ansiedad y ya no esta acá, pensé que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas, después del día anterior, apenas he abierto los ojos hoy y han empezado a brotar.

No quiero una vieja de mierda a mi lado, diciéndome como me siento, que debo hacer, como debo respirar calmada, no me ayuda, no me sirve, aun así hago lo que me pide. La señora Collins, no tiene la culpa después de todo.

¿Cuál es el último recuerdo que tengo de Charlie?

Viene a mi memoria uno y no es bueno, esta enojado, no recuerdo bien lo que me dice, pasa por mi mente como una película muda, es como si estuviera gritando, solo que no logro escuchar que es.

Veo en sus ojos decepción.

Me veo después siendo abrazada y reconfortada, pero no es Charlie.

¿Me habrá perdonado de corazón?

Me traen el desayuno y unas cuantas jeringas para inyectar a mi vía, se quedan para supervisar si lo tomo ¿hay otra opción?

Las lágrimas no cesan, los recuerdos no paran de llegar a mi mente, son muchos y no puedo canalizar todos, la doctora Collins cree que mi mente es la memoria de un computador.

Administrar todo en carpetas y listo.

El desayuno es un asco, sigilosamente Renne entra, me saluda tímidamente, quizás piensa que colapsaré en cualquier segundo, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo fenomenal para lograr mantenerme calmada.

La doctora Collins mantiene una conversación trivial con mamá, como si fueran grandes amigas, yo bajo la vista a lo que se supone que debo llamar desayuno, mi madre nota mi descontento y sonríe.

Me dice algo sobre el nivel balanceado de mi nutrición y que después de tantos meses sin algo solido debo empezar con solo líquidos, el mismo sermón de ayer y de antes de ayer, de toda la semana.

¿Cuántos días llevo despierta?

Bahh, yo solo quiero traer a mi memoria el sabor de algunos huevos revueltos, con tocino, tal vez un jugo de naranja.

-ella esta aquí- mamá ha tomado mi mano para llamar mi atención, los ojos se vuelven a anegar.

Necesito mantener la calma para poder con esto, tengo que ser fuerte.

Mamá esta acá, Edward está acá, necesito a Charlie.

Mi ansiedad comienza a calmarse debido al coctel de remedios que han suministrado a la vía de mi mano.

No estoy lista, no sé si puedo hacerlo aun así, doy mi afirmación para que entre el bebé a mi cuarto, mi hija aunque aun suene raro en mis oídos.

Mi mente _viaja a un cuarto de baño… mientras veo a alguien a mi lado, yo lloro desconsoladamente, sé que quiero al bebé desde el instante en que lo supe, recuerdo mis miedos que llenan mi alma, recuerdo a una persona consolándome en el dormitorio de un cuarto familiar, pero no lo logro distinguir, no es mamá quien esta conmigo en ese instante._

…

…_Luzco un vestido azul, no hace frio a pesar que estoy en la escalera parada en medio de la noche, él esta frente a mi, él ha vuelto por mí, siento que me desvanezco en sus brazos._

…

…_Estoy en un cuarto, parece un cuarto de algún hotel, él esta estático frente a mí, tengo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago, cierro la puerta y me largo de ahí._

…

…_Estoy bailando con Charlie, miro la emoción en sus ojos, me siento bien en sus brazos, siento que ahora estoy completa._

…

…_Llueve, odio que sea así, estoy sacando una gran porción de helado, él me esta observando en la puerta, me sonríe, sus ojos verdes brillan como esmeraldas, mientras se acerca a mi y toca mi vientre inquieto._

…

… _Me miro frente al espejo, estoy enorme, mi sonrisa no se desaparece, soy feliz, él es feliz conmigo a mi lado._

…

… _estoy rodeada de un grupo de niños, todos me abrazan y me dan algunos regalos, todos ellos sonríen…_

…

…_una ecografía en mis manos, es una niña, es Elizabeth Marie, el nombre de nuestras abuelas, me gusta, nos llenamos de besos camino al dormitorio, el me ama, yo lo amo._

…

_Una chica, revuelve mi temperamento, ella revolotea por el departamento, trae un montón de bolsas y me ayuda a remodelar el dormitorio pequeño, no para de hablar, sus ojos llaman mi atención… ya sé de quien se trata, de todas maneras siento ganas de tirarla por el balcón._

…

…_Un tipo enorme me abraza, también sus ojos son verdes, ríe despampanantemente en el departamento junto a Charlie, están frente al televisor, Rose bebe cerveza junto a ellos, Jasper no deja de hablar con la chica revoltosa, una mujer esta a mi lado, me gusta su presencia, lleva tranquilidad a mi alma, hay globos rosados por todo el departamento, me gusta como todo se ve._

…

…_Ella ha venido a mi casa, sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, siempre ha tenido algo conmigo, nunca me he sentido bien con su presencia, me pide que me aleje de Jake, reclama por que él quiere dejarla, no puedo hacer nada con ello, a pesar de que me insulta, odio el hecho de que sea hija de Sue._

…

…_Veo mi vientre moviéndose, mientras estoy sentada en el sofá, él esta a mi lado susurrando cosas sin sentidos, como si estuvieran contándose secretos con el bebé. _

…

…

Edward entra a la habitación, lleva en brazos un bulto algo inquieto, mis manos comienzan a picar, siento el llanto del bebé, se escucha incomodo, la doctora Collins se levanta, quizás para darnos algo de intimidad, mamá, llega a mi lado, se ve tan emocionada, como yo, levanto mis brazos instintivamente.

Cubierta con una cobija llena de mariposas, llega a mi, Edward delicadamente la pone en mis débiles brazos, él no la deja de sostener de todas maneras, los dos afirmábamos a la pequeña inquieta.

-Elizabeth, ella es mamá-, la voz de Edward se escuchaba algo ronca y forzada, mientras nos presentaba.

Su cuerpo cálido llego a mi, mis manos estaban frías pero no se sintió incomoda, era realmente hermosa, el color de mi cabello y sus ojos, ella tenia sus ojos, aunque ahora los tenia enrojecidos de tanto llorar, aun eran hermosos.

Edward se acomodó a mi lado, dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras ese beso aun ardía en mi cara, se disculpaba por la actitud de la bebé, al parecer pasaron los dos, una mala noche, las marcas debajo de sus ojos lo delataban.

Elizabeth era tan suave, no lo podía creer, ella aquí en mis brazos, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan hermosa, mis manos temblaban al acercárseles a su rostro, ella visiblemente estaba enojada, ella tenia su genio.

Era mía.

Cuando le hablé, ella se silenció y enfoco su mirada en la mía, tome su manito y ella se aferro a mi dedo índice, ninguna de las dos quería soltar el agarre, Edward la acerco a mi suavemente, para poder besarla, su aroma llego a mi y me producía una calma, no quería pensar que era producto de los analgésicos, ella me calmaba y llenaba mi corazón, mis lagrimas mojaba parte de su ropa, pero egoístamente no quería moverla donde ella se había acunado, podía sentir su corazoncito repiqueteando en mi pecho, su cara escondida en el hueco de mi cuello, vaporizándolo con su respiración, pude sostenerla unos momentos sola, mientras Edward acomodaba el almohadón en mi espalda.

Comencé acariciando su pequeña espalda mientras ella se aovillaba más en mis brazos, esto era el cielo, no quería importunarla con mis hipidos, así que me obligue a calmarme. Edward nos miraba a las dos, posaba su mano en la espalda baja de la bebé, sobre mi mano.

Le prometí que le avisaría cuando se me cansaran los brazos, pero en verdad me quedaría así para siempre.

Ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos, mientras Edward, le susurraba algunas palabras cariñosas.

Era una escena bastante emotiva al parecer, mi madre se secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo, al igual que la doctora Collins.

Tuve que dejarla al lado de mi cama, mientras fui al baño, con ayuda de mi madre, me costó mucho separarme de ella, el doctor Vladimir vino a revisar mi estado, la enfermera suministro algunas cosas más en mi vía.

El doctor hablaba de mi estado con Edward, mientras mi vista siempre se fijo en el pequeño bultito que estaba en mi cama, comenzó a removerse y de inmediato hizo unos pucheros exquisitos. Mi madre trajo su bolso y preparo todo para cambiarle el pañal.

Yo no sabía como hacerlo, de eso estoy segura. Mi bebé si que tenía su genio, estuvo llorando todo el momento en que le cambiaban su pañal.

Me acomode en el sofá de la habitación para cargarla y darle el biberón.

Nos acoplábamos bien, ella sabia quien era yo, eso me lleno el corazón, solo faltaba una parte en mi.

Charlie.

A veces la vida nos da miles de cosas, pero siempre es a cambio de algo más, la vida es injusta, me hubiese encantado que el estuviese acá, quizás con todo su cuerpo enyesado, pero acá, junto a mi, junto a Elizabeth.

¿Me habrá perdonado de corazón?

Al parecer Edward, ha leído mi pensamiento, me conto que Charlie, algunos meses atrás se mostro un poco enojado, pero no por el hecho de que fuéramos a tener un bebé, más bien, por que no le presente antes a Edward, me conto que mi padre le hizo una visita, solo para cerciorarse en que manos estaba su pequeña.

Rodé los ojos, eso era tan Charlie.

Estaba feliz con la idea de una pequeña Bells, corriendo por su casa y más feliz estuvo cuando la nena llevaría el nombre de su madre.

Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de salir de este hospital, ya no quería más, pero Vladimir quiere dos semanas más. Dos semanas más atrapada en este lugar, con visitas restringidas.

Elizabeth, no dejaba de mirarme, sus pequeños ojos, nunca se despegan de mi, Edward estaba fascinado con ella, al parecer su comportamiento no era así de habitual, hoy la nena se había levantado con un humor de perros, pero ahora era dócil y juguetón.

Después de medio día, una bandeja con un plato de algo líquido humeante y verde, algo a lo que ellos llamaron almuerzo llego a mi lado.

Edward era muy cariñoso con las dos ¿sería así siempre? Trabajaría en mi mente para poder averiguarlo, por el momento nos llenábamos de sus caricias y su risa. Él era hermoso.

Él hizo la siguiente muda de pañal y en era un experto, la pequeña esta vez no lloro, nuevamente pude darle su biberón, no le gusto que la hiciera dormir en mi cama, aunque encontré el argumento de Edward valido, no pude evitar sentirme triste, los dos al finalizar la tarde debían ir a casa.

A las dos nos costaría mucho separarnos.

Mientras dormía Elizabeth, llego la kinesióloga para mis ejercicios diarios, no miento que me costaba un montón al principio, pero ahora los ejercicios para fortalecer mis piernas son mas livianos que los primeros días, Edward esta estoicamente a mi lado, me ayuda en todos ellos y pone cara de dolor cuando sabe que algo me duele.

No hemos hablado mucho los dos solos, siempre estamos acompañados de alguien, sabemos que necesitamos ese espacio, él ha estado ahí desde que desperté, su presencia es importante para mi, cuando se tiene que ir a su consulta, no puedo evitar el vacío que deja, aun así, cuando pensaba en él como un sueño. Aun más cuando sé que compartimos una historia.

Debió ser horroroso, para él todo esto y aunque lo quiera disimular, no puede evitar sacar su cara de miedo cada vez que lo veo conversar con Vladimir y aunque el me sonría, con una risa diabólicamente cautivante, sé que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que me dice y quiera o no voy a tener que estar confinada a las dos semanas como mínimo acá.

Le pregunto a mi madre como fue, que ha pasado todo este tiempo, ella me pide que lo dejemos para después, pero siento que es mucho tiempo para mí postergar esto, le insisto que me cuente, mientras Edward va a comer algo.

Después de un gran suspiro comienza su historia.

Ella estaba en los Ángeles cuando recibió la noticia, no sabe como convenció a los de la aerolínea para que le dieran un cupo, según ella tiene que haber sido su cara de espanto, cuando llego acá, la madre de Edward, Esme, lo cual empezaba a recordar, la recibió y la trajo rápidamente acá, Elizabeth ya había nacido, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Me cuenta como vió de destrozado a Edward y a Sue, en el funeral de mi padre, todo Forks asistió al cementerio, él era un hombre muy querido, después todo fue espera y espera, mientras veían como Edward se consumía así mismo, su familia ha estado siempre alrededor de él y de mi.

Mientras las dos llorábamos en silencio, me cuenta de las noches de vigilia y oración que hacían, ya sea en la misma recepción del hospital o en la iglesia del pueblo.

Las investigaciones sobre el accidente han continuado, pero muchas noticias relevantes no han sucedido.

Seco mis lagrimas cuando Edward vuelve, trato de sonreír pero me es imposible, rápidamente él se acerca, mi madre se disculpa y sale de la habitación, me abraza y nos quedamos un tiempo así, abrazados, sin importar nada más.

El momento de una conversación había llegado…

Me cuenta porque Vladimir cree que debo estar dos semanas más acá, faltan muchos exámenes neurológicos y mi tratamiento recién esta comenzando, comienza a explicar que mis visitas al hospital después de las supuestamente dos semanas, van a ser seguidas, me habla de algunos exámenes que en mi vida había oído.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, sus manos tiraban de su desordenado pelo, y tenia unas muletillas que hacia en la boca, mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir, imágenes locas y candentes venían a mi cabeza, al parecer me sonroje y él se dio cuenta.

-¿te sucede algo?

Solo negué con la cabeza, mis pensamientos me avergonzaron y la pregunta que siempre asaltaba mi mente, sueño o realidad, reinaba mi cabeza.

Me perdía en esos ojos que me hablaban de estudios neurológicos y golpes vitamínicos, sus manos tocaban las mías y yo solo no quería dejar de tocarlo.

Un incomodo silencio quedo entre nosotros, una parte de mi quería preguntar por lo que pasaba en mi mente, en mi corazón, pero otra parte se aterraba de pensar que la realidad era otra. Comenzaba a resurgir mi parte insegura.

-no dormiste bien anoche- una pregunta nada de lo planeado salió de mis labios.

-Elizabeth-

-¿Te da muchos problemas?, su sonrisa endiablada apareció al instante.

-Al parecer estaba ansiosa de conocerte-

-¿crees que fue así?-

-quien sabe, lo único que sé que la revolvió toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana-

-es hermosa-

-es igual a ti-

-hablo enserio- otra vez estaba logrando desestabilizar mis intentos de "no" sonrojos, era imposible.

-su mano comenzó a viajar de mi mano, fría, por el brazo, rozando mi cuello y mis mejillas, podía perfectamente entender como esa noche que lo conocí, me lancé a sus brazos. Su mano se quedo muy cerca de mis labios, me obligaba a mirarlo a sus ojos.

-Te extrañe tanto- su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no podía explicar, tome su mano y la bese, una parte de mi sabía que lo quería con toda el alma y me pedía a gritos que me dejara llevar, la otra, un poco más racional, necesitaba saber, quería respuestas a pesar de lo que conversó con Renne.

-gracias, por esta acá, todo este tiempo, me contó mi madre que fueron días muy difíciles- él solo asintió y desesperadamente me abrazo, botando el aire de los pulmones, prácticamente botando un cúmulo de emociones atrapadas en su garganta.

-me pedí ser fuerte, por los tres, pero esto me supera, llegué a pensar que ya no estrías conmigo, nunca más, fue espantoso, verte aquí- corto la frase, no siguió hablando solo lo escuché escondido en mi cuello, respirando dificultosamente - siento tanto lo de Charlie, sé lo importante que era para ti, también lo fue para mi aunque fue solo un corto tiempo, conocí un gran hombre-

Nuevamente estaba llorando, los dos llorábamos y nos consolábamos mutuamente.

-quiero irme a casa, contigo, con la bebé, ya no quiero estar más acá- aunque me escuchaba como una niña de cinco años quejándose, no podía evitar comenzar a decir lo que pensaba, quizás dándome el valor de que no me estuviera mirando y que se aferraba a mi con sus fuertes brazos acariciando mi espalda y mi cintura.

-hueles a Elizabeth- me hablo, mientras su aliento producía escalofríos en mi cuello.

-me gusta el aroma que me ha dejado-

-tus manos siguen frías, han estado frías por mucho tiempo-

-debe ser el hospital, nunca me gustaron-

-¿Bella?-

-mmm-

-¿me recuerdas?-

-No todo muy bien, pero sé quien eres-

-¿y quien soy?

…

…

-El amor de mi vida…

_**Gracias por la espera y leer**_

_**Historias**_


	25. De vuelta a casa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 25

"De vuelta en casa"

Edward tenía razón, Elizabeth lloraría cuando fuera la hora de marcharse, Elizabeth y yo estábamos llorando, prometió venir los siguientes días y cumplió.

Creo que no me ha costado dimensionar que soy mamá de una pequeña pelotita de cabello marrón y ojos verdes.

Me pasaba todas las tardes con ella, en las mañanas recibía un bebé, totalmente malhumorado y mientras la tomaba, le daba su biberón y le cambiábamos, comenzaba a ser esa bebita amorosa que nos tenia atrapado el corazón, Edward todos los días llegaba quejándose de que Elizabeth no lo dejaba dormir, hasta me pedía que no la hiciera dormir por las tardes para ver si el sueño le ganaba, hubieron días que hasta la traía solo con pijama envuelta en su manta, su mal humor ponía con los pelos de punta a su papá. Antes de marcharse a la consulta nos dejaba envuelta de besos, después volvía a medio día, para almorzar y en las tardes era donde pasábamos un tiempo más juntos. Después venia una triste despedida, con la promesa de estar devuelta al siguiente día, eso era lo que costaba más, me aferraba a sus brazos intentando retenerlo, como una niña de seis años y aun viendo en sus ojos que también sufría por esas despedidas, lo volvía hacer toda y cada una de las tardes.

Mis terapias continuaban y ahora comía un poco más de solidos, mis piernas están cada día mas fuertes y ya puedo caminar sola, aunque sea alrededor de la habitación, los dolores de cabeza seguían, siempre se presentaban en la noche, cuando la soledad de este cuarto me invadía y trataba de recordar algunas cosas más, mis recuerdos llegaban bien a mi mente y mi vida comenzaba a normalizarse, comencé a recibir más visitas, vino Ángela, acompañada de Ben, la extrañaba, creo que lloré todo ese día, las dos lloramos mucho ese día, estoy cansada de llorar tanto, pero cuando llegan recuerdos fugaces de Charlie, no lo puedo evitar, me hace mucha falta.

Siento tantas ganas de salir de acá y poder ir a verlo, pero no me quieren dar el alta aun, según ellos hasta que mis dolores de cabeza se reduzcan a nada, he pensado en escapar, pero cuando le conté mi idea a Jasper, solo recibí una reprimenda, solo a mi se me ha ocurrido contarle a la persona más sobreprotectora que conozco, después de Edward, claro.

Rose, también ha venido me ha contado que tiene un novio, me alegro por ella, hasta Jasper tiene novia nueva, si que me he perdido de muchas cosas, siempre pensé que Jasper, si no estaba con María, no iba a poder estar con nadie.

¿Quién será su novia?, muero de las ganas de saber, mis tácticas no fueron suficientes para que lograra contarme, idiota como me deja con esa incertidumbre, estos estúpidos hermanos Hale, solo me cuenta que me va a encantar su novia, y conozco esa risa sarcástica, la recuerdo perfectamente cuando intenta tomarme el pelo.

Por más que pienso, no sé de quien podría tratarse.

Pasan los días y hasta creo que la habitación se esta encogiendo, pasan los días y mis dolores de cabeza no disminuyen en nada, pasan los días y la doctora Collins ya sabe toda mi vida, pasan los días y ella hasta reconoce mis miedos, pasan los días y todo apesta.

No soporto más, mi humor esta empeorando, mamá cree que esta semana me darán el alta médica, no sé si lo dice para levantarme el animo o crear falsas esperanzas en mi, antes de que llegue Elizabeth, me autorizan a salir andar unas vueltas por la terraza del hospital, sentada en mi silla de ruedas, genial.

Renne se ha quedado conmigo, desde la terraza se puede divisar el bosque, la lluvia a comenzado a caer y creo que por primera vez me gusta, muero por tocarla, estiro mis manos a través del balcón y moja un poco mis manos, nunca me ha gustado tanto el frío de la mañana, como hoy, descubro mis pies los poso en el suelo sintiendo lo helado que esta el piso, la briza fresca secan las lágrimas que han comenzado a bajar, poco a poco me levanto y me apoyo en el balcón, absorbiendo todo el aire que Forks me esta regalando ahora, nunca antes había contemplado así una mañana, los colores que dan vida a la región, tan verdes, tan musgosos y por primera vez el olor a la humedad a la tierra mojada, me gusta.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo observando el paisaje, tenemos que volver a la habitación, probablemente ya me están esperando y eso me hace sonreír una vez más, ella ya es parte de mi y la necesito las veinticuatro horas seguidas a mi lado, mamá impulsa la silla de ruedas, me cuenta de Phil, pronto estará por estos lados también, quiere verme, mamá lo debe extrañar mucho, pero a pesar de que le pedí que volviera a retomar su vida se negó rotundamente, no hasta que salga de acá y ella misma verifique que ya puedo valerme por mi misma, pero sé que hay algo más, puedo ver en su mirada, que existe algo más, es la misma sensación que tengo, cuando les hablo a Edward, Jasper o Ángela de mis ganas de salir del hospital, todos tienen una mirada extraña. Pienso que quizás son por las investigaciones del accidente, Edward me ha contado que interrogaron a posibles sospechosos y aunque yo no crea que esto fue premeditado, para la policía y los demás, no deja de ser una posibilidad.

¿Quién querría hacernos daño?

Es imposible, fue un accidente, lo tengo más que claro.

No recuerdo ese día con exactitud, solo he atado cavos, por lo que me contaron, pero mi mente al parecer ha bloqueado o tan solo no quiere volver a ese día.

Algunas enfermeras me saludan, solo reconozco algunas, en cambio mamá, saluda a todas por su nombre, hasta se detiene a conversar con algunas, después de la vuelta más larga a mi habitación, por fin me pude levantar de la silla, me esperaban mis amores, uno sentado en el sofá quedándose dormido y el otro refunfuñando en su sillita.

Pobre Edward, aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario, puedo ver lo cansado que esta, de todas maneras me sonríe, nunca me cansaría de verlo sonreír, me encanta verlo, como conversa con Elizabeth, como lo hacia antes cuando mi panza estaba enorme, me saluda efusivamente como todos los días y me pregunta lo mismo… que todos los días y no me importa, esta acá mirándome como si fuera la única persona del mundo.

Me cuenta que pasará hablar con Vladimir, sobre los resultados de unos exámenes que me tomaron unos días atrás, me cuenta la noche de infierno que paso por culpa de cierta personita, en fin al parecer no habrá nada relevante este día, al rato se retira a su consulta y yo me recuesto al lado de Elizabeth, observo como intenta comerse su mano, después de un rato se queda dormida, mi madre ha vuelto de la cafetería y me trae unas galletas, eso se llama contrabando, pero no importa mucho para mi, volver a sentir esa sensación de los crispís de chocolate desasiéndose en mi boca es inexplicable, reímos cómplices, por la travesura realizada.

Golpean la puerta, las dos nos levantamos y escondemos la evidencia en el bolso de mi madre, se asoma una chica, baja de piel pálida y pelo corto, sus ojos son iguales a los de Edward y Elizabeth, la reconozco y puedo decir que hasta extrañé que no estuviera aquí desde que han dejado que me visiten más personas.

Saluda un poco tímida… ¿Alice tímida? Y soy yo quien se acerca a ella y la abraza efusivamente, la sigue otra mujer de cabello cobrizo, Esme, quien me abraza de manera delicada como si me fuera a romper, ella esta llorando y me contagia. Solo recibía saludos de ellas, por parte de quien viniera a visitarme y por la restricción de visitas que tenia, habían preferido postergarse.

Comienzan a contarme de los nuevos proyectos, que han comenzado a trabajar, mientras le damos el biberón a la pequeña, ellas me felicitan, porque no me ha costado nada habituarme a Elizabeth, les cuento que he aprendido del mejor profesor, pero ellas caen en carcajadas contándome de algunas anécdotas de Edward y Elizabeth, una postura de pañal al revés, un baño todo mojado, llamadas a media noche cuando Renne tuvo que viajar a Loa Ángeles, en fin, le agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras y les cuento que si todo hubiese seguido su curso normal, sería yo quien las hubiese llamado.

Pasamos juntas hasta después de medio día donde por fin me enteré de quien era la novia de Jasper ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si hasta yo trate de hacer de cupido, me alegro por los dos, aunque a mi parecer son dos polos opuestos, será divertido ver esa pareja, cuando Alice insista en cambiar su guarda ropa y Jasper se niegue rotundamente en botar sus chalecos estilo hippie.

Alice me cuenta que ya tuvieron un episodio similar y no puedo parar de reír, Jasper ha tenido esa ropa durante años, creo que desde que lo conozco y que venga a ser novio de una diseñadora de ropa, es algo digno de ver.

-Edward, me ha dicho lo mismo, pero no voy a insistir en el asunto, me costó mucho que me viera como algo más que una conocida, solo se dará cuenta que su armario da pena y yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo- se defendía Alice.

-Alice, desde que lo conozco que tiene el mismo guarda ropas, te va a costar mucho que se dé cuenta que tiene que hacer limpieza ahí.

-Paciencia es mi segundo nombre-

Esme miraba a su hija y rodaba los ojos y yo según lo que recuerdo, paciencia, era lo mínimo que tenia mi cuñada, recuerdo muy bien como exasperaba cuando le decía que no me gustaba algo, que quería comprar.

Y así, me doy cuenta que Alice es la persona menos indicada para confiarle un secreto, solo pregunté por el novio de Rose y fue ella quien soltó toda la información, Rose y Emmett, ese si era notición.

Me doy cuenta que mi madre y Esme se llevan muy bien, diablos, me he perdido de mucho.

Al rato Edward vuelve con una sonrisa radiante, me abraza muy eufórico, me besa y me da unas vueltas, no entiendo nada, pero me gustan esos arranques, luego de que me baja, sus ojos brillan más que nunca y me estabiliza, me paralizo cuando oigo de sus propios labios que me voy a casa.

No lo puedo creer, solo tengo que esperar una revisión de Vladimir para confirmar mi alta, guau… no lo puedo creer.

Alice va a mi departamento en busca de ropa, por mi me hubiese ido tal como estaba, con mi camisa de dormir ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto Vladimir en venir a revisarme?

Unos minutos más, no son nada, para todo lo que he esperado. Por fin a casa, me siento emocionada, Esme y Renne comienzan a guardar las pocas cosas que tengo en el armario, bueno básicamente son unas camisas de dormir unas batas y artículos de aseo, ya estoy lista, creo que el bolso de Elizabeth es más grande que el mío.

Por fin Vladimir entra a la habitación, me cuenta que las radiografías y los exámenes que han tomado algunos días antes, han salido bastante bien, el coagulo en mi cabeza ya ha desaparecido completamente y hago un esfuerzo monumental para tomarle atención ya que mi mente hace bastantes horas que se marcho del hospital, junto con una enfermera me da un listado de pastillas, analgésicos y vitaminas, todos con sus horarios y especificaciones, otro papel lleva escrito la dieta nutricional que debo seguir al pie de la letra, menos mal que incluyen algunas galletas y chocolate, sonrío un tanto aliviada.

Me da unas citaciones para visitarlos en los siguientes días, también se hace presente la doctora Collins, que me abraza un tanto emocionada por mi partida, también me da unas citaciones para visitarla, al parecer no me voy a librar del hospital por un largo tiempo, tengo visitas con la kinesióloga y la nutricionista también. Edward en ningún momento me ha dejado sola y él es quien toma más atención que yo, Vladimir opta por seguir la conversación con Edward, mientras Alice entra como un torbellino llevándome al baño para cambiarme.

Oficialmente ya estaba de alta, con un bolso lleno de analgésicos y vitaminas, mi estomago revoloteando a mil, y unos jeans que me quedaban suelto por todos lados, no podía creer lo mucho que había adelgazado en estos meses, después de haber tenido una panza enorme, no me había percatado de ello, hasta que me calcé los jeans y una polera azul que no sabía que existía en mi armario… uff! Alice.

Me despedí de todas y cada una de las enfermeras y doctores que se acercaban a mí, para desearme buena suerte, llevaba en brazos a mi pequeña que iba envuelta en una mantita, para variar durmiendo.

En la recepción del hospital me saludo mucha gente, entre ellos estaba Rose y Emmett, quien me abrazó, casi cortándome la respiración, Jasper también estaba con ellos, junto a mis amigos Ángela y Ben, al parecer la noticia se había corrido muy rápidamente sobre mi alta médica, lo que no esperé fue que hubiera en las afuera unos periodistas de la prensa local, Edward fue informado por Emmett y decidieron sacarme por una puerta de emergencia al costado del hospital.

Edward ha tomado a Elizabeth y la acomoda en su sillita, yo aun estoy sentada en la silla de ruedas, solo que mi corazón ha comenzado a latir de manera rápida y ya no quiero salir de acá, mis nudillos se ponen blancos cuando me aferro a la silla de ruedas, mi respiración se acelera y creo que estoy sudando helado.

Edward se ha dado cuenta de mi estado y rápidamente se acerca a mí, no sé que cara y él, esta murmurando algo sobre que la doctora Collins ha tenido razón, _ataque de pánico_, comienzo a llorar, quiero irme de este lugar, pero no quería subirme a un automóvil, no otra vez.

Él se agacha a mi altura y me pide que lo mire, mis ojos están cerrados tratando de contener todas las lágrimas que bajan, acaricia mi cara, mis brazos, mi espalda, me pide que lo mire y yo no sé como voy a reaccionar cuando lo haga. Estoy aterrada, en mi mente hay un lío enorme, mis manos están temblando y las aferro a mi sweater fuertemente.

_-Bella, por favor mírame-_

_-Bella, estoy aquí, estamos los dos en esto, por favor podemos hacer esto, los dos… juntos-_

_-Bella, amor ¿quieres que conduzca Emmett y nos vamos los tres atrás?... _yo seguía llorando frotando fuertemente las palmas de mis manos por mis pantalones.

_- Esta bien, nos quedamos hasta que estés lista, volvemos a la habitación - _La voz de Edward era fuerte y decidida, tomo el teléfono para llamar a Emmett, quien le informó acerca de la nueva situación, le decía que yo no estaba en condiciones de volver a casa, en algún momento pensé que hasta se estaba molestando conmigo y la situación le estaba aburriendo, cuando me miró, pensé que vería a un Edward enojado, como pocas veces lo he visto, pero fue todo lo contrario, él estaba ahí, nuevamente para mí y eso me dio fuerzas para continuar.

-No Edward, no quiero volver ahí dentro, solo dame unos minutos, prométeme que no soltarás mi mano.

-Nunca Bella-

Me obligué a calmar mi ansiedad, mire hacia atrás y lo que menos quería era volver al hospital Edward ha llamado, de nuevo, a Emmett que se ha hecho presente enseguida, toma las llaves de la camioneta y sube al volante, me levanto aun temblando de la silla de ruedas, pero esta vez hay alguien que me sostiene fuertemente para no caer, me acomodo en el centro, al lado la pequeña duerme en su sillita cubierta con su manta rosada, la que siempre la acompañó, atrás de mí sube Edward y abrocha nuestro cinturón de seguridad, seca las lagrimas que se han quedado estancadas en mi cara con el pulgar de sus dedos y luego besa mi frente aun sonriendo, solo para luego escuchar en susurros

_- A casa-_

Per hay un lugar donde quiero ir primero, antes de ir a casa, Edward de inmediato entiende mi petición y no se niega, indicándole la nueva ruta a seguir a Emmett, no es que nos tuviésemos que desviar de la ruta, solo es doblar a la derecha unas cuantas cuadras antes y adentrarse en el espeso bosque, detrás de una enorme iglesia se levantaba el cementerio de Forks.

Camino hacia el cementerio, siento que sus brazos se tensan e instintivamente miro hacia la calle donde Edward dirige su mirada y rápidamente la desvía buscando mi mirada, creo que ya sé por donde estamos pasando, y solo logro ver un gran árbol con algunas marcas en su tronco, bajo la mirada y me escondo nuevamente en su pecho.

Pocas veces habíamos venido hasta aquí, recuerdo solo una y fue cuando lo hice con Charlie, visitamos la tumba de sus padres, cuando estacionamos, me doy cuenta que nuestro vehículo no es el único que esta llegando, más atrás, baja mi madre quien enseguida toma mi mano y ayuda a bajarme, junto con Edward, por la otra puerta de la camioneta es Esme quien esta bajando la silla de Elizabeth, trato de contener las emociones que se vienen atropellándose unas con otras.

Estoy agradecida por la familia que he ganado, por Elizabeth, quien ha llegado en un momento inesperado en mi vida y a quien ame desde el primer día a pesar del miedo que tuve, estoy agradecida por haber hecho que Edward se fijase en mi esa noche, a pesar de que ese bar estaba infectado de grandes esculturas, fue a mi quien miro y fui yo a quien busco una conversación, lo demás fue historia, donde nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, pero que en realidad fue puro y santo amor, ese amor que solo en los libros habíamos leído.

Pero hay un sentimiento más llegando a mi corazón y es la desolación, la soledad, la impotencia de que mi padre ya no esté, necesito su presencia a mi lado, necesito esa palabra de razón, de cable a tierra y eso ya no está y no hay nadie que me la devuelva.

Su tumba esta llena de flores y plantas, las flores las reconozco, son las mismas que están en el prado atrás de la casa donde vivimos por unos años, le encantaba ese lugar y cuando venía a visitarlo los veranos, siempre me llevaba allá por las tardes, era un prado enorme escondido entre los mohosos arboles, donde si ponías atención llegabas a escuchar el caudal del río. A él, le encantaba ese sitio y no tenia dudas que Sue, fue la que decoró este lugar así.

Me senté junto a su tumba, como cuando llegaba acostarme a su lado en la cama, los domingos en la mañana, unos pasos más atrás estaba parado Edward, permitiéndome un poco de intimidad con mi padre, mucho más atrás estaba el resto de mi familia, protegiéndose de la frágil llovizna que caía.

¿Que le decía en estos momentos?

Había tanto que decir y a la vez nada, lo extrañaba, me hacía falta, pero todas esas palabras se acumulaban en mi garganta y salían con fuertes sollozos, él me enseño a estar agradecida siempre de la vida, peleaba cuando me estaba dando por vencida de cosas que pasaron en ella, quiso tomar su arma cuando se enteró de lo que me había hecho Black, se peleó con su amigo de toda la vida, pero supo perdonarlo separando los motivos del odio, con la amistad que tenía de por vida. Le dolió que partiera lejos, cuando tuve que partir a la universidad, pero aun así, me dio todo su apoyo.

Sé que una parte derrumbé el proyecto de vida que tenia pensado para mí, pero aun así, estuvo ahí, siempre, por mi y por Elizabeth.

Amó con locura y devoción a una mujer que se vió atrapada en los cielos encapotados de Forks y quien lo abandonó, la perdonó desde el instante en que ella había cruzado esa puerta conmigo a su lado. Conoció con el tiempo a una mujer, que la relegó solo por el hecho de mi cuidado y cuando al fin se decidió en hacer las cosas bien, el destino le arrebata la vida en solo una mañana.

La vida es injusta a veces ¿Cómo entenderla, como aprovechar cada señal que nos regala?

-Papá, solo dios sabe cuanto me vas hacer falta, me piden que tengo que vivir sin ti, que tengo que atesorar los mejores momentos de ti, pero son tantos papá, que siento que los voy a olvidar… comienza algo totalmente nuevo para mi y tu ya no estas, solo te pido que donde sea que estés, nos cuides.

-¿Conociste a Elizabeth? Es hermosa, es tan perfecta, no puedo dejar de observarla y ahora entiendo cuando te pasabas mirándome y yo tontamente me molestaba, me hubiese gustado que las cosas siguieran su curso normal, que ese día no hubiese pasado.

Un rato más sentada al lado de su tumba y Edward se ha sentado conmigo, me apoyo en su pecho y creo que descargué todas mis reservas de lágrimas, el masajea mi espalda y no escucho muy bien sus palabras de consuelo por mis fuertes sollozos, cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que no estoy sola, a mi alrededor está toda la familia, cada uno de ellos se acerca y me abraza, nos quedamos un poco más, pero el mal clima de Forks nos hace volver a los automóviles, ahora si es tiempo de volver a casa.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews y por sobre todo seguir esta historia, queda poco, pero intenso._**

**_Historias_**


	26. La vida avanza

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 24

"La vida avanza…"

Han pasado seis meses desde que desperté siendo madre de Elizabeth, teniendo una pareja hermosa como solo Edward puede ser, tuve que acostumbrarme a esta vida y no fue para nada fácil, Renne volvió a las semanas de mi alta médica, Phil la vino a buscar, Alice y Jasper viajaron a Nueva York y hace unos cuatro meses viven por esos lados, para mi conveniencia y tranquilidad.

Hace tres meses que pudieron sacar un jeep de los acantilados de la Push, con las características similares a las que chocó la camioneta, el cadáver que encontraron era de un excursionista, las pruebas alojaron que iba borracho, el caso ya se cerró. La cicatriz en mi cabeza ya seco completamente y el cabello la tapa en cambio la herida en el corazón, sigue aun fresca.

Visito su tumba a menudo y todavía no me hago la idea de que mi padre ya no esta a mi lado, en carne y hueso, siento que de alguna manera esta presente, pero no como yo quisiera, Sue vino a los días de que yo estuviera en casa y las dos nos sentimos de la misma forma, solo que en mi caso Edward esta esperándome al final del día, a ella solo le queda Seth, Leah ha dejado la casa y se ha ido a Phoenix, me cuenta que las cosas con Jacob siguen mal y es un ir y venir de esos dos, no pregunto más por el asunto.

Seth, tiene una novia y no es mucho lo que acompaña a Sue, a veces la encuentro en el cementerio, arreglando el pequeño prado que le armo con las flores silvestres del prado original, ha adelgazado considerablemente, en su rostro las marcas bajo los ojos son notorias, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Elizabeth pronto cumplirá los nueve meses y es el bebé más regalón que he visto en mi vida, Esme y Carlisle, la consienten y la miman muchísimo, Emmett la alza en sus brazos y ella es feliz y que decir de su padre, Edward es cuento a parte.

No entiendo la conexión que tienen ellos dos, es demasiado especial, ella lo busca con la mirada y sonríe cuando Edward la mira, él llega a casa en las tardes y la carga y es cuando comienza su conversación, es igual todos los días que él llega a casa.

Elizabeth cambio sus hábitos de dormir, ahora que pasaba todo el día conmigo, duerme muy bien por las noches.

La doctora nos aconsejó tomarnos un tiempo de tres meses, sin relaciones sexuales, duramos solo uno, desde el primer día que llegué a casa mi cuerpo lo exigía y era muy difícil acostarme a su lado sin sucumbir a sus caricias, ese día volvíamos de la despedida que le hacían a Alice y Jasper en la casa de los Cullen, habíamos estado compartiendo la cena con ellos, pero había algo en la mirada de Edward que me perturbaba, hasta que me encerró en el armario donde su madre guardaba los utensilios de aseo, ahí me di cuenta que su mirada no era más que lujuria.

El deseo era mutuo.

Pero el armario no era un buen lugar como para dejarse llevar, solo fue un preámbulo de lo que me esperaba esa noche, no lo conversamos, no nos pusimos de acuerdo solo llegamos a casa, acostamos a la pequeña y nos dejamos llevar, mi memoria no le hacia justicia a todas las sensaciones que recordaba ante su tacto, solo que esta vez tomamos todas las precauciones del caso, no es que me gustara, pero era eso o seguir las instrucciones de la doctora Collins.

Para ella era fácil decirlo, pero ella no era la que se acostaba al lado de Edward todas las noches o veía cuando salía de la ducha con su torso desnudo y una sola toalla envolviendo su cintura. Mis hormonas estaban a flor de piel acostumbrándose a los anticonceptivos nuevamente, así que la presencia de él en casa no ayudaba mucho, si de mantener el celibato se trataba.

La suerte con la que jugábamos es que nuestra bebita dormía toda la noche y era ahí donde sucumbíamos a nuestros placeres. Estar con Edward era lo máximo, me hacia sentir en la nubes y ese día difícilmente se borraría de mi memoria, la cena de despedida de los chicos quedo pegada en mi memoria.

-Te extraño- murmuro contra mis oídos, estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar el biberón de Elizabeth cuando sentí que llegaba por atrás, me giro y me levantó hasta el mueble de la cocina, arqueé mi espalda al sentir como un dedo se introdujo en mi interior y sus labios se apoderaron de uno de mis pezones mientras su otra mano se hacía cargo del otro, no le pedí que parara, como las veces anteriores, ayudó a sacarme el vestido y quedar completamente desnuda, lo ayude a quitarse la camisa mientras no perdía oportunidad de besar su pecho mientras desabrochaba su pantalón que rápidamente se lo quito, quedando junto con el resto de mi ropa, me tomo en brazos, y me llevo a la recamara, mientras mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura me frote en su cuerpo, ambos jadeamos, fue ahí que me di cuenta que ya no llevaba sus bóxer la fricción que ejercíamos era exquisita. Me depositó suavemente en la cama, su mano de nuevo comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna yo moví mi cadera haciendo más fuerte su roce, intente contenerme y mordí mí labio inferior.

-oh Dios, Edward- dije cuando vi que bajaba y sus labios rozaron mi pierna hasta la rodilla, sus labios se adueñaron de la otra mientras sus manos se abrían paso haciendo que mis piernas se separaran un poco más para darle acceso, sus labios rozaron mi centro, cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir como me transportaba a otro mundo, mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, el parecía disfrutar su tarea de la misma manera que yo lo hacía, comenzó a subir lentamente mientras besaba mi cuerpo, su lengua jugó con cada uno de mis senos, rozo mis labios y se separo de mi, abrí los ojos y lo vi sacando un condón de la mesita de noche, bufé y no lo pude evitar.

-Debemos de cuidarnos - se lo coloco de manera rápida y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

-Te amo Edward- me besó una vez más y entro en mi de un solo golpe, hizo que mis pulmones se quedaran sin aire y mi estomago se contrajera

-Te hice daño, oh, perdonam… trató de salirse pero lo rodeé con mis piernas.

-N…no- le supliqué que siguiera, comenzamos a movernos de una manera lenta y tortuosa, donde nuestros cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, ambos encajaban a la perfección, no recuerdo la ultima vez que hicimos el amor así, creo que fue la primera vez, cuando nos conocimos, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron acelerarse, acompañados de jadeos y algunos gruñidos, escuchaba en mi oído miles de veces mi nombre acompañados por muchos te amo, me aferré a su espalda mientras el apretaba la sabana que estaba bajo mi cuerpo, nos movíamos cada vez más fuerte, mientras me afirmaba de su hombro y él de mi cadera, fue cuando mi mente quedo en blanco y se entregó a la sensación, donde todo mi interior se contrajo enviando pequeños espasmos, lo sentí palpitar en mi interior, cayendo sobre mi cuerpo acomodándose en mi pecho nuestras respiraciones comenzaron poco a poco a volver a ser regulares, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados de una capa de sudor, que nos hacia brillar a la luz de la noche.

Me sentía en casa, me sentía completa y feliz.

Aun mi piel se eriza cuando llegan esos recuerdos a mi mente traicionera, hoy es un gran día, se casa Rose y Emmett, todavía no me lo creo, aunque sus personalidades no son para nada distintas, nunca me esperé que fuera Rose a casarse por segunda vez.

Pero como me explicó su ex marido esta poniendo presión en la custodia de los pequeños y aunque pareciera un matrimonio por conveniencia, los dos se ven muy enamorados y los pequeños adoran a Emmett.

Esme también esta contenta con el matrimonio de Emmett, al principio, por lo que me cuenta Edward, se mostró molesta, pero no porque Emmett, eligiera a una chica ya con la vida casi resuelta, si no más bien su preocupación fue por los pequeños que se habían encariñado mucho con Emmett y él era la irresponsabilidad hecha hombre, por suerte cambió y eso tiene a Esme por as nubes.

Para variar en Forks llueve torrencialmente ya estamos listas esperando al hombre de la casa que termine de arreglarse, Elizabeth juega en su sillita con sus juguetes mientras balbucea y da unos gritos, y no me quiero ni sentar para no arrugar el vestido, diseñado por Alice y hecho especialmente para mi, según Alice, estoy pensando seriamente llevar unos zapatos bajos, para cambiarme, estoy segura que estos me harán caer en algún momento de la noche.

Espero que Edward salga de la recamara para ir a buscar otros zapatos, no podemos dejar a la pequeña sola en su sillita, ahora quiere pararse sola de la silla, una vez que sale listo, nos quedamos mirando embobados el uno con el otro, ya sé lo que después me espera y trato de no pensar en ello, sin que mis mejillas me delaten, últimamente he estado pensando solo en eso.

¿Será normal? Si vivieran con Edward, me entenderían.

Pase rápido por su lado aspirando su perfume, pero él fue más rápido y me atrapo con su brazo llevándome a la pared, adoraba estos arranques de Edward, siempre terminaba robándome un beso que me dejaba sin aliento, pero esta vez me estaba observando de pies a cabeza, hasta que frunció el ceño.

-¿sucede algo malo?-

-no, solo estoy mirando donde diablos esta el cierre de este vestido, no voy a perder tiempo para cuando volvamos.

-Edward- traté de poner cara de enojo, pero todo termino en una mueca chistosa en mi rostro porque el rompió en risa, pero antes de soltarme, me susurro en el oído.

-este vestido será mi trampa mortal-

Tomó a la pequeña que apenas lo vio alzó los brazos, yo me quede unos segundos apoyada en la pared recobrando la respiración, una vez listos nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen.

El patio de la casa estaba cubierto por una gran lona blanca, donde la lluvia no entraba, cascadas de flores caían por todo el lugar, Esme y Alice realmente se habían esmerado en la decoración, los asientos estaban forrados con telas blancas y unos lazos dorados, entre a saludar a todos, como era de esperarse una histérica Alice con tubos en el pelo corría por todos lados Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá tomando una cerveza con Emmett, ganando un gran reto por parte de las mujeres Cullen, deje a mi pequeña con su padre y subí al tercer piso, donde Rose estaba vistiéndose, junto con la pequeña Claire.

-Guauu Rose, te vez hermosa-

Gracias Bella, te ves bien también ¿y Elizabeth?

-con Edward, abajo-

Había una persona encargada de ayudarle con el vestido y el maquillaje, mientras otra estaba tratando de mantener quieta a Claire, para poder peinarla.

-Pronto serás tu la que este en mi lugar-

-¿yo, estas loca? Ni siquiera lo hemos conversado-

Sí, era verdad, nunca me he detenido a pensar la idea y la verdad no me robaba el sueño el tema del matrimonio.

-¿Te fijaste si Emmett, ya esta listo?-

-Si, faltas solo tú-

-Bueno soy la novia ¿o no?-

Felicité nuevamente a mi amiga hasta que Jasper toco a la puerta, ya era hora de que caminara al altar, me apresuré en salir Edward ya estaba listo en nuestro sitio de padrinos, con una bebita quedándose dormida, muchos invitados estaban también acomodándose.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, a pesar del corto tiempo que se conocían se podía ver perfectamente como se amaban y por un milagro jamás presenciado los pequeños mellizos estuvieron tranquilos toda la ceremonia, si me lo hubiesen contado, no lo hubiese creído, en cambio Elizabeth gritó, pataleó y lloró toda la ceremonia, mientras Ángela la sostenía, cuando nos dimos por vencidos Edward la tomó en brazos y se quedo dormida.

La acomodamos en su coche y la acercamos a la mesa cuando la cena comenzó, la felicidad de Emmett y Rose era enorme, se veían hermosos los cuatro, había mucha gente en la boda entre ellos divisé a los Black y junto a ellos estaba Leah Clearwater, que como siempre su mirada hacia mi era osca.

Pensé que lo tenía superado.

En un momento de la cena Emmett pidió la palabra, agradeció a los invitados por acompañarlos en este día tan especial para ellos, era difícil ver a Emmett tan emocional.

Quiero agradecer a mi familia, que me apoyo en esto desde el primer día, a mi madre quien ha tenido una paciencia enorme conmigo y mis hermanos, no es fácil para una madre tener a una pequeña hiperactiva, a un cerebrito buscando el porqué de todo y a este galán

Todos rieron y Alice bufó.

A mi padre, por supuesto que siempre nos recalcó el valor de la familia y nos lo ha mostrado con su propio ejemplo, a mi hermana la loca, por organizar esta hermosa fiesta, aprovecho de pasar el dato, aunque cobra bastante caro y tiene algunas ideas demasiadas descabelladas para algunas decoraciones … dejo a mi hermano al ultimo, para agradecer todo su apoyo y darle las gracias, por que si él no hubiese conocido a su Bella, yo tampoco hubiese conocido a mi Rose, mmm gracias Bella por aceptar a este patán en tu vida y por volver a estar con nosotros… y… Rose, eres el amor de mi vida, te prometo que haré de una forma u otra que salga el sol en nuestro hogar a pesar de que afuera este nublado o lloviendo a cantaros como hoy

El discurso de Emmett, fue sellado con un gran aplauso, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las sequé antes de que bajaran más, Elizabeth había despertado con el ruido pero estaba tranquila en su coche, entretenida mordiendo un juguete.

Cuando la cena termino, comenzó el baile, primero fueron los novios, después pasamos a la pista nosotros, los demás invitados se acercaban a saludarme y muchos me recordaron la perdida de Charlie, tuve que ir al baño para calmarme un poco y volver a sonreír.

Lo que no esperé es que Jacob se acercara para hablarme, claro Edward andaba buscando unas bebidas, me habían contado que había estado también al pendiente de mi salud, lo había visto algunas veces en el pueblo días después, solo levantaba la mano para saludarme, pensé que hoy sería lo mismo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?-

-Estamos concretando algunos negocios, todo bien-

-Rose me comentó de la compra de un local en el norte de Phoenix-

-Si, necesitaremos más personal- hace mucho que no veía sonreír así a Jake y recordé que era una de las cosas que me habían enamorado, aunque las mariposas en la guata nunca más llegarán en este caso, sonrisa contagiosa era y sonreí también- ¿Cómo ha estado Elizabeth?-

-bien, creciendo-

-es hermosa, se parece mucho a ti-

-gracias- un silencio muy incomodo se apodero del ambiente hasta que lo rompió.

-No pudimos convencer a Sue para que nos acompañara hoy-

-Es una lastima, la he visto muy sola-

-He tratado de convencerla para que se vaya a vivir con nosotros a Phoenix, pero no quiere, Leah no quiere dejarla sola, pero esta empezando ayudarme en los talleres de allá y necesitamos su presencia.

-Entiendo- me daba mucha tristeza recordar a Sue y lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

-Podríamos hacer algo todos juntos, le alegrará vernos a todos y de paso le hablas de Phoenix-

-¿crees que le hará bien?-

-Intentémoslo.

No sentí cuando llegó Edward a mi lado, no fue para nada cortes la mirada que tenia sobre Jacob, él lo saludo se levantó y se fue al lado de Leah que conversaba con los Newton.

Le sonreí, tratando de alivianar el ambiente pero estaba demasiado enojado y conocía muy bien esa cara, no quise aumentar el problema así que me levante con la excusa de llevar a Elizabeth y cambiarle el pañal.

Estaba en el cuarto que había sido el de Edward estaba terminando de cambiarle, cuando él entró al dormitorio, se sentó en una esquina de la cama y aun no hablaba nada, si había algo que no me gustaba de Edward era que nunca hablaba de las cosas que le molestaban así que le pregunté que le pasaba y aunque sabía la respuesta que me iba a dar comencé hablar, mientras le daba el biberón a la pequeña.

-Jacob me habló de Sue, me dijo que no lo esta pasando muy bien-

-Eso ya lo sabemos ¿Cuántas veces no lo hemos conversado?- contestó cortante.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-No me gusta que él se acerque a ti-

-solo se acercó para hablarme de Sue- lo dije tan lentamente como si a un niño pequeño le estaba explicando algo, él me contesto de la misma manera.

-Él va a buscar cualquier excusa para acercarse a ti-

-Edward eso se terminó hace bastante tiempo ya-

-No para él-

-¿Te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo?

Comenzamos hablar en murmullos, era ya la hora de que la pequeña se dormía, la recostamos en la camita que Esme nos había acomodado para ella y salimos al pasillo.

-No lo puedo creer Edward ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

-Bella, se le puede ver de lejos-

-no levantes la voz Edward-

-lo siento- se quedo quieto tomándose el puente de la nariz, respirando calmadamente, mientras yo estaba en blanco, con los brazos cruzados sin saber que decir o hacer. Comencé a caminar a las escaleras, tal ves lo que necesitaba era darle un momento a solas.

Sus brazos fuertes rodearon mi cintura antes de bajar y me arrastró pegándome en la pared, sin hacerme daño, se acomodó en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración era errática, comencé acariciando su espalda, pegándome más a él, nunca lo había visto en ese estado y cada segundo que pasaba se aferraba más a mi.

-¿qué sucede Edward?-

-No me gusta él, no me gusta como te mira, no lo quiero cerca de ti-

-Edward, mírame, estoy aquí, contigo, él no significa nada ¿Cuántas veces vamos a pasar por esto otra vez? La ultima vez que estuvimos en un matrimonio hiciste la misma escena.

-La próxima vez que se acerque a ti y no me importa cual sea el motivo le voy a partir la cara y esa sonrisa idiota-

-No, no vas hacer nada- respiré un par de segundos para ordenar mis ideas –solo espero una cuota de confianza de ti, hacia mi- me solté de su agarre y baje las escaleras para salir nuevamente al patio donde ya la mayoría de la gente más adulta se estaba retirando, quedaban compañeros de universidad de Emmett, tan desordenados como él, amigos de los Cullen y algunos primos de los Hale, bailando en la pista, para mi suerte Jacob ya no estaba.

Comenzaron con las cosas típicas de los matrimonios, pero ya no estaba de animo para plantearme en medio de la pista por un ramo de flores, me senté junto a Ángela que noto mi cara, me negué aludiendo un dolor de cabeza pero fue peor, se fue en busca enseguida de algún analgésico ni siquiera me escucho, dejándome sola y cruzada de brazos, mirando como bailaban en la pista.

Minutos más tarde no estaba sola, sentado a mi lado estaba Edward apoyado en mi hombro, ocasionalmente besaba mi cuello.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto en mi oído lo bastante bajo como para erizar mi piel, estaba jugando sucio.

-No, mi falta de equilibrio es un tanto precario- no sé porque esas palabras vinieron a mi mente, las mismas que le dije cuando lo conocí, me miró y bajo la vista sonriendo, también lo recordaba, de todas maneras se levanto y tomó mi mano arrastrándome a la pista de baile.

- veamos a donde nos lleva la música- tomo de mi cintura apegándose más a mi, la música de fondo no tenia nada que ver a lo el ritmo que marcábamos, se acercó a mi oído y solo sentía su respiración, eso era suficiente para que mi cuerpo comenzara a necesitarlo.

-Siento haberme comportado como un idiota hace un rato-

-¿te imaginas yo anduviera ofreciendo golpes a todas las enfermeras que se acercan para conversarte?-

-sí ha eso me refiero, confío en ti, en él no confío, pero en ti sí ¿me perdonas?-

-tendrás que hacer méritos-

-¿puedo empezar ahora?-

-¿Acá?-

-Vamos a ver como esta Elizabeth y nos quedamos un rato en la recamara-

-Vamos a ver a Elizabeth y vemos que pasa-


	27. Verdades que matan

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía…**

Capitulo 27… Las verdades que matan…

Así que ahora Emmett era un hombre casado, eso era raro, si me lo hubiesen contado, no lo hubiese creído, se llevaba muy bien con los pequeños y Rose estaba bastante feliz con eso, en su mirada podía verse que el gran peso que había cargado ya casi no estaba.

Jasper y Alice volvieron a los días después a Nueva York y Esme y Carlisle estaban volviendo de unas pequeñas y merecidas vacaciones, Edward pronto comenzaría a realizar unos seminarios que había postergado, como todos los días me quedaba medio día sola con Elizabeth, después de terminar de hablar con mamá llevé a la pequeña para darle su almuerzo, todo iba bien con ella, salvo un pequeño resfriado que no la había dejado dormir bien, después del matrimonio de Emmett.

Nos hemos enterado que Ángela esta embarazada, esta feliz, me ha visitado un montón este ultimo tiempo, hemos hablado mucho, creo que hablo más con ella que con la doctora Collins, me es más fácil para mi, a veces tengo unas pesadillas feísimas, me sirve mucho contar con Ángela, ella me conoce desde años y a sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida.

Espero que me visite hoy también.

Trato de hacer dormir a la pequeña para poder hacer algunas cosas en el departamento, Edward me ha invitado a cenar hoy, escucho el timbre y tomo a la pequeña para ir abrir, al otro lado de la puerta esta Leah parada, mi estomago se contrae.

El recuerdo de la última visita, llega a mi mente y por un momento pienso en como actuar con la pequeña en brazos, pero el semblante de Leah es muy distinto al de aquella vez, me saluda y baja la mirada, la hago pasar.

Se queda parada a mi lado, la invito que pase a sentarse y me siento a su lado, su vista viaja a la pequeña y sonríe, sus ojos están humedecidos y siento que ha estado llorando antes de venir.

-¿le paso algo a Sue?- fue lo primero que se ha venido a mi mente, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

Sé que le esta costando un montón hablar y le ofrezco algo para beber, me pide solo un vaso de agua.

Elizabeth esta más despierta que nunca, pero no soy capaz de dejarla en su silla para que juegue.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- me pregunta con la vista perdida.

-Bien- asiente, no muy convencida con mi respuesta.

-¿Cómo has estado, tú? Comienzo a sentirme incomoda me debato en ir a la cocina con alguna excusa y marcarle a alguien, no me gusta estar sola con ella, nunca me ha gustado.

-siento mucho lo de Charlie, para mí, era muy importante también. Rompe el silencio.

-Sí, es duro no tenerlo- le contesto rápidamente, por una razón no me gusta hablar de Charlie… con ella.

-mi madre lo esta pasando mal- comienza a llorar –es tan duro ir a verla y sentir que se ha quedado sola, lo extraño tanto, él siempre llegaba a casa en las tardes, podía pasar todo el tiempo metido en la cocina viendo a Sue cocinar, reía siempre con las tonteras de Seth y ahora llego a casa y Sue ya ni siquiera esta en la cocina, esta sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida y yo no sé que hacer… me siento tan culpable-

-Leah, no te sientas así, acá no hay culpables…

-Tengo la culpa Bella- frunce el ceño al mirarme, luego suaviza el rostro casi enseguida -mi mamá esta tan sola- comienza a llorar nuevamente.

-No le podemos quitar la pena de un día para otro, mírame a mi, es demasiado fuerte la pena, lo extraño también, pero tengo algo por que luchar, quizás deberías convencer a Sue para que se vaya contigo un tiempo y salga de la casa-

-Es difícil, no quiere salir de Forks, Jake también ha tratado de convencerla, pero no quiere-

-Si, Jacob estuvo hablándome sobre eso-

-Ya lo sé, pensó que cuando los vi conversando, iba a ser una escena, me saco de la casa de los Cullen de inmediato-

Tomo un poco de agua y se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo, era raro ver a la siempre fuerte y altanera Leah, echa un mar de lágrimas, respirando entre cortado se calmo al rato.

-siento tanto lo que paso Bella, las cosas no debieron ser así-

-Claro que no debieron ser así, pero debemos aprender a salir adelante-

-tienes razón- posó la mirada en Elizabeth y sonrió –es hermosa-

-gracias-

-hace unos años...- tomo aire y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

-hace unos años, estuve embarazada- limpió las lágrimas con su mano y me miró.

La confesión de Leah, me causo un dolor en el pecho, nunca me imaginé que ella, precisamente ella, estuviera junto a mí contándome ese detalle de su vida.

-Nadie lo supo- contestó rápidamente como si hubiese leído mi mente –bueno, el padre sí lo supo… pero todo termino mal, él tenía a su novia, de todas maneras y yo solo me metí en su relación.

-Lo siento tanto Leah-

-No me hubiese importado haber tenido que luchar por el bebé yo sola, sabía de todos modos que terminaría sola con ello, pero de todas maneras todo termino mal, para mi en verdad, porque el siguió con su vida, como si nada.

-puedes darte una segunda oportunidad, tienes a Jacob-

-él no me quiere Bella, solo está conmigo… para no estar solo-

-entonces por que te torturas con una relación así, Leah, creo que deberías quererte más, si sientes que él no te quiere, no pue…-

-¿No tienes idea de porque estoy todavía con él?

-¿lo quieres?-

-el padre de mi bebé, junto a su padre, me llevaron a una clínica para hacerme un aborto, antes de que su perfecta novia supiera, antes de que todos en realidad supieran y se dieran cuenta de que clase de persona era. Siguió con su historia solo que con un tono distinto.

_No podía ser cierto, Dios que no sea cierto, él no sería capaz de hacer algo así._

-nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas, Bella- trató de hacer una sonrisa en su boca, pero todo terminó con una mueca que solo hizo que mi estómago se contrajera más, aferré a mi, a la pequeña que se estaba quedando dormida, Leah se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-si fue él, entonces… por que sigues… no terminé la frase estaba sintiendo nauseas, pero me obligaba a contenerlas.

Se volteo con la puerta a medio abrir -Conoces la frase "haré tu vida un infierno"- la estoy comenzando aplicar-

-y… ¿qué ganas con todo esto?-

-no lo sé Bella, solo veo la culpa en sus ojos, cuando me mira, la vergüenza cuando esta con Sue, por eso lo sigo y le exijo que este conmigo, siento que debe una vida… mi vida-

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada… antes? Fue una pregunta más para mí, que para ella.

Su cara nuevamente se había endurecido tal como la Leah que recordaba, me voltee para verla mejor pero no era capaz de pararme para ir junto a ella y cerrar bien la puerta cuando saliera, estaba en shock, creo que los colores se me habían ido de la cara, mi respiración comenzó acelerarse y me obligué a calmarme.

-Adiós Bella, cuida de la pequeña Elizabeth- y cerró la puerta, dejándome sentada abrazando a mi bebé, me levanté segundos después, sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, cerré con seguro y llave la puerta y me fui a la habitación, recosté a la pequeña, cerré la puerta de la habitación con seguro.

Me senté en el suelo al lado de la cama, recordando las últimas frases de Leah en mi cabeza "_nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas, Bella"_, ¿en que tiempo fue? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así?

Pobre Leah, que infierno debe haber estado viviendo, ¿en que la convirtió el odio?

Estaba en shock, lo sabía, miles de imágenes en mi cabeza se agolpaban, Jacob, Leah ¿Qué demonios paso?

Un frío comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba temblando, una frase volvió a mi cabeza

"_Adiós Bella, cuida de la pequeña Elizabeth"_

Y el miedo se apoderó de mí.

Me levanté como pude, solo ahí me di cuenta que estaba aovillada, con las rodillas apegadas fuertemente a mi pecho, gateé, hasta la mesita del lado de la cama, tomé el celular y marqué.

-amor, estoy entrando a una junta de médicos ¿puedes llamarme en un rato más? La voz de Edward, me tranquilizó un poco, solo un poco, mi voz no salía aun.

-¿Bella?-

-Edward… la voz entrecortada me delataba enseguida.

-¿Bella sucede algo?, estaba llorando.

-Leah… estuvo aquí-

-¿te hizo algo?- conocía ese tono de voz, lo había preocupado, me quedé en silencio tratando de calmarme, arrepintiéndome enseguida de haber llamado a Edward, ahora el conduciría como un loco hacia acá.

-Estoy bien, vino a conversar-

-La ultima vez no fue solo a conversar a la casa ¿estas segura?, escuché el motor del auto de fondo, el venía hacia acá, no me importo de todas maneras, lo necesitaba a mi lado, esta sensación de miedo no sé me pasaba.

-¿Bella, estas ahí?-

-Bella, estoy en unos minutos allá, ¿ya se fue? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Bella solo háblame, dime algo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-

No me fije si corté la llamada, corrí al baño y vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago incluso más, todo comenzó a darme vueltas y vomité otra vez, me levanté y lave mi cara me enjuagué la boca pero la sensación de malestar y las nauseas aun estaban.

Me deje caer sentada en el baño y apoye la cara en la fría pared, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así solo sentí unos fuertes brazos jalándome hacía él.

Ya estaba a salvo, salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos al sofá de la sala, nunca me soltó, solo ahí me di cuenta que tenía puesto su blanco delantal, no preguntaba nada, solo espero para que me calmara y me escuchó.

Le conté todo acerca de la visita de Leah, incluso su más grande secreto, creo que abrió demasiado los ojos cuando le hablé de ello, le dije que ahora estaba aterrada, quizás sea tontamente, pero lo ultimo que dijo, me quedo dando vueltas.

-entonces cuando se fue me dijo _"Adiós Bella, cuida de la pequeña Elizabeth" _¿crees que ella intente hacer algo? No sé, quizás son solo ideas mías pero, la ví tan rara, como trastornada, me dio miedo.

-después de que me contaste lo que sucedió, ¡la tipa esta loca!, necesita ayuda profesional, es una bomba de tiempo… Nos vamos de acá, no puedes quedar sola, puede hacerle algo a ti o la niña, no vamos a correr riesgos.

-No sé si debe saber Sue, sería sumar otra pena en ella, pobre Sue.

-Sí, bueno… estoy en blanco, pero que mierda de tipo es ese Black.

-no quiero, pensar en eso… pero… miles de preguntas vienen a mi cabeza y todo me repugna, todo, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de algo así, él y Billy… no lo puedo creer… abrázame Edward, quédate conmigo.

-Estoy aquí pequeña-

-¿y tu reunión?

-ya debe haber terminado, cuando venía para acá le avisé a papá, que tenía una urgencia.

-¿Vamos donde Esme?, nos quedamos unos días allá, conversamos con Emmett, sobre lo que podemos hacer y no estas sola cuando tenga que ir al hospital.

-no quiero molestar a tu mamá-

-Bella, no es molestar-

Tomamos unos bolsos y lo llenamos de cosas que necesitaríamos, para cuando estuvimos listos, la pequeña ya había despertado, Edward, se hizo cargo de ella, mientras terminaba de arreglar todo, una hora más tarde ya estábamos en casa con Esme, sentada contando lo sucedido, sabía que podía contar con ella, tal como contaba con Renne, me ayudo acomodar las cosas de la pequeña y nuestras cosas, bajamos y le dimos la cena, Elizabeth, sabía muy bien como ganarse a Esme, ella estaba encantada con nosotras en su casa, después de que Emmett se cambio de casa y con Alice en Nueva York, el silencio se había apoderado de esa casa.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a su trio de hijos bulliciosos.

Edward estaba en el despacho de Carlisle, hablando con Emmett por teléfono, mientras ayudaba a Esme con la cena y conversábamos de cosas sin sentido, sabía que ella lo hacía para que olvidara el episodio Leah, no escuchamos cuando Carlisle llegó, debió de ser cuando la pequeña Elizabeth estaba dando gritos en la cocina sentada en mi regazo.

Cuando salimos a la sala estaba con Edward conversando y la cara de Edward me hacia pensar que nada bueno estaba sucediendo, pensé que tal vez estaban hablando de la junta médica, la cual Edward no asistió.

Esme se acercó a ellos tratando de aligerar el ambiente, Carlisle me miro y sonrió, me senté al lado de Edward, con la pequeña en brazos.

-Bella sucedió algo-

_No, otra cosa no_.

Edward tomo mi mano libre, la acarició con el pulgar tomo aire.

-Leah, intento suicidarse-

-¿qué?-

Carlisle comenzó a contar que Leah hace cuatro horas había llegado a urgencias con las venas cortadas, había perdido mucha sangre, cuando la encontraron y llamaron a la ambulancia, ella esta muy mal, puede que no sobreviva.

-ella ha dejado una carta- agrega Edward -la tiene la policía-

-¿por qué, para Sue?

Los dos niegan al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno habla, asumo que la carta se la ha dejado a Jacob, por eso la debe tener la policía, quizás ella ha mencionado lo del aborto.

-la carta es para ti-

-¿para mí?- no entiendo nada -¿Quién encontró a Leah?-

-parece que fue Seth o Sue, no lo sabemos, a Sue la internaron con unos sedantes para que se calmara- explica Carlisle.

-¿quiero ir a verla?-

-no creo que sea una buena idea Bella-

-Edward ¿por favor?... por Sue-

-¿mamá puedes?-

-Claro que sí, me quedo con Elizabeth.

Me fui todo el camino pensando en la carta, ni Edward ni Carlisle sabia que decía el documento, solo supieron que policía lo tiene, cuando Carlisle escucho a Seth contar lo sucedido.

Cuando llegamos al hospital pasamos de inmediato a ver a Sue, ella estaba durmiendo como era de suponer, me quede mirando su cuerpo relajado por los sedantes, se veía tan mal, tan delgada, pobre Sue, justo ahora le viene esto, ella no se merece lo que le esta pasando.

Me senté junto a ella, mientras Edward salía para preguntar como estaba Leah.

_Charlie, papá, mírala como esta, ayúdala a salir adelante, por favor, solo mírala como esta._

Edward entro nuevamente a la sala, venía con una enfermera, administro otros sedantes a la vía que llevaba en el brazo, se despidió y salió, acomodé la manta que tapaba a Sue, besé su frente y salí de la mano de Edward, afuera estaba Seth con su nueva novia, su ropa estaba manchada, se levantó y me abrazó fuerte, ya no era el pequeño que recordaba, estaba tan mal como su madre, pero se obligaba a permanecer de pie, acaricié su espalda, aunque era mucho más grande que yo, lo sentía en mis brazos como un niño.

Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo –Perdónala, por favor Bella, perdónala.

Seth había leído algo de la carta o eso creo.

Mas atrás de Seth estaba parado apoyado en la pared, Jacob, la persona que menos quería ver.

No sé que se apoderó de mí, pero me fui contra él, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Maldito imbécil, tú, tienes la culpa de todo, tú fuiste quien la orillo hacer todo lo que hizo, maldito cobarde, tu y tu padre malditos cobardes, le cagaste la vida, ni un perro hace lo que tú hiciste, ¿que pretendías esconder la tierra bajo la alfombra? ¡Maldito cobarde!

Edward me tomó de la cintura, Jacob intentó acercarse, a no se a que, solo que Edward fue mas rápido y me puso tras de él.

-No te le acerques- lo apuntó.

Dejando a Jacob a medio camino con las manos en alto y su cara de cínico, fingiendo dolor, Edward me tomo del brazo y me saco a la terraza.

-Perdóname Edward, no sé lo que me paso ahí dentro.

-esta bien, cualquiera explota así, sabiendo todo lo que sabemos.

-Me gustaría saber lo que dice esa carta, parece que Seth, la leyó, me pidió que perdonara a Leah.

-Hablemos con Emmett, tal vez él pueda hacer algo.

Asiento, después de un rato entramos nuevamente, el lugar estaba lleno de familiares de Sue, Seth nos dijo que no había novedad alguna, le pedí que me informara cualquier cosa, salimos rumbo a la estación de policía donde Emmett, ya nos esperaba.

Pasé sin mirar donde estaba la oficina de Charlie y nos sentamos frente a Paul, Emmett ya lo había conversado con ellos y por ser yo, la hija de Charlie, accedieron a darme el papel, con letra desordena, comencé a leer.

_Bella:_

_Hoy en la tarde, quise contarte todo, pero no tuve el valor, soy demasiado cobarde._

_Creo que siempre estuve tontamente enamorada de Jacob, cuando mi mamá se hizo cargo de él, fui la persona más feliz que hubo en la tierra, pero él nunca me miro con los ojos que quería que me mirara._

_Busque miles de maneras para llamar su atención, incluso comencé a salir con chicos para intentar sacarle celos, fue muy tonto de mi parte, de todas maneras recogí todo lo que él me daba aunque fueran migajas de cariño, él fue el primero en mi vida y el único. Siempre te vi como una amenaza, desde que llegaste a Forks, no entendía como una niñita de piel pálida podía dejar no solo a Jacob, embobado como tú lo hacías, cuando te conté de mi embarazo, no te expliqué que fui yo quien planeó todo, como medida desesperada, fue antes de que te hicieras novia de él, de todas maneras cuando pensé que por fin lo tenía ocurrió lo que tu ya sabes. Quizás te acuerdas cuando me visitaban e intentaban subirme el ánimo, fue en ese tiempo, lo siento Bella._

_Me doy cuenta con el tiempo que el de todas maneras era un imbécil, que te engañaba con cualquiera, después que lo descubriste y al tiempo nos hicimos novios nuevamente._

_Después tu te vas y vuelves con Edward, embarazada y te ves tan feliz y me siento tan mal, que llego a sentir tanta envidia de ti por tener todo en la vida, a pesar de que estoy con Jacob, me doy cuenta de que él nunca me va amar como te amo a ti y lo escucho soñar contigo por las noches, te llama y te pide perdón, pero veo en tus ojos que eres feliz ahora y aun así te envidio tanto._

_Tienes a tu lado alguien quien te ama, esperas un bebe, mientras yo, no tengo nada y por más que intento tener un bebé, los doctores me dicen que no lo voy a lograr._

_Él te espía, siempre todos los días, te sigue de la escuela a tu casa, de tu casa a la escuela, lo sé, porque yo lo sigo, veo como te mira y veo como él te sigue amando y lo odio._

_Entonces planeo algo estúpido, me meto en la cabeza, que no puedo hacerle daño directamente a él, pero si te hago daño a ti, el sufriría mucho más y todo ocurrió tan rápido._

_Perdóname Bella, Charlie no estaba en el plan._

Pero que mierda...

-Bella si no quieres seguir- los detengo con la mano y continúo, mi vista es borrosa, por las lágrimas que ya están bajando, mi pecho se contrae, pero tengo que seguir.

_Coqueteo con un excursionista perdido, lo embriago, lo hago beber toda la noche, lo subo a su jeep y espero a que salgas, no pensé que iba a ir conduciendo Charlie, pero ya es muy tarde para echarme atrás, el tipo esta en la cajuela, me exijo sangre fría y le doy a la camioneta donde viajabas con Charlie. No sé como estas viva aun, pensé que morirías también._

_No solo veo el sufrimiento de Jacob, el de Sue es enorme y ella me lleva a esto, no puedo soportar a mi madre, llorando por Charlie, por los rincones, lo siento tanto._

_El daño que les hice es irreparable y ya no lo soporto más, todas las noches me pregunto que mierda hice, él te ama más aun, después de esto, buscará las instancias para acercarse a ti, siempre y me doy cuenta que lo que hice, fue todo en vano._

_Perdóname Bella, dile a mamá que me perdone también, ella te considera su hija también._

_Es mejor que ella no me vea más._

No lo puedo creer Leah, tan irracional, ¿Cómo pudo?

Dios…

Me llevo las manos a mi cara y no paro de llorar, todo se resumía a la envidia que sentía ella por mí, Charlie se fue, por una estúpida que me envidiaba.

Jacob había creado un monstruo con lo que hizo, todo fue por su culpa.

Odiaba a esos dos enfermos.


	28. Las nubes grises de Forks

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía…**

Capítulo 28…Las nubes grises de Forks

Epov.

La única sensación que tenía era pudrirla en la cárcel, no había vuelta atrás, no había perdón para todo lo que nos había hecho pasar, estuve a punto de perder lo más importante para mi, por un ser egoísta y enfermo, tuve que leer la maldita carta dos veces en la estación de policía mientras a mi lado, en shock, estaba Bella, con la mirada perdida y los ojos inyectados en lagrimas.

Cuando piensas que tu vida esta mejorando, viene esto.

Hace una hora atrás habíamos estado en el hospital, acompañando a Sue, Leah en un acto de cobardía había atentado con su vida, pensaría quizás que despidiéndose de este mundo, sanaría todo el daño que había provocado, ni siquiera fue por el hecho de haberle ocasionado un mal a Bella, todo fue por lo mal que vió a su madre.

Ahora Emmett, esta hablando con los policías que semanas atrás habían cerrado el caso, cuando identificaron los restos del excursionista, con esto no quedaba más que reabrirlo, tomé a Bella del brazo y la saque de ese lugar, estaba aun con la mirada perdida, hubiese dado mucho para saber que es lo que esa pensando.

La vi estallar en el hospital frente a Black, tuve que sacarla para que se calmara, conociéndola debe estar pensando que Leah es solo una victima de las circunstancias, Emmett ha quedado de llamarme, para saber como será iniciado nuevamente el procedimiento.

Si es verdad lo que cuenta Leah, debe haber quedado una secuela en su cuerpo, llamé mi padre para explicar lo sucedido, fue cuando logro captar la atención de Bella, ya estamos en la camioneta.

-¿crees que ella, pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así?

-no la conozco Bella, no he cruzado con ella ni media palabra, solo la vi, en la cena, cuando Charlie anunció su compromiso, ¿qué crees tú?

-estoy en blanco… cuando la conocí, siempre pensé que era rara, nunca hice un esfuerzo en acercarme a ella, a pesar de que Charlie, siempre me lo pidió, ella era intimidante y generalmente no le gustaba salir con nosotras y me quedé con eso, siempre pensé como una tipa rara, cuando me fui a los Ángeles y terminé con Jacob, supe que ella había mantenido una relación con él, ni siquiera me acuerdo como me enteré, Jasper me dijo siempre que desconfiara de ella.

Lleve a Bella a casa mamá estaba en su habitación con la pequeña, Bella paso a la que era mía y se recostó, le lleve los analgésicos que tomaba en la noche, para dormir, a los minutos lo hacía como tronco.

Bajé para encontrarme con mi padre, había llegado Emmett, le comentamos mucho más de lo que decía esa carta, ordenó algunas radiografías y resonancias para que le hicieran a Leah, mientras estaba en el hospital, así se descartaría si ella estaba inventando la historia, si ella iba en el jeep que fue encontrado, su cuerpo tendría algunas lesiones.

En mi mente pedí, que solo fuera una historia inventada por ella.

Pasamos la noche entre pesadillas y llantos, no fue la mejor de las noches, pero ahí estaba para ella, al amanecer la dejamos dormir un poco más, para que recuperara algo de la mala noche que había pasado.

Las noticias vuelan rápido en el pueblo, ha llamado mucha gente preguntando como esta Bella, la noticia de la carta también vuela y los especulamientos sobre ella también, Esme trae la noticia fresca luego de llegar del supermercado.

Es una pena, que la noticia se filtrara, el daño que se esta causando es enorme, no solo para Leah, si no para Sue, no me importa como quede Black, en todo esto.

No quería que despertara y se encontrara sola en la habitación, le agradecí a mi madre que se quedara con la pequeña por la mañana, no había noticias desde el hospital, ni de Leah ni de Sue, me quede al lado de Bella, mientras despertaba y eso fue alrededor de medio día.

Me cuenta de los sueños que tuvo en la noche mientras intenta comer algo, aun no se cree el hecho de que Leah este mal, su mirada se queda perdida en varias ocasiones y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Me doy cuenta que no quiere hablarme de lo que pasa por su mente.

Salí unos momentos y llame a Ángela, sé que ella puede extraer algo y ayudarle a desahogarse, es un punto al cual no hemos llegado aun, ella no confía como quisiera en mi, estoy trabajando en ello, aunque a veces me comporte como un idiota en lo que respecta a Black y sé que es por eso que no me cuenta nada, desdela escena que hice en la fiesta de matrimonio de Emmett, trata de pasar por alto algunas cosas que pasaron antes de conocernos.

¿No entiende que a mi eso no me importa?

Al parecer no.

Ángela de todos modos llega a los minutos después, me quedo con la pequeña y mi madre en la sala, mientras Ángela habla con ella, el teléfono suena, es mi padre que me cuenta de los resultados de la resonancia y las radiografías que le han hecho a Leah, tiene unas fisuras que no han sanado en sus muñecas, en sus costillas y en el tabique de su nariz.

Me pide que vaya al hospital, junto con Emmett.

-Mamá avísale a Bella que tuve una emergencia en el hospital- prefiero tener la certeza de los resultados antes de comentarle la llamada de mi padre y salgo camino al hospital.

La policía también esta en la oficina de mi padre, minutos después Emmett es quien se nos une, las radiografías están puestas a la luz y no puedo creer lo que veo, lesiones que no se trataron a su tiempo estaban frente a mi y ni siquiera imagino el dolor que debió haber pasado con este tipo de lesiones, sobre todo el de las costillas, mi respuesta esta en los exámenes toxicológicos que le han tomado, donde hay altas dosis de Demerol.

¿Cómo los conseguía?

Llaman a un Traumatólogo y a un kinesiólogo para ratificar o que ya nos hemos dado cuenta, solo que los policías, deben tomar la declaración y no debe ser de una persona tan directa a Bella.

Todo indica que Leah, ha escrito la verdad en su carta.

Emmett, se encargara de todo el proceso legal, me voy a casa, con la sensación de que estamos cerrando un ciclo y le pido a Dios que no se la lleve, para que pague en vida todo el mal que ocasionó.

Cuando paso por recepción, veo a Black que esta llegando junto a Seth, creo que la misma sensación de impotencia, que tuvo Bella anoche, se apodera de mí, la controlo, no por mi, si no por Bella. Pienso en el ser ruin, en que se convirtió Black, lavando toda su mierda, todo lo que ocasiono, tan solo por el hecho de quedar bien con Bella y me pregunto quien más cayo en sus redes, pobre de ellas.

El me ve, baja la vista y como el cobarde que es, se va, Seth es quien me saluda, toman direcciones distintas cuando siguen caminando, yo solo regreso a casa a cuidar a mi familia.

…

…

…

**Bpov.**

Bajé pero Edward había tenido una urgencia en el hospital, Ángela había ido a casa, la noticia se estaba esparciendo rápido en el pueblo, anoche cuando leí la carta quede en blanco, solo escuchaba a lo lejos "el caso se reabre" y cosas sin sentido, mi mente viajaba una y otra vez a ella, sentada en el sofá a mi lado, confesándome su gran secreto y luego la carta…

Dios, no entiendo como.

¿Cómo ella, fue capaz? No me calza.

Y luego esta él…

Debería haberle dado un puñetazo y después haberle gritado todo lo que le grite anoche, porque si de algo estoy segura es que el culpable de toda esta mierda es él, pienso y me aterro de solo pensar que estuve tanto tiempo a su lado.

Porque no me di cuenta antes, porque no vi en sus ojos que no era sincero, porque Leah, no hablo antes, quizás otra historia sería la mía, no fui capaz de hablar todo esto con Edward, sé que a él le duele, pero me duele más a mi, pero ni puedo confesarle que me estoy llenando de miedo al saber que estuve al lado de un ser tan maquiavélico como lo es Jacob Black.

¿Quién en su sano juicio hace lo que él hizo?

Ángela entiende el miedo que siento, ella sabe de mi historia con Black, más que nadie ahora entiende todo lo que estoy pasando, tal vez es tonto, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo, miles de preguntas llegan a mi mente.

Él en una ocasión me hablo de hijos y de lo mucho que le hubiese gustado tenerlos, agradezco infinitamente, que no se haya concretado, agradezco que tuviera conciencia sobre ello.

Me obligo a dar vuelta la hoja y bendigo lo que ahora tengo.

Ángela me ha invitado a despejarme un poco al café de Forks, Esme, alienta a que salga a tomar un poco de aire, tomo mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salgo acompañada de Ángela.

Al poco rato sentada en el café, me doy cuenta de que muchas personas me miran, la noticia de lo sucedido esta más latente que nunca, todos miran y murmuran lo sucedido, nadie es bastante valiente para preguntar o comentar frente a mí.

Le pido a Ángela que me acompañe al hospital para saber como esta Sue, es ella quien realmente me preocupa.

Ángela me tiene una paciencia increíble, pero ella se queda afuera, en la terraza, el olor a hospital afecta su estado, camino a la recepción y pregunto como esta Sue, me entero de que le han dado el alta, debe estar con Leah, pero no me atrevo a ir hacia allá, se me ocurre ir a la consulta de Edward, así que salgo en busca de Ángela, me despido de ella, le pido que no se preocupe, Edward me llevara a casa.

Camino nuevamente hacia la consulta de Edward, pero me entero que él ya se había retirado a casa, diablos.

Busque mi celular para llamarlo pero antes de conectar la llamada Jacob esta frente a mi, mi estomago se vuelve agua.

-pensé que eras más valiente… oh claro ayer andabas con guardaespaldas- ese imbécil estaba hablándome como si yo fuera cualquier tipo.

-no tengo ganas de hablar contigo- pero me tomo del brazo y me llevo fuera del hospital al mismo lado donde Edward, me había llevado en la noche anterior.

-¿crees que puedes venir acá a gritarme, señalarme con el dedo y dejarme en el conventillo de todo un pueblo? ¿Crees que por ser la… pareja de un doctor puedes hacer lo que quieras en el hospital?

-Jacob, no quiero hablar contigo-

-dejas la cizaña esparcida y luego no quieres hablar ¿crees que es así de fácil?-

-no te hagas la victima Jacob, ya no funciona- ¿cómo podía poner cara de dolido el muy cínico?

-No sé que mierda inventó ella-

-ella dejo una carta-

-ella esta loca- afirmo Jacob.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Jacob cada vez se acercaba más a mí, comencé a retroceder, no me gustaba su cara.

-¿podemos hablar civilizadamente? Sue, esta mal con todo esto- su mirada se suavizó, guardo una de sus manos en los bolsillos y con la otra me invito a entrar nuevamente al hospital.

Entré, busque en mi bolso el teléfono para llamar a Edward, para avisarle que estaba en el hospital, mientras pensaba si en verdad Leah, pudo haber inventado todo, Jacob no dejaba de mirarme, se sentó a mi lado como si nada, mientras hablaba con Edward, que quedo de venirme a buscar enseguida.

Sue salió de la habitación de Leah, se veía realmente abatida, me acerque a ella, Seth la sostenía todo el tiempo.

-¿viste la carta?- me susurró con la voz toda rasposa

-si la leí-

-¿crees que fue ella?-

-Sue- respiré hondo, ella se veía tan mal, veía en su interior que se negaba a creer.

-vino la policía, los mismos que nos interrogaron cuando … paso lo de ustedes, Dios Bella, no o puedo creer… ella va ir a la cárcel… no lo puedo creer.

Aun sentía la mirada de Jacob, nunca dejaba de mirarme, me incomodaba la manera que lo hacía, tenía que salir de ahí, ese lugar se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico para mí.

Me disculpe con Sue y me fui ha esperar a Edward afuera del hospital.

-¿Cómo fuiste tan tonta de creerle todo a Leah?- esas palabras me dijeron que no estaba sola afuera del hospital, no le tome atención.

-ella siempre ha manipulado a la gente, primero fui yo, ahora tú, Sue… ¿no te das cuenta que ella manipula a todo el mundo?-

-Jacob, agradecería que te fueras de mi lado, no quiero que Edward te vea acá.

-¿desde cuando lo conoces? ¿Por eso no te costó tanto olvidarme cierto? ¿Ya estabas viéndolo?

Me gire dándole la cara y hablé- No te metas en mi relación con Edward, puedes pensar lo que quieras, ya no me importa.

-Nunca te importo ¿sabes por qué te engañe? Porque siempre recibía migajas tuyas, nunca fui lo más importante para ti, siempre estaba la universidad, Ángela, Jasper, tu padre, tu madre, todos ellos antes que yo, cualquiera se cansa Bella.

-Tú lo has dicho Jacob, cualquiera se cansa-

-Él no te ama como lo hago yo-

-no me interesa, lo que tu pienses, sientas o hagas, no echarás a perder lo que hemos construido con Edward, mira lo que tienes dentro de este hospital, la cagaste Jacob, cagaste su vida por tu maldito egoísmo.

-tus ojos mienten Bella, te conozco, Leah también está mintiendo, siempre lo hace-

-¿por qué no te vas? Sigue tu vida, asume que ya nada, hace mucho… que no hay nada entre nosotros… valora lo que te queda con Leah, ahora vete, Edward ya viene.

-¿Qué, acaso tiene miedo de que cause algunos sentimientos en ti?

-¿puede ser?... las ganas de vomitar.

Divisé a lo lejos la camioneta de Edward camine a la acera para subirme enseguida, ya estaba bastante asqueada con lo conversado por Black y no tenía ganas de ver arrebatos de Edward, pero la muy mierda me siguió a la acera y se quedó a mi lado.

El vehículo estacionó y me subí enseguida, ante la mirada atónita de Edward- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta mirando al idiota que estaba parado ayudando a cerrar la puerta de la camioneta.

-solo vamos a casa, me duele la cabeza- respondí cabreada, mientras avanzábamos.

-llamo Renne, para saber cómo estabas-

-¿le contaste lo que pasó con Leah?-

-no, fui yo quien habló con ella, pero mi madre no le comento nada. El silencio se hizo presente en la camioneta, Edward llevaba la vista pegada al frente, apretando el volante.

-Black está loco- solté, llamando la atención enseguida de Edward.

-¿Qué te dijo?

Pensé muy bien que era lo que tenía que decir, sin hacer enojar a Edward, que se veía ya bastante enojado.

-Tenías razón… él… ya sabes-

-Te dijo que no podía sacarte de su cabeza, que eres el amor de su vida y que yo no era nada más que una sombra al lado de él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Bueno específicamente no es lo que me dijo pero…

-es lo mismo que te diría yo Bella, si lo eligieras a él- su mirada sombría me asustó.

-yo no…

-lo sé Bella, te dije que confío en ti y lo sigo haciendo, fue solo una suposición –

-suposición o no es tonto, me dijo que Leah también estaba inventado todo-

Cuando llegamos, estacionamos frente a la casa, quedando en silencio, me tomo las manos y las besó –no quiero que andes sola, me desaparezco y las moscas llegan a la miel-

-Te amo Edward, no se te olvide nunca-

-nunca- me beso quizás como nunca me hubiese besado, no estaba la necesidad apremiante de llevarnos a una habitación sacándonos la ropa, ese beso reflejaba todo el amor que me tenía y que yo recíprocamente sentía por él.

Jacob, solo era una nube más en este cielo encapotado.

Cuando nos faltó el aire descanso en el hueco de mi cuello recomponiendo la respiración, estuvimos unos minutos más antes de obligarnos a separarnos, haba una pequeña en casa esperándonos.

Antes de que bajara me tomo la mano y me afirmo luego habló –Leah, fue quien causo el accidente-

Y mi corazón se detuvo, un segundo.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer y todos sus rev._**

**_Historias..._**


	29. Las nubes grises de Forks II parte

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía…**

Capítulo 29…Las nubes grises de Forks II parte

Cuando pienso que todo lo que leí en la carta de Leah era verdad, mi estómago se contrae, no lo puedo creer, como ella fue capaz de una aberración de ese tipo.

Su estado de salud no ha evolucionado nada y Sue esta muy mal, por su hija y por Charlie, mi padre, yo creo que sé, como se siente.

También se confirma la esterilidad de Leah, Jacob lo sigue negando, ahora el descarado me ha llamado a la casa de los Cullen, para pedir que no crea las estupideces que se están hablando en el pueblo.

Sigo en la casa de los Cullen, ni siquiera me he asomado al pueblo, la noticia se ha expandido rápidamente, siento las miradas de lastima de las personas que pasan por el lado mío y en verdad ya es suficiente con la pena que cargo, como para dejarme llevar con todo esto.

A Leah, se le vienen tiempos fatales, pero aún no sale de su estado crítico.

Edward ha llegado con noticias, lo llamaron del hospital de Chicago, le han ofrecido un puesto, es una buena oportunidad para él y me ha planteado la posibilidad de que nos marchemos.

En verdad, en Forks ya nada me ata, no hay mucho que pensar en verdad y acepté.

Esme se ha emocionado mucho con la noticia, pero también se ha entristecido, todos sus pollitos están emigrando del nido y solo está quedando Emmett, pero él ya no está viviendo en casa. Me da pena dejarlos de todos modos, los padres de Edward, me han aceptado muy bien en su familia y los he aprendido a querer mucho.

Esme últimamente ha estado sacando el tema del matrimonio muy a menudo, sus comentarios me incomodan. Con Edward, hemos acordado no hablar del tema hasta un buen tiempo más, vengo de una familia, donde le matrimonio no resultó, el miedo reina en mi cabeza, aunque Edward ha demostrado quererme mucho, como yo también lo quiero a él.

La idea es esperar unos años más, Elizabeth va estar un poco más grande, nos conoceremos más y bueno ya veremos.

Ese ya veremos me da un poco de susto.

Estoy confinada en casa de los Cullen, no me gustaría salir y encontrarme con Jacob, no le he contado a Edward sobre las llamadas que ha hecho a casa, de todas formas me siento un poco incomoda acá, Esme es demasiado atenta conmigo y no me deja ni siquiera lavar un vaso en la cocina, me he visto todos los álbumes de fotos familiares más de cinco veces, el dormitorio de Edward, lo he ordenado mas de tres veces y he leído algunos de sus cuadernos de universidad que ha guardado.

He sacado por conclusión, que el desorden de Edward es a causa de Esme, ella prácticamente va detrás de uno ordenando y limpiando, espero que lo que he logrado en casa, no se vaya por el acantilado.

…

Hoy simplemente sería uno de esos días, donde todo el mundo se juntaba en casa, veían un partido de futbol, tomando unas cervezas, Emmett insultando el televisor, Esme regañándolo, Carlisle llegando tarde al partido, los niños revoloteando por el invernadero de Esme, Rosalie persiguiéndolos y Edward…

Edward con Elizabeth en brazos, en su pequeña burbuja.

Faltaban a la ecuación Alice y Jasper, pero ellos estaban muy lejos de nosotros, espero que por un tiempo se mantenga la situación así. Quiero mucho a mi cuñada, pero la quiero más, cuando está lejos de mi armario y el de mi pequeña.

Barbacoas en el patio trasero de la casa, los hombres maldiciendo frente al televisor, las mujeres en la cocina preparando las ensaladas y mi corazón partido en dos, porque sé que Charlie también estaría aquí frente al televisor, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque su equipo le está dando una patada en el culo a los de los hombres de la casa. En honor a él es que sonrío y celebro con el puño al aire… aunque no entiendo mucho sobre ello, Edward me mira con su disque ceño fruncido, al hecho de que no estoy embravecida como el resto, Rose desde la cocina también maldice a la tropa de jugadores ineptos del campo de juego.

Sí, supongo que esta es mii felicidad y voy a extrañar esto cuando estemos en Chicago.

Rose me cuenta algunas cosas que han estado sucediendo en su taller mecánico, Jacob ha decidido vender su parte y Emmett, será quien la compre, al parecer Black está interesado en irse de Forks, es una historia alentadora, para la tranquilidad de Sue y la mía.

-Hey alguien que vaya a ver esa carne… antes de que se queme- grita Emmett pegado en el sofá, Esme es quien se levanta casi al instante pero no para ver la carne, si no para ver el horno donde tiene puesto un pastel, soy yo quien sale al patio, pero no sé mucho de barbacoas, así que tomo una paleta y las doy vuelta, el aroma que sale es exquisito, siento un brazo rodeando mi cintura y no hace falta girar y verificar quien es, mi cuerpo lo reconoce enseguida, su boca se posa en mi cuello y envía miles de sensaciones extrañas en mi estómago, mis piernas se tornan débiles y me gusta sentir eso, me pregunto si siempre será así, no puedo evitar que algunos recuerdos estúpidos lleguen a mi… y creo que con Jacob, la cosa fue así, solo el principio de nuestra relación.

No quiero pensar más en Jacob, pero lo de Leah, me ha dejado pegada, trato de sonreír, mientras mi estómago aún se revuelve, e internamente me regaño por ser tan idiota, tengo al hombre de mis sueños frente a mí, queriéndome dar su todo y yo pensando en personas que no han hecho más que dañarme la vida.

Me acerque a él y le plante un beso en la mejilla, desconcertándolo un poco, me tomo de la cintura y como siempre lo hace, me aferró a él, debería estar acostumbrada a sus muestras de cariño, tan efusivas, pero ese era mi Edward, con su sonrisa arrebatadora, proporcionada solo para mí, fue lo primero que recordé sobre él, bueno y sus manos sobre mí también, electrizando todo mi cuerpo en una pista de baile.

La barbacoa familiar, hubiese sido todo un agrado, si el equipo de futbol de la casa, hubiera ganado, los ánimos bajaron considerablemente y las maldiciones estuvieron a flor de piel, alrededor de la parrilla. Esme regañaba a sus chicos en todas las ocasiones, pero mucho caso no le hacían.

Pasada la tarde entramos a casa, la tarde había refrescado notablemente y entramos a la pequeña, antes de que un resfrió le agarre, Rose, Emmett y compañía, se retiran a su casa al rato y después de un gran día, mi cuerpo no dio más y también me fui acostar.

…

Los días avanzaban en Forks y el estado de Leah, había comenzado a evolucionar, estaba con vigilancia policial constante, no he sabido nada más de Black, Sue, no lo menciona cuando la llamo para saber cómo va todo.

Tenemos ya la fecha para irnos, estamos buscando una casa o departamento cerca del hospital, mamá insiste en acompañarnos los primeros días de nuestra estadía, para que nos habituemos y nos organicemos con la pequeña, lo he aceptado, extraño su cercanía.

De todas maneras no contamos con mucho tiempo, le sugerí a Edward que se fuera primero para buscar personalmente algo, pero no le gustó la idea, a decir verdad, a mí tampoco me gustó, así que se está asesorando por un amigo, que es el mismo que le ha encontrado el puesto en el hospital. No tenemos mucho que empacar, así que Edward es quien me acompaña al departamento para guardar algunas cosas, nunca voy sola, no me atrevo aún.

Así que aprovechamos un rato de estar solos, mientras la pequeña esta con Esme. De solo recordar esos ratos solos, se me eriza la piel.

…

Después de unos días y con todo ya empacado, el servicio de mudanzas se contactó con nosotros para acordar el día, solo faltaba el lugar para vivir en Chicago, manejábamos dos opciones y las dos eran muy buenas, por eso nos estaba costando tanto en decidirnos, la casa de Charlie, la habíamos puesto en venta hace unas semanas, siempre pensé que esta casa iba a costar mucho en venderla, no estaba situada en el centro de Forks y prácticamente estaba aislada del pueblo rodeada de árboles y vegetación perenne. Hace unos pocos días volví a esa casa.

Me quedé algunos minutos en el frontis de ella, mirando su descolorido color blanco, nunca la pintura fue el don de papá y las murallas algunos tenían un color parejo y otros un color descolorido, esa visión me llevo hace unos veranos atrás, cuando vine a quedarme con él, insistió mucho en que le ayudara con la pintura, pero después de unos días, abandone la faena, sin duda éramos iguales.

Cuando entre a la casa me encontré que estaba igual, como había quedado la última vez que entre acá, pensé que encontraría el lugar lleno de polvo, pero por el contrario, la casa estaba inmaculada, no me quedo de otra que pensar en Sue.

Edward estaba todavía en el auto, sacando a la pequeña de su silla, creo que también me estaba dando un tiempo a solas, todavía esto dolía y mucho.

Subí unos escalones y el tercero crujió, como siempre, mi habitación estaba al lado izquierdo del pasillo, frente a la suya, entre primero a la mía, el lugar estaba intacto, las cajas apiladas en un rincón, con la ropa que prometí venir a buscarla algún día, los retratos estaban aún en el mural, lleno de mensajes, mi armario estaba vacío, solo una caja de zapatos estaba abajo, la levanté, pero en el instante, me arrepentí, de haberla abierto.

Y aunque mi curiosidad fue mucho más, el espasmo en el estómago fue evidente, a mi lado llego Edward, mirando a su alrededor, era la primera vez que subía acá, se sentó a mi lado acomodando a Elizabeth en sus brazos, comencé a sacar unas fotos que estaban en la caja de zapatos, Charlie se veía tan joven, sus ojos llenos de vida, arriba de un bote, en otras estaba con Jasper y Rose, en otras estaba sola o al lado de Jacob, tenía guardado el prendedor de flores que me regalo el día del baile de graduación y algunas tarjetas, tenía guardado envoltorios de chocolates, todos con alguna fecha especial en su reverso, deje la caja a un lado tomando solo las fotos de mis amigos y donde salía yo, sola, guardándolas en el bolso, lo otro lo deje para la basura, Edward, solo me miraba y miraba las cosas que habían en el alrededor.

Las pertenencias más valiosas de Charlie las guarde y lo demás lo deje para caridad y algunas cosas fueron a la basura, todo el tiempo llore, mientras estaba en esa habitación.

A los días un comprador se apareció y dio una buena cantidad por ella, mi ciclo ahí ya estaba cerrado. El departamento lo conservaría, para cuando visitáramos a los padres de Edward.

…

Por más que hubiese dilatado una partida, el día hubiese llegado de todas formas, mañana partiríamos rumbo a Chicago, la policía ya no me necesitaba aquí, mi declaración estaba tomada, pronto Leah iba a ser juzgada y en verdad no me importaba quedarme para eso, Emmett, era mi representante y él estaba arreglando todo, Esme, había estado llorando por los rincones de la casa y era lo que más lamentaba, por lo demás estaba feliz de comenzar una nueva vida.

Tenía que dejar arreglados algunos pendientes en el hospital, pero Edward había tenido que reemplazar a un médico que había tenido un problema urgente, él ya estaba en el hospital y yo no tenía a nadie que me aventara con la pequeña. Esme había ido a Port Ángeles, Ángela estaba con una panza enorme, Rose y Emmett en el trabajo.

Edward a regañadientes accedió a que fuera sola, así que tome las llaves de la camioneta y acomode a la pequeña en su silla y me fui rumbo al hospital, antes llame a Edward, pero ya había entrado a cirugía, así que solo pude dejarle el mensaje, con una enfermera.

No estaba lloviendo, así que comencé a conducir con mucha precaución, era la primera vez que lo hacía, luego del accidente, me sentí un tanto extraña frente al volante, pero ya estaba en ello así que avance. De vez en cuando miraba a mi pequeña por el retrovisor, que como siempre, desde que el vehículo comenzaba a ponerse en movimiento ella caía dormida, mejor para mí, me permitía concéntrame más en la carretera.

Y fue entonces que lo ví, el coche de Jacob venía a escasos metros siguiéndome, respire profundo y pensé en las posibilidades, de que estuviera equivocada, pero la casa de los Cullen quedaba al lado opuesto de todo lo que tenía que estar relacionado con Jacob, su casa. La casa de su padre, la casa de Sue… respire profundo afirmando con las dos manos el volante y trate de acelerar, él era mucho más experto atrás del volante que yo y también aceleró.

-mierda ¿Qué quiere este imbécil?- iba demasiado concentrada en la carretera, para tomar el teléfono y llamar a Edward o a quien fuera, así que hice algo estúpido y sin sentido doble directamente en u y me estacioné en la cafetería de la vuelta, baje rápidamente tomando a la pequeña y entre, mi cara de pánico me puso en evidencia con la mesera, ofreciéndome enseguida su ayuda.

-un teléfono, por favor, creo que me están siguiendo.

Fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que había dejado mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto, Elizabeth estaba llorando y la mecí para que se calmara pero nada sucedía, a fuera en la cafetería se había estacionado Jacob, que entro como si nada, haciendo sonar unas campanas de la puerta.

En dos zancadas, llego a mi lado, tomo el teléfono que tenía en la mano y lo dejo caer.

-nos vamos- trate de poner resistencia pero en el otro brazo tenía a la pequeña, forcejeamos, la pequeña lloraba, las dos personas en el interior miraban estupefactas la escena y la mesera se estaba poniendo entre él y yo.

-suéltame Jacob, me estás haciendo daño-

-te dije que nos vamos-

La mesera también le pedía que me soltara, llamó al cocinero, pero Jacob no me soltaba.

-llama a la policía- gritó la mesera, Jacob la golpeó y la envió al suelo, las otras personas se levantaron de inmediato, la mesera se puso de pie un poco aturdida.

-suéltame- le pedía.

-no lo voy hacer, más te vale que salgas por tu cuenta o…

Intento tomar a la pequeña pero la protegí con mi cuerpo, la pequeña lloraba y mis nervios estaban subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, solo pedía que me diera las fuerzas para no caer en pánico y poder ser un poco más fuerte que él.

-Bells, mírame, tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado, al menos que sea conmigo-

_Esto no es verdad, es solo una pesadilla._

_Esto no está pasando, es solo una pesadilla._

Pero el dolor en mi brazo era la evidencia en que esto estaba pasando realmente, la mesera tomo a la pequeña mientras otra persona trataba de zafar el agarre de Jacob, yo en ese momento estaba gritando desesperada para que me soltara, hasta que comenzó arrastrarme hacia la salida, trataba de aferrarme a las mesas, a las sillas que estaban por mi paso, pero nada servía, trato de tomarme de la cintura, pero el cocinero le impidió que fuera más allá, hasta con algo que le dio en la cabeza, hizo que me soltara, pero no retrocedió, trato de tomarme de nuevo, traté de moverme hacia atrás, pero otro tipo le dio otro golpe, los ojos de Jacob estaban fuera de sí.

-Nos vamos a ir juntos Bella… tu eres mía, basta ya de estupideces baratas-

Mi mente solo repetía que esta era una maldita pesadilla y solo quería salir de este pueblo de mierda, las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse, y fue un alivio para mi corazón, pero para él fue como una gota de energía y me tomo con más fuerza zafándose del agarre que tenía puesto el cocinero en él.

Hasta que me saco de la cafetería, trato de meterme en el asiento de su coche y juro por Dios que luche lo que más pude para ganar tiempo y no dejar que me subiera, trate de forcejear con él, me aferré a lo que encontré en mi camino, pero no pude contra él, golpeé sus pecho, rasguñe su cara, hasta lo mordí, pero nada hacía que pudiera soltarme, hasta que algo golpeó mi cabeza, cayendo nuevamente en la oscuridad, como hace unos meses atrás y nuevamente por culpa de ellos.

…

_Sirenas, gritos, dolor… un deja vu._

Mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, era imposible tratar de abrir los ojos, un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, no lo permitía.

Escuchaba muchas voces, ninguna de ellas me resultaba familiar, el sonido de cables y mi cuerpo en movimiento, quería abrir los ojos, pero la penumbra me fue arrastrando hacia lo más oscuro, quería luchar nuevamente, gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no podía. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

_-No me voy a mover de acá-_

Esa voz la conocía, mi subconsciente se removía, pero mi cuerpo estaba haciendo lo contrario.

…

_-otra vez no cariño, por favor, vuelve a mí...-_

…

_Edward deberías irte a descansar un poco, yo me quedo a su lado-_

_-no, Rose, estoy bien, me quedo._ Un calor conocido ha envuelto mi mano, quiero despertar y saber de mi Elizabeth, pero no puedo moverme y caigo en la penumbra.

…

-_sabes que sucedió con Black-_

_-Emmett está en eso-_

_-no puedo creer lo imbécil que se puso, debí darme cuenta cuando hicimos el traspaso de las escrituras del taller, pidió el dinero en efectivo trate de hacerlo cambiar de idea, era mucho dinero pero…_

Sabia de quien estaban hablando, me quede dormida cuando una enfermera inyectó algo en mi suero, más tiempo dormida, necesitaba despertar.

…

_-está bien Edward, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no está Bella, pero el sueño ya la venció-_

…

_-¿Cómo sigue?-_

_-igual… _

_-te ves fatal hermano-_

_-me siento fatal-_

_-ya está todo arreglado en la jefatura, están tomando declaración de los testigos, a la mesera, terminaron ya de atenderla en urgencias y después tomarán su declaración._

_-gracias Emmett-_

_-hermano, para eso estoy-_

…

_-¿no crees que ya debería haber despertado?- _

_-son los medicamentos hijo, deberías saber-_

…

_-Llamó Renée-_

…

_-¿por qué no te vas a duchar, te tomas un café y vuelves?-_

_-no me voy a mover de aquí, mamá-_

_-ella ya no corre peligro Edward-_

_-lo sé, ya no más-_

…

_-Emmett, deberías irte a casa-_

_-me llamaron de la jefatura-_

_-¿alguna novedad?-_

_-Black, no quiere hablar nada-_

_-maldito cobarde-_

_-tenemos testigos Edward, ellos están dispuestos a colaborar-_

_-espero que no venga con esa mierda de fingir demencia-_

…

_-Bella, cariño, estoy aquí, no me hagas esto, otra vez…vuelve a mi…_

…

Mis ojos comenzaron abrirse, no sabía cuánto rato había pasado, mi cabeza dolía y mis brazos los sentía pesados en mis costados.

Cuando pude abrir bien los ojos y habituarme a la luz tenue de la habitación, pude ver a Edward, durmiendo a mi lado, se veía tan incómodo, comencé acariciando su cabello y poco a poco comenzó a despertar, mientras se refregaba los ojos y despertaba bien, miré mis brazos, uno de ellos estaba vendado, a la altura de las muñecas, el otro tenía una vía conectado al suero, mi cabeza bombeaba, persistentemente, volví a recostar mi cabeza.

-Bella, amor ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mi cabeza, parece que va estallar- mi voz estaba ronca, por la sequedad de mi boca.

-sí, es producto del golpe-

-voy a llamar a papá, para que te revisé- se levantó un poco, pero le tome la mano, no quería que me dejara sola.

-está bien, voy a llamarlo a su celular-

-¿Elizabeth?- no pude evitar ponerme a llorar - lo último que recuerdo es que la mesera la tomo en brazos cuando Black iba a tomarla.

-está bien amor, todo ya pasó, no debí estar de acuerdo en que salieras sola-

-tuve tanto miedo-

-yo también amor, fue todo igual a la otra vez, papá entrando a la consulta y yo… mierda Bella, no sé, todos los recuerdos, todos… tú en la camilla, yo, preguntando por Elizabeth, fue… desesperante.

-Un policía se acercó a mí, diciéndome que la pequeña venía más atrás en otra patrulla, al rato llegó Rose, quien se quedó con ella, mientras la revisaban.

-Edward, vámonos de acá, no quiero estar más en este pueblo.

-Claro que sí amor, nos vamos.

_Xoxo_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	30. Deja vu

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 30

Deja Vu

Termine de vestirme, había sido una operación realmente difícil, fui a mi estante donde había dejado mis pertenencias , las tome y Salí del lugar a mi oficina, donde tenía algunas cosas que terminar de empacar, en algunos minutos más Bella y mi pequeña estarían llegando, le había pedido que me avisara cuando llegara a los estacionamientos para ir a buscarlas.

Mi consulta estaba prácticamente vacía, solo quedaban algunos papeles personales, la mayoría basura, me senté y comencé a clasificar lo que me servía, la mayoría eran cuentas que pagaba por el bendito internet, el papelero pronto rebasaría y fue cuando entro mi padre a la consulta, su cara me fue tan familiar y cuando pronunció su nombre, todo vino atrás, todo los recuerdos, la angustia, todo volvió. No había diferencia alguna, mientras caminaba hacia la sala de urgencia, mi preocupación crecía mientras más me acercaba, papá a mi lado hablando por teléfono, con Emmett ¿quizás?

-Por favor, que estén bien.

Frente a mi paso un médico de guardia, el cual mi padre retuvo y pregunto por Elizabeth, juro que todo a mi alrededor tembló, las náuseas comenzaron a subir por mi garganta, tuve que retener el zumbido en mis oídos y cuando escuche que mi pequeña estaba bien, fue cuando me percate que todo el tiempo que caminaba hacia urgencias, mi padre al parecer me iba contando lo que había sucedido, yo solo quería saber cómo estaban y nada más. Un policía se acercó a mí, diciéndome que la pequeña venía más atrás en otra patrulla, al rato llegó Rose y después mi madre, quien se quedó con ella, mientras la revisaban.

Mientras me culpaba internamente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella hace mucho tiempo que no conducía un vehículo y fui lo bastante irresponsable de dejarla hacer con la pequeña.

-irresponsable, malditamente irresponsable, todo será mi culpa, si le sucede algo nuevamente.

Pero cuando escuche a mi padre sobre el arresto de Black, me obligue a tomar más atención.

Ella estaba nuevamente en la sala de un hospital, tendida, fría, llena de cables, su cabeza, su cara, llena de sangre, las enfermeras limpiaban una herida y suturaban a la vez, su brazo era descubierto , para solo ver notar unas manchas enrojecidas, que más adelante serían unos moretones.

El médico de turno hablaba demasiado rápido, mientras me explicaba sobre el estado de inconciencia de la mujer de mi vida, que nuevamente yacía en una cama de hospital.

Salí unos minutos, cobardemente no podía permanecer un segundo más allí, mi padre estaba esperándome afuera con un oficial de policía, muy conocido para mí.

Narró lo sucedido y la impotencia comenzó a nacer en mí, si la mujer de la cafetería no se hubiera interpuesto, si los hombres que desayunaban en el lugar, no hubiesen intervenido… Jesús, otra historia estuviera contando.

Mientras acomodaban a Bella en una habitación para mantenerla en observación, me comunique con Emmett, por su puesto él ya estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y estaba tomando cartas en el asunto.

-Emmett, quiero que se pudra en la cárcel-

-no hace falta que lo dijeras hermano.

Me senté en una silla dura e incómoda, pero estaba a su lado, más tarde entro Esme, con cara de angustia.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-la van a tener así, por unas horas y después le quitaran el sedante, necesitan ver si el golpe no daño, su cabeza, nuevamente.

-mira como la dejo ese maldito, esta irreconocible ¿Cómo fue capaz de golpearla así? Tu padre me conto que la golpeo una vez más estando inconsciente ya.

-sí, ya me contaron algunos detalles-

-deberías ir a descansar un poco, cariño, no te ves bien.

-No me voy a mover de acá- no podía moverme de acá ¿cómo iba hacerlo? Ella ahí, nuevamente, por culpa de un estúpido loco enfermo. No me quedaba más que esperar, me acerque a ella, besaba su rostro hinchado, que poco a poco cambiaba de color, por lo menos su cuerpo ya no estaba tan frío, como hace un rato.

-otra vez no cariño, por favor, vuelve a mí...- susurré cerca de su oído.

…

Salí unos minutos para ver a Elizabeth, la estaba revisando mi padre, una opresión menos en el pecho, la cargue cuando pidió mis brazos, apenas me vio, mamá estaba a su lado intentando que comiera algo, sin mucho resultado, la deje con mi madre, después de que los dos intentáramos que comiera un poco más. Volví a la habitación.

A las horas llegó Rose, que se veía nerviosa, algunas personas también llamaban o estaban afuera de la consulta esperando noticias. Ángela no podía venir por su estado, aunque quizo hacerlo, Ben la convenció, de que no lo hiciera, así que solo llamo.

-Edward deberías irte a descansar un poco, yo me quedo a su lado-

-no, Rose, estoy bien, me quedo- Tomo su mano, no quiero separarme de ella.

-¿sabes que sucedió con Black?- Rose me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Emmett está en eso-

-no puedo creer lo imbécil que se puso, debí darme cuenta cuando hicimos el traspaso de las escrituras del taller, pidió el dinero en efectivo trate de hacerlo cambiar de idea, era mucho dinero pero, de todas maneras lo hicimos, no con todo, eso sí, era mucho dinero- Rose divagaba- Lo tenía todo planeado.

Mamá nuevamente entro, traía un café y un sándwich, uno que me quedo en la mitad de mi garganta, el estómago se me había cerrado y ya no podía comer nada más.

-¿Elizabeth?

-está bien Edward, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no está Bella, pero el sueño ya la venció-

…

Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo ví que atardecía por el rabillo de una ventana en el costado de la sala, había estado hablando con Alice, mamá le había contado lo sucedido, cuando llamó, como hacía todos los días, desde que se fue a Nueva York, no habían pasado más de tres minutos de cortar la llamada, cuando recibí la llamada de Jasper, tuve que convencerlo de no volar a Forks, estaba seguro que por haber trabajado en el departamento de policías, los chicos, sus amigos policías, dejarían que entrara y podría darle una paliza a Jacob.

-¿Cómo sigue?- Emmett, me sacó de mis pensamientos, traía una chaqueta, que agradecí al momento de sentir un poco de calor en mis brazos.

-igual…

-te ves fatal hermano-

-me siento fatal-

-ya está todo arreglado en la jefatura, están tomando declaración de los testigos, a la mesera, terminaron ya de atenderla en urgencias y después tomarán su declaración.

-gracias Emmett-

-hermano, para eso estoy-

…

El transcurso de la tarde comenzó a impacientarme.

-¿no crees que ya debería haber despertado?-

-son los medicamentos hijo, deberías saber- claro que sabía, pero me era Bella quien estaba en la camilla, era ella nuevamente que me tenía el alma en un hilo.

-Llamó Renée- papá me comentaba –tuvimos que contarle lo sucedido, se alteró mucho, creo que intuyo que algo raro estaba pasando, ya está mejor habló conmigo.

-gracias papá- Mamá nuevamente entro a la sala, pregunté por Elizabeth y esta vez había quedado al cuidado de Rose.

-¿por qué no te vas a duchar, te tomas un café y vuelves?-

-no me voy a mover de aquí, mamá-

-ella ya no corre peligro Edward-

-lo sé, ya no más-

A penas estuviera consciente y bien, tomaríamos las maletas y nos marcharíamos de aquí, no antes de asegurarme que ese patán se pudriera en la cárcel.

…

-Emmett, deberías irte a casa-

-me llamaron de la jefatura-

-¿alguna novedad?- mi voz ansiosa me delató.

-Black, no quiere hablar nada-

-maldito cobarde-

-tenemos testigos Edward, ellos están dispuestos a colaborar- argumentó Emmett.

-espero que no venga con esa mierda de fingir demencia-

-no le serviría de nada.

…

Me acerque a ella, estábamos nuevamente solos, esperando que el sedante bajara sus efectos.

-Bella, cariño, estoy aquí, no me hagas esto, otra vez…vuelve a mi… no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

Estaba durmiendo muy incómodo, pero una caricia y un tacto conocido comenzó a llegar a mi conciencia. Me levante poco a poco y me di cuenta que ella había despertado, sentí un verdadero alivio.

-Bella, amor ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mi cabeza, parece que va estallar-

-sí, es producto del golpe-

-voy a llamar a papá, para que te revisé- me levanté pero fui retenido por su mano.

-está bien, voy a llamarlo a su celular-

-¿Elizabeth?- me preguntó llorando - lo último que recuerdo es que la mesera la tomo en brazos cuando Black iba a tomarla.

-está bien amor, todo ya pasó, no debí estar de acuerdo en que salieras sola-

-tuve tanto miedo-

-yo también amor, fue todo igual a la otra vez, papá entrando a la consulta y yo… mierda Bella, no sé, todos los recuerdos, todos… tú en la camilla, yo, preguntando por Elizabeth, fue… desesperante.

-Un policía se acercó a mí, diciéndome que la pequeña venía más atrás en otra patrulla, al rato llegó Rose y mamá, quienes se quedaron con ella, mientras la revisaban.

-Edward, vámonos de acá, no quiero estar más en este pueblo.

…

Estuve algunos minutos más con ella pero volvió a quedarse dormida, ya me sentía más tranquilo, al saber que había despertado bien, salí del hospital, Emmett me esperaba en la salida, no hizo falta preguntar dónde nos dirigíamos, por eso amaba a mi hermano como lo hacía, nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

Cuando nos bajamos a la estación de policía, no fue sorpresa para el policía de turno, darme el victo bueno, para entrar, llámese como se llame, tenía que estar ahí, mirarlo a los ojos y saber por qué lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo esta Bells?-

-Mejor-

-espero que a ti, te diga algo, estamos pensando aplicar electricidad con este- Paul hablaba, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, hacia el calabozo, nunca había estado en la cárcel, el lugar me parecía demasiado lúgubre, entramos a una oficina con un gran ventanal, Paul, me cuenta que ellos estarán del otro lado, solo por mi seguridad, me senté en la incómoda silla, frente a una mesa, de la otra puerta entra Black esposado, acompañado de Quil.

El tipo me miró y se sentó frente a mí, sin ningún gesto en su cara, siempre mirándome, aunque las manos me sudaban, no le demostré mi nerviosismo.

Puso sus codos en la mesa y sus manos unidas en su mentón donde relucían las plateadas esposas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?-

-no lo sé, quizás asegurándome de que estas arrestado y ya no te vas a meter más con mi familia-

-tu familia-

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Llevártela? ¿Tenerla secuestrada… por cuánto tiempo?-

-tu familia…- una risa burlesca pinto su rostro, mirando hacia un lado, fue el primer gesto que mostro. –ella está contigo solo porque la embarazaste… ¿crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que estuvieron juntos de tiempo atrás? Solo le estaba dando la posibilidad de alejarse de ti.

-¿a la fuerza?-

-ella no te ama- el semblante sereno de Black, me tenía desconcertado.

Respire un par de veces, serenándome y apaciguando mis fuertes ganas de golpearlo.

-ella es lo suficientemente grande para saber con quién se queda o no, no era necesario ir por ella a la fuerza, golpearla como lo hiciste y tratar de llevártela. No pude evitar levantar la voz y golpear la mesa, fue cuando me di cuenta que mis nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar mis manos.

-Ella se vio sola, embarazada y te busco, se cegó con la vida de niñito mimado que llevas, ella me necesita-

-Estás loco- me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a salir, no podía estar frente a un enfermo como este.

-¿crees que voy a dejar de buscarla? Ella me ama, lo ví siempre en sus ojos.

Me devolví hacia él y sin pensarlo estampe mi puño en su rostro, solo conseguí que se tambaleara y cayera de su asiento, lo levante de su polera y lo pegue en la pared. Nunca fui una persona que resolvía su problema con golpes, de pequeño evadía los problemas, las pandillas y todo lo que me pudiera atraer a los golpes, pero Emmett, era caso contrario, una vez salí a defenderlo, graso error, me valió la cara hinchada por días y una costilla fracturada, después de que me recuperé y a Emmett, le levantaran el castigo, me enseño a pelear… "como los hombres", según él.

-ya te advertí, no te vuelvas a meter con mi familia- me sorprendió que no entrara ningún policía a sacarme del lugar, pero saque rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

-o ¿qué?, ¿tu hermano matón va a estar persiguiéndome?

- si te vuelves a cruzar por nuestro camino, voy a ser yo mismo que acabe contigo.

-no me amenaces- apreté fuertemente su cuello haciendo que su cabeza se pegara más a la pared.

-no te estoy amenazando, te lo estoy advirtiendo, tú te acercas y te prometo que acabo contigo.

Lo solté y mientras él se agachaba acomodando su respiración algo gesticulo, no pude escuchar bien lo que decía, solo algo que tenía que ver sobre mantenerlo esposado.

…

Pedí que me abrieran la puerta, Quile, estuvo del otro lado todo dispuesto hacerlo, Emmett, ya tenía en papeles la denuncia que se haría y solo faltaba mi firma, una vez hecho el tramite fui a casa me bañe, pasé a ver a mi bebé, nos quedamos dormidos inquietos, los dos, mañana iríamos a buscar a Bella y nos iríamos de este pueblo maldito.


	31. Chicago

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 31 "Chicago"

La salida de Forks, no fue tan fácil, me citaron a declarar en Port Ángeles y después en la sala de un tribunal, estuvimos frente a frente y esa vez fue la última vez que vi a Jacob Black, me negué a pensar y recordar más sobre eso, aunque era difícil, las pesadillas no me abandonaron después de todo.

Mamá viajó después para Chicago y estará con nosotros por un tiempo, mientras nos establezcamos un poco más, me ha servido mucho su compañía, Edward esta durante todo el día, en el hospital y a veces tiene que hacer turnos de noche.

Todo ha estado volviendo a la normalidad, otra vez.

La casa donde estamos viviendo es hermosa, no es tan grande como se veía en las fotografías, pero es perfecta para nosotros tres, con mamá, hemos estado remodelando los dormitorios, no tenemos la experiencia de Esme, pero ¡vaya! No estamos tan mal y estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

Nos hace bien el trabajo en conjunto, me ayuda mucho a distraer mi mente, mamá tiene un don para hablar mucho y hacerte reír a carcajadas con sus historias, Elizabeth, la quiere mucho y no quiero ni pensar en todo lo que la extrañaremos cuando tenga que marchar, Phil, la llama todos los días, debe extrañarla mucho también. Esta arreglando los turnos para venir a quedarse por algún fin de semana.

Las tardes son muy agradables acá y salimos a caminar a un parque cerca, donde Elizabeth, esta intentando dar sus primeros pasos, solo intentando, es muy pequeña para hacerlo aún, pero no hay como mantenerla quieta, ni tampoco sentada por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando sabe que su papá está en casa.

Hace unas noche mamá insistió en que Edward y yo teníamos que salir a cenar solos, ella se quedaría con la pequeña, la idea era buena, pero de todas maneras sentía el nudo en el estomago por dejarla, aunque fuera con Renne, por otro lado ¿desde cuando que no salimos solos Edward y yo? Uff, no lo recuerdo.

Así que hoy, era el gran día, no podía evitar sonreír, habíamos acomodado el día, cuando Edward tuviera algunos días libres, pero había tenido una emergencia en el hospital, así que me pasaría a buscar después.

Así es la vida de familia con doctores.

Mamá insistió en que debía usar un vestido para la noche, no tenía idea donde iríamos, así que ahora estaba frente a mi armario, buscando un vestido que ponerme, no tenía mucho a elegir, tenía unos que nunca había utilizado que eran regalos de mi cuñada, pero por más que los miraba, no creo que ninguno de ellos eran adecuados para una cena.

No creo que llegue a usar uno de ellos, uno era demasiado corto, para mi gusto, el otro tenía un escote frontal que me llegaba al ombligo, de solo verlo hacía que me sonrojara al máximo, no yo, no era para ese estilo. Me decidí por uno color verde, era un vestido simple hasta la rodilla y apretado hasta abajo del busto, mi problema fue elegir los zapatos, Dios, ¿Hace cuanto que no uso unos tacones? Mis pies ya me duelen de solo pensarlo, pero no se vería bien si llevo unos zapatos sin taco, aunque son demasiado cómodos para las veladas.

Que tortura, esto de seguir patrones, yo hubiera ido con los bajos, pero mamá estaba atrás mío como un grillo cantando en media noche, hablaba y hablaba de lo que tenía que llevar.

Ok, ok, maquillaje simple, algo para cubrir los hombros, una cartera donde solo cabe el teléfono y Elizabeth durmiendo, ahora estoy sentada en el sofá, cuidando que el vestido no se arrugue y con los pies en alto, por lo menos la práctica no la he perdido y estos zapatos son muy cómodos, pero no abuso de la condición.

Edward, entra prácticamente corriendo a la casa, me da un beso a la ligera y con los brazos en alto haciendo señas de solo esperar cinco minutos se va al baño.

Edward, nunca está listo en solo cinco minutos y aunque deje toda su ropa lista encima de la cama, de todas maneras tuve que ir a buscarle los calcetines que no encontraba por ningún lado. Estaban al lado de la chaqueta… hombres.

No sé, cual es la razón, pero esas cosas, viniendo de él, nunca me ponen mal genio, debe ser, por el rostro angelical, que pone cuando me pide que lo ayude y por el beso que viene después. Papá y Phil eran igual, pero rayaban mi desesperación.

Media hora después, los cinco minutos más largo de mi vida, salimos.

Fuimos a un restaurant, que uno de sus colegas le recomendó, era muy hermoso, pero demasiado lejos, cruzamos casi toda la ciudad, sumando también que el GPS, no fue de mucha ayuda y dimos vuelta un poco, medios perdidos, nos propusimos tener que salir más para conocer la ciudad, de todos modos el siempre mapa guardado en la guantera fue nuestra ayuda. Edward, pensó en tirar el GPS, por la ventana, lo que me causó mucha gracia.

Llegamos a un restaurant muy lujoso, en la entrada la persona encargada nos guío a nuestra mesa, de fondo se escuchaba una música de violín, después de unos minutos me di cuenta que la música era en vivo.

-Es hermoso- fue lo que dije una vez instalados.

-Derek, me lo recomendó-

-dale las gracias de mi parte- cuando trajeron la carta, me di cuenta que los valores de las comidas no venían, entonces supuse que… bueno ni siquiera me enredé en esos pensamientos.

Edward, pidió una botella de champagne, no pasaron ni dos minutos y ya estaba en nuestra mesa descorchada, burbujeante y helada.

-¿te das cuenta que es la primera vez que estamos así?-

-¿así como?-

-Me refiero que estamos solos.

-no es la primera vez, Edward-

-Bella, salir a caminar en el parque no cuenta, me refiero a la primera vez que salimos, en Los Ángeles, después de eso, siempre estuvimos acompañados.

-Edward, me llevaste miles de veces al restaurant de Forks-

-No estábamos solos- su boca se torcía en una sonrisa, no entendía el punto al que quería llegar.

-Estábamos rodeados de mucha gente, igual que acá-

-me refiero a solos, tú y yo, esa vez éramos, tú, yo y Elizabeth.

No pude dejar de reír ante la explicación que había llegado – ¿entonces es por eso que vamos a brindar?-

-por eso y por lo hermosa que te ves, hoy-

-gracias-

Ordenamos según el menú, la música cada vez era más hermosa, el lugar era mágico, después de la cena, muchas personas llegaron a la pista a bailar, Edward me tomo de la mano y ni siquiera me pregunto y ya estaba en la pista girando, una melodía conocida. El me cantaba al oído, de repente cambiaba la letra y reíamos.

-me encanta estar así, contigo, riendo, bailando, en mis brazos-

-también me gusta-

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-

Después de bailar un rato más, pedimos la cuenta y caminamos por las calles de una ciudad que se negaba a dormir, había un teatro que estaba repleto de personas haciendo filas, los bares no daban abasto, pensamos en entrar a algún local, pero el ruido ambiente nos espantaba, después de haber estado en el restaurant con música agradable, no quisimos más ruido, nos fuimos a sentar a un parque donde todavía quedaban resquicios de familias y sus hijos, un malabarista y un vendedor de globos coloreaban aún más.

Ya no había más preocupaciones en nuestras cabezas, disfrutamos de nuestras caricias, mientras Edward, seguía despertando sensaciones en mi cuerpo, cuando respiraba en mi cuello y lo besaba, cada vez que lo hacía me encogía, por instinto mientras mi piel se volvía de gallina.

Sus manos, se quedaban en mi cintura y cada vez me atraía más hacia él, tuve que recordarle varias veces que estábamos en un lugar público, con algunos niños rodeando el parque, solo pude escuchar algo relacionado con padres irresponsables y el horario de un niño para dormir, caminamos hacia donde habíamos estacionado y volvimos a casa, de vez en cuando el semáforo nos daba rojo y era el momento preciso para mostrarme su urgencia para volver a casa.

Mi vestido era el que estaba sufriendo los estragos y su mano que se perdía en mi entre piernas enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo, tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no saltar sobre su regazo, bueno, lo que me permitiera el espacio del volante y su cuerpo.

¿Qué nos llevó a esto?

Solo recuerdo sus caricias en mi cuello cerca de mi oído, una invitación fallida a un cine cercano, sus manos bajando sobre mi regazo, después en mi rodilla, jugueteando con la costura del vestido, pasando su uña cerca, muy cerca de mi muslo descubierto, solo eso y nos levantamos camino hacia el estacionamiento, lamentándonos haberlo dejado tan lejos.

Ahora estoy subiendo el porche de nuestra casa, colgada a su cuello, besándonos desesperadamente, como si la vida se nos fuera a ir, maldiciendo de vez en cuando, porque no da con la llave y no puede abrir de inmediato. Fueron solo esos los segundos que me hizo a un lado, después ni siquiera verifico si Renne, estaba despierta solo me levanto y por mi seguridad envolví mis piernas en su cintura, aun besándonos como locos, perdiéndome en las emociones y sensaciones que producían sus caricias, sus besos y… algunos mordiscos.

-shhh, no hagas ruido-

Por más que intentaba ahogar mis gemidos en su hombro, no podía hacerlo con todos, hasta que llegamos a nuestro dormitorio.

No dudo en lanzarme a la cama, creo que rebote un par de veces, lo que me causo un poco de sorpresa y de risa, con aires de tigre al asecho se fue acercando hacia mí, pero me retiré, dejando al tigre con cara desencajada, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, tenía que cerciorarme de una cosa primero, y eso estaba en la habitación de al lado, sacándome los zapatos entre sin hacer ruido, mi bebe dormía, plácidamente, busque el monitor para saber de ella y me di cuenta que mi mamá lo tenía en su poder, me tomaron del brazo y nuevamente estaba encima de la cama repitiendo la escena de hace un rato.

Comienza con una caricia por una de mis piernas, algunos besos escurridizos, viajan hacia ella, nunca deja de mirarme, mientras sube mi vestido y acaricia el muslo, trato de mantenerme en silencio, se me viene a la cabeza que mi madre tiene el monitor de ruido de Elizabeth en su dormitorio y pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sus labios se posan en mi centro… Mierda…

Mi vestido esta todo arrugado por mi cintura, me dejo caer hacia atrás, para poder sacarlo rápidamente, pero su fuertes brazos me detienes y es él que lo toma y me ayuda con la tarea.

-te amo- susurra en mi oído y yo soy una gelatina en la cama, besa mi cuello y él sabe perfectamente que puedo tener un orgasmo si solo hace eso, soy demasiado débil en sus brazos, quiero decirle que lo amo, pero mi voz se pierde entre mi respiración entrecortada y algunos ruidos que salen de mi boca, lentamente está sacando el brazier de uno de mis brazos, mientras no deja de besarme, necesito el roce de su cuerpo, urgente y lo atraigo más hacia mí.

Todavía está muy vestido para mi gusto, el me ayuda con algunas prendas, quedando tiradas en el suelo de la cama.

Lo empujo hacia el centro de la cama donde los dos estamos frente a frente desnudo, tocándonos, besándonos, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el me ayuda a levantarme y me posiciona y me hundo sobre él, mirándonos, siempre mirándonos, recuerdo entonces su rostro, la primera vez que me entregué a él y … ahí estoy, volviendo al presente, mientras sus movimientos se acentúan tomándome de mis caderas, sosteniéndome de su cuello, jalando los cabellos de su nuca, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda, susurrándole al oído que lo amo, mientras el no deja de besar mi cuello y mis senos, estoy perdida y me entrego a uno más, de todos los orgasmos que este hombre me ha hecho sentir, un par de movimientos más y lo siento tensarse en mi interior, estamos totalmente sudados, pero no quiero moverme de sus piernas, jala de mi cabello, obligándome a mirarlo, veo en la penumbra del dormitorio sus ojos oscurecidos y algunas líneas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, besa mi nariz y mis mejillas un tanto delicadas por el roce de su creciente barba, sus manos abandonan mis caderas y acaricia mi rostro y mi cuello, no deja que separe mi cuerpo aun del suyo y no me importa, porque no hay ningún lugar más donde quiero estar.

Sus ojos buscan los míos y mus manos presionan un poco más mi rostro, su nariz casi roza la mía…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- sé que no está bromeando, su voz es ronca aun, pero serio y espera mi respuesta mirando aun mis ojos.

No puedo encontrar mi voz y solo una sonrisa alumbra mi rostro, me voy encima de él, creo que muy fuerte y lo beso, quizás mañana, cuando se mire al espejo, vea sus labios ligeramente hinchados, pero ahora no me importa mucho, el corresponde mi beso de igual forma.

-¿debo suponer que es un sí?-

-te voy a responder cuando tenga mi anillo enfrente-seguimos besándonos pero uno de sus brazos está buscando algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche, del lado de la cama, antes de que encuentre lo que sé que está buscando, le contesto.

-estoy bromeando Edward, no es necesario un anillo, quiero casarme contigo.

Xoxo

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**No me gusta mucho mandar saludos a cada una de las que envían un rev, porque creo que escribir acá un testamento de eso, no tiene sentido, pero quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y todos esos correos que llegan avisando de que siguen la historia y me siguen a mí como autora. Muchas gracias a las lectoras y les aviso que solo queda un capitulo.**_


	32. Un día especial

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capítulo 32 "Un día especial"

_Cuatro años después._

Todavía no amanece del todo y yo estoy aquí, aun acostado mirando el techo de mi habitación, no he podido dormir bien en toda la noche, a mi lado, veo su cuerpo, placido y reluciente, su respiración tranquila, la que siempre me calma, esta vez no ha hecho su efecto, no me quiero acercar mucho a ella, porque sé que la despertaré, si lo hago, no quiero que después me culpe, del mal humor que llevará por la mañana, ni tampoco quiero contagiarle el insomnio por mis malditos nervios.

¡Exagerado! Fue lo último que me dijo antes de besarme, darse vuelta y dormirse casi al instante.

Para ella es fácil plantearlo, ella se maneja en ese territorio en cambio yo veo el otro lado de la moneda, donde cada día en el área de urgencias, llegan cientos de niños con brazos fracturados, con cortes en su cabeza, pies esquinzados… sí exagero un poco… pero solo un poco.

En una horas más será el primer día de clases de mi pequeña y bueno, estoy demasiado nervioso como para describirlo.

Elizabeth, en tanto, está feliz, Bella le ha contado lo muy bueno que es entrar al jardín de infantes, donde podrá conocer muchos amigos, jugar cantar y colorear, lo que a ella le encanta hacer.

Yo muero de miedo al saber que va a estar sola en medio de miles de pequeños demonios corriendo y gritando por todos lados ¿Qué pasa si la empujan? Ella puede caer mal y puede golpear su cabeza ¿o si se acerca mucho al sector de los columpios y le dan una patada en el aire, enviándola lejos? O peor aún si alguien le entierra un lápiz en su delicado cuerpecito, lo he visto, un montón de veces, en la urgencia en el hospital donde trabajo. Cuando hice la residencia vi un caso de ello, en ese momento pensé en que si yo fuese el papa del niño agredido hubiese demandado al colegio, aun no cambio de opinión. Pero el lado paciente de Bella, me pide que me lo tome con calma, el lado enojado de ella, la otra mañana me apunto con el dedo y me pidió… no, no me pidió, me exigió que me calmara y que no infundiera nervios demás a la pequeña. Luego salió de la habitación pegando un portazo y no me habló hasta medio día, lo máximo que dura enojada conmigo.

Mi madre también piensa que soy un exagerado, bueno, todos en casa piensan que soy un exagerado, desde que le sugería a Bella que ella le enseñara a la pequeña en casa y luego ella diera exámenes libres, todos me miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas… y por supuesto todos se burlaron de mí.

Sobreprotector, fue lo más dócil que me dijeron, hasta Alice lo piensa y eso que ella es la exageración hecha humana.

Unas horas más y el peor temor de mis vida comienza hacerse realidad, es el primer paso a su independencia, luego vienen los permisos a juntarse con sus amigos hacer tareas, luego las famosas pijamadas, vendrá un estúpido a buscarla para el baile de graduación, qué decir de la universidad, no me voy a dar ni cuenta cuando se la esté entregando al mismo imbécil en el altar de alguna iglesia.

Antes de acostarme revise una vez más la clave para poder monitorear el colegio desde cualquier lugar, amo la tecnología, por lo menos por ese lado voy a estar más tranquilo, Bella no va a poder estar en la consulta regañándome por seguirle los pasos a mi bebé.

-¿puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido?-

-¿cuál ruido?- Bella se levantó un poco frotándose los ojos, descubriendo de dónde provenía el pequeño y latente ruido, lo deje de hacer al instante, no me había percatado que golpeaba mi mano en el respaldo de la cama, el anillo que llevaba, apenas se escuchaba golpeando la madera, aun así en medio de la madrugada, podría prácticamente parecer a un camión pasando fuera de la casa.

-No puedo dormir-

-si ya me di cuenta, ven acá- me acomodé en el pecho de ella, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, tal vez no fue tan malo haberla despertado tan temprano.

…

…

Son casi las nueve de la mañana, ella está feliz, con su mochila en los hombros, su delantal rosado apenas le tapa la rodilla, juro que he tratado de sonreír toda la mañana, pero me ha costado mucho, el nudo en el estómago no ha cesado, ni siquiera el sermón de Bella en la mañana, ella me ve y solo me rueda los ojos o me frunce el ceño, no quiere decir nada delante de la niña y sé que me lo dirá apenas la pequeña crucé el umbral de ese palacio del terror.

Hay un alboroto enorme afuera de la escuela, muchos niños pequeños están junto a sus padres, la mayoría se ve feliz, igual que mi pequeña Elizabeth, aunque ninguno de los dos aun cede en soltar la mano.

Bella se agacha y se coloca a su altura, acomoda su corbatín y le da algunas instrucciones, sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos, brillan como nunca y asiente a lo que su madre le dice, no logro escuchar bien, hay mucho ruido a nuestro alrededor, solo oigo sobre un jugo que va en su mochila y los restos de una manzana.

Suelta mi mano y la veo correr en dirección opuesta a la entrada de la escuela y me doy cuenta que vienen mis padres, también para acompañarnos. Ellos ya hace dos años que viven en la ciudad, no soportaron quedarse solos en el pueblo, desde que Alice hizo oficial su estadía en Nueva York, después de volver definitivamente, hasta el momento, a entablar una relación seria con Jasper y Emmett junto con Rose abrieran una empresa de venta de vehículos acá, no vieron la necesidad de quedarse en un pueblo tan frío y tan monótono, así que utilicé algunas influencias para que mi padre trabajara en el mismo hospital donde yo lo hago, no hizo mucha falta de todas maneras mis influencias, el curriculum de mi padre es prestigioso y cualquier hospital desearía tener un profesional como él. Papá levanta a la pequeña y la lleva en su regazo, mientras mi madre la besa en la mejilla, luego la limpia la mancha de lápiz labial.

Bella toma algunas fotografías retratando su gran día, sé que el algunos días más, habrá una de estas fotos pegadas en la subida de las escaleras, lugar que escogió Bella para pegar nuestros mejores momentos, la foto de sus cumpleaños, nuestro matrimonio y algún otro recuerdo.

Papá pega en mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos, los dos nos instalamos en una pequeña cerca que separa la calle y el frontis de la escuela, mientras Esme y Bella conversan con Elizabeth, mamá ha servido de mucha ayuda, ella nos ayudado mucho en el cuidado de la pequeña, desde que Bella entro a trabajar en la escuela del otro lado de la calle, donde van los niños más grandes.

De pronto se escucha unas campanadas provenientes de la escuela, miro mi reloj y veo que son las nueve en punto, una profesora sale al portón donde todos se han ido acercando con los niños, ella indica que formen una fila y que se despidan de quienes los hayan ido a dejar.

Llegó el momento, ella se acerca corriendo a mi lado donde me agacho para quedar a su altura, ella me abraza fuerte, muy fuerte según ella, luego deja un beso húmedo en mi mejilla recién afeitada, solo soy capaz de apretarle la nariz, darle un beso en su frente y deleitarme unos segundos con sus rizos color chocolate que caen por sus hombros.

Me pregunta si voy a recogerla más tarde, solo asiento, no soy capaz de hablar, muchos pensaran que soy un exagerado sentimental, pero ella es mi bebé y una de las razones por que me levanto cada día, la otra está a unos pasos de mí, llevando a la pequeña de la mano para dejarla en la fila, que ya está entrando al colegio, nuevamente se agacha y deja un beso en su mejilla, algo le dice en su oído, ella asiente, estoy seguro de que si veo el más mínimo temor en sus ojos, soy capaz de tomarla y llevarla a casa, el momento nunca llego y se va despidiéndose con sus manos, feliz, obviando algunos niños que están llorando en la puerta del colegio, mientras sus padres intentan convencerlos de que adentro nada malo pasará.

Bella se queda mirando hacia la escuela con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, donde yo estoy mirando también, mi madre se está secando las lágrimas y extiende un pañuelo a Bella, ella se lo recibe y seca unas lagrimas escasas de sus ojos tambien, mientras le abro mis brazos invitándola a refugiarse en mí, como siempre lo hacemos.

Carlisle, nos saca de nuestra burbuja y nos invita un café, para pasar un poco la pena, no nos movemos de todas maneras muy lejos de la escuela, Bella nos indica un lugar donde ir, ella conoce hace dos años el lugar así que le hacemos caso y la seguimos, mientras aún quedan en el entorno algunos niños con llantos y otros corriendo atrasados.

Esme nos va platicando sobre la última conversación que tuvo con Alice, ella ya es una diseñadora de renombre y muchas personas famosas han pedido sus diseños, lo único malo es que en el amor, no ha podido establecer una relación solida con Jasper ¿alguna vez dije que él no me gustaba?, pues ahora definitivamente él no es mi persona favorita, no es que le eche toda la culpa a él, conozco a mi hermana y sé lo exasperante que puede ser, Bella siempre pensó en que ellos son muy distintos para estar juntos, pero más allá uno no puede opinar.

En Nueva York, apareció una tal María, quien fue quien desencadenó todo, mamá tuvo a una Alice llorando por semanas en su casa y a un Jasper que brillaba por su ausencia, luego supimos que estuvo todo el tiempo en su antigua casa en Forks, solo, al parecer. Bella me contó algo sobre la relación de Jasper y la tal María, me molesté mucho con Jasper, pero a la distancia no podía hacer nada, no es que solo un par de amenazas telefónicas pudieran hacer mucho, después Alice volvió a NY y Jasper fue tras ella, creo que las cosas no son como antes pero por lo menos no tenemos a Alice, llorando por teléfono vez que llamamos.

Emmett, quien ha estado en el ojo del huracán fue quien arreglo las cosas con nuestro queridísimo cuñado y creo que fue quien lo hizo aterrizar, no me dio detalles de todas maneras.

Vuelvo a la conversación del café, mientras me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos, ¿habrá hecho alguna amiga?, espero que sí, también espero que este siguiendo todos mis consejos que le vine diciendo todo el camino en el auto.

"_Nada de correr en el patio, alejarse del área de columpios, no colgarse en lo que parecen barras paralelas, para evitar malas caídas, en el baño fiarse bien si el piso no está mojado y caminar con mucho cuidado ah y si alguien se atreve a pegarte o va a pegarte, mándale un puñete en la nariz." _

Aunque recibí un fuerte pellizcón en el brazo, mis chicas comenzaron a reír, solo que Bella se volteó y pidió que olvidara lo del puñetazo, por el espejo le hice una seña algo loca con los ojos, pero Elizabeth me delató.

_-Papá, si le pego a un niño, me van a retar a mí-_

_-no, si fue por defenderte-_

_-¡Edward!... Cariño, lo que papá quiere decir que… los niños no te harán nada, solo querrán jugar… bueno habrán algunos… que serán…-_

_-violentos- agregué._

_-violen… digo no… serán un poco arrebatados pero no van hacerte daño y siempre le puedes decir a una profesora si algo malo ocurre-_

_-y me dices a mí y nos arreglamos afuera con quien quiera que se atreva-_

_-Edward, no asustes a la niña- _bueno con esa mirada, el que se asustó fui yo y no seguí con mi línea de consejos.

Mamá insiste en celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella, dice que es una buena fecha para juntarnos todos y vernos, hace mucho que no vemos a Alice y a Renne, es una buena idea, pero noto que Bella, no está muy convencida.

Ella quería en esas fechas, viajar a Forks, para visitar el cementerio y a Sue.

Sue, no ha estado muy bien de salud, Seth ha cuidado de ella todo este tiempo, ella ha pasado de depresión en depresión, sus defensas han bajado mucho este último tiempo y la última vez que Bella hablo con Seth, ella estaba internada con una neumonía, Sue, nunca más volvió hacer la de antes, desde que Leah, fue dada de alta y fue a juicio, por provocar el accidente, todavía le queda mucho tiempo en la cárcel y dudamos mucho que Sue la vuelva a ver.

Mamá también habla de la cena de caridad que se está organizando en el hospital, ella con un grupo de mujeres está a cargo de la organización, ahora que Elizabeth estará en la escuela, tendrá más tiempo libre para esas cosas, me gusta mucho que mamá haya salido de Forks, ella ha encontrado miles de cosas que hacer en esta ciudad y no tiene que solo quedarse en casa, esperando a papá.

Yo no he pronunciado palabra en todo el rato, desde que ordené mi café, creo que papá tampoco, solo nos limitamos a escuchar a mamá y a Bella con las ideas de la organización, pronto, muy pronto Bella mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que ella debe irse al colegio, pronto comenzaran sus clases, así que me levanto enseguida para despedirnos y salir camino al colegio, como siempre tomo su mano, ella sabe que me está costando mucho sobre llevar este día, así que de vez en cuando me abraza y toma mi cara para que sonría.

-¿Cómo va hacer el día en que Elizabeth, llegue con un novio?-

- solo voy a comprarme una escopeta y ese día no va a llegar-

-Edward, ella está creciendo, también me duele, que ella este ahí, sin nosotros vigilándola, pero no podemos tenerla en una burbuja-

-si podemos te acuerdas de la película del…-

-¿viste el final de esa película? El chico se escapó al final…- solo se limitó a levantarme las cejas mientras llegábamos a donde tenía estacionado el auto, saco su bolso y nuevamente llegó hasta mí, me abrazo fuerte y me beso, luego caminamos a la otra entrada del colegio, donde la deje, sintiéndome un poco mejor, solo un poco.

-recuerda que sale a medio día-

-Sabes que voy a estar una hora antes-

-sí, lo sé… exagerado-

-pero me amas-

-sí, te amo-

La vi desaparecer por el pasillo antes de entrar a la sala de profesores, me voltee y me fui al auto para ir a casa, había pedido el día para recoger a Elizabeth, mi madre lo haría desde mañana, mientras retomamos nuestro horario habitual, ella la llevará a su casa y durante la tarde la pasaré a buscar yo, luego recogeríamos a Bella en la escuela y nos iríamos a casa, los tres.

…

Como era de esperarse ella salió feliz de la escuela riendo y sacudiéndose el delantal todo empolvado, con un dibujo en la mano donde al parecer estábamos retratados Bella, ella y yo, para celebrar su primer día de escuela nos fuimos a tomar un gran helado, mientras escuchaba todas las cosas que hicieron en el colegio, mientras intentaba recordar una canción que le habían enseñado, la letra original no la llegue a escuchar durante la tarde, porque ella insistía en agregarle más cosas.

Elizabeth era la revolución en casa, creo que tiene los genes de los Cullen en toda su expresión, Bella, le tiene mucha paciencia, aunque no comparte ciertas ocurrencias que tiene, como hacer un gran dibujo de nosotros tres en la pared de su dormitorio, creo que cuando lo vimos a Bella casi le da un paro, recién habíamos terminado de pintar su dormitorio cuando ella le quizo agregar su toque personal, el dibujo todavía está, después que conversamos con ella y le explicamos que el dibujo se vería mejor en alguna cartulina, aunque ella muchas veces insiste en plasmar sus obras de arte en las murallas.

A veces pienso como será si llegará otro bebé a casa, no es que no lo hayamos conversado un montón de veces y lo hemos postergado por miles de razones, se lo hemos planteado a la pequeña, a veces ella se entusiasma y nos pide un hermanito, a veces su lado egoísta aflora y no quiere compartir nada con nadie, casi siempre su lado egoísta renace cuando vamos a visitar a Emmett y Rose, los mellizos la mayoría de las veces están agarrándose del pelo o peleando por cualquier tontera, más aun con él pequeño demonio que tuvieron hace un año, aunque no hay diferencias de cariño en esa casa, los mellizos se han vuelto un poco celosos con el cuento. Emmett en todo caso sabía que esto iba a pasar y ha tratado de manejar lo más transparente las cosas, el ama a esos niños como si realmente fueran de él.

Hay algún trauma emocional que nos impide dar el siguiente paso, con el tema de un nuevo bebé, nos complica, nos retiene, buscamos miles de excusas para postergarlo y podría decir que ella es la que no quiere, pero en verdad, la reticencia es de parte de los dos, estamos trabajando ello psicológicamente aun, pensamos que dejar Forks, nos había hecho superar todo los miedos y traumas vividos allí, pero cuando nos planteamos la posible llegada de un nuevo bebé, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que en verdad necesitábamos ayuda profesional.

Aun así, somos felices con lo que tenemos, no tenemos una gran casa como la que dejaron mis padres en Forks, pero la acomodamos a nuestro antojo, no necesito un automóvil último modelo, me basta con que mis amores viajen seguras, tenemos nuestra profesión, un empleo con el que estamos a gusto, despertamos todas las mañanas juntos y eso es lo mejor.

Muchas veces me pregunto, si volviera el tiempo atrás y la viera nuevamente sentada en ese bar en las Vegas, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo, volver acercarme a ella y tratar de llamar su atención, no cambiaría nada, bueno sí algunas cosas cambiaría, no la hubiese dejado volver a ese pueblo, pero solo sería eso, lo demás, esta acá en esta casa, junto a un montón de fotografías colgadas en la pared, subiendo las escaleras, donde esta retratada la primera ecografía de mi niña, su primer cumpleaños, celebrado una semana después de la fecha, para Bella fue difícil ese año, celebrar y recordar una fecha tan triste, así que decidimos correr la celebración una semana después, también está el bautizo del niño de Ángela y Ben, donde fuimos sus padrinos, la fotografía de nuestro matrimonio, una de las fechas más importante de mi vida, ella se veía hermosa, su sonrisa es radiante en aquella fotografía, no puedo evitar recordar siempre ese día.

Vez que miro esa fotografía, cuando ella camino al altar con sus ojos vidriosos, acompañada por Phil, a mi lado un Emmett que no paraba de decir estupideces para hacerme olvidar mi nerviosismo, mamá llorando como siempre a un costado del altar y ella, caminando hacia mí, con su vestido color perla, como lo dijo Alice, para mí era como … otro tipo de blanco, hermoso en ella, no recuerdo mucho sobre los votos matrimoniales, solo recuerdo que prometí amarla por el resto de mi vida y más, solo quería escuchar la voz del sacerdote autorizando que la besara, porque moría por besarla, no la había visto en todo ese día y gran parte del anterior , eso era suficiente y la necesitaba a mi lado, en mis brazos, en mi cama.

…

Ahora ella está ahí, en la habitación de la pequeña, acaba de darle un baño y está secándole el cabello, oigo la conversación que tienes, sobre acostarse temprano y despertar hermosas la mañana siguiente, ella trenza su cabello y la arropa en la cama, se dan cuenta de que las estoy espiando en el umbral de la puerta y me invitan a pasar, su obra de arte, me da la bienvenida de frente y me encanta como nos trató de retratar a los tres, siempre dice que faltan su abuela Renne, Esme y Carlisle, pero siempre también la convencemos que mejor lo haga en una papel, tiene la otra pared llena de dibujos y todos ellos tienen un significado especial, apoyo mis rodillas en la alfombra igual que Bella, mientras busca la página, del libro que le viene leyendo hace unas noches, acomodo mi cabeza en la cama, mientras mi pequeña peina mi corto cabello y escuchamos a mamá como comienza a leer el siguiente capítulo de la historia.


	33. Atada a ti

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

Atada a ti

Pobre Alice, siempre pensé que Jasper cambiaría su forma de ser, no fue así, María lo busco una vez más y el corrió tras ella, a pesar de que me dijo que eso había quedado en el pasado y que ya entre los dos solo había una linda amistad.

Me sentí decepcionada de él ¿pero quien era yo para reclamarle? Le tome tanto cariño a Alice que realmente creo que me dolió lo que Jasper le hizo y se lo deje ver un día que me atreví a llamarlo, él juzgo mucho lo que un día Jacob me había hecho, cuando el prácticamente hizo lo mismo.

Alice piensa que se quedará solterona y ahora esta adoptando un par de gatos para que le hagan compañía. Aunque creo que ese Peter que la corteja de vez en cuando, puede que consiga algo si insiste un poco más.

Alice todavía esta dolida por lo de Jasper, fueron casi cinco años de que ella quedo flechada, casi cinco años de un ir y venir de la relación, ella dio mucho su brazo a torcer y él fue un canalla con ella, si, me duele también, confío en que Alice salga de su cueva y vea la luz algún día, Rose también le envía mensajes de animo, esta tan lejos y sola, que creo que eso la hace más hundirse.

Estoy saliendo de la consulta de la psicóloga Mercedes, debo admitir que ella me hace bien, conversar sobre los miedos que pensé tenía olvidados, me hace bien. Desde que Esme nos toco el tema de otro bebé, me llene de miedos y Edward también, pensamos que sería muy apresurado hablar del tema y comenzamos a evadirlo, pero la cosa cambio cuando Elizabeth nos lo pidió, las pesadillas últimamente han vuelto con más frecuencias, la mayoría de las veces Edward no está en la casa, eso me hace sentirme mal y ansiosa, pero no quiero recurrir a medicación, quiero que este miedo se vaya por sí solo.

La psicóloga me pregunta sobre mis miedos y realmente no sé ni como enumerarlos, solo son miedos a estar embarazada y que algo nuevamente ocurra, el dolor a la pérdida de Charlie se conjuga también, lo extraño como el primer día y me hace falta siempre.

El día de mi matrimonio, en donde él debía entregarme en la iglesia, cuando bautizamos a Elizabeth, en sus cumpleaños, en los míos, en los de él… en todo.

No supe más de Leah, ni de Black, sé que cumplen condena aún, cuando hablo con Sue, ella no la menciona y yo espero que no lo haga, solo me habla de Seth y su nieto y lo mucho que se ha llenado de alegrías con ello, me alegro de que haya encontrado una razón por la que vivir.

En las calles aledañas al edificio de la consulta de la doctora, veo el auto gris tan familiar que me espera, por la ventana la mitad de un pequeño cuerpo está prácticamente colgando, sus rizos chocolates un poco más y tocan el suelo, su padre la toma de la cintura y la devuelve al auto, ella me ve y sonríe. Conversa algo con su padre pero él niega con la cabeza y cuando me acerco un poco más, la deja salir del auto y correr hacia mí.

Ella conversa atropelladamente un montón de cosas que casi no le entiendo muy bien, pido que se calme y que cuente desde el principio pero más lento, así era Elizabeth, un torbellino en la casa, habla de un nuevo dibujo, que su papá le prometió un lienzo para pintar y una nueva caja de pinturas, que su tía Alice llamo y la quiere de modelo para un vestido, que su amiga Kathy no le cree lo de ser modelo de su tía, la siento en el auto acomodándola en su silla, me siento al lado de Edward, quien no ha dejado de sonreír, me besa como siempre y nos vamos a casa. No hablamos del tema de la consulta, solo nos vamos escuchando a Elizabeth, ella como siempre habla sin parar o canta a todo pulmón en el auto, todas canciones de su propia autoría y la mayoría de las veces son improvisadas en el momento, Esme me cuenta que Alice era así.

En nuestra familia tenemos una gran artista, pintora, canta autora, actriz, todas ellas en Elizabeth, Edward es quien más le celebra sus ocurrencias, yo me quede de una pieza la vez que pinto su cuarto, faltaba su toque y vaya forma de hacerlo.

Pasamos a cenar a un pequeño restaurant de pizzas, donde tienen un patio de juegos enorme, es el único momento donde podemos hablar de la consulta, un pequeño momento, ya que se nos unen Rose y Emmett con sus tres remolinos, Dios, y yo que solo quería comer una pizza e irme acostar.

Pero nos quedamos conversando hasta que los chicos estaban extremadamente cansados y nos fuimos a casa, Elizabeth se quedo dormida prácticamente de inmediato, volvimos a casa en silencio, mis ojos se cerraban solos. Edward, llevo a Elizabeth a la cama yo me fui directo a tomar una ducha, estaba agotada y con un poco de dolor de cabeza, con tantos gritos y bulla de pequeños demonios jugando en el restaurant, sentía el agua tibia que comenzaba hacer efecto, pero unas manos frías tocaron mis caderas, segundos después su cuerpo hacía presión en mi espalda, estaba tan concentrada en el agua cayendo que ni siquiera escuché cuando Edward había entrado en la ducha, era raro, Edward no es para nada silencioso.

Amaba las manos de él, cuando tomaba mi cabello y lo hacía a un lado, sus labios besando mi cuello, mientras comienzo a sentir como se pone duro tras de mi, sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi vientre mientras una de ellas comienza a subir hacia mis pechos y la otra a bajar para posarse en mi entre piernas, su respiración la escucho entrecortada en mi oído y hace que olvide hasta mi dolor de cabeza. Toma el shampoo y comienza con el suave masajeo en mi cabeza, no me deja voltearme aunque este muriendo por besarlo, la espuma comienza a caer por mi cuerpo y él la toma y la esparce más en mi, estoy ardiendo y quiero más, es imposible no querer más, mis pezones están endurecidos por tu tibio tacto y siento que duele, quiero más, pido por más, pero a él le gusta que suplique.

…

Las semanas corren como locas y Esme ha organizado mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no tenía ganas de celebrar nada, no me siento de ánimos, pero veo que Esme está tan emocionada de juntarnos a todos que la dejo, mi casa es un caos, veo que entran y salen mozos con bandejas y las acomodan en la carpa que está cubriendo el patio, Elizabeth y Edward han salido y solo estoy con Esme y el personal que ha contratado para la fiesta, Alice avisa que está por llegar y llamo a Edward para que la pase a buscar al aeropuerto, pero su número me da al buzón de voz enseguida, llamo a Alice de vuelta y tendrá que tomarse un taxi para venir.

Esme está como loca dando órdenes y yo mejor me voy a la cocina, ahí está el chef y sus dos ayudantes que me saludan inclinando la cabeza, huele exquisito y se me hace agua la boca, me voy al refrigerador y veo tantas cosas en él, que solo tomo una botella de agua y me salgo de mi cocina antes de estorbar, escucho el timbre y por el ventanal veo que mi madre se asoma, corro hacia ella, hace mucho que no la veo y a pesar de que hablamos seguido por teléfono no es lo mismo, también viene Phil, quien me abraza fuerte también, mamá esta igual, no cambia para nada, sus ojos verdes están llenos de vida, brillantes como solo los de ella lo hacen, estoy tan emocionada de tenerla acá que derramo un par de lágrimas, trato de calmarme enseguida, mamá pregunta por Edward y Elizabeth, pero le cuento que no los he visto desde la mañana, estuvieron tan misteriosos toda la semana que no quise ni preguntar, ese par es así.

Un mozo se acerca y nos ofrece una bebida, pero como yo estoy tomando mi agua, solo trae un par de cervezas para Renne y Phil, mamá habla como loca y veo a quien se parece también Elizabeth, me cuenta de sus clases de yoga y las posiciones que ha logrado obtener con el tiempo, se ríe pícaramente mirando a un sonrojado Phil y yo trato de sacarme algunas imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza casi al instante.

Mamá y sus comentarios, debe ser por eso que Rose y ella se llevan también.

Solo espero que ella llegue más tarde con sus remolinos, la quiero, es una de mis mejores amigas, pero sus angelitos, son capaces de tirarme la casa por la ventana, aunque la pequeña Clare está más calmada, los otros tres están como locos, digo tres porque Emmett, es uno más.

Al cabo de unas horas más, en que no he tenido noticias de ninguno de mis dos amores, subo a cambiarme, bueno, subo porque Esme insiste en que me tome mi tiempo en arreglarme, mamá me sigue para ayudarme, pero veo en sus ojos que solo quiere bombardearme de preguntas, ella me conoce muy bien.

Escogí un vestido azul, a Edward le encanta el azul, así que estoy lista frente al espejo, solo me faltan los zapatos, siento ruido fuera del cuarto, mis chicos vienen corriendo y riendo por el pasillo, estoy esperándolos con los brazos cruzados y trato de poner mi mejor cara de enojo, al parecer funciono porque apenas me ven paran de reír.

-¿se puede saber dónde han estado?-

-fuimos hacer unas compras-

-¿toda la tarde Edward? Tu mamá ha estado histérica toda la tarde, Alice no tenía quien la fuera a buscar al aeropuerto y miren la hora que es y no se han bañado y cambiado-

-Cariño, mi madre hubiese estado histérica de todos modos, en cinco minutos estoy listo- toma a Elizabeth del brazo y se la lleva a su dormitorio, yo los sigo mientras van murmurando y riendo bajo, la pequeña comienza a sacarse la ropa, mientras Edward llena la tina, tomo a Elizabeth en brazo y le pregunto bajito donde han estado ella se tapa la boca juguetonamente y niega con la cabeza, menuda cómplice.

La llevo a la tina y Edward sale para bañarse y cambiarse en sus siempre cinco minutos, Elizabeth canta mientras le lavo el cabello con cuidado de no mojar mi vestido, cuando la tengo encima de la cama, poniéndole el vestido, ella me mira y se sonríe.

-sé que me estas ocultando algo-

-no puedo decir nada, es una sorpresa-

-ok, no voy a preguntar nada-

-¿Mamá, te sigue gustando el color verde?-

-siempre me va a gustar ese color-

-¿por qué?-

-porque tus ojos son verdes, justo el verde que me gusta-

-¿Igual a los de mi papá?-

-igual, ahora apurémonos, los invitados ya están llegando… Elizabeth, trata de no correr por toda la casa este día, va haber mucha gente y no quiero que te caigas o choques con alguien ¿ok?-

-ok-

Bajamos a los minutos Edward ya nos esperaba en la sala, tomo mi mano y se la llevo a su boca, preguntándome si ya no estaba enojada, es difícil enojarse con él cuando pone esa cara, chiquillo malo, a fuera ya ha llegado Ángela y Ben, han dejado al pequeño con los padres de Ángela, esta Rose y Emmett con sus remolinos atacando el mesón de banquete y Rose como siempre intentando frenarlos, mamá le dice que los deje, pero la cara de Esme dice otra cosa, al parecer Elizabeth ha olvidado mis recomendaciones y está corriendo para ir en busca de Clare, quien está sentada, estoy saludando a la familia y ellos me están entregando sus regalos los que Esme toma y los lleva a una gran mesa, Emmett y su efusivo saludo dejándome sin respiración y Alice esta con los ojos cristalizados abrazándome deseándome lo que siempre se desea en estas fiestas, veo la razón de sus ojos detrás de ella, Jasper está hablando con Ben a un costado de la carpa.

-lo siento Alice, pensé que no iba a venir-

-por lo menos vino solo, debí hacerte caso e invitar a Peter, pero no te preocupes, fue solo la primera impresión, se me va a pasar-

-eso espero Al, no quiero que te amargues por alguien que no te supo valorar-

-lo intento-

-vamos a tomar algo-

Minutos después Jasper se me acerca y me abraza-feliz cumpleaños-

-gracias Jazz-

-deje tu regalo en la mesa, pensé que podías arrojármelo a la cabeza-

-sabes que no lo voy hacer… no delante de todos-

Sonrío y bajo la mirada –me cuesta estar acá, no soy muy bien mirado, Edward y Emmett están que me pescan y me sacan a patadas, pero no podía dejar pasar esta fecha tan importante, sabes que eres especial para mí, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, eres como mi hermana y solo quería estar frente a ti para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y felicitarte por la hermosa familia que has formado-

-Jasper yo…-

-Lo sé cariño, no debí venir, no te preocupes por ella, Alice se va a dar cuenta que se merece algo mil veces mejor.

-no debiste darle esperanzas Jazz-

-no estoy con María, si eso es lo que te imaginas, ella no me quiere a su lado y yo no podía estar con Alice, así, solo porque no tengo más opción, María me confundió y ahora estoy pagando por ello.

-entiendo-

-me tengo que ir cariño, pásalo bien en tu día-

-Gracias Jazz-

Supongo que trato de entenderlo, pero no puedo y me quedo pegada unos segundos en mis pensamientos mirando hacia la puerta donde ha salido Jazz.

-¿por qué se va el tío Jazz?-

-tenía que viajar-

-¿y tía Alice no va con él?-

-no, cariño… ya no-

La cena esta exquisita, el chef de Esme se ha lucido, como siempre el de la palabra es Emmett quien me desea un lindo día delante de todos, dice algunas cosas estúpidas como solo él puede decirlas, yo creo que estoy sonrojada al límite y Edward le tapa los oídos a Elizabeth, después de que lo escuchamos hablar sobre un regalo privado al estilo Cullen y mover las cejas sugestivamente. Siento que voy a estallar de lo mucho que he comido y todavía viene el pastel, rápidamente los mozos acomodan el patio para improvisar un pista de baile, Elizabeth es la primera que sale al ruedo con su tío Emmett , se les une Carlisle y Esme, mis pies me están matando y Edward me saca los zapatos , me toma de la mano y me guía a la pista, es una canción un poco más rápida al ritmo que llevamos y él no deja de besar mi cuello, trato de apartarlo y mirarlo con mi súper cara de enojo, pero no puedo, sus manos me aprietan las caderas y un cosquilleo comienza a subir en mi estómago.

-voy a cambiarme los zapatos- le digo en el oído, con la intensión de que captara mi señal, mientras miró a Alice que conversa de lo más animada con compañero de trabajo de Edward, pienso que con esa intensión Edward ha invitado a Derek, el solo rueda los ojos. Salgo disparada al dormitorio cuando entro directamente al armario siento pasos atrás mío me agacho para buscar unos zapatos bajos pero es Edward quien me atrapa contra la pared, veo que ha captado mi indirecta y no hay mucho tiempo que perder, sube mi vestido hasta las caderas, como ya dije no hay tiempo para sacar la tanga y se hunde en mi levantando mis piernas y afirmándose fuertemente de mi trasero, instintivamente cruzo mis piernas en sus caderas, la fricción es rápida y placentera, trato de no soltar gemidos muy fuertes y entre ellos se me ocurre preguntar si aseguro la puerta, no alcanzo a escuchar muy bien su respuesta, está demasiado concentrado en su tarea, estoy en las nubes, mientras siento que me aplasta más a la pared del armario, me murmura algo sobre tener razón de no poner en esa pared las repisas que yo quería colocar y río por su ocurrencia, unos segundos más y estamos llegando al clímax, otros segundos y estamos calmando nuestras respiraciones.

-¿este es el regalo estilo Cullen?-

-esto es solo un pequeñísimo adelanto-

-ok, vamos quiero abrir mis otros regalos-

Si digo que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia, sería una mentira, pero juro que trate de no llevar esa sonrisa plasmada en mi cara de recién follada, trate de que el rubor en mi cara no sé notara tanto, traté de acomodar el cabello de Edward y una vez más despotrique por que no se ha cortado el cabello aún, creo que todos nos miraban con una sonrisa de "sé en lo que estaban en el segundo piso" , pero bueno supongo que soy la cumpleañera y no sé me puede decir que no, solo espero que Emmett se guarde sus comentarios inoportunos, siento que hasta los mozos nos miran con algo de burla en sus caras.

Elizabeth, está bailando con Carlisle, están intentando darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo sin soltarse, pobre de su tata, Esme baila con los pequeños de Rose, Esme quiere a los mellizos como si fueran los hijos biológicos de Emmett, ella siendo niños ama a todos.

…

Estoy de pie frente un cerro de regalos, Elizabeth pide ayudarme para abrirlos y es ella quien comienza a mostrarme vestidos, perfumes, pañuelos que van quedando atrás rápidamente, hasta llegar a uno, por cómo está envuelto veo que es un cuadro, ella está emocionada en que lo abra y no interviene cuando calmadamente comienzo a desatar el lado, veo como mueve sus manos y yo lentamente comienzo a rasgar el papel, comienzo a ver una pintura en el cuadro, puedo divisar un dibujo de tres personas, somos nosotros, lo sé, siempre nos dibuja, ella me explica que estamos en el mar porque papá ha comprado unos pasajes para irnos a un lugar que ella olvido como se llamaba que era muy difícil de pronunciar, río por la ocurrencia de mi pequeña, mientras miro el cuadro, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, me ha encantado su regalo y pienso en buscar un lugar donde tengo que colgarlo, mientras beso su mejilla.

-me encanto, pequeña ¿Dónde lo voy a colgar?-

-papá y yo ya tenemos solucionado eso, ven mamá, colguémoslo ahora-

-claro- tome el cuadro y caminé con la chica llevándome de la mano, ella quería correr, pero hice que se detuviera para llamar a Edward, él ya iba tras nosotras, mamá se quedó atrás.

Elizabeth iba hablando de los tipos de tonos de verdes que utilizó en su dibujo, me preguntaba cuál es el color que me gustó más y hablaba y hablaba.

No me habían dado cuenta que en el pasillo un cuadro de un paisaje abstracto ya no estaba, era ahí donde habían decidido colgar mi regalo, Edward con una facilidad, ya lo tenía listo, los tres mirábamos el dibujo.

-¿podemos agregarle a alguien al cuadro?- solté sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿y a quien vamos a agregar, mami?-

Miré a Edward, si, bueno ya estaba acá, si lo dejaba en el aire, Elizabeth insistiría, mi madre no guardaría mucho tiempo el secreto, así que ya había dado el primer paso para contarlo.

-cariño si tú quieres podemos agregar a tu hermanito o hermanita que viene en camino-

La pequeña me estaba mirando con cara de no entender mucho, sentí unas fuertes manos en mis caderas que me voltearon, sus manos levantaron mi rostro, sus ojos llenos de amor, sus labios buscando los míos, los oídos zumbándome y un beso en mis labios algo fuerte, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y Elizabeth seguía sin entender nada, mientras Edward, me miraba sonriente -¿Por qué no me dijiste a mi antes? Estoy en shock-

-Edward, lo supe ayer, también estoy en shock-

-¿un hermanito?-

-Sí, un hermanito-

-¿puedo ir a contarle a mi abuelita Esme?-

-mmm- pero cuando iba a responder para que aun nos guardáramos el secreto ella ya iba corriendo por las escaleras gritando sobre tener un hermanito.

Edward aun no salía del asombro y me recordó la vez que le dije sobre el embarazo de Elizabeth, tenía la misma cara de espanto, llevé mis manos hacia adelante haciendo señas para ver si me estaba viendo o aún estaba en shock, pestaño un par de veces.

-lo siento- me dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿estás bien?-

-solo si tu estas bien-

-ayer me entro un poco de pánico, pero hablé con Mercedes un buen rato, no te voy a mentir estoy muy asustada, pero…

-Te amo Bella-

-yo también te amo Edward-

-¿se escucharía muy débil decir que estoy cagado de miedo? Por qué es la verdad, no te quiero traspasar mis miedos, debiste prepararme con la noticia.

-te lo estas tomando peor de que lo imaginé- caminé rápidamente al dormitorio, mientras lanzaba mis zapatos, cerré la puerta y me deje caer en el piso, no quería llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo a mares, malditas hormonas, atrás sentía que golpeaban la puerta y trataban de abrirla.

-déjame sola Edward-

-Hey nena, ábreme la puerta y hablamos-

-no, quiero- no podía creer que me sintiera igual como hace cinco años atrás, gatee hasta la cama y me acomodé apoyada en la mesita de noche, sí, me sentía igual que hace unos cinco años, solo que esta vez olvidé tomar mi pastilla, bueno no fue solo una, si no tres seguidas, todo esto era por culpa mía, pero no me había hecho tal drama, estaba casada y lo menos que esperaba era que mi marido, _que intentaba abrir la puerta como sea_, me apoyara en todo.

Sé que Edward estaba en shock y actúa como estúpido cuando lo está, pero necesitaba contárselo, quizás no fue la mejor forma y debí prepararlo como dijo él, pero ya no podía con esto, me estaba sintiendo fatal y ahora toda la estupenda cena y el rico pastel se me arremolinaba en el estómago, traté de contener las náuseas, pero fue en vano y tuve que correr al baño afirmándome la boca.

Sus manos tomaron mi pelo y puso una toalla helada en mi frente, se lo agradecía al instante, pero me acordé que estaba enojada con él.

-quiero estar sola Edward-

-no, no quieres estarlo, oye, sé que me comporté como una mierda allá afuera-

-sí, lo fuiste-

-nunca pensé que este día iba a llegar… tan pronto- comencé a levantarme, pero él me detuvo, estábamos los dos sentados en el piso del baño, yo aún estaba evadiendo la mirada, sin hacerme caso, como siempre lo hace, no me dejó sola y siguió hablando.

-te amo, pequeña-

-eso ya lo dijiste-

-y no me voy a cansar de decirlo, no quiero que pienses, que no me siento feliz, estoy feliz, sabes que quería esto, solo que me sorprende que sea tan pronto, Mercedes, nos recomendó que esperáramos un tiempo y pensé que lo íbamos hacer, pero si se nos adelantó, lo menos que podemos hacer es enojarnos. Elizabeth está feliz, yo estoy feliz y quiero que tú también lo estés… ¿me perdonas, por lo de hace un rato?

-me siento fatal- sollocé una vez más –odio sentirme así-

-ven aquí- me tomo en brazos y me acuno, nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que llegó Elizabeth y se nos unió, abrazándonos a los dos en el suelo del baño, escuchando lo que la pequeña hablaba de que si el bebé fuera niña y como le iba a enseñar a bailar, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Volvimos a la fiesta minutos después que la fuimos acostar, ya todo el mundo sabía la noticia y nos abrazaron, Emmett, ahora lo hizo con más cuidado, poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, lo bueno de estas fiestas es que el servicio era completo y no tenía que lidiar con el trasnoche y una casa patas para arriba.

Quedamos solos a la mitad de la noche, después del episodio del baño Edward comenzó a comportarse de manera muy distinta y prácticamente me estaba llevando de la mano al dormitorio, me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos, lentamente bajo el cierre del vestido hasta que lo dejo caer, comenzó besando mi cuello, viajando lentamente por los hombros, pasando por el valle de mis senos, empujándome a la cama hasta quedar tendida en ella, beso mi vientre una y mil veces, hasta que comenzó hacerme cosquillas-

-¡Edward no! ¡Cosquillas no!-

-así te quiero todos los días, riendo feliz, conmigo al lado-

-así siempre quiero estar Edward-

-prometo que voy a tratar de no comportarme como un imbécil siempre-

-Edward, te amo, aunque a veces te comportes como un imbécil, eres mi imbécil-

-Sí, ya lo sé y no tienes escapatoria, estas atada a mí.

_**Fin…**_


End file.
